Minha Linda Tempestade by troublefollows1017
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bella, uma obcecada pelo tempo, encontra o diário de Edward, levando-a em uma viagem pela estrada da memória. Naquela época, Edward tinha fugido, na esperança de encontrar um novo propósito. Bella mal podia esperar por sua chance de escapar, acreditando que sabia o que queria. Nem um deles esperava por isso.
1. A tempestade inesperada

_**My Beautiful Storm  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Minha Linda Tempestade

**Autora: **troublefollows1017

**Tradutoras:** Alexia Oliveira, Beatriz Vieira e Irene Maceió

**Beta: **Ana Paula Pascuim

**Sinopse:** Bella, uma obcecada pelo tempo, encontra o diário de Edward, levando-a em uma viagem pela estrada da memória. Naquela época, Edward tinha fugido, na esperança de encontrar um novo propósito. Bella mal podia esperar por sua chance de escapar, acreditando que sabia o que queria. Nem um deles esperava por isso.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **troublefollows1017**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to __**troublefollows1017**__, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A tempestade inesperada**

_Tradutora: Alexia Oliveira_

**Dias de Hoje – 06/08/2016**

Não consigo encontrar o controle remoto estúpido, e eu tenho dois minutos antes de Storm Riders* começar. Se eu perder, vou ficar puta.

_*Storm Riders é uma série de TV que relata a aventura de dois meteorologistas pelas Grandes Planícies dos EUA, em busca de tempestades._

"Você viu o controle remoto?"

Edward balança a cabeça, não se preocupando em olhar para cima de seu livro. Ele é de muita ajuda. Eu estou pronta para começar a balançar e torcer as mãos, gritando como uma louca como Dustin Hoffman em Rainman. _Dois minutos até Storm Riders! __Dois minutos!__ Até __Storm Riders!_

"Espere", ele olha para cima, mas não para mim. "Dê uma olhada no quarto. Acho que eu estava segurando-o quando coloquei as roupas dobradas lá dentro."

Finalmente, um pouco de ajuda. Alguma direção! Edward faz esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. Ele nunca deixa o controle remoto onde ele deve ficar. Ele o leva para a cozinha ou para o quarto. Morar com eles pelos últimos meses está abrindo os meus olhos. Eu corro para o quarto e começo a procurar pela sala inteira. Eu olho pela pilha de roupas que ele deixou sobre a cama. Eu olho em ambos os lados. Nada. Eu procuro sobre a cômoda e no banheiro. Eu o teria matado se o controle estivesse lá, porque é totalmente nojento deixar o controle remoto no banheiro.

E nada da porcaria do controle. Eu fico sobre minhas mãos e joelhos para olhar debaixo da cama. _Bingo._ Está ao lado de algum livro. Eu o pego também, quem sabe mais tarde Edward me pergunte para onde seu diário fugiu. O livro encadernado em couro é mais um diário que um livro. Talvez a palavra "diário" em relevo na capa seja fachada. Eu não sabia que Edward tinha um diário. Nós vivemos juntos, pelo amor de Deus, e eu não sabia que ele tinha um diário? Como isto é possível?

_Storm Riders_ está definitivamente começando, enquanto escovo meus polegares contra as bordas desgastadas das páginas do diário. Eu me pergunto se ele escreve nesta coisa toda noite ou apenas algumas vezes. Olho por cima do ombro para a porta. Ele, obviamente, não está se importando em me ajudar a encontrar o controle remoto.

Seria muito, muito, muito errado ler o diário. Seria uma total violação de confiança. Uma invasão em sua privacidade.

Acho que ele deveria ter me ajudado a encontrar o estúpido controle remoto.

Quando eu o abro, um pedaço de papel cai. É uma nota escrita para mim. Não há necessidade de me sentir culpada agora.

_Isabella,_

_Quando eu te conheci, eu nunca imaginei o impacto que você teria na minha vida. __Eu nem sequer gostei muito de você na primeira vez que a gente se falou. __Você não era definitivamente parte do meu grande plano. __Eu estava fugindo. __Eu estava indo encontrar minha verdadeira felicidade. __O que eu não sabia era que eu a encontrei naquele dia na praia. __Escondida atrás dos olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto e com uma atitude de sabe tudo, estava a pessoa com quem eu iria passar o resto da minha vida._

Fico surpresa com a forma como suas palavras me afetaram. Olho para as primeiras linhas do diário, e vejo que é a data do dia em que nos conhecemos. Sorrio quando leio os pensamentos de um Edward adolescente.

_**06/08/2010**_

_Saí com Rosalie e seus amigos para uma praia hoje. __Rose tem um milhão de amigos. __É difícil se acostumar. __Todo mundo é muito legal, mas é difícil não se sentir sobrecarregado. Porque todas as meninas do ensino médio sentem a necessidade de falar ao mesmo tempo?__E elas sempre têm que estar em um grupo de pelo menos três? __É estranho. __Falando em estranho, eu conheci a prima de Emmett hoje. __Ela não é como as outras meninas. __Não precisa de três outras garotas para acompanhá-la de um lugar para outro. __Ela é tranqüila na maioria das vezes, também. __É claro que quando ela fala, nunca é o que eu acho que ela vai dizer. __Eu não acho que ela goste muito de mim. __Emmett estava certo quando disse que nós iríamos bater de frente. __Eu não sei. __Eu acho que a irritei por algum motivo. __Ah, sim, talvez porque eu queria irritá-la quando ela estava agindo toda sabichona. __Há algo sobre ela, embora. __Ela é intrigante. __E tem um tipo de beleza. Não que deveria importar se ela for atraente ou não, mas é bom que ela seja. __Eu acho que isso é o que é ser um adolescente normal. __Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que estou fazendo, mas eu estou me divertindo enquanto eu descubro._

Memórias me ultrapassam e de repente estou de volta no tempo. De volta ao início. O início da minha perseguição pela tempestade...

"La Push, baby!" Jessica gritou quando ela saiu da van.

Mike fechou a porta atrás dela e segurou sua mão. "As ondas parecem boas. Só espero que não chova."

Enfiei as mãos no bolso da frente do meu desgastado moletom da Escola de Forks enquanto eles prendiam as pranchas no teto da van. "Não é para chover. Nós devemos ter um dia claro por causa da pressão do ar mais estável ao longo da costa oeste agora. Devemos estar bem, enquanto não houver nenhuma mudança na pressão."

"Graças a Deus que trouxemos a garota do tempo com a gente. Eu amo ouvir sobre mudança de pressão. Não é, Lauren? Você quer mudar a minha pressão?" Tyler passou os braços em torno de Lauren, zombando de mim como sempre fazia e conquistando uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Não me toque, seu nojento", ela alertou. Eles não estavam namorando, mas todo mundo sabia que eles eram amigos com benefícios. Eu nunca entendi esse conceito. Se você estava disposta a ter relações sexuais com um cara, por que você não estaria disposta a chamá-lo de namorado? Não era como se qualquer um deles estivesse fazendo sexo com mais alguém. Parecia bobo para mim.

Eu não sei por que eu concordei em vir hoje. Angela tinha me dito que só iam ser as meninas. Quando a van de Tyler parou esta manhã, eu deveria ter fingido estar doente. Esta era a sua tentativa ridícula de me unir a Eric. Angela estava muito determinada a fazer isso acontecer. Eu estava pronta para desistir, só para provar para eles que formaríamos um casal terrível.

"Ei, Bella, veio me ver pegar ondas?" _Falando do diabo._ Eric Yorkie me cutucou com o cotovelo.

"Hum, certo, Eric. Eu não posso esperar para você chegar lá", eu quis dizer cada palavra. Quanto mais cedo ele estivesse na água, mais cedo ele iria me deixar em paz.

Todos nós fizemos nosso caminho para a praia e todo mundo que estava surfando fechou o zíper de suas roupas molhadas e saiu. Angela e eu colocamos alguns cobertores sobre a areia e sentamos. Chutei os sapatos e empurrei meus pés na areia. Envolvendo meus braços em torno de meus joelhos, eu olhei para o oceano.

"Eric é um cara tão legal, não é?" Angela não ia desistir. "Ouvi dizer que ele vai ser responsável pela música e pela dança. Você gosta de música. Talvez você e Eric pudessem, eu não sei... se encarregarem de tudo juntos."

Tentei não revirar os olhos. "Eu não acho que Eric e eu tenhamos o mesmo gosto musical, Ang. Eu não sou muito de música _popular._" Ou seja, eu tinha bom gosto e Eric era uma ovelha estúpida que gostava de qualquer que fosse a música popular da semana.

Ela pôs a mão nas minhas costas, como se ela estivesse consolando uma criança pequena. "Oh, Bella. Se você tentasse se encaixar, você se encaixaria. Eu sei disso."

Angela e eu tínhamos sido amigas desde quando éramos pequenas. Ela ficou comigo nos bons e maus momentos. Ela ainda fazia pessoas como Lauren e Jessica me incluírem de vez em quando. Não que eu não apreciasse tudo o que ela fazia como minha amiga. Eu só não entendia por que eu precisava me encaixar se eu não precisava que Jessica e Lauren gostassem mais de mim do que já gostavam. Eu não precisava namorar Eric para ser legal. Eu não era legal. Eu nunca ia ser legal. Eu estava totalmente bem com isso.

Eu ia deixar Forks, Washington, logo que me formasse e nunca olharia para trás. Eu iria para a faculdade, me tornar uma meteorologista, e trabalhar para o Serviço Meteorológico Nacional. Todos achavam que eu era estranha, mas tudo bem. Eu sabia exatamente para onde eu estava indo. Mais um ano de ensino médio e, em seguida, minha vida realmente começaria.

"Se encaixar é totalmente supervalorizado", eu disse, notando alguns caras jogando uma bola de futebol ao redor. Um deles era mais que definitivamente o meu primo.

Emmett McCarty era filho da irmã da minha mãe. Éramos da mesma idade, mas não podíamos ser mais diferentes. Ele veio morar conosco um ano atrás, quando ele se meteu em algum problema e precisava de um "novo começo" em outro lugar. De alguma forma, o seu passado duvidoso fez dele a pessoa mais interessante na Escola Forks High. Isso, combinado com suas habilidades no campo de futebol, o fez extremamente popular. Às vezes, porém, eu tenho a sensação de que não era o que ele queria que acontecesse quando ele veio morar em Forks. Estar constantemente no centro das atenções tinha sido parte do problema que ele recebeu ao chegar aqui. Eu não poderia evitar, mas achava que Emmett não gostava muito de ser popular. Ser popular tinha um preço.

Eu vi quando um cara jogou a bola na minha direção e de Angela. Emmett estava correndo para ela e teve que mergulhar para pegá-la. Ele caiu bem em frente de nós e jogou areia na minha cara e em meu cabelo.

"Emmett!" Eu cuspi o nome dele e a areia para fora da minha boca. Levantei-me e tentei sacudir a areia.

"Ei, Bells. Charlie disse que você estava vindo hoje. Eu pensei que ele estivesse brincando." Isso era Emmett tentando dizer de maneira agradável que estava surpreso que alguém tivesse me convidado para sair.

"Bem, ele não estava. Não é possível você e seus amigos idiotas jogarem bola onde não irão atacar pessoas inocentes?"

"Eu não ataquei você." Seu nariz amassou. Ele pareceu confuso.

"Wow! Essa foi uma pegada incrível!"

Olhei para cima e vi alguém que eu não reconheci. Ele estava sem camisa, o que realmente não tinha nada a ver com nada, mas por algum motivo foi o ponto principal no qual meu cérebro se focou. Ele era alto e bem construído. Ele não era muito musculoso como Emmett. Ele era magro, mas você poderia dizer que ele tinha alguns músculos. Não que isso importasse tanto. Ele tinha um cabelo que não era marrom ou vermelho, mas algo no meio, e estava em completa desordem em cima de sua cabeça. Ele era também muito bonito. Ser bonito não o tornava menos do que um empurrão, no entanto.

"Você estava tentando jogar a bola em nós ou você só tem uma péssima mira?" Eu perguntei, ignorando o seu lindo rosto e seus brilhantes olhos verdes e seu queixo cinzelado e seu peito bronzeado.

"Eu joguei um pouco forte, eu acho, mas você tem que admitir que foi uma grande pegada", ele respondeu com algum sorriso estranho.

Nenhum pedido de desculpas. _Ótimo._

"Um pouco? Acho que foi muito."

"Se tivesse sido muito, então Emmett não teria sido capaz de pegá-la. Por isso, deve ter sido só um pouco forte."

"Isso foi mais que muito forte."

"Um pouco". Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo com que seus braços parecessem muito, muito grandes.

"Muito", eu continuei a argumentar porque o tamanho de seus braços não iria distrair-me de estar certa.

Emmett decidiu intervir. "Bella, este é o primo de Rosalie, Edward. Ele foi morar com os Cullen neste verão como eu fui morar com você no ano passado. Edward, essa é Bella Swan, a minha prima." Em abriu um grande sorriso. "Ei, se Rose e eu nos casarmos um dia, isso vai fazer de vocês primos?" Suas gargalhadas não fizeram nada para melhorar o meu humor.

"Espero que não", Edward e eu resmungamos, ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, ambos arqueamos as sobrancelhas. É bom saber que nenhum de nós queria se relacionar.

"Desculpe pela chuva de areia. Vamos tentar ficar do nosso lado da praia a partir de agora. Eu prometo."

"Nós absolutamente prometemos. Não queremos fazer com que a vara vá mais longe na sua bunda. Isso pode ser doloroso", Edward disse enquanto os dois corriam para longe. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella e sua amiga que ninguém me apresentou!" Ele disse, brincando com Emmett, que o socou de volta, fazendo com que Edward tropeçasse alguns passos.

Meu queixo caiu com sua audácia. Angela olhou para os dois se afastando.

"Que bundão.", eu reclamei.

"Eu sei. Essa deve ser uma das mais belas bundas que já vi em muito tempo. Você viu os braços dele? Seu corpo era... Eu nem tenho palavras que fariam justiça para esse garoto." Angela estava praticamente babando.

"Eu quis dizer que _ele _é um bundão, e não que a bunda dele é grande! Você o ouviu ou você só olhou para ele?"

"Ele é lindo", disse ela com um suspiro.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela não estava ouvindo uma palavra que eu disse. Sentei-me de volta para baixo e vi quando Emmett e Edward continuaram seu jogo mais abaixo na praia. Os Cullen haviam adotado alguém como fizemos com Emmett. Não era nenhuma surpresa que ele fosse lindo de morrer. Todos os Cullens eram. Provavelmente, um encrenqueiro. Forks estava se tornando o lugar que todos enviavam seus filhos delinquentes. Eu não podia esperar para este ano letivo começar e terminar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele reparou em mim. Você ouviu ele me chamar de 'a amiga que ninguém lhe apresentou'?" Todos os devaneios saíram dos olhos de Angela, ela virou para mim como se eu fosse o inimigo. "Por que você não me apresentou a ele? Que amiga que você é!"

Pressionei minha testa contra meus joelhos. Olhei para a água à nossa frente. "Oh, Ei, Ben. Angela e eu estávamos falando sobre o quão quente o primo de Rosalie Cullen é. Isso não é super interessante?" Claro que seu namorado Ben não estava realmente lá, mas meu devaneio tirou a minha melhor amiga do feitiço que o Sr. _Joguei-um-pouco-forte_ colocou sobre ela.

Angela riu e me deu um empurrão no ombro. "Vamos, admita. Ele é gostoso."

"Quando você admitir que ele é um bundão, eu vou admitir que ele é gostoso."

"Ele é tão gostoso. Negue o quanto você quiser."

A conversa foi oficialmente terminada. Eu não ia discutir sua gostosura. Eu me peguei olhando para a sua gostosura ocasionalmente, mas me convenci de que era por razões de segurança. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ele não iria jogar a bola mais nenhuma vez em mim. Eu não jogaria a bola tão graciosamente quanto Marcia Brady. Eu a jogaria em sua linda virilha, não que eu soubesse que sua virilha era bonita ou ao menos estivesse pensando sobre sua virilha, porque eu não estava.

O dia virou noite. Havia uma enorme fogueira, e todos os que foram para Forks High se reuniram em torno dela. Lauren estava flertando com Emmett. Eu estava bastante certa de que ele era o único motivo para ela me dar alguma atenção. Isso estava começando a irritar Rosalie, e eu pude ver que haveria um problema logo se Emmett não desse um fora em Lauren. Rosalie era uma líder de torcida típica, Rainha dos Calouros, destinada a ser Rainha do Baile de Finalistas. Ela também tinha garras que poderiam arrancar quem quer que mexesse com algo que a pertencia, e atualmente, a bandeira estava firmemente plantada em Emmett. Pensei em avisá-lo, mas percebi que aprender da maneira difícil às vezes era a única maneira de realmente entender as lições importantes da vida.

Eu não podia me preocupar muito com Emmett, porque eu precisava ficar focada na minha atual missão de evitar o Eric. Ele era um pouco insistente. Ele virou meu companheiro constante assim que terminou de surfar. Quando ele finalmente estava distraído com a comida, eu fui capaz de fugir. Eu estava me escondendo atrás de um enorme pedaço de madeira jogado longe da festa.

"Tem tempestade vindo. Nós não devemos ficar muito mais tempo." A voz de Edward fez o meu corpo formigar. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim. Ele estava atrás de mim, mas eu me recusei a olhar para ele.

"De acordo com todos os sensores, o tempo deve ficar limpo durante toda a noite. Sem chuva prevista até amanhã à noite." Eu sabia das minhas coisas. Eu não ia vir para a praia sem verificar a previsão, radares e rastreadores de tempestade.

Edward riu como se eu estivesse tentando ser engraçado. Eu não estava. "Os sensores computadorizados não tem o que eu tenho."

Eu me virei para encará-lo porque eu tinha que ver se seu ego era realmente visível. "O que é que você tem que o sensor não tem?"

Ele estava finalmente vestindo uma camisa, mas ainda tinha aquele sorriso arrogante. "Um sentimento."

"Você tem um sentimento? Esta é a sua grande vantagem sobre a sofisticada tecnologia meteorológica?" Ele estava brincando comigo? Era a minha vez de rir.

"Não é possível que você não sente quando uma tempestade está vindo?" Ele agarrou meu pulso e outra mão empurrou meu moletom até meu cotovelo. "As trocas de ar. Às vezes eu posso sentir a energia elétrica nele." Sua mão livre pairava sobre o meu antebraço, e _que-merda-está-acontecendo-comigo_, começou a formigar. Ele estava olhando para o céu, como se ele realmente acreditasse no que estava dizendo. Então, seu olhar caiu solidamente em mim. "Você não sente? Eu quase sempre posso dizer quando há uma tempestade. Especialmente uma tempestade forte."

Eu estava tremendo, e toda a idéia que este menino poderia ter esse efeito em mim estava me enlouquecendo. Por que no mundo o meu corpo estava reagindo assim a esse cara? Este delinquente enviado para viver com sua tia e tio. Eu puxei meu braço para fora do seu alcance e o formigamento parou.

"_Quase_ sempre?" Eu questionei, recuperando a compostura e rindo. "Então, eu acho que isso faria você errar às vezes?"

Ele não se mexeu. Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Às vezes. Raramente.", ele corrigiu.

Eu queria desviar o olhar. Eu queria fugir, mas meus pés estavam firmemente plantados e meus olhos estavam grudados aos seus. "Bem, eu acho que hoje é um desses raros momentos."

"Eu não penso assim. É meio que como jogar futebol. Eu posso errar por pouco, mas nunca por muito." Ele era tão chato que eu tive que me virar. Por alguma razão, ele levou isso como um convite para se juntar a mim nos troncos. "Por que você está aqui sozinha? Ninguém é bom o suficiente para a sua companhia?"

Olhei por cima do meu ombro, para o grande grupo de pessoas ao redor da fogueira. Alguns eram meus amigos. A maioria não era. Eu conhecia todo mundo. Eles sabiam meu nome. Eles sabiam que eu era diferente. Mas ninguém, exceto Angela, realmente me conhecia.

"Eu não sou uma esnobe, se é isso que você pensa. Não tenho nenhum problema com a maioria das pessoas dali. Eu apenas não sou realmente parte da multidão popular. Minha melhor amiga está tentando desesperadamente se encaixar com eles. Eu normalmente gosto de ficar sozinha. Sozinha." _Pegue a dica, amigo._ Ele estava me deixando nervosa, e isso era estúpido, porque ele não tinha nenhuma importância para mim.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que significa ser popular. Acho que as pessoas devem gostar das pessoas que gostam, e não de quem as pessoas dizem que eles devem gostar", disse ele com um encolher de ombros. Na verdade, eu concordava com isso, mas eu não ia dizer isso a ele. "Seu primo é legal. Eu gosto dele."

Claro que ele gostava de Emmett. Todos gostavam. Ele era a definição de agradável.

"Porque você não está ali?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ele levasse seus lindos olhos e seu corpo tempestuoso de volta para a fogueira.

O olhar em seu rosto me disse que ele conseguiu entender. "Eu não estou querendo te incomodar. Eu apenas não estou acostumado a ficar com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo."

Queria perguntar-lhe quantos alunos tinham na sua última escola. Se este grupo o deixava ansioso, andar em torno do campus iria destruí-lo.

"Eu também queria pedir desculpas a você por te sujar de areia e, em seguida, por dizer essa coisa sobre o pau na sua bunda. Eu realmente não deveria falar sobre bundas de meninas. É rude. Minha mãe iria literalmente ter um ataque cardíaco se ela soubesse que eu disse isso. Ela me educou melhor do que isso e... sim, bem, você sabe." Fora sua bravata anterior. Ele parecia humilde e meio que doce.

"Desculpas aceitas."

Ele olhou na minha direção antes de olhar para o oceano escuro. As ondas estavam rolando grandes e altas. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu timidamente para mim por um segundo, que pareceu mais como uma vida. Ele estava sorrindo para mim? _Menina tola,_ eu me censurei. Meninos como este não sorriem para garotas como eu. Nunca tinham, nunca iriam. Ele não era o meu tipo mesmo.

"Você viveu aqui a sua vida inteira?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu tinha crescido em Forks, mas ia sair daqui assim que eu tivesse a chance. "De onde você é?" Eu encontrei-me perguntando mesmo que eu soubesse que não seria bom incentivar essa conversa.

"Chicago".

Eu não sabia o que fazer com essa informação para além de bico largo que eu sabia sobre sua cidade natal. "Você sabia que mesmo Chicago sendo chamada de Cidade dos Ventos, ela nem sequer está classificada entre as dez cidades mais ventiladas dos EUA?"

"Sério?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

"Realmente. Blue Hill, Massachusetts é realmente a cidade mais ventosa."

"Huh, eu teria apostado que Chicago estaria no top 10 pelo menos."

"Eu poderia ter ganhado dinheiro com este conhecimento? Eu vou ter que me lembrar disso na próxima vez."

Nós rimos quando um relâmpago iluminou o céu a poucos quilômetros de distância. Eu quase caí do tronco.

"Eu te disse", disse ele, como o bastardo arrogante que eu achava que ele era.

O tempo era previsível, mas não era uma ciência exata. O "sentimento" de Edward, por outro lado era apenas sorte. Isso foi totalmente inesperado.

"Deve haver uma perturbação se aproximando nos ventos superiores. Não parecia quente o suficiente hoje para que isso fosse causado pela baixa instabilidade da troposfera."

As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram. "Huh?"

Levantei-me e comecei a me afastar, deixando um confuso Edward para trás. Se ia chover, eu estava indo para casa.

"O que é troposfera?" ele perguntou enquanto corria para me acompanhar.

"Não importa."

"Você é uma garota estranha, Bella."

Nada que eu não tivesse ouvido um milhão de vezes antes, mas ainda doía. "Sim, eu sei."

A chuva começou a cair e todos ao redor da fogueira soltaram um gemido coletivo. Edward ficou comigo, quando ainda estávamos apenas a poucos metros da multidão. Angela correu para nós, e ligou o braço dela com o meu.

"Parece uma tempestade. Você quer ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a puxá-la na direção da van.

"Eu acho que eu vou te ver por aí, Bella e a sua amiga que ninguém me apresentou." A voz de Edward me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Angela me cutucou nas costelas com o cotovelo.

Eu olhei para ela olhando para mim. Eu me virei para Edward. "Sim, te vejo por aí."

Eu era estranha? Ele era tão estranho. Ele era péssimo em jogar futebol, pensava que poderia prever o tempo, sentindo a tempestade se aproximando, e ficou comigo, em vez das vinte e algumas outras meninas aqui que provavelmente teriam feito qualquer coisa para conseguir um momento com ele porque ele era gostoso.

Eu tinha que admitir isso. Ele era muito bom de se olhar. _Mas um idiota,_ eu disse a mim mesma. Definitivamente um idiota. Ele deveria ser. Ele provavelmente tinha deixado alguma menina grávida na cidade dele e envergonhou sua família, então o enviaram para cá. Ou talvez ele tenha intimidado tanto algum garoto que tiveram que mandá-lo para Forks para evitar processos. Ou talvez ele fazia parte de algum time de basquete que fizeram um trote enorme. Eu ia ter que pesquisar sobre ele no Google quando chegasse em casa.

Ele olhou para mim por um minuto como se estivesse tentando me entender enquanto eu tentava entendê-lo, então ele começou a correr para alcançar Rosalie, que estava se dirigindo para o estacionamento.

"Muito obrigado! Ele ainda não sabe meu nome!" Angela reclamou em voz alta.

"Desculpe". Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me livrar de todos os pensamentos sobre Edward Cullen. "Por que você se importa se ele ao menos sabe o seu nome? Ele é só um cara. Nada de especial."

"Nada de especial?" A chuva começou a cair com mais força. Estávamos começando a ficar muito molhadas. "Oh, Bella, negue o quanto você quiser. Há algo de especial nele, isso é certo."

Eu não estava com disposição para discutir. Corremos para a van e subimos dentro. Eric tinha guardado um assento para mim. _Ótimo._

"Então, o Cullen estava te incomodando?"

"Me incomodando?"

"Sim, quero dizer, ele veio até mim depois que você desapareceu e perguntou se você era minha namorada." Minha boca se abriu com a confissão de Eric. Ele percebeu minha preocupação.

"Eu lhe disse que não, porque você não é. Obviamente. Nnn-não que eu não queira que você seja, apenas você não é... ainda, então eu não queria mentir", ele gaguejou.

_Edward perguntou a Eric se eu era namorada dele? __Que diabos?_

Minha mente começou a girar enquanto Eric continuou a tagarelar sobre isso "Então eu vi você e ele correndo pela praia quando começou a chuva. Espero que ele não estivesse te incomodando. Eu deveria ter dito a ele que você era minha namorada, talvez ele teria deixado você em paz. Ele provavelmente é um daqueles tipos atleta que acha que tem de conquistar toda a escola antes de se formar, você sabe?"

Será que eu sei? Era isso que ele era? Um jogador tentando pegar muitas meninas fáceis de pequenas cidades antes de voltar ao seu mundo? Por que ele iria começar por mim? Parecia uma estratégia pobre. Havia meninas na praia muito mais fáceis do que eu.

"Eu estou feliz de ter tocado no assunto, porque eu estava pensando sobre algo. Você talvez queira sair? Comigo? Em um encontro?"

Eu encarei Eric, olhando-o diretamente no seu rosto, mas não realmente o vendo. Tudo que vi foram os olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze e um sorriso louco que fazia só a metade da sua boca parecer feliz.

"Bella?" Eric estava desesperado por minha resposta.

"O quê?"

"Então você vai? Querer sair comigo?"

"Com você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios e não de forma sexy, mas de uma maneira que me deu nojo.

"Eric, nós somos tão bons amigos. Eu odiaria estragar tudo, tentando torná-lo mais do que isso, sabe?" Meus olhos correram para Tyler e Lauren, que estavam brigando sobre seu flerte com Emmett. _Por favor, entenda, por favor, entenda._

Ele parecia rejeitado e desapontado. "Totalmente. Ser amigos com benefícios é uma idéia muito ruim."

"Tooootalmente", eu disse exageradamente. A última coisa que eu precisava neste ano letivo era algo para me distrair do meu objetivo final de ir embora. Eu amava Angela como uma irmã, mas ela era a única que eu ia deixar amarrar-me a este lugar.

Sem distrações.

Sem vínculos adicionais.

Nenhum amigo com benefícios.

Nenhum atleta conquistador que acha que pode prever o tempo, sentindo-o.

Não.

Não mesmo.

Quem eu estou enganando? Edward Cullen era uma tempestade inesperada, e virou tudo de cabeça para baixo. Bonita, mas completamente inesperada e pronta para mudar minha vida. Eu simplesmente não sabia disso.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:  
**Uma tempestade inesperada na sexta feira!  
_

_Sim, uma fic surpreendente e doce e fofa e apaixonante na área! Essa fic é da mesma autora de "Fridays at Noon". Ela conseguiu provar que tudo que escreve, seja drama ou romance, dá certo.  
_

_Nossa equipe sempre unida está finalizando a tradução da fic, só nos resta dois ou três capítulos para terminar. A fic tem 20 capítulos, e não esperem atrasos! Eles não existirão.  
_

_Bem, agora nos digam o que acharam. Até segunda em First&Ten.  
_


	2. Bolas aéreas e Sorvete

**Minha Linda Tempestade**

**Capítulo 2 – Bolas aéreas e Sorvete**

_Tradutora: Beatriz Vieira  
_

Ele colocou todos esses momentos no papel. Um registro permanente da nossa história de amor. Ele anotou todos eles, entrelaçando as minhas memórias junto com as suas. Esses pequenos momentos pareciam tão insignificantes quando estavam acontecendo, mas agora significavam muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Meu coração incha ao pensar que eu sabia tão pouco sobre Edward. Eu fico ainda mais apaixonada pelo garoto que nem sequer conhecia a si mesmo, mas achava que podia sentir o clima.

_**17/08/2010**_

_Emmett quer que eu vá jogar basquete com ele e alguns caras neste fim de semana. Eu pratiquei algumas cestas hoje e descobri que eu sou praticamente uma fraude. Acho que vou ter que fingir um ferimento. Eu não vou entrar em detalhes. Não há necessidade de documentar a minha falta de habilidade atlética. A melhor parte do dia – eu encontrei Bella novamente. Eu acho que ela pensou que eu seria chato, mas eu não fui. Talvez eu estivesse tentando impressioná-la um pouco. Ela é engraçada. E inteligente. E realmente adorável. Quando ela sorri, eu não posso nem mesmo explicar exatamente como isso me faz sentir. Eu não entendo porque eu sinto essas coisas, mas eu sinto. Eu sinto um monte de coisas quando estou perto dela. Talvez Emmett estivesse certo. Bella e eu meio que combinamos. Eu sinto que posso ser mais eu mesmo perto dela do que com os outros amigos de Rosalie. Eu acho que eu quero que ela sinta o mesmo quando ela estiver perto de mim. Eu não acho que muitas pessoas a incentivam a ser quem ela é. Eu acho que ela é definitivamente a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci até agora. Isso é certeza._

Ele me faz sorrir por muitos motivos. Eu sou transportada de volta para o parque. A segunda vez que cruzei com a minha linda tempestade...

"Bella! Bella, preste atenção em mim nas barras de macaco*!"

_*Brinquedo de barras._

Eu olho para cima do meu livro e encontro a criança pendurada por um braço. "Tenha cuidado! Talvez você deva segurar com as duas mãos." Eu vi quando o menino muito determinado de cinco anos que eu deveria ser babá tentou com toda sua força colocar a outra mão para cima. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu agarrar a barra e sua outra mão não poderia pegar mais nada. Ele caiu sobre as folhas no chão com um baque. Eu pulei do banco do parque. "Jake! Você está bem?"

O menino era resistente como pregos. Ele pulou e afastou as folhas de seu corpo. "Eu estou bem. Isso nem machucou. Eu não sou um bebê, você sabe." Ele subiu os degraus e apertou a primeira barra com as duas mãos dessa vez.

"Eu sei que você não é um bebê. Eu teria me machucado se eu caísse de tão alto, é só isso que eu estou dizendo," eu disse, tentando compensar por ofendê-lo. Jake ia começar a pré-escola neste ano, e era uma grande coisa que ele estivesse indo para a escola "de verdade". Nunca mais escola para bebês para ele. Ele era um menino grande. Eu era sua babá durante três dias por semana durante o verão, quando sua mãe tinha que trabalhar. Ele era um menino bonito com uma quantidade maldita de energia. Mas um bom garoto. Ele parecia gostar de mim, o que facilitava as coisas.

"Olhe pra mim de novo." Desta vez, ele balançou de barra para barra até o outro lado.

"Excelente trabalho, meu amigo." Eu lhe dei um tapinha nas costas antes de voltar para o meu lugar no banco e pegar o meu livro. Outro menino perguntou se Jake queria brincar nos balanços com ele quando eu ergui os olhos. Isso era o que eu amava sobre o parque. Eu não preciso ser a sua única diversão. Meus olhos vagaram até a quadra de basquete onde um garoto adolescente de aspecto familiar estava se alongando.

Edward Cullen.

O que no mundo Edward Cullen estava fazendo no _meu_ parque? Primeiro a minha praia e agora o meu parque? Nenhum lugar era seguro?

Ele esticou os longos braços acima de sua cabeça e apertou as mãos. Sua camiseta subiu, expondo um pedaço da sua pele logo acima do cós da bermuda de basquete. Não que eu tivesse olhando, porque eu não estava prestando atenção nele ou em seus pedaços de pele. Lentamente, ele se inclinou um pouco para a esquerda e depois um pouco para a direita. Eu poderia ter notado que depois que ele terminou de se alongar, ele pegou a bola a seus pés e começou a driblar. Eu poderia ter notado também que ele parou com os dribles e segurou a bola por muito tempo, enquanto ele a girava em suas mãos, dobrou os joelhos e olhou para a cesta. Eu, possivelmente, notei que ele olhou ao seu redor para ver se alguém o estava observando. O que eu com toda certeza notei foi a sua primeira tentativa.

Bola aérea*.

_* (Air Ball) é um lançamento onde a bola de basquete não consegue tocar nem o aro e nem a tabela._

Talvez ele precisasse se aquecer.

Segunda tentativa... bola aérea.

Terceira tentativa... bola aérea.

A quarta tentativa atingiu a tabela com tanta força que o som dela ressoou por todo o parque.

Ele tentou fazer uma bandeja*, mas recuperou a bola em seu pé antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer uma jogada. Não foi bonito. Na verdade, eu quase me senti mal por ele. Eu com certeza aprendi uma coisa durante o dia – Edward Cullen não ia fazer parte do time de basquete da Forks High School.

_*Bandeja é um arremesso onde o jogador precisa dar dois passos: o primeiro de equilíbrio e o segundo de distância. Que pode ser feito em movimento com passe ou driblando._

Ele lançou um arremesso livre que acabou batendo no aro, mandando a bola até o banco em que eu estava sentada. Você sabe, onde eu não estava prestando atenção nele.

Seus dedos coçaram a parte de trás da sua cabeça enquanto caminhava para ir buscar a bola. Ele estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e não havia um sorriso arrogante dessa vez.

"Bella". Ele acenou com a cabeça quando disse meu nome. Soava diferente quando ele dizia isso. Quase como se pertencesse à outra pessoa, alguém especial. Isso fez as minhas bochechas aquecerem.

Eu me agachei e peguei a bola. "Isso é assustadoramente semelhante à última vez que nos encontramos. Acho que eu deveria agradecer por desta vez eu não ter um rosto cheio de areia."

Isso trouxe um sorriso para seu rosto novamente. "Eu acho que as minhas bolas são apenas atraídas por você ou algo assim." Meus olhos se arregalaram, e ele percebeu o que ele disse. "Oh meu Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso? Eu..." suas mãos cobriram as bochechas rosadas e ele fechou os olhos "... sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso." Suas mãos se moveram para o seu cabelo e seus olhos se abriram. "Quer dizer, eu quis dizer isso, eu não quis dizer isso assim. Você sabe, eu quis dizer sobre o futebol e o basquete. Não quaisquer outras bolas. Oh Deus. Eu deveria calar a boca. Cale-se, Edward."

Ele me fez rir. Eu, Bella Swan, estava rindo. Eu não ria. Nunca. Eu não era uma pessoa risonha. Ele abaixou as mãos e arriscou olhar para mim. Seu sorriso era de desculpas. Havia sinceridade em seus olhos, e eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava realmente envergonhado pelo seu duplo sentido.

"Bem, eu vejo que você é tão bom com uma bola de basquete quanto com uma bola de futebol. Sua jogada foi longe."

"Foi um pouco fora", argumentou. Por alguma razão isso me fez sorrir, porque desta vez eu sabia que ele não acreditava nisso.

"Ceeerto".

"O que? Você acha que pode me vencer?"

"Eu acho que a criança de cinco anos que eu estou cuidando poderia te vencer." Joguei a bola para ele. Ele a pegou e colocou a seu lado com o braço.

"Isso soa como um desafio." Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele passou a bola para o outro lado.

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei meu livro. "Estou ocupada com outra coisa, muito obrigado." Por alguma razão, Edward levou isso como um convite para se sentar comigo no banco. A proximidade de seu corpo fez algo dentro de mim se agitar.

"O que está lendo?"

Eu suspirei e segurei o livro para que ele pudesse ver a capa. Esperei o comentário sarcástico, a provocação que sempre vinha de meus colegas por causa do meu estranho fascínio pelo clima e as tempestades.

"_Isaac's Storm*_. Interessante."

_* Isaac Cline é o nome de um meteorologista americano conhecido pelo importante papel que teve durante o furacão de Galveston de 1900. Isaac's Storm é o título de sua biografia._

"Vá em frente, me pergunte por que eu estou lendo um livro sobre um meteorologista. Tire sarro do fato de que eu não estou lendo alguma coisa com uma capa preta e vermelha que tem algo a ver com adolescentes estúpidos que se apaixonam por lindas criaturas míticas."

"Eu acho legal que você não leia ficção. O último livro que li foi uma biografia de Tchaikovsky*. Eu realmente não posso julgar."

_* Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovsky foi um compositor romântico russo._

Tchaikovsky? Eu apostaria que 99,9% das crianças em Forks High nunca tinham ouvido falar de Tchaikovsky, muito menos lido livros sobre ele. Edward Cullen era, ouso dizer, intrigante.

"Um grande fã de O lago dos Cisnes, huh?"

"Não exatamente", ele disse enquanto olhava para longe e para baixo, para a bola em suas mãos. Eu tinha atingido alguma espécie de nervo.

"Eu prefiro Chopin ou Debussy."

Sua cabeça se ergueu e o verde de seus olhos me chamou a atenção. "Você escuta música clássica?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não o tempo todo ou algo assim, mas eu sou conhecida por ouvir música clássica quando o humor me atinge."

"Que tipo de humor precisa te atingir exatamente?" Ele parecia desconfiado sobre a minha resposta, sem saber se eu estava dizendo a verdade ou apenas brincando com ele. Eu podia ver que talvez a música para ele fosse como a previsão do tempo era para mim.

"Normalmente, quando começo a me sentir cansada."

Esta resposta o surpreendeu. Eu coloquei o meu livro no meu colo e empurrei alguns fios de cabelo para trás da minha orelha. Eu não podia deixar de me distrair com o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim. Seus pálidos olhos verdes estavam cercados por uma cor muito mais escura, não preta, mas perto. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado delineador e desenhado em volta de suas íris. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto em alguém.

"Eu... eu às vezes me concentro demais no que está errado com o mundo em vez de com o que está certo. Eu tendo a ser revoltada com o horror." Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram os meus enquanto eu explicava. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava intrigado com tudo isso; ele estava intrigado comigo. "Ouvir música clássica me faz lembrar que a beleza real existe. Às vezes, eu só tenho que fechar os meus olhos."

Ele ficou em silêncio, processando as minhas palavras, olhando nos meus olhos como se ele estivesse tentando olhar a minha alma. Isso me assustou como o inferno. Eu sabia que eu não era normal. Eu esperava que ele achasse que eu fosse ainda mais estranha do que eu fui mais cedo, mas ele não me olhou assim. Ele olhou para mim como se ele não tivesse entendido. Essa não era a forma como os estúpidos atletas conquistadores olhavam para mim. Depois de testemunhar a sua falta de habilidade na quadra de basquete, eu não tinha certeza se poderia continuar chamando-o de atleta. Agora, eu estava pensando em tirar estúpido da lista também. Quem era Edward Cullen?

"Quem diabos é esse cara?" Jake expressou o meu pensamento em voz alta.

"Exatamente," eu murmurei em troca.

O rosto de Edward franziu em confusão. Eu balancei a cabeça tentando me puxar para fora da minha cabeça, onde eu estava perdida.

"Jake, este é Edward. Ele é..." Eu não sabia como apresentá-lo. Nós não éramos amigos. Ainda. Eu quero ser amiga dele? Algo dentro de mim gritava sim.

Edward não espera por mim para preencher o espaço em branco. "Ei, Jake", ele disse, bagunçando o cabelo do menino. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, amigo."

Jake não se impressionou. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Bella é minha, garoto bonito."

Eu soltei uma risada envergonhada e humorada ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é sua?" Os cotovelos de Edward repousavam sobre os seus joelhos quando ele colocou a bola entre os pés. "Você quer jogar por ela?"

Jake habilmente roubou a bola e a driblou para a cesta de basquete. Edward parecia atordoado antes de ele começar a rir com entusiasmo.

"Vou levar isso como um sim." Ele se levantou e eu fui rápida em segui-los.

"Hum, eu não pertenço a ninguém, e eu certamente não estou de acordo com ser um prêmio em um jogo de basquete."

"Qual é o problema, Bella? Você está com medo que eu ganhe?" O sorriso de Edward iluminou seu rosto inteiro. Ele literalmente me tirou o fôlego. Como alguém poderia ser tão bonito? Se eu continuasse olhando para ele eu nunca iria parar.

Olhei para a quadra de basquete por cima do ombro. "Eu acho que estou mais preocupada que será culpa sua se eu ficar noiva de um menino de cinco anos."

Edward seguiu meus olhos. Jake estava jogando a bola para cima e para dentro da rede. De novo e de novo. Era impressionante como um pequeno munchkin* sentia isso tão fortemente em relação a mim. Uma sombra de preocupação caiu sobre o belo rosto de Edward antes de aquele sorriso torto tomar o seu lugar.

_*Munchkin: uma pessoa muito pequena. Um anão. Personagens de O Mágico de Oz._

"Bem, você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer com a motivação certa."

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu só assisti quando ele correu para Jake e roubou a bola. Mesmo que Edward não pudesse arremessar a bola, a competição era injusta. A vantagem da altura de Edward fazia com que fosse impossível para Jake conseguir um rebote. Quando os arremessos de Edward bateram no aro e mandaram a bola quicando para onde Jake conseguia pegá-la em sua mão, Edward descaradamente bloqueou os arremessos de Jake. Para quem não soubesse, parecia que Edward estava sendo gentil e cruel ao mesmo tempo. Claro, eu sabia que ele estava desesperadamente tentando ganhar de um menino e falhando.

"Tempo esgotado!" Eu gritei quando a bola voou em minha direção em outra tentativa frustrada de Edward para pontuar. "Novo jogo. Concurso de lances livres, os perdedores têm de comprar sorvete para o vencedor. Estou jogando."

Jake e Edward se entreolharam, em seguida, se voltaram para mim.

"Certo", eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Você tinha certeza que ele ia ganhar, não é?" Os olhos de Edward ficaram fixados nos meus enquanto sua língua deslizava pelas laterais de seu sorvete. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era ter esperança de que ele não tinha me ouvido gemer com essa visão. Eu era uma perdedora, principalmente por deixar minha mente vagar para pensamentos onde sua língua fazia isso contra a minha pele. Mas eu estava totalmente imaginando. Eu não podia deixar de pensar no quão doce seria o sabor de sua língua. Fria e achocolatada. Eu estava perdendo rapidamente o meu domínio sobre a sanidade.

Eu lambi o meu próprio sorvete de chocolate/baunilha e olhei para Jake, que estava ocupado devorando o maior sundae do menu. Ele ia ficar doente, mas ele venceu de forma justa. _Ao vencedor os despojos_*.

_*No caso, despojos significam prêmios._

Nós estávamos sentados na mesa em forma de vaca da Frozen Cow, meu lugar favorito nesta pequena cidade. Edward e eu nos sentamos de um lado da enorme vaca de fibra de vidro, enquanto Jake se sentou do outro. A pequena loja estava cheia de vacas decorativas e estampas de vaca. Havia até mesmo um busto enorme de uma vaca pendurada em uma parede. Bugigangas de vaca de madeira estavam espalhadas em prateleiras e no balcão. Eu amava o absurdo deste lugar e o sorvete ainda mais.

"Eu só sabia que você iria comprar o sorvete. Eu pensei que tinha uma chance de conseguir isso de graça."

Edward riu. Ele era contagiante, e eu me encontrei rindo novamente.

"Eu não sou nenhum Michael Jordan, mas basquete também não é o seu esporte, Bella."

"Qual é, eu consegui o segundo lugar. Eu não fui tão mal assim."

"Você teve um lance de vovozinha* de sorte."

_* Lance de vovozinha: quando o jogador eleva rapidamente a bola, mantendo os braços estendidos, e solta a bola antes que os braços fiquem retos ao lado do corpo. O arremesso, geralmente, pode ser feito por alguém com pouca habilidade no basquete. O nome é usado de forma pejorativa dando a entender que o jogador joga como uma vovó._

"Não importa como eu o consegui, só que consegui."

"Eu acho que isso é verdade", Edward cedeu. Ele bateu no meu braço de leve com o cotovelo. "Por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre isso. Me encaixar em Forks será difícil o suficiente sem que todo mundo saiba que eu perdi um concurso de lances livres para uma criança no jardim de infância e uma garota."

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Eu queria bater o cotovelo contra o seu braço, mas tocá-lo fazia as borboletas se fixarem permanentemente no meu estômago. Eu sorri ao invés disso, deixando que ele soubesse que eu não lhe faria mal nenhum.

Comemos em silêncio por um tempo, olhando as pessoas enquanto elas entravam e saíam. Não estava muito cheio a esta hora do dia, mas havia um fluxo constante de pessoas à procura de uma guloseima saborosa. Um casal de idosos entrou, o marido abriu a porta para sua esposa e colocou a mão na parte inferior de suas costas, enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para o balcão. Eles sussurraram um para o outro sobre o que eles queriam. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e sorriu para algo que ela disse. Eles pediram e esperaram pelo seu sorvete.

Edward me pegou olhando. "Você tem um sorriso muito bonito. Um sorriso galante."

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava sorrindo. Meu rosto estava quente, o calor se espalhando pelo meu pescoço por causa de seu elogio. Ele se inclinou para mais perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir o frio de sua respiração no meu rosto.

"O que mais te faz sorrir?" ele sussurrou, me fazendo derreter em uma patética pilha gosmenta adolescente.

Eu queria responder com algo espirituoso. Algo que o faria rir, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu me sentei sem palavras, enquanto o casal que colocou o sorriso no meu rosto passava por nós e o homem puxava a cadeira para sua esposa. Certamente, eu não podia confessar que simples maneiras antiquadas me faziam sorrir. Ou que a possibilidade de um amor duradouro, que nunca se desvaneceria com o tempo ou circunstância fazia meu coração feliz. Issonão faria nada além de me fazer parecer ainda mais estranha. Eu era estranha o suficiente.

"Eu acho que eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho, huh?" ele disse, se inclinando para trás e voltando a atenção para o seu sorvete. "Eu sei que Forks me faz sorrir."

Forks era a última coisa no mundo que me fazia sorrir. Era pequena e chata. Nada de muito emocionante acontecia aqui. Eu queria perguntar por que ele estava aqui. O que aconteceu para ele deixar sua família, mas parecia que essa era a hora errada para perguntar. Ainda assim, eu me encontrei querendo desesperadamente saber mais sobre esse garoto.

"Então, eu imagino que você não estava no time de basquete da sua antiga escola."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não", ele respondeu com uma risada. "Nada de basquete para mim. Quero dizer, de uma forma que eu quebrasse um dedo? Nada de esportes. Meu pai é realmente... super-protetor, eu acho que você poderia dizer algo assim." Ele continuou lambendo o sorvete e olhando para a mesa.

"Seu pai não deixou você praticar esportes? Caramba, eu acho que meu pai teria matado para ter um filho. Ele está no sétimo céu desde que Emmett chegou. Eu juro que ele está esperando que Em receba uma bolsa de futebol na UW* para que ele possa ir a todos os jogos."

_* University of Washington (Universidade de Washington)._

"Espero que Emmett consiga fazer o que ele quer, o que o faz feliz." Havia certa dureza em sua voz que me fez pensar imediatamente que isso não tinha nada a ver com Emmett ou a felicidade de Emmett.

Dei outra lambida no sorvete e depois disparei. "O que faz você feliz?"

Edward permaneceu sentado pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça e os olhos. O que eu vi me fez querer jogar meu sorvete no chão e envolver os meus braços em torno dele. "Eu gostaria de saber", respondeu ele carrancudo.

"Posso te levar para casa?" ele perguntou quando terminamos o nosso sorvete.

"Eu dirijo. Jake mora em La Push." O fato de que nós teríamos que nos separar me fez sentir estranha. Eu não conseguia colocar o dedo sobre isso*. Eu estava... decepcionada? Oh cara, alguma coisa estava errada comigo. "Você quer uma carona?"

_* O sentido da frase seria que ela (Bella) não conseguia evitar a sensação estranha._

Edward sorriu e aquela sensação no meu estômago se acendeu novamente. Tudo estava formigando e tremendo. Algo definitivamente estava errado comigo. Talvez eu estivesse caindo com alguma coisa.

"Eu adoraria dar um passeio."

"Shotgun*!" Jake grita e corre para o carro.

_* Shotgun significa espingarda, mas também é uma exclamação usada por quem quer se sentar no banco da frente de um automóvel, o que é o caso. (Não há uma tradução literal) _

"Boa tentativa, amigo, mas meu pai é um policial e de nenhuma maneira você tem idade suficiente para se sentar no banco da frente."

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Eu não sou um bebê!" protestou ele.

"Eu sei que você não é um bebê, mas você não vai se sentar na frente."

Entramos em meu carro e Edward segurou sua bola de basquete em seu colo. Eu não pude deixar de notar os seus dedos longos enquanto eles descansavam em cima da bola. Edward tinha mãos bonitas. Mãos que pareciam poder fazer coisas. Coisas que podem me fazer esquecer meu nome. Eu precisava parar de pensar em suas mãos. E seus dedos. Oh meu Deus, seus dedos.

"Então, por que o seu pai protegia tanto os seus dedos?" A pergunta parecia mais normal na minha cabeça.

Edward olhou para a bola. As pontas de suas orelhas ficaram cor-de-rosa, mas eu podia ver o canto da boca se transformar. "Hum, eles me ajudam com a minha previsão do tempo."

"Tá legal." Não desta vez. Ele pensava que era tão engraçado.

"Sério, eu acho que alguém como você está ciente do fato comprovado que pessoas com artrite podem realmente dizer quando há uma mudança na pressão barométrica com base em sua dor. Eu pesquisei. Isso é verdade."

"Você não pesquisou."

"Eu pesquisei." Ele estava sorrindo para mim agora. Meu estômago estava fora de controle. Isso era culpa do sorvete ou da forma como todo o seu rosto se iluminava quando ele sorria? Droga.

"Então seu pai estava preocupado que você ficasse com artrite ou ele queria que você tivesse artrite para que você pudesse prever quando ia chover? Estou confusa", eu disse, indo na mesma onda.

Edward riu e eu queria colocar o som em um ciclo contínuo. "Eu não sei. Eu não estou fazendo sentido nenhum, estou?"

"Não, você fede no basquete e na conversa. Você devia ficar em casa", Jake entrou na conversa na parte de trás.

"Seja legal, Jake." Dei-lhe o olhar de babá através do espelho retrovisor.

"Não se case com ele, Bella."

Eu quase passei um sinal vermelho, enquanto Edward levou tudo na esportiva, morrendo de rir do comediante no banco traseiro. Casar com ele? Senhor, eu mal tinha feito amizade com ele. As crianças não tinham noção de como os relacionamentos funcionavam. Eu culpava a Disney.

Edward pulou para fora do carro logo que eu cheguei em sua casa. "Obrigado pela carona", disse ele, sorrindo docemente e, possivelmente, me dando algum tipo raro de transtorno estomacal. Sério, ele se inverteu quando aquele garoto mal piscou para mim. Ele baixou a cabeça e olhou para o banco de trás. "Tchau, Jake. Obrigado por me ensinar a jogar lá na quadra. Mas vou ganhar de você da próxima vez."

"Continue sonhando garoto branco."

Edward correu para longe, até as escadas e para dentro da casa, acenando para mim antes de desaparecer lá dentro.

"Que marshmallow", disse Jake com nojo. "Eu aposto que meu pai poderia vencer ele na quadra em sua cadeira de rodas. Isso é o quanto ruim ele é."

"Eu meio que gosto de marshmallows." Eu sorri para ele pelo espelho. "Eles são doces e pegajosos".

"Eca".

Minha risada encheu o carro enquanto eu dirigia de volta para La Push. Uma linda tempestade, Marshmallow, o que quer que ele fosse, Edward Cullen estava começando a me confundir. Isso era certeza.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Ai meu Deus! Não é a coisa mais fofaaaaaa essa fic? Eu tenho trecos lendo ela.  
_

_Gente, obrigado pelo carinho. Ficamos tão felizes em saber que gostaram. Fiquei com medo de começar a postar e vcs não conseguirem acompanhar tanta fic. Mas obrigado mesmo assim, por todas as reviews e por tudo.  
_

_Bem, nesse fds teremos 2 posts surpresa. Então aguardem! Beijossss!  
_


	3. Guarda Conjunta

**Capítulo 3 - Guarda Conjunta**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió _

Eu tinha me esquecido de como ele era inseguro sobre si mesmo no início. O quão confuso ele tinha sido sobre a direção que ele queria que sua vida tomasse. Para mim, parece que ele está no mesmo caminho por toda a sua vida. Eu esqueço que ele precisou de alguma ajuda para descobrir isso por si mesmo. Eu continuo lendo, me perguntando quando foi que ele encontrou o seu caminho.

_**23/08/2010**__**  
**__Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula._ _Gostaria de saber se a tia Esme me deixaria ir para a escola se eu vomitar._ _Eu não acho que já estive tão nervoso e, considerando algumas das coisas que eu fiz na minha vida, isso é alguma coisa._ _Espero que eu tenha pelo menos uma ou duas aulas com Bella._ _Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela._ _Toda vez que Emmett vem aqui, ele fala sobre ela._ _Eu me imagino a vendo no corredor e dizendo Olá._ _Eu até mesmo fantasio que eu estou andando com ela para a aula, talvez até mesmo segurando sua mão._ _Eu sou um perdedor._ _Eu tenho que ter cuidado para não parecer algum tipo de perseguidor._ _Meu primeiro dia de aula._ _De todos._ _Deus me ajude._

Ele não tem que me dizer sobre o primeiro dia do ultimo ano letivo. Eu vou lembrar desse dia para sempre...

O primeiro dia de aula. Não é o meu dia favorito. Todo mundo estava um pouco feliz por estar lá. Era como se tivessem esquecido o quanto eles odiavam a lição de casa ou como o Sr. Banner nos levou às lágrimas no ano passado. Todo mundo estava muito animado sobre vestir seus novos uniformes e decorar o interior de seus armários novos para lembrar que apenas poucos meses atrás não podiam esperar para sair deste lugar. Eu não tinha esquecido. Eu ainda não podia esperar para sair deste lugar.

Talvez fosse Forks. Talvez fosse o ensino médio em geral, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia explicar. A maioria das meninas se preocupava mais com o prendedor colorido que tinham preso em seu cabelo do que sobre o que elas iriam aprender na sala de aula de estudos sociais. A maioria dos rapazes estava muito ocupada pensando em futebol, meninas, ou em sua colocação no game que jogavam no computador. Era difícil encontrar alguém que entendesse a ameaça do aquecimento global.

Vou admitir, eu não estava pensando sobre o aquecimento global no primeiro dia de aula. Eu estava pensando em Edward Cullen. Eu não o tinha visto desde que comemos sorvete juntos em um dos últimos dias de verão. Emmett tinha mencionado ele no jantar algumas vezes. Talvez eu estivesse paranóica, mas ele parecia estar procurando por algum tipo de reação em mim. Eu provavelmente me entregava totalmente com a simples menção de seu nome. Pensar em Edward estava se tornando um passatempo perigoso, que me faz corar e me sentir fora de controle.

Emmett pegou as chaves do carro antes de mim e saiu correndo pela porta da frente. Isso realmente irá me irritar pelos próximos nove meses.

"Tenha um bom dia, Bells. Aprenda alguma coisa. Seja inteligente." Meu pai beijou meu rosto quando ele deslizou por mim e saiu pela porta.

"Você precisa de dinheiro para o almoço?" Minha mãe colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

"Eu estou bem." _E idiota._ Eu nunca deveria recusar dinheiro.

Minha mãe sorriu conscientemente. Ela se juntou a mim no hall de entrada, pegando sua bolsa e retirando sua carteira. "Tenho certeza que seu pai te deu algum dinheiro. Eu não quero ser acusada de ter favoritos." Ela me entregou uma batata frita e uma nota de vinte dólares.

"Hum, eu não deveria ser a favorita desde que eu sou realmente a sua filha? Isso deveria ser o privilégio de ser filho único. Não é?"

Ela descansou a mão no meu ombro e deu de ombros. "Bem, você é _minha_ favorita. Eu não posso falar por seu pai. Ele sempre quis um menino." Ela piscou e ganhou um sorriso.

"Legal, mãe."

Minha necessidade desesperada de fugir rapidamente de Forks poderia levar alguns a acreditar que eu tive uma educação traumática. Na realidade, os meus pais não eram perfeitos, mas próximos disso. Eles se amavam, o que hoje era uma verdadeira proeza. Eles gostavam de mim e não apenas diziam isso, mas mostravam. Eles poderiam me apoiar e incentivar. Eles poderiam ser chatos e constrangedores. Normalmente, eles eram exatamente o que eu precisava que eles fossem. Meu desejo de deixar este lugar estava enraizado em querer ser exatamente o que _eu_ precisava ser.

Emmett começou a buzinar no momento em que saiu pela porta. Só para me irritar, ele continuou buzinando até que eu abri a porta do lado do passageiro.

"A sua imaturidade não conhece limites", eu comentei quando eu encaixei o cinto de segurança em seu lugar.

"Rose vai estar esperando por mim. Você sabe o quanto ela odeia esperar."

Mordi minha cutícula e olhei para fora da janela. Eu não desejaria essa inconveniência a Rosalie, fazendo-a esperar para que Emmett a escoltasse para dentro do prédio. Ela poderia se machucar andando sozinha.

"Além disso, eu tenho certeza que Edward está ansioso para ver um rosto amigável hoje."

Eu não virei minha cabeça, mas meu coração pulou com seu estúpido nome. Será que ele realmente estava ansioso para me ver? Então, e daí se jogamos basquete no parque ou tomamos sorvete juntos? Isso não _significava_ nada. Não era como isso o fizesse ser alguém por quem eu deveria me preocupar.

Mas eu estava. Preocupada. Quanto mais perto chegávamos da escola, mais intensos os meus sentimentos se tornavam. Será que ele falaria comigo? Será teríamos alguma aula juntos? O que ele iria vestir? Aposto que ele parecia bom em um jeans. Eu era uma perdedora total.

Entramos no estacionamento e Emmett estacionou ao lado da Mercedes vermelha brilhante de Rosalie. Seu pai era médico. Os Cullen tinham aparência _e_ dinheiro. Tão injusto.

"Merda," Emmett disse em voz baixa. Olhei pela janela e vi Rosalie cercada por sua legião de admiradores, esperando a chegada do meu primo. Ela não parecia feliz.

Ele puxou as chaves da ignição.

"Eu posso ficar com isso?" Eu estendi minha mão.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro. "Não."

"Eu não vou esperar você terminar seu treino de futebol! Me dê as chaves para que eu possa ir para casa." Eu lutei para sair do carro para que eu pudesse segui-lo. Ele era um idiota. O carro era meu. Não dele. Bem, o carro era "nosso", de acordo com meu pai, mas isso era apenas por ele ter sido forçado a se mudar para nossa casa. Ele deveria ser_ meu_ carro. Eu nunca teria tido que compartilhá-lo se ele não tivesse sujado sua vida quando estava no Colorado.

Ele correu até a sua princesa e envolveu-a em um abraço de urso, jorrando suas desculpas pelo atraso. Eu corri até eles, ignorando todos os outros ao seu redor.

"Me dê as chaves, Emmett," eu exigi, furiosa com ele por me fazer persegui-lo.

Uma dúzia de olhos se voltou contra mim. Recusei-me a ser intimidada. Eu estendi minha mão, esperando que ele a colocasse nela.

"Edward, você pode dar uma carona para Bella até em casa depois da escola? Vou levar Rose para casa quando nós dois terminarmos o treino."

Esse foi o momento em que percebi que um par de olhos que estava olhando para mim era os verdes que eu estava vendo cada maldita vez que eu fechei os olhos nas últimas semanas. Ele foi enterrado por trás de várias cópias* de Rosalie, uma das quais estava com as patas em cima dele. Ele pareceu pego de surpresa. Embaraçado. Colocado nessa situação por meu primo idiota. Ele se recuperou o melhor que podia, dadas as circunstâncias.

_*No original "wannabes", que significa "quer ser" ou "que imita"._

"Hum, sim. Absolutamente. Olá, Bella." Seu sorriso estava apreensivo, e ele acenou como se talvez eu não o tivesse notado no meio da multidão. _Como se eu pudesse._

De todas as maneiras que eu imaginava o encontrar hoje, esta não era uma delas. Eu silenciosamente fiquei lá como uma idiota apenas por tempo suficiente para que todos pudessem perceber. Heidi Wingate balbuciou "que esquisita" para Gianna Shaw. Meu sangue ferveu e eu sabia que meu rosto não estava escondendo muito bem minha humilhação.

Eu olhei para Emmett, zangada com ele por me colocar nessa posição, quando ele sabia que eu preferia ser invisível. "Eu posso conseguir minha própria carona", eu cuspi. Me virei, com cuidado para não fazer contato visual com Edward novamente e caminhei em direção à entrada da escola.

Eu não tinha idéia de por que eu havia deixado a minha imaginação se empolgar. Edward era, sem dúvida, o cara mais bonito de Forks High. Por que eu pensei por um segundo que cada adolescente sugadora de sangue não estaria em cima dele no segundo em que ele pisasse no campus? Por que eu acharia que ele ia me dar alguma atenção, quando ele tinha as meninas como Heidi e Gianna dispostas a deixá-lo chegar à segunda base depois de conhecê-las por um milésimo de segundo? Eu empurrei minha mochila mais alto no meu ombro e abaixei a cabeça.

Cento e oitenta dias letivos. Isso é tudo o que eu tinha que sobreviver. Eu queria estar de malas feitas e pronta para sair deste lugar um dia depois da formatura. Então eu nunca teria que pensar em qualquer uma dessas pessoas novamente. Especialmente...

"Edward Cullen?" O Sr. Berty chamou. Claro, ele estava na minha primeira aula de Inglês. Claro, ele estava sentado na fileira ao meu lado, então eu _não_ poderia deixar de vê-lo na minha visão periférica.

"Aqui, senhor." Sua voz passou por mim como uma brisa quente. Eu encontrei-me respirando fundo como se eu pudesse, literalmente, respirá-lo.

Inclinei-me em meus cotovelos e deixei o meu cabelo cair para o seu lado, efetivamente criando uma barreira entre nós. Eu não podia olhar para ele. Ok, eu posso ter espiado algumas vezes, mas não mais do que um segundo ou dois, porque eu não iria me tornar obcecada por Edward Cullen. Ele deveria ter "destruidor de corações" escrito em seu peito. O único problema era que cada vez que eu olhava para ele, ele estava olhando para mim. Olhos amigáveis, sorrisos doces. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? Comigo? Assim que o sinal tocou, eu corri para fora da sala. Depois de uma parada muito rápida no meu armário, eu fui para armário de Angela, procurando por uma distração no caminho para a aula de matemática.

"Você sabia que em dez minutos, um furacão pode liberar mais energia do que todas as armas nucleares do mundo combinadas?"

Angela sorriu para o meu fato de tempo aleatório. "Bom dia, Srta. Bella. Onde você estava esta manhã? Eu procurei por você, mas não consegui encontrá-la."

"Vamos ver... depois de Emmett me humilhar na frente de todas as garotas populares, eu me escondi no banheiro e rezei muito para que todas as armas nucleares do mundo ou um furacão me tirassem da minha miséria, até que achei que era seguro ir para a aula."

Ela fechou seu armário e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Para alguém que sabe tudo que há para saber sobre o tempo, eu estou surpresa de você esperar que um furacão chegue a Washington. Se você realmente queria sair da sua miséria, você não deveria ter esperado um raio ou algo assim?"

"Apenas uma em cada 10 pessoas atingidas por um raio, na verdade, morre por isso, você sabe."

Angela balançou a cabeça para mim e empurrou os óculos no nariz. "O que Emmett poderia ter feito para envergonhá-la na frente das meninas populares? E o mais importante, desde quando é que a imperturbável Bella Swan se importa com o que os outros pensam?"

Desde que Edward Cullen apareceu. _Ugh._ Isso me irritava sem razão alguma.

Eu deixei suas palavras me fortalecerem. Ela estava certa. Eu era imperturbável. "Eu não me importo. Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam. Obrigada por me lembrar."

Peguei meu telefone e verifiquei meu feed no Twitter para quaisquer mensagens do meu meteorologista favorito, Benjamin Buchanan do Canal 4. Sorri para sua resposta ao meu tweet sobre a possibilidade de chuva recorde. Ele sempre respondia aos meus tweets com algo espirituoso. Se ele não estivesse na meia-idade, fosse calvo, casado e com três filhos, seríamos perfeitos um para o outro.

Angela e eu fomos para a sala de matemática. Ela estava me contando sobre quem estava em sua aula de Francês no primeiro período quando _os_ vimos. Lauren Mallory estava apertando seu bíceps e exagerando sobre como ela estava impressionada com o tamanho dele. O desejo de separá-lo de sua mão era esmagador, de uma forma muito assustadora. Eles estavam rindo e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Sua mão passou por seu cabelo e nossos olhos se encontraram quando Angela e eu passávamos. Eu rapidamente baixei minha cabeça e encontrei um lugar na parte de trás da sala de aula.

"Parece que Lauren parou de tentar roubar Emmett da Rosalie e está atrás do primo dela agora. Essa aí realmente não tem senso de auto-preservação". Angela deixou cair o material sobre a mesa na minha frente.

Eu puxei um lápis de meu fichário e bati a borracha na mesa. "Por que Rosalie se importaria com quem está atrás de seu primo?"

"Você não ouviu?" Angela sentou-se, balançando as pernas no corredor. Ela baixou a voz como se estivesse partilhando segredos comerciais ou algo assim. "Rosalie avisou a todos que Edward está fora dos limites. Ninguém pode mexer com ele."

Minha testa enrugou. "Isso é estranho. Porque ela acha que pode se meter na vida dele?"

"Eu ouvi dizer que ela é muito protetora com ele e não quer que a Brigada Cadela o mastigue e cuspa."

Edward ia adorar isso. Ele já parecia ter problemas de controle. Eu duvidava que ele fosse gostar de sua prima ditando com quem ele poderia falar e com quem ele não poderia. Ele entrou na sala e seus olhos me procuraram imediatamente. _Senhor, ele iria aparecer em todas as minhas aulas de hoje?_ Ele tomou o assento ao meu lado e me lançou aquele sorriso torto. Assim quando ele estava prestes a dizer algo, o professor começou a aula.

Eu consegui manter meus olhos para frente, mas eu podia sentir ele me encarando. Chamas invisíveis lamberam minha pele. Foi bom que Angela estivesse nesta aula comigo porque eu não tinha idéia do que o professor disse ou qual era o dever de casa para esta noite. Minha mente estava completamente focada em correr para fora de lá no segundo em que a campainha tocasse. O que eu fiz, eu corri para fora e entrei no banheiro perto da minha próxima aula. Imaginei que Angela iria entender. A última coisa que eu queria era ter de testemunhar Edward e Lauren se encontrando no corredor novamente. Inferno, eu não acho que eu poderia suportar ver Edward enganchado com ninguém no corredor. Eu era tão patética. Lavei as mãos três vezes, enquanto eu esperava que o tempo acabasse. Conforme eu puxei uma toalha de papel do suporte, Rosalie veio dançando para checar sua maquiagem.

"Aí está", disse ela para mim, nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho quando ela apertou seu rabo de cavalo.

"Eu?" Eu apontei para o meu peito. Rosalie não falava comigo. Exceto pelas duas vezes que ela disse oi para mim, quando ela queria ficar com Emmett. Ela nunca reconhecia minha existência na escola.

"O Em quer que você fique com isso." Ela vasculhou a bolsa e tirou as minhas chaves. "Ele não tinha a intenção de deixar você chateada. Ele estava tentando ser legal."

Isso não fazia sentido. Tomar meu carro não era ser legal. Forçar alguém a me levar para casa foi humilhante. Tomei as chaves dela e empurrei-as no bolso.

"Você tem que levar Edward para casa, embora. Isso ou voltar e pegar eu e o Em após o treino."

_Sim, isso não iria acontecer._

"E se Edward quiser pegar uma carona com outra pessoa?"

"Ele não quer. Ele quer uma carona para casa com você. Realmente, Bella." Ela revirou os olhos azuis e pendurou sua bolsa por cima do ombro. "Basta dar ao garoto uma carona para casa."

Eu estava no banheiro feminino, atordoada pelas palavras de Rosalie. Ele queria uma carona minha? Como é que ela sabia disso? Ela não sabia de nada. Ela estava totalmente cheia disso. Esta era sua maneira de manter Edward seguro; colocá-lo com a esquisitona da garota-tempestade e ele estaria a salvo de todos os predadores lá fora. Eu era tão estúpida. Eu deixaria Edward decidir. Ele era quase um homem crescido, ele poderia decidir se ele queria que eu o levasse para casa ou se ele queria ir sozinho. Quem eram Rosalie e Emmett para decidir por nós?

Depois de sacudir os Cullen da minha mente, eu caminhei até a minha aula mais difícil do dia - Física Aplicada. Dois tempos. Carga de trabalho ultrajante. Laboratórios impossíveis. Exatamente o que eu precisava, se eu ia entrar em um Programa de Cornell de Ciências Atmosféricas. Eu estava animada até que entrei na sala e o único assento disponível era o próximo a ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. Três para três. Eu estava notando um padrão. Eu respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho até a sua mesa de laboratório. Colocando as minhas coisas no chão aos meus pés, eu esperava que o Sr. Molina fosse começar a aula assim que a campainha tocasse. Infelizmente, parecia que ele estava tendo alguma dificuldade para ligar o projetor para a aula. Ben estava lá em cima tentando ajudá-lo.

Eu por acaso olhei na direção de Edward. Ele não parecia feliz.

"Bella". Frio. Descontente.

"Edward".

"Oh, você me viu!" ele fingiu surpresa, acariciando seu peito para provar que ele era sólido e real. Ele era definitivamente muito real... e sólido. Eu queria alcançar e tocar seu peito, também. "É bom saber, eu estava começando a pensar que eu era invisível ou que você tinha se esquecido de quem eu era."

Sim, ele estava chateado, ele estava chateado _comigo._

Eu ri de mim mesma, não dele. Eu estava tão excitada com as coisas mais estúpidas por toda a manhã que eu não percebi que ele ainda era aquele cara com quem eu conversei no parque. Ele era o cara que gostava do meu sorriso no Vaca Congelada. "Você é muito inesquecível."

"Inesquecível, mas não realmente digno de seu tempo, eu acho." Suas palavras eram tão geladas que eu sentia o frio.

"Isso não é-" eu comecei, mas o Sr. Molina escolheu esse momento para pedir a atenção de todos para que ele pudesse começar a aula.

Os objetivos e as expectativas da aula foram discutidos, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na raiva de Edward. Cada olhar que eu dava para ele testemunhava sua agitação; uma mandíbula tensa, os dedos agitados, um joelho saltando. Eu queria colocar minha mão sobre a dele, acalmar seu corpo e mente com o meu toque. O desejo de assegurar a ele que nunca quis fazer ele se sentir desta forma era quase sufocante. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu manter o foco, levantando a mão para responder a todas as perguntas do Sr. Molina. Era como se ele não tivesse idéia de que era legal não saber a resposta _toda_ vez.

Após a apresentação mais longa de PowerPoint já conhecida pelo homem, fomos desafiados a listar três Leis de Movimento de Newton. Edward mergulhou nisso, anotando as respostas rapidamente. Eu sabia muito sobre essas coisas e fui provocada pelo seu espírito competitivo. Nossas mãos dispararam, ao mesmo tempo, sinalizando que tínhamos terminado. O Sr. Molina sorriu, impressionado com a nossa ansiedade. Ele olhou para ambos os papéis.

"Parece que você vai ter um concorrente este ano, Srta. Swan. Onde você estudou no ano passado, Sr. Cullen?"

Eu vi o pomo de Adão de Edward se mover para cima e para baixo quando ele engoliu em seco. "Eu era educado em casa, senhor. Sempre fui educado em casa."

_Educado em casa?_ Bem, como em todo o mundo ele seria expulso da escola e enviado para viver com sua tia e tio quando ele foi educado em casa? Será que ele maltratou seu irmão? Entrou em uma briga com o cachorro? Discutiu com sua mãe? Como você é expulso da escola em casa?

O Sr. Molina foi até sua mesa e pegou a maçã vermelha brilhante de cima. Ele a colocou na nossa mesa de laboratório. "Eu não estava esperando um empate. Vocês dois vão ter que dividir o prêmio."

O sinal tocou e Edward se levantou. Eu tinha me esquecido do quão alto ele era. Ele era quase um palmo e meio mais alto que eu. A camiseta cinza clara de gola em V que ele usava se agarrava ao seu corpo tão bem que eu estava tentado mais uma vez tocar seu peito. Eu também estava certa sobre o quão bom ele ficaria em um jeans.

"Você não vai correr dessa vez?", ele perguntou, interrompendo meu devaneio.

"Rosalie me deu as chaves do meu carro. Eu acho que isso significa que ela tomou a dela de você, hein?"

"Ela tomou."

"Eu posso dar-lhe uma carona para casa, se você quiser."

"Vendo como você parecia que preferia morrer a ficar presa em um carro comigo, você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Eu não quero que você ofereça, porque você sente que precisa."

A pancada no meu peito era extremamente perturbadora. "Eu quero te levar para casa se é isso que você quer. Meu primo não tinha o direito de colocá-lo naquela posição essa manhã, na frente de todas essas pessoas. Como eu disse antes, eu não sou... popular. Você é novato, e eu não quero estragar o seu status ou nada disso."

Edward colocou a mão em cima da que eu tinha repousada sobre a mesa do laboratório. Seu toque enviou um arrepio pelo meu corpo. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para onde estávamos unidos. Ele se inclinou para que estivéssemos olho no olho. "E eu disse que eu acho que as pessoas devem gostar de quem eles gostam, e não de quem as pessoas dizem que elas devem gostar. Eu gosto de você, Bella. Pensei que você soubesse disso."

Congelada no meu lugar por suas palavras e seu toque, eu me lembrei de continuar a respirar antes de desmaiar. "Eu gosto de você, também."

"Bom", disse ele me deixando ir e ficando de pé. Ele pegou a maçã da mesa do laboratório e se virou para sair.

Eu me virei. "Ei! Nós temos que compartilhar isso."

Edward olhou por cima do ombro, com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. "Eu sei. Venha, vamos para o almoço, eu estou morrendo de fome."

E só assim, Edward Cullen e eu ficamos amigos. Se você pudesse ser amigo de alguém por quem estava insanamente apaixonado, mas tanto faz.

A cafeteria estava zumbindo quando chegamos lá. Edward e eu compramos nossos almoços e saímos para o refeitório lotado. Um momento de pavor se infiltrou. Tínhamos que encontrar uma mesa em que nós pudéssemos sentar juntos, porque ficou claro que ele não tinha intenção de sair do meu lado. Procurei um rosto amigável pelo salão, finalmente manchando até Angela e Ben do outro lado. Edward me seguiu até lá. O barulho acalmou quando todos os olhos se focaram em mim e meu novo amigo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para a minha. "Por que todo mundo está olhando para mim?" ele sussurrou.

_Porque você está comigo._ "Você se olhou no espelho?" Eu brinquei em vez disso.

Ele empurrou seu cabelo. "Não, eu não olhei para mim mesmo desde esta manhã. Há algo de errado?"

Eu ri de sua ansiedade. "Não há nada de errado com você." _Além do fato de que você está andando comigo._ "As pessoas são atraídas para coisas bonitas, Edward."

Seu nervosismo diminuiu e ele sorriu. "Você acabou de me chamar de simpático?"

"Não", bufei. "Eu chamei você de bonito."

"Você é bonita."

"Você é estranho." Eu balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a deixar que suas palavras se infiltrassem em minha consciência. Eu precisava chegar a Angela. Se eu pudesse chegar a Angela, tudo ficaria bem.

"Você é estranha."

"Você é terrível no basquete."

"Você também", replicou ele. "Devemos unir forças. Talvez se casar, ter um par de filhos muito estranhos, que serão muito bons em física, mas terríveis no basquete."

Eu deixei minha bandeja na mesa de Angela e tentei fingir que Edward não disse isso. Ela parou de falar e olhou para Ben quando Edward tomou o assento ao meu lado.

"Oi", ele disse, sorrindo e dando um pequeno aceno.

Angela parecia estar sofrendo da doença o-gato-comeu-sua-língua, mas Ben acolheu Edward com um retórico, "E aí?" Quando Angela parou de olhar para o nosso convidado, ela começou a repreender-me com os olhos. Ela também limpou a garganta. Três vezes. Eu olhei de volta, dando a ela o meu olhar de "O que?". Seus olhos se moveram para Edward e depois de volta para mim. Mais uma vez, dei-lhe o meu olhar de "O que?". Então, e daí se Edward estava sentado com a gente? Que diabos era o seu problema? Será que ela não entendia que eu estava sob um estresse emocional seriíssimo? Edward Cullen, o cara mais gostoso da escola, era meu amigo, disse que eu era bonita _e_ estranha, e que queria casar comigo e ter filhos muito estranhos junto comigo. Isso superava os problemas que tinha com ele se juntar a nós para o almoço.

"Edward, certo?" Angela questionou, dando seu sorriso amigável. Eu adorava que ela estivesse bancando a calma.

Antes de Edward poder confirmar o que a minha melhor amiga já sabia ser verdade, Heidi e Gianna rudemente interromperam. "Aqui está! Nós estávamos guardando uma cadeira na nossa mesa para você. Você não precisa sentar sozinho", Gianna disse, colocando a mão estendida.

Eu cruzei meus braços na frente do peito, tentando descobrir quando sentar com mais três pessoas foi considerado sentar sozinho.

"Eu acho que eu vou ficar aqui com Bella, mas obrigado."

"Oh bobo..." Heidi colocou a mão em seu ombro, e a vontade que eu tive que mordê-la me fez sorrir "... nem mesmo Emmett fica com a Bella. Ele se senta com a gente nas mesas de lá." Ela apontou para a mesa cheia da Brigada Cadela, próxima a outra mesa, dos jogadores de futebol.

"Bella e eu temos que compartilhar uma maçã." O pobre Edward girou nosso pequeno prêmio doce enquanto ele o erguia como prova de que tinha que ficar aqui. Heidi e Gianna olharam para ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Mordi o lábio para parar de rir. _Isso mesmo, garotas._ _Edward e eu compartilhamos a guarda conjunta de uma maçã._ _Saiam fora daqui._

Gianna se inclinou e sussurrou como se eu não pudesse ouvi-la: "Ninguém vai pensar que você precisa fazer isso, se você vir conosco. Realmente, todo mundo sabe que ela é estranha."

"Gi, se você não tirar seus peitos da porra do rosto de meu primo, eu vou estapear você na próxima semana." Gianna e Heidi deram um passo para trás quando Rosalie sentou ao lado de Edward.

"Prima," Emmett disse, envolvendo seu antebraço grande em torno da minha cabeça e bagunçando meu cabelo antes de se sentar no outro lado de Rosalie.

Ben quase caiu da cadeira. Angela pode ter tido uma experiência fora do corpo. Ela estava congelada com a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalados. Este era um sonho se tornando real para minha pobre e triste amiga.

"Vocês duas ainda estão aqui?" Rosalie retrucou, falando com as meninas atrás dela, mas não virando a cabeça.

Gianna e Heidi decolaram, indo direto para a mesa popular. Embora, eu não tivesse certeza se poderia chamá-la de mesa popular por mais tempo, não sem os mais populares nela. Os mais populares estavam sentados comigo, porque,_ obviamente,_ eu ainda estava na cama, dormindo e tendo o sonho mais louco de todos.

Emmett abocanhou seu almoço como se não houvesse nada de estranho em ele estar com a gente. Rosalie destampou sua garrafa de água e tomou um gole. "Como vai?" ela perguntou ao Edward, cujas orelhas vermelhas estavam finalmente voltando à sua cor normal pêssego.

"Está tudo bem. Bella vai me dar uma carona para casa, então sua mãe não tem que vir me pegar. Você mandou mensagem para ela?"

"Não, eu imaginei que Bella levaria você," Rosalie respondeu, pegando o garfo e apunhalando um tomate cereja em sua salada.

Angela e Ben ainda não podiam falar, aparentemente. Angela quebrou seu olhar e olhou para mim com admiração. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era dar de ombros. Eu não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Os professores aqui parecem agradáveis. O Sr. Molina deu a Bella e a mim uma maçã por conhecer as Leis do Movimento de Newton."

Os olhos de Rosalie se levantaram e se moveram para Emmett. "Eu não te disse? É como deveria ser."

Emmett riu e acenou com a cabeça. _Que diabos?_ Edward chamou minha atenção e sorriu, então ele franziu as sobrancelhas juntas, por isso eu soube que ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Isso me fez rir. Ele estava me deixando fazer _muito_ isso_._ As outras quatro pessoas na mesa olharam para mim. Como eu disse, eu não ria. Nunca. As pessoas sabiam disso. Este almoço não poderia ficar mais desconfortável.

"Vocês sabiam que durante uma geada em 1709, na Europa, as árvores realmente explodiram por causa do frio?" Isso era o que eu fazia quando eu estava ansiosa. Eu narrava fatos meteorológicos. Eu não conseguia evitar.

"Explodiram?" Edward perguntou, virando seu corpo para mim.

"Hum, sim. A água dentro dos troncos, ou algo parecido, se expandiu muito rapidamente quando elas congelaram talvez. Acho que soou como um tiro ou algo assim."

"Sério? Nós tínhamos um salgueiro em nosso quintal, que foi atingido por um raio há alguns anos atrás, e a coisa toda explodiu. Era como se a grama estivesse coberta de palha," Edward compartilhou.

Rosalie parou de comer. "Aquela enorme que usávamos para balançar?"

"Sim, teve um impacto direto, soprou a coisa para longe. O papai teve que cortar o resto que sobrou."

"Quando eu era criança, eu costumava desejar que eu pudesse ser atingido por um raio", Emmett disse, "eu ia para fora durante as tempestades com a minha espada Power Ranger, na esperança de atraí-los. Eu achava que isso faria de mim um super-herói, você sabe, me dando poderes."

Nós todos começamos a rir. Retratando um Emmett jovem com sua espada de plástico, pensando que ele iria fazer de si mesmo um pára-raios era muito hilário.

"Você sabia que apenas uma em cada dez pessoas que são atingidas por relâmpagos realmente morrem?" Angela finalmente encontrou sua voz.

Eu sorri para ela e ouvi todos eles expressarem sua descrença. Eu tinha que estar sonhando, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu estivesse sentada no refeitório com Edward e Rosalie Cullen, meu primo, e minha melhor amiga falando sobre o tempo. Isso, definitivamente, _não_ estava acontecendo, então eu decidi não me preocupar e apenas me divertir enquanto durasse.

O que quer que fosse, não era um sonho. Algo mudou naquele dia. O Furacão Edward tinha batido na terra e, em vez de destruir tudo, ele simplesmente soprou algumas coisas ao redor, mudando o lugar delas na minha vida. Eu tinha medo de que ele causasse estragos, agora que eu não tinha tanta certeza de que ele era tão perigoso. Uma linda tempestade de fato.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Não é lindooooooooooo? Toda vez que vou postar, não consigo ficar sem ler o capitulo todo antes de publicar. É lindo! Fofo! _

_Ok, hahahah. Bem meninas, obrigado por todo o carinho e todas as respostas positivas a fic. A fic tem 20 capítulos só e nenhum extra, então ela não é longa. Até sexta que vem por aqui. E talvez alguma "surpresa" no fds.  
_

_=D_**_  
_**


	4. Brincando na Chuva

**Capítulo 4 - Brincando na Chuva**

_Tradutora: Alexia Oliveira_

Parece que foi há muito tempo e, ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse ontem. Eu me arrumo confortável na cama. Deito sobre minha barriga, dobro os joelhos e cruzo os tornozelos no ar.

Tudo sobre Edward era tão emocionante no começo. Um sorriso enorme surge no meu rosto ao pensar no passado. Surge um sorriso ainda maior no meu rosto ao ler o que ele pensava sobre isso na época. Ele me menciona muitas vezes durante os próximos meses.

_**26/08/2010**_

_Positivo - Bella me encontrou no meu armário esta manhã e andou comigo durante o primeiro tempo. Ponto n__egativo - Vou ficar arrasado se ela não fizer isso todos os dias agora._

_**30/08/2010**_

_Bella é tão engraçada. __Ela provavelmente me faz rir uma centena de vezes por dia. __Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu amo mais quando eu a faço rir. __Ela tem essa risadinha realmente bonita. Usar a palavra bonita, provavelmente, me faz parecer tão ridículo, eu sei, mas é o que é. __Ela é tão malditamente adorável._

_**13/09/2010**_

_Estou chateado. __Hoje é aniversário de Bella, mas ninguém me disse até o almoço, o que é como a porcaria do meio do dia! __Eu disse: "Eu não sabia que era seu aniversário."__ Ela disse: "É claro que você não sabia. Porque você se importa?" __Eu disse: "Eu não sei. Parece apenas algo que eu deveria saber." __Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um idiota, porque obviamente eu sou. __Eu desejei-lhe um feliz aniversário, porque o que mais você dizer para a garota que você tem uma queda enorme quando é seu aniversário e você não tinha idéia até que era muito tarde para fazer algo legal e interessante? __Ela sorriu. __Vou aceitar o sorriso._

_**18/09/2010**_

Bella agarrou meu braço hoje em física.

_Era para me impedir de escrever algo, mas ainda assim. __Ela me tocou. __De propósito. __Deixei os pensamentos sujos ali na classe. __O que eu não daria para ela me tocar de propósito por outras razões. __Eu juro que essa garota não tem idéia do que ela faz comigo em uma base diária. __Quer dizer, eu posso dizer que ela gosta de mim. __Ela sorri quando eu sorrio. __Ela inclui a mim quando estamos ao redor de seus amigos. __Faz de nós amigos, o que é legal, mas eu não costumo ter pensamentos sujos sobre meus amigos. __Tenho muitos pensamentos sujos sobre Bella. __MUITOS._

_**20/09/2010**_

_Eu odeio Educação Física. __Minha falta de experiência nesta área está se tornando embaraçosamente óbvia. __Eu considerei pedir para o tio Carlisle escrever uma cartinha me liberando disso, porque eu acho que ele totalmente faria se eu lhe pedisse. __Inferno, meu pai provavelmente no mínimo me enviaria uma carta se eu dissesse a ele sobre as coisas que me tenho que fazer com minhas mãos na maldita aula. __Mas eu fico pensando se eu faltar Educação Física, eu não poderei ver Bella naqueles shorts minúsculos que fazem as meninas usarem. __Aquelas pernas, aquela pequena bunda bonita vale o preço de uma potencial humilhação. __Olá, pensamentos sujos. __Bem-vindos de volta. __Sim, eu acho que vou ficar em Educação Física._

**23/09/2010**

_MELHOR DIA DE TODOS. __Eu tive alguns momentos na minha vida que se destacaram como momentos importantes. __Momentos que me tiraram o fôlego. __Momentos que eu sei que eu nunca vou esquecer porque me afetaram profundamente. __Hoje, tive um desses momentos. __Hoje, Bella me levou para brincar na chuva e eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida. __A coisa toda foi divertida e louca e algo que eu nunca teria sido capaz de fazer a três meses. __Mas não teria sido tão divertido sem Bella. __Brincar na chuva me faz pensar que eu estou caidinho por essa menina. __CAIDÃO. __Hoje foi o dia que os pensamentos sujos assumiram um significado totalmente novo para mim._

Essa era de longe a minha parte favorita. Ele não era o único que estava caidinho por alguém. Brincar na chuva. Engraçado que ele se lembre da chuva. Minha memória é muito mais focada na sujeira do que na chuva...

Um mês. Eu tinha sido amiga de Edward Cullen há um mês. Tivemos todas as aulas juntas, almoço juntos, e voltamos para casa todos os dias... Juntos. Eu não tinha certeza de como isso começou em minha vida, mas começou. Outros pareciam estar relutantes com isso também. Minha vida era de repente muito interessante para um monte de pessoas que, no passado, tendiam a fingir que eu não existia.

"Então, você vai vir, certo?" Jessica ficou ao lado da minha porta do armário aberta, quando eu tentei pegar o livro de cálculo na minha mochila.

Por que ela estava falando comigo? Olhei o resto dos livros no meu armário, me certificando de que eu não estava esquecendo nada. As cinco aulas de aplicação estavam chutando a minha bunda, depois de apenas um mês de escola.

"Para onde eu vou?" Eu não tinha idéia.

Jessica suspirou de aborrecimento. "Para o baile e depois para a festa na minha casa depois do baile. Vamos, Bella. Não brinque."

_Não brinque?_ Desde quando Jessica importa se eu iria a uma de suas festas?

"Ei, não se esqueça disso." Dedos longos puxaram minha cópia da Trilogia de Édipo debaixo do meu livro de espanhol. "Temos que estar prontos para discutir os arquétipos* amanhã."

_*__**Arquétipo**__ (grego - arché: principal ou princípio) é o primeiro modelo de alguma coisa._

O sorriso de Edward estampou um em meu rosto quase instantaneamente. Inclinando-se para trás, ele colocou sua mochila para baixo e dobrou um joelho, colocando seu pé contra o armário ao lado do meu. Suas mãos afundaram em seus bolsos, e ele esperou por mim como ele tinha feito todos os dias depois da escola. Tentei não me distrair com a forma como a camisa azul marinho se encaixava um pouco confortável em seu peito, ou a forma como as costeletas o fazia parecer mais como um homem do que um menino, ou na maneira como ele sorria para mim enquanto eu fechava o zíper da mochila.

"Então, eu estou tão feliz que você vai vir, Bella. Você deve totalmente trazer Edward." Jessica era uma memória distante, até que ela começou a falar novamente. Eu chamava isso de Efeito Edward.

Suas razões para falar comigo tornaram-se claras. _Ele_ era a razão de todas as meninas terem um interesse em mim.

"Trazer Edward para quê?" Edward perguntou, empurrando os armários para que ele pudesse ver Jessica, que eu não acho que ele percebeu que estava aqui até que ela falou. Eu gostaria de chamar isso de Efeito Bella, mas eu provavelmente estaria me iludindo.

"Eu não me lembro de dizer que eu iria para nada."

Jessica me ignorou completamente e colocou sua cara de flerte para Edward. Eu quase vomitei. "Para a festa na minha casa depois do baile. Vai ser épico. Você _tem_ que ir."

"Você disse épico?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim quando eu revirei os olhos. "Bem, se Bella for, eu tenho certeza que eu vou." Suas palavras me fizeram sentir ridiculamente feliz, e eu tinha certeza de que minha cara ia quebrar com o tamanho do meu sorriso. Eu sabia que éramos apenas amigos, mas ele me fazia sentir especial. Especial era muito melhor do que estranha.

"Você virá, certo? Bella, por favor." Ela estava começando a soar desesperada.

"Eu não sei, Jess. Isso é daqui a duas semanas. Pode haver algum evento catastrófico entre agora e depois. A única coisa que eu sei com certeza é que eu não vou para o baile, porque eu não danço. Nunca."

"Você não tem que dançar, só vir para a minha festa". Ela rapidamente acrescentou, "Com Edward. Traga Edward, é claro." _É claro._ "Ele quer vir. Você não iria querer que ele perdesse, não é?"

"Eu não vou sair de casa se estiver chovendo", eu relatei, como se isso fosse uma desculpa válida. "Eu odeio sair na chuva."

Os ombros de Edward sacudiram com o riso silencioso.

Jessica estava perdendo o controle. "Com chuva ou sem chuva, você virá. Você virá", repetiu ela, apontando um dedo para mim quando ela se afastou.

"Nós dois vamos chegar? Ao mesmo tempo*?" Edward sorriu enquanto pegava sua mochila do chão e a atirou sobre seu ombro. "Ouvi dizer que isso raramente acontece na vida real. Não acredito em propagandas."

_*Em inglês seria 'coming', que também pode significar 'gozando'._

Eu fechei meu armário. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh meu Deus, você acabou de fazer uma piada de sexo?"

Ele zombou de mim com os olhos e voz. "Oh meu Deus, eu acabei de te fazer corar?"

Meu rosto parecia que estava pegando fogo, então ele definitivamente fez. Eu lhe dei um soco no ombro, tentando apagar a memória dele dizendo sobre nós dois gozando. Só de pensar em Edward fazendo essas coisas em mim, eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar o que _realmente_ fazer as coisas com ele faria para mim. Parei no bebedouro e tomei um longo gole de água morna. _Nós éramos amigos.__Apenas amigos_, eu me lembrei.

"Sr. Cullen!" Eu me virei para ver o Sr. Daniels, o professor da orquestra, correndo em direção a nós. Ele colocou a mão em seu coração e tentou recuperar o fôlego. "Eu estou tão contente de encontrar você." Ele estendeu a mão e sorriu como um tolo. Sua outra mão plantou-se no braço de Edward. Por um minuto, pensei que ele poderia tentar abraçá-lo.

"Eleazar Daniels. Eu sou o diretor da orquestra. É tão bom conhecer você, filho. Eu nem consigo dizer como estou animado. Realmente, muito animado." Ele apertou a mão de Edward tão vigorosamente que eu quase considerei dar um golpe de karatê nele antes que ele arrancasse o braço do pobre garoto.

Edward parecia completamente mortificado. Seu constrangimento transbordou, me deixando intrigada. Eu olhei em volta para me certificar de que ninguém estava testemunhando o Sr. Daniels dando uma de fã. Eu nunca tinha visto qualquer estudante obter este tipo de atenção antes. Talvez nem mesmo os professores fossem imunes ao efeito de Edward. Ele era uma coisa poderosa.

"Obrigado, senhor". Edward puxou a mão do aperto do Sr. Daniels e passou os dedos pelo cabelo antes de empurrar as duas mãos nos bolsos novamente.

"Se há algo que você precise, por favor, me avise. Basta saber que sua aceitação na orquestra já foi feita. Você não teria que fazer um teste. A primeira cadeira já é sua."

"Isso é muito gentil, senhor."

"E a sala da orquestra está sempre aberta para você. Para qualquer coisa que você precisar. Qualquer coisa. Por favor, não hesite em parar por lá."

"Obrigado, senhor. Eu não acho que seja necessário, no entanto. Não tenho planos... para... você sabe... precisar de nada." Edward olhou para mim e depois se concentrou novamente no Sr. Daniels.

"Mesmo se você não quiser entrar. Gostaria muito de só ouvir qualquer coisa que você queira tocar!"

Fiquei surpresa com o olhar no rosto de Edward. Era mais do que vergonha. Era algo que eu não podia exatamente entender, mas o desejo de afastá-lo e protegê-lo tomaram conta de mim naquele momento.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir. Se você precisar de uma carona, Edward, nós temos que ir agora. Desculpe."

"Sim", ele disse me dando um pequeno sorriso. Ele olhou para o Sr. Daniels. "Eu tenho que ir. Sinto muito."

"É claro. Desculpe não falar com você mais cedo. Eu realmente não acreditei quando ouvi que você estava aqui, mas... você está aqui." Ele fez um gesto com as mãos freneticamente. "Peço desculpas por não me apresentar mais cedo."

Edward balançou a cabeça, as bochechas rosadas e os olhos focados em seus sapatos. "Não é necessário se desculpar. Eu tenho que ir." Ele contornou o Sr. Daniels e se dirigiu para as portas. Eu puxei minha mochila mais acima do meu ombro, confusa com a conversa estranha.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu perguntei, correndo atrás dele. Parecia ser mais do que apenas o recrutamento de novos alunos para a orquestra. Isso foi estranho.

Ele parou e eu quase corri para ele. Nossos corpos estavam mais próximos do que nunca, e eu me senti quase tonta com a proximidade. Ele se virou e a única coisa que eu podia me focar era no jeito que ele cheirava a laranjas e especiarias. Eu resisti à vontade de enfiar o nariz em seu peito e inspirar.

"Por favor, não pergunte." Sua voz era baixa e tranqüila, mas a emoção por trás dela me puxou dos meus pensamentos bobos de menina.

Inclinei a cabeça para cima, vendo aquela emoção em seus olhos. Tristeza misturada com algo que parecia muito com pesar, talvez culpa, como se ele tivesse decepcionado alguém da pior forma possível. Eu queria levar isso para longe dele.

"Ok, eu não vou", eu o tranqüilizei. Os cantos de sua boca viraram-se o suficiente para fazer o mesmo por mim.

Nós saímos para o pavimento molhado e as poças rasas no chão. Não estava chovendo no momento, mas eu coloquei a minha capa de qualquer maneira.

"Você não gosta da chuva?" Edward perguntou, de volta para o tom lúdico e leve. Ele era como o sol, acolhedor e convidativo. Eu sorri com o pensamento. Eu o tinha imaginado primeiro como uma tempestade terrível, algo que iria colocar um amortecedor no meu último ano. Agora, eu o imaginava mais como um dia de verão sem nuvens.

"O que?" Ele me cutucou, fazendo-me cair em uma poça. Eu empurrei-o de volta, e ele quase caiu. Nós rimos fácil, como dois adolescentes sem preocupações.

"Você está falando comigo sobre o tempo?"

Ele soltou uma risada ofegante. "Eu acho que eu estou."

Ninguém propositadamente fala sobre o tempo comigo, exceto Edward. Ele me fazia sentir como se eu não fosse algum tipo de aberração. Ele me fazia sentir normal, o que era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido. Eu estava sempre fora de sintonia, em um nível diferente das pessoas da minha idade. Angela me tolerava, mas muitas vezes ela me forçava a ser comum em vez de ser eu mesma.

"Eu não sou uma grande fã da chuva. Eu não gosto de estar molhada. Odeio o frio." Chegamos ao meu carro, e eu abri as portas. Nós dois jogamos as mochilas no banco de trás e subimos dentro.

"Então, você é obcecada pelo tempo-"

"Eu não sou obcecada pelo tempo," eu bufei ao ligar o carro. Eu era totalmente obcecada pelo tempo. _Com quem eu estava brincando?_

O sorriso de Edward me disse que ele não acreditou em mim nem por um segundo. "Deixe-me reformular. Você _gosta _de aprender sobre coisas relacionadas com o tempo, mas você não particularmente desfruta de todos os aspectos do clima? É isso mesmo?"

"Adoro ver uma boa tempestade. Eu sou um pouco fascinada pelos tornados, tempestades de neve, depressões tropicais, ventos, jatos e furacões." Seu sorriso cresceu mais enquanto ditava minha lista. "Ficar molhada? Nem tanto."

"Você não é o tipo de garota que dança na chuva, hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que em minha mente eu pudesse me imaginar dançando na chuva com Edward. Mas isso era idiota, bobo e infantil.

A cabeça de Edward virou. Ele observou como as gotas de água da chuva que haviam caído na janela estremeciam quando o carro pegou velocidade. "Eu quero brincar na chuva. Quero ficar molhado e enlameado."

"Por que isso?" Meu interesse foi despertado pela seriedade de seu tom.

"Eu não sei." Ele passou a mão nervosa pelo cabelo. Sua cabeça virou para mim. Se aproximando, ele tocou a borda desgastada de um pequeno furo no meu casaco. Ele não estava tocando meu cotovelo, mas ele estava tão perto que quase senti que ele estava tocando. "Eu sinto que eu perdi muito enquanto crescia. Havia tantas coisas que eu não estava autorizado a fazer. Pela primeira vez, eu só quero ser uma criança, um garoto normal que vive o momento. Eu não quero ter medo de me sujar ou me machucar."

Eu esqueci o quanto eu ainda não sabia sobre o Edward. Eu senti como se tivesse aprendido todas essas pequenas coisas sobre ele em nosso tempo juntos. Ele gostava de sanduíches de peru com maionese, sem mostarda. Ele podia fazer matemática mental mais rápido do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas quando ele estava ansioso ou constrangido. Às vezes, _eu_ o deixava ansioso e constrangido. Sua cor favorita era azul, e ele realmente não gostava da cor verde e dourada, por algum motivo. Ele amava música, todos os tipos e não na forma como as outras crianças adoravam música. Edward sabia música. Ele não apenas ouvia, ele sentia, experimentava.

Mas, na realidade, eu não sabia grandes coisas sobre Edward. Por que ele estava aqui? O que o fez deixar Chicago para passar seu último ano em Forks? Por que ir para a escola pública durante um ano estúpido quando ele tinha sido educado em casa desde sempre? Por que ele não sabe o que o fazia feliz? Sua disposição habitual ensolarada poderia ser nublada por esta nuvem de chuva persistente de que ele tentava manter escondida na maior parte do tempo.

"Você tem que chegar logo em casa?"

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram. "Não. Eu acho que não."

"Quanto dinheiro você tem com você?"

"Quinze talvez. Por quê?" Ele sorriu e meu coração bateu mais rápido sabendo que fiz isso. Eu poderia fazê-lo esquecer o que quer que o estivesse fazendo estar enegrecido. Edward deveria sempre ser colorido. Sempre.

"Só estou tendo certeza de que você vai ser capaz de me ajudar a pagar por uma lavagem de carro, se precisar dela depois disso", respondi de forma ambígua, enquanto eu mudava de direção para dirigir para a minha casa, em vez da dos Cullen.

"O que é isso?" Edward parecia nervoso, mas animado. "Você está pensando em me cortar e usar isso para esconder o meu corpo, não é?"

Joguei os grandes sacos de lixo pretos e duas toalhas velhas no banco de trás e coloquei o cinto de segurança de volta. "E dizia que queria viver o momento," eu provoquei.

Ele riu. "Tudo bem, me surpreenda."

A chuva começou a cair novamente. O farfalhar do pára-brisas era o único som no carro quando nos movemos para a estrada não pavimentada da rodovia. O joelho de Edward saltou. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não rir dele. Ele provavelmente achava que eu ia cortá-lo em pedacinhos. Parei o carro e desliguei o motor.

"Tire os sapatos e as meias."

"Por quê?"

"Você gosta de fazer perguntas demais, Senhor Viver-o-Momento". Eu empurrei o banco de trás um pouco e retirei meus tênis. Eu era louca por fazer isso, mas eu sabia que ia valer à pena. Eu só sabia. "Você não confia em mim?"

"Eu acho que sim", respondeu ele, estendendo a mão para desamarrar o seu tênis Nike.

Minhas entranhas vibraram. Era bobagem que a sua confiança me fizesse ficar tonta, mas fez.

Eu tirei a minha jaqueta porque não tinha necessidade de arruiná-la e amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. "Deixe seu telefone, sua carteira, tudo que estiver em seus bolsos aqui." Então eu abri a porta e saí para a chuva.

Não estava chovendo muito, mas não demorou muito para que eu me sentisse molhada e um pouco gelada. Edward terminou de despejar o conteúdo de seus bolsos no meu suporte para copos e saiu do carro, descalço e vestindo apenas jeans e uma camiseta.

"Siga-me". Eu marchei por ele e até a pequena colina que se interpunha entre nós e o maior poço de lama no noroeste do Pacífico. Ok, talvez não todo o Noroeste do Pacífico, mas pelo menos em Forks.

"Puta merda", disse ele, vindo atrás de mim. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Você disse que queria ser uma criança. Este seria o lugar para fazer isso."

Os rapazes de La Push me trouxeram aqui um monte de vezes. Eles tinham transformado isso em sua própria trilha de bicicleta suja. Quando eu saí com Paul no ano passado, também passamos muitas tardes aqui com seus amigos enquanto eles corriam e se mostravam, fazendo acrobacias fora dos montes de terra que eles chamavam de rampas. Hoje, por causa da chuva, não havia ninguém aqui, apenas nós.

A chuva começou a cair um pouco mais. Poças tinham se formado nas marcas de pneus irregulares e se acumulado na parte inferior das rampas.

"O último a chegar é um ovo podre" eu avisei enquanto eu andava para baixo da costa do morro. Na metade do caminho e sem aviso, meus pés escorregaram embaixo de mim e eu caí de bunda. A lama estava escorregadia, especialmente quando você esta descalço.

"Bella! Você está bem?" Edward surgiu atrás de mim com tanta preocupação em sua voz que me fez sorrir. Assim que ele chegou a mim, seus pés tocaram o mesmo pedaço escorregadio. Ele aterrissou com um _splash_ alto, fazendo bolhas de lama voar e pousar em seu cabelo, meu cabelo, em todos os lugares. _Quanto maiores são, mais bagunça eles fazem._

Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um pouco de lama sobre a ponta de seu nariz. "Você acha isso engraçado?"

Eu concordei porque era absolutamente a coisa mais engraçada que eu tinha visto em muito tempo. Seus dedos afundaram na terra molhada, e eu sabia que estava em apuros. Eu rolei para longe dele quando ele veio para cima mim com os punhos cheios de lama. Me arrastei o resto do caminho para baixo da encosta e me levantei. Edward  
me seguiu e lançou uma bola de lama, que me bateu solidamente na parte de trás. Eu revidei chutando em uma das poças. A água suja estampado em sua camisa, calças, e no rosto.

A guerra durou até que nós dois estávamos cobertos de lama da cabeça aos pés. Nós tinhamos jogado, limpado, chutado e jogado lama um no outro. Edward me pegou e me derrubou em uma das poças maiores. Eu tinha saltado nas suas costas e esfreguei a sujeira em seu cabelo para fazer um moicano lamacento. Nós deslizamos ao redor como se estivéssemos em um tobogã gigante. Nós dançamos na chuva e na lama, esquecendo toda a moderação e deixando nossos corações dispararem. Finalmente, Edward abordou-me e rolou até que ele me prendeu de costas.

Seu peito arfava, nós dois estávamos sem ar. Seu belo rosto estava escondido sob sua máscara de lama viscosa. A chuva que caía estava arruinando seu penteado espetado e fazendo as gotas de água suja caírem sobre mim.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, e era como se nada mais importasse; nem a lama que eu sabia que escorria por lugares que eu não queria nem pensar, ou o fato de que meus dentes estavam começando a bater de frio. Edward parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Nós dois estávamos sujos, mas eu estava exatamente onde eu queria estar. Era um pouco inquietante, porque nunca me senti assim. Nunca. Normalmente, havia uma coceira para estar em qualquer lugar, mas não agora. Eu era sempre o pino quadrado recusando-se a sequer tentar entrar no buraco redondo. Eu nunca me encaixei em nada.

Até agora.

Eu me encaixava em Edward.

Perfeitamente.

Como manteiga de amendoim e geléia, ou sorvete e calda quente, ou espaguete e almôndegas.

Eu, obviamente, precisava comer.

"Você está congelando, temos que levá-la para casa para um banho quente", disse ele sem sair de cima de mim. O calor se espalhou por meu corpo inteiro com a idéia de tomar um banho com Edward. Isso não era o que ele queria dizer, mas uma garota pode sonhar.

O sentimento de pertencer a alguém era algo tão novo, tão estranho, que eu não sabia o que fazer com ele, mas eu queria sentir isso para sempre. É isso o que as pessoas sentem? Eu não sabia. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu amava o peso de seu corpo no meu, o sentimento de seu peito expandindo e contraindo a cada respiração. Eu queria limpar a lama do seu rosto e beijar seus lábios. Eu queria que ele fosse meu e eu seria sua. Mais do que tudo, eu queria que ele quisesse essas coisas também. Seus olhos se moveram de meus olhos para a minha boca e depois de volta novamente.

"Obrigado." As duas palavras saíram de seus lábios e se plantaram no meu coração. Havia sido tão sincero que realmente me emocionou.

Ele se levantou, e eu de alguma forma resisti ao impulso de puxá-lo para cima de mim de novo. Ele me ofereceu uma mão e levantou-me. Ele não soltou a minha mão. E eu não soltei a mão dele. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o carro de mãos dadas. Senti-me bem. Bem, eu realmente me sentia meio mole, mas me senti bem. Parecia o início de algo que não me atrevia a pensar que era possível. Foi só quando chegamos ao meu carro que soltamos nossas mãos.

A chuva finalmente parou. Entreguei-lhe uma toalha para que pudéssemos limpar as nossas mãos, rosto e pés. Depois de dar a minha cara uma boa esfoliação, notei Edward me observando.

"O que?"

"Você tem...", ele se aproximou e roçou o polegar sobre meu rosto. Ele parecia frio contra a minha pele corada. Eu usei a toalha para limpar o local. Ele sorriu e apontou a outra face. "Aqui, também."

Mesmo que ele nem tenha me tocado, isso fez o meu coração bater rapidamente. "Saiu?" Eu perguntei, limpando novamente.

"Deixe-me dar uma boa olhada." Ele segurou meu queixo por um tempo maior do que o necessário. Eu encontrei-me olhando para a sua boca. Quando olhei em seus olhos, eu podia ver que ele estava muito focado em meus lábios também.

"Você sabia que o maior granizo registrado foi de oito centímetros de diâmetro e pesava quase dois quilos?" Eu estava nervosa. Ele me fazia ficar tão malditamente nervosa com o seu olhar e o seu toque e por ser um cara tão agradável. "Poderia ter matado alguém... se tivesse caído sobre alguém. Você sabe, em sua cabeça ou o sei lá."

A mão de Edward caiu, e ele sorriu. "Isso é loucura. Oito centímetros?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli em seco e tentei não pensar sobre como eu tinha totalmente arruinado o nosso momento.

"Certa vez, havia um granizo do tamanho de uma bola de golfe em Chicago. Destruiu totalmente o carro do vizinho. Deu uma série de prejuízos para as casas do bairro, também. Eu não posso imaginar o que teria acontecido se o granizo tivesse quase o tamanho de uma bola de basquete!"

Ele nunca me fazia me sentir estúpida. Se a vontade de beijá-lo pudesse ser medida, certamente apenas quadruplicou.

Nós cuidadosamente cobrimos os assentos com os sacos de lixo. Nossos jeans nunca iam ser os mesmos, não importava quantas vezes nós os lavássemos. Jeans molhado de lama fria também não era a coisa mais agradável para se estar vestida. Minha camisa também se colava a mim como uma segunda pele. Uma segunda pele gelada. Uma que fazia certas coisas aparecerem. Eu não fui a única que notou. Os olhos de Edward correram para longe quando eu o peguei olhando meus salientes... Você sabe.

Eu estacionei na garagem dos Cullen e coloquei o carro na garagem. "Você está em casa."

Edward olhou para fora da janela para a casa e suspirou. "Casa".

"Você sente falta?"

Ele se virou, com o rosto sujo de lama seca. "Falta do quê?"

"Sua casa em Chicago".

Seu olhar se afastou e depois voltou. "Sinto falta da minha mãe e da minha irmã. Embora Alice esteja na faculdade e realmente não viva mais em casa."

Foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou a família que ele deixou para trás. Eu estava esperando por um pouco mais de informação, mas ele não disse nada, então eu o mantive falando. "Que faculdade sua irmã escolheu?"

"Papai escolheu Yale, embora ela quisesse ir para Northwestern." Sua mandíbula se apertou, flexionando. "Deus me livre ela não entrar em uma faculdade com Ivy League ou uma que não está classificada como uma das dez melhores. Ela provavelmente ia acabar nas ruas com um grau de escolaridade que só poderia chegar ao número 12!"

Seu sarcasmo estava escorrendo de suas palavras. Eu tive a sensação de que seu pai não era a sua pessoa favorita. Tentei simpatizar o melhor que pude. "Meus pais querem que eu fique perto de casa no próximo ano, mas irei para Cornell, quer eles gostem ou não. Eu não me importo se eu tiver que pagar empréstimos escolares pelo resto da minha vida, sabe?"

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão suja na sua. Estava muito mais quente do que a minha. Assim como todas as outras vezes que ele me tocou, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a nossa conexão.

"Eu espero que você não deixe ninguém te parar. Eu não acho que você vai. Você é tão forte. Pelo que eu vejo."

Eu não sabia se eu era forte, mas eu era teimosa, o que não contava para nada. Por mais que eu estivesse determinada a fugir no momento em que eu me formasse para deixar Forks para trás, eu não pude deixar de ser uma menina, que estava atraída por um menino. Um belo, sujo, bagunçado, e enlameado menino. Um que estava fazendo de Forks um lugar muito mais desejável.

"Então, você tem saudades dos seus amigos? Namorada, talvez?"

Quando me atrevi a olhar para cima, o sorriso de Edward fez as bordas dos seus olhos dobrarem. "Namorada não. Bem... não..." ele balançou a cabeça "... sem namorada. Alguns amigos, mas mais ninguém... você sabe... nenhuma namorada."

Eu não queria sorrir. Mas eu não consegui. Eu não queria que ele me visse sorrir. Mas ele viu.

"Obrigado novamente por me ajudar a ficar sujo", disse ele com uma risada. Seus ouvidos estavam vermelhos flamejantes, um sinal de que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Eu não teria sido capaz de lidar com isso, se isso não o tivesse afetado da mesma maneira como me afetou.

"A qualquer hora".

O carro zumbia com uma energia estranha. Ele não tinha namorada e, por alguma razão, isso era o que importava para mim. Nenhum de nós falou por quase um minuto inteiro. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para sair do carro, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria que ele fizesse. O silêncio me fez reagir. "Eu me diverti. Era como um deslizamento de lama. Muito divertido. Deslizamentos de terra, por outro lado, são super perigosos. Deslizamentos de terra e desmoronamentos combinados matam mais pessoas a cada ano do que furacões, tufões e ciclones. Eles apenas não são importantes para a imprensa."

"Deslizamentos de terra precisam de uma melhor propaganda, é isso que você está dizendo?" Edward franze a testa.

Segurei mais o apertado volante, rindo. "Talvez."

"Você me surpreende com a quantidade de coisas que você sabe."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu li um monte de coisas aleatórias."

"Diga-me algo mais sobre deslizamentos de terra", Edward pediu quando ele se mexeu na cadeira e virou o corpo para que ele pudesse me encarar.

"Hum," eu murmurei, tentando me lembrar de algo interessante. "O maior deslizamento de terra aconteceu aqui no Estado de Washington, em 1980. Mount St. Helens despejou tanta lama no Lago Espírito que o fundo é agora uma centena de metros acima da superfície original."

"Uau".

"Hum, só no mês passado mais de 1.500 pessoas morreram em um deslizamento de terra na China."

"Trágico", ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Sim".

A buzina de um carro buzinou atrás de nós. Rosalie já estava em casa. Eu não tinha percebido o quão tarde era_. __O __tempo voa..._

"Eu vou te ver amanhã?"

"Não vê-lo amanhã seria trágico", eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco mais corajosa do que o habitual.

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto inteiro. "Bem, nesse caso, é preciso evitar a tragédia a todo custo. Vejo você amanhã, então. Tchau, Bella." Bonitos olhos verdes brilhavam para mim e eu sabia que eu era um caso perdido. Esse menino era um milhão de vezes mais perigoso do que um deslizamento de terra. Eu iria deslizar nisso e nunca mais seria capaz de escapar do poder que ele estava começando a ter sobre mim.

"Tchau".

Ele reuniu todas as suas coisas e abriu a porta. Uma Rosalie impaciente e irritada buzinou novamente. Eu assisti quando Edward caminhou até seu carro e esfregou seu traseiro cheio de barro por todo o capô.

Eu ri como uma criança todo o caminho de casa.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_****Ahhh cara *me derretendo*... me deu saudades de brincar na chuva. Essa fic... ah... me deixa besta.  
_

_Obrigado por todas que acompanham. Estou feliz de poder posta-la. Aliás, a autora é tãooooooo fofa. Ela colocou as reviews de vcs no tradutor e leu. Ela mandou dizer que ficou muitoooo feliz. E pediu pra eu agradecer. \o  
_

_Beijos bonitonas e bom final de semana!_


	5. Não Me Perca, Lábios Bonitos

_**Capítulo 5 – Não Me Perca, Lábios Bonitos.**_

_Tradutora: Bia._

Eu viro a página, ansiosa para saber o que mais ele escreveu sobre nós. Vejo agora que o homem por quem eu sou loucamente apaixonada estava sofrendo da mesma dúvida que eu naquela época. Teria sido bom saber disso. Poderia ter me salvado (e ele aparentemente) de alguma preocupação. Eu fiquei preocupada por tanto tempo que meus sentimentos fossem mais fortes do que os seus. Muito mais do que eu precisava me preocupar. Eu olho para a mesa de cabeceira e a foto de mim naquele vestido e ele de smoking com caudas. Edward em roupas formais. De matar. Não havia nenhuma dúvida naquele dia. No dia em que a foto foi tirada, eu sabia que ambos estávamos nisso para sempre.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu estou pulando adiante. O diário de Edward me puxa de volta.

_**08/10/2010**_

_Eu estou doente. Eu tenho uma séria doença, de verdade. Às vezes, em sala de aula, eu olho para os lábios de Bella durante todo o maldito período. Toda vez que olho para ela, a cada vez que estamos sozinhos, tudo o que eu quero fazer é beijá-la. É uma sensação esmagadora. É tão forte que eu preciso acreditar que ela pode sentir isso também. Isso deve estar escrito em todo o meu rosto. Como pode não estar? Eu nunca quis tanto alguma coisa na minha vida inteira. Nós vamos à festa de Jessica amanhã à noite e eu irei beijá-la. Eu tenho que fazer isso, porque se eu não fizer, eu vou morrer. Eu não acho que eu possa ser mais claro sobre isso._

Uau. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele se sentia tão intenso com relação a isso. Claro, o que eu realmente não posso acreditar é que ele não tinha ideia de que eu me sentia exatamente da mesma maneira...

A aula de espanhol era o período em que eu tinha a melhor visão dele. Sentávamos mais distantes do que em outras aulas, mas a vantagem era que eu poderia olhar para ele sem que ele percebesse. Ele estava há mais de duas fileiras e uma carteira a frente de mim. Eu poderia olhar para ele e quase fazer parecer que eu estava prestando atenção na _Señora_ Anderson. Hoje eu estava mastigando a ponta da minha caneta e pensando sobre como malditamente beijáveis os lábios dele pareciam. Eles eram tão perfeitos. Eles eram tão rosa. Eles pareciam realmente suaves. Eu me perguntei se ele usava chapstick* porque os danadinhos nunca estavam rachados. Ele até tinha o hábito de molhá-los com a língua e morder o inferior. Ele obviamente estava tentando me matar.

_*chapstick é uma marca de batom para lábios rachados/ressecados. Aqui no Brasil conhecemos como "manteiga de cacau". _

"Isabel, número _doce_. Isabel?" Merda. Ela estava falando comigo. Eu odiava que tivéssemos que usar nomes "espanhóis". Mesmo eu tendo escolhido um bem próximo ao meu maldito verdadeiro nome, eu ainda esquecia quando ela estava falando comigo. O maldito Efeito Edward não estava aumentando a minha atenção de algum modo.

"Hum..." Eu não tinha ideia de em que página nós estávamos. Meu livro estava aberto, mas não havia nenhum número doze em qualquer página. Eu tinha ficado distraída com os lábios de Edward por tanto tempo que a classe havia avançado sem mim. "Desculpe. Número doze?"

"En español, Isabel. En español!" ela me repreendeu.

Edward levantou a mão antes que eu tivesse a chance de repetir a minha pergunta estúpida em espanhol.

"Sí, Nacho?"

Em perfeito espanhol, Edward perguntou, "Antes de passarmos para o número doze na página trinta e seis, você pode repetir a resposta do número onze?"

Eu estava apaixonada por ele. Eu rapidamente virei para a página trinta e seis, enquanto a Señora respondia a sua pergunta. Sorri para a sua escolha de nome assim como eu fazia toda vez que ele era chamado. Eu imaginei que ele iria optar por Eduardo, mas ele escolheu Nacho. Ele jurou que havia um famoso músico/compositor espanhol com esse nome. Conhecendo Edward, ele provavelmente estava dizendo a verdade, o que fez a sua escolha ainda mais engraçada.

Encontrei a questão doze e fui capaz de responder corretamente quando a Señora voltou para mim. Eu dei um sorriso agradecido a Edward e ganhei uma piscadela em troca. Eu tentei não derreter ou suspirar embaraçosamente. Eu não tenho certeza se consegui.

O sinal tocou e Edward esperou que eu recolhesse as minhas coisas. "Sonhando acordada com os tornados rasgando o Meio Oeste de novo?"

Só se os tornados se chamassem Edward Cullen e eu fosse o Meio Oeste. Eu tentei brincar com isso. "Ha ha. Muito engraçado. Eu estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de fugir da festa de Jessica amanhã".

Ele puxou um cordão do meu capuz. "Vamos lá. Vai ser _épico_." Seu sorriso me fez rir.

Eu recolhi meu fichário e os livros e fui para a porta. "Eu consigo pensar em um milhão de coisas que eu preferiria fazer amanhã."

"O que poderia ser mais divertido do que sair comigo a noite toda?"

_Absolutamente nada_. Ele era a única razão para eu ir à festa. Quem sabe, talvez, tivéssemos um pouco de diversão. Talvez eu fosse descobrir quão suave aqueles lábios realmente eram se eu jogasse as minhas cartas.

"Eu não sei," eu disse, fazendo o papel da menina desinteressada que não estava caindo de cabeça para baixo pelo cara que nunca ia se apaixonar por ela da mesma maneira. "Eletrocussão, tortura chinesa com água, ver a tinta secar..."

Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cabeça e quase me colocou em alguma chave de braço estranha. "Você é tão doce por desistir de ver a tinta secar por mim. Você é uma amiga e tanto."

Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada nas costelas e protestei ruidosamente na sala lotada, até que ele me soltou. Eu era uma grande amiga. _Amiga_. A palavra soava como unhas em uma lousa na minha cabeça. Isso me fez querer me arrastar para fora da minha pele. Você não sai com a sua amiga. Você não pressiona os seus lábios sob a orelha da sua amiga ou os usa para deixar um rastro quente e úmido no pescoço da sua amiga. Droga.

"Vou te encontrar no seu armário" meu _amigo _disse enquanto se virava para o corredor que abrigava seu armário.

Eu queria me chutar. Queria bater minha cabeça contra alguma coisa que me fizesse ter amnésia. Eu queria parar de pensar nele como alguém que eu poderia beijar. Em primeiro lugar, ele era ele. Bonito. Inteligente. Engraçado. Alto. Okay, a altura tinha muito pouco a ver com qualquer coisa, exceto que eu gostava do fato de ele ser alto. Mas, ainda mais importante do que a sua perfeição, era o nosso momento incrivelmente ruim. Eu estava indo embora deste lugar. OMRP*. Eu iria para Nova York em menos de um ano. Eu só viria para casa nos feriados mais importantes, se muito. Ele estava vivendo com sua tia e tio durante o ano letivo e depois quem sabia onde ele estava indo. As chances de nós termos mais do que o ano letivo juntos eram quase nulas. Eu não tinha a intenção de estragar a minha ida por me apaixonar por um garoto que era o epítome de temporário.

_*Originalmente ASAP, uma abreviação de "as soon as possible" (O mais rápido possível – OMRP)_

_*epítome: resumo, síntese._

"Você vai vir me ajudar a me preparar para o baile amanhã?" Angela se encostou no armário ao lado do meu e empurrou os óculos no nariz. Eu queria tanto ajustar essas malditas coisas para ela, mas ela não deixava ninguém tocar em seus óculos.

"Claro. Contanto que não interfira na minha hora de assistir _Storm Stories*_, eu estarei lá."

_*Storm Stories é uma serie de televisão não fictícia que foi ao ar pelo canal The Weather Channel. O programa apresenta diversos tipos de tempestades (tornados, furacões e etc.) por episódio._

"Estará onde?" A respiração de Edward era quente contra o meu pescoço.

Eu pulei. Ele tinha um jeito de espreitar para cima de mim às vezes que era muito enervante. Seu corpo estava quase tocando o meu e sua cabeça estava pairando sobre o meu ombro.

"Ela vai me ajudar a me arrumar para o Homecoming*" Angela respondeu, já que eu ainda estava me recuperando um pouco. Eu precisava me afastar dele se eu quisesse funcionar normalmente.

_*Homecoming é um baile tradicional para receber ex-alunos de uma escola, faculdade e etc._

Fechei meu armário e enchi o espaço à minha frente para que eu pudesse virar e encará-lo.

"Eu nunca fui a um baile escolar antes. Será que estas coisas exigem uma quantidade enorme de preparação?" Ele deu um passo para frente, para mais perto de mim, me fazendo ter que pressionar as costas contra os armários.

"Você sabe quanto tempo leva para Rosalie ficar pronta para a escola de manhã?" Eu pergunto, sabendo que ele achava que ela passava tempo demais em frente ao espelho.

Ele suspirou. "Sim."

"O triplo disso" Eu explique para ele. Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora de sua cabeça. "Angela não vai exigir muito tempo, mas se arrumar para um baile é um negócio sério para uma garota."

"Estou tão feliz por eu ser um cara. Vocês garotas colocam pressão demais em si mesmas."

"Ha!" Angela estava irritada. "Nós colocamos pressão em nós mesmas?" Edward tinha atingido um nervo sem querer. Um grande. "Vocês, ou devo dizer, a sociedade em geral coloca muita pressão sobre nós! Para onde quer que olhemos há meninas que vestem tamanho PP. Por acaso PP ainda existe? O que isso significa? As mulheres devem se esforçar para ser menos que nada?"

Eu podia ver o debate interno de Edward sobre responder ou não. Ele escolheu sabiamente e ficou quieto.

"Na televisão, nos filmes, na capa de todas as revistas, somos bombardeadas com imagens de pessoas estranhamente belas, que foram retocadas e cirurgicamente melhoradas. Caras desta escola chamam garotas, que são perfeitamente saudáveis, de gordas porque não podem ver os ossos sob a pele. Nós temos a mensagem errada amontoada goela abaixo. Concursos de beleza, salões de beleza, corredores de beleza na Target. Confie em mim, nós sentimos a pressão externa tanto quanto a interna."

Eu me coloco entre os dois enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o ginásio para a reunião do Homecoming. "Se acalme, Ang. Edward é um cara legal."

Ela estava em seu palanque e não iria descer. "Até mesmo os bons têm expectativas. Vou provar isso. Quem é a garota mais bonita da escola, Edward? Seja honesto. Não brinque."

Eu me preparei para a sua resposta, esperando ouvi-lo dizer Heidi ou Lauren. Talvez ele pensasse que Gianna fosse a mais bonita. Eu o visualizava com uma loira. Talvez fosse por isso que eu imaginava que seria uma delas.

Suas orelhas explodiram em um vermelho brilhante, mas sua voz era clara. "Eu teria que dizer Bella."

_Sério_? Esse não era o nome que eu pensei que iria ouvir. Eu dei um soco no braço dele porque, _fala sério_. Eu tentei protegê-lo de Angela e suas justificáveis, no entanto, excessivamente dramáticas, opiniões sobre o efeito da sociedade sobre a imagem do corpo e ele me paga transformando isso em piada? Não é engraçado.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou como se isso fosse de algum modo incompreensível.

"Ela disse para ser honesto."

"Isso foi honesto. Você sabe que eu acho que você é bonita."

Ele era tão impossível às vezes. Eu não era uma daquelas meninas que se preocupava muito com como eu parecia. Eu pensava que tinha uma auto-imagem decente. Eu não era a garota mais feia da escola, mas eu não era de modo algum a mais bonita. Eu podia admitir isso, mas ele não ia me fazer dizer isso em voz alta. Angela teve a ousadia de sorrir e quase rir.

"Vocês são maus." eu disse para os dois.

"Por que estou dizendo que você é a garota mais bonita da escola estou sendo mal?" Edward parecia genuinamente confuso.

"Você é louco."

"Você é estranha."

"Você é chato."

"Você é bonita. Encare isso." Ele estava sorrindo agora e desfrutando do fato de que ele estava me deixando irritada.

Eu tinha acabado a minha conversa com ele.

Angela estava rindo como uma criança quando o carma entrou em cena e me deu a mão. Distraída pelo quão hilário ela pensava que Edward era, Angela não percebeu a parede de pessoas na frente dela. Ela bateu em Brady Fontana e derrubou os óculos do seu rosto. Tanto Angela quanto Edward se abaixaram para pegá-lo e suas cabeças se chocaram. O som me lembrou de algo vindo de Os Três Patetas. Minha mão voou para a minha boca para cobrir a risada que ressoou. Ambos se levantaram esfregando os lugares doloridos. _Bem feito pra eles_, eu pensei.

Encontramos alguns lugares acima das arquibancadas de Mike, Jessica, e Tyler. Ben e Eric estavam na equipe e Lauren era uma dessas meninas que sacudia uma bandeira pra lá e pra cá. Todos eles eram representantes na reunião. Sentei-me entre Larry e Curly* para que eles não machucassem um ao outro. Edward era tudo sobre a reunião. Ele observava com muita atenção. Ele aplaudiu junto com as líderes de torcida e aplaudiu quando eles anunciaram os jogadores de futebol. Ele parecia genuinamente orgulhoso quando Rosalie foi coroada Rainha do Homecoming e gritou para Emmett quando ele foi nomeado Rei.

_*Larry e Curly são personagens do curta-metragem "Os Três Patetas" – século XX. – o qual originou o filme de mesmo nome._

Eu era uma espécie de antítese da reunião, comícios não costumavam fazer muito por mim. Mas observar Edward me fez amar cada segundo disso e o tornou uma das minhas melhores lembranças da escola. O mesmo aconteceu com o jogo do Homecoming no dia seguinte. Sentar na arquibancada com Edward, Emmett e torcer pelo resto da equipe foi muito mais emocionante do que jamais tinha sido antes.

Depois do jogo fui ajudar Angela a ficar pronta para o baile. Essa era a primeira vez que realmente ficávamos sozinhas em dias.

"Eu acho que o cabelo fica bom solto. Você tem um cabelo lindo" eu disse, enquanto me sentava na frente de seu espelho segurando o cabelo dela. Ela o deixou cair e checou a si mesma.

"Uau, isso vindo da garota mais bonita da escola? Isso é um elogio."

Do meu lugar em sua cama, eu joguei o bichinho de pelúcia mais próximo em sua cabeça. "Não comece com isso ou eu vou enfiar a parte de trás do seu vestido em sua roupa de baixo."

"Oh, Bella..." seu sorriso era tão provocador quanto suas palavras "... ele gosta de você, ele realmente gosta de você."

"Por favor, me deixe fazer a sua maquiagem. Eu realmente quero ter certeza de que você vai usar delineador suficiente." Fiz Angela pagar por me propiciar um momento de sufoco que aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela se virou na cadeira, de frente para mim. "Ele gosta de você. Você está totalmente em pânico ou o quê?"

É claro que eu estava totalmente em pânico! Como eu poderia não enlouquecer? "Não" Eu respondi friamente. "Ele é um amigo. Ele pensa em mim como uma amiga."

"Você está brincando comigo agora?" Angela viu através de mim. "Você está totalmente em pânico, e ele quer ser mais do que amigo. Ele quer você, minha amiga. Ele _quer_ você."

Eu desabei sobre a cama que ainda estava coberta pelo mesmo edredom e travesseiros que tinha estado desde que tínhamos dez anos. Eu não poderia começar a aceitar que Edward queria ser mais do que um amigo. Edward não era parte do meu plano. Minha fuga de Forks tinha sido a minha meta para o ano. Isso estava planejado e eu precisava manter o foco. Mas os lábios de Edward eram tão... ugh! Eu precisava parar!

"A temperatura mais alta já registrada foi de 58°C na sombra em Azizia, na Líbia. _Na sombra_. Isso é tão fodidamente quente. Você consegue imaginar?" Eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto para algo que eu ficava muito mais confortável falando.

Angela não queria nada disso. "Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. Edward Cullen é mais quente do que qualquer coisa que a Líbia tenha."

_Eu sei..._

Meus amigos foram para o baile e eu fui para casa. _When Weather Changed History_* era mais tarde e eu planejava matar uma hora assistindo. Eu pensei em _Weather Channel_, talvez um pouco de Food Network e então seria hora de sofrer com algumas horas da festa de Jessica.

_*When Weather Changed History é uma série de televisão que relata eventos históricos e o efeito do tempo sobre eles._

Justo quando eu estava aconchegada sob o cobertor no sofá, meu telefone tocou.

**Não é brincadeira, Rosalie morou no banheiro essa tarde.**

Edward nunca me mandou uma mensagem antes. Eu nem sabia que ele sabia o meu número de telefone. Eu estava sorrindo para o meu telefone, porque ele tinha mandado uma mensagem para ele. Eu era uma idiota, mas não importa.

**Eu te disse**, eu digitei de volta.

Ele respondeu rapidamente, fazendo com que o meu sorriso crescesse. **Grandes planos para antes da festa?**

Eu imediatamente comecei a analisar excessivamente a sua pergunta. Por que ele estava perguntando? Será que ele pensava que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa interessante? Ele estava esperando que eu fizesse algo interessante?

Então eu analisei excessivamente a minha resposta. Se eu dissesse a verdade ele iria pensar que eu era totalmente chata? Se eu mentisse ele iria descobrir? O que poderia ser interessante, mas não muito incompreensível? Eu não conseguia pensar em nada e estava demorando muito tempo para responder.

**Na verdade não.**

**Eu também não. Você quer alguma companhia?**

Meu estômago fez aquela coisa de se inverter. Ele queria sair antes da festa?

**Hum, claro.**

Obviamente, eu era capaz de responder apenas duas palavras cheias de estupidez. Ele ficaria terrivelmente tentado a mudar de ideia sobre gastar algum tempo extra comigo. Ele não respondeu imediatamente como nas outras mensagens. Isso tinha que significar que ele estava reconsiderando seriamente.

Eu estraguei tudo. Estraguei completamente tudo. Eu não poderia ter dito algo um pouco espirituoso? Não, eu fui com o que realmente estava passando pela minha cabeça. Eu era uma idiota. A campainha tocou enquanto eu repreendia a mim mesma. Minha mãe atendeu e meu coração parou quando ouvi a voz dele.

"Olá, Sra. Swan. Eu sou Edward Cullen, o... amigo da Bella."

"Ah, o primo de Rosalie, certo?"

"Sim senhora."

"Oh, você é a pessoa que Emmett vive dizendo que deixa a Bella no sufoco." Eu poderia perfeitamente imaginar ela olhando descaradamente para o pobre menino de cima a baixo. "Vamos entrar."

_Me. Mate. Agora. _Eu dei um pulo para apenas tropeçar no cobertor emaranhado em torno de minhas pernas. Eu caí no chão com um baque forte. Eu tentei levantar antes que ele me visse, mas já era tarde demais.

"O que você está fazendo no chão?" Minha mãe perguntou com um Edward de olhos arregalados por trás dela. "Você caiu?" Eu chutei o cobertor e me levantei, puxando minha camiseta de volta para o lugar. "Bella sempre foi meu pequeno desastre ambulante. E juro, isso acontece desde quando ela tinha quatro-"

"Mãe!" Ela não iria me ajudar me envergonhando na frente de Edward por contar histórias sobre a minha infância.

Ela sorriu, sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ela deu um tapinha no peito de Edward, algo que eu sonhava em fazer diariamente, às vezes a cada hora. "Eu vou ter que te contar isso em outra ocasião."

"Eu estou ansioso por isso" ele respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Ambos estavam desfrutando da minha tortura.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Nem vou perguntar por que vocês não foram ao baile juntos, mesmo que eu esteja extremamente curiosa," acrescentou ela, enquanto caminhava para fora. Eu só podia imaginar que isso era algum tipo de vingança por alguma coisa desagradável a qual minha mãe tinha sido sujeita quando era uma adolescente pela minha avó.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos para os bolsos de trás da minha calça jeans. Edward parecia incrível. Ele usava calça jeans e uma camisa preta de mangas compridas. Eu amava o seu cabelo sexy, o sorriso sexy, todas as coisas sexys.

"Oi" ele disse timidamente.

"Oi".

"Sua mãe é-"

"Louca" eu interrompi. "Por favor, esqueça tudo o que saiu da boca dela."

A risada de Edward me fez querer cair de joelhos e adorá-lo dia e noite. Até mesmo a risada dele era sexy. "Eu ia dizer simpática. Sua mãe é muito simpática. Será que a família toda gosta de te deixar em maus lençóis?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não porque ele estava errado, mas porque ele estava muito certo. "Eles acham que são muito engraçados. Eu acho que eles estão apenas tentando me encorajar a atravessar todo o país antes da minha formatura." Minha família gostava de me provocar. Este era um dos seus passatempos favoritos, principalmente desde que Emmett veio morar conosco.

Edward deu mais um passo para dentro da sala. "Bem, então, nós vamos definitivamente ter que fazer algo em relação a isso. Eles não podem te mandar embora quando eu acabei de chegar aqui."

Eu senti meu rosto ficando quente e meu estômago se contorcer enquanto eu deixava escapar uma risada desconcertada. Será que ele realmente não quer que eu atravesse todo o país? Eu não poderia fazer as palavras saírem da minha boca. Me sentei no sofá e fiz sinal para ele se juntar a mim.

Ele olhou para a televisão e sorriu. "_Storm Stories_?"

"_When Weather Changed History _na verdade. Este é sobre o desastre de Hindenburg*." Me sentindo autoconsciente, abracei uma das almofadas conforme eu colocava as minhas pernas debaixo de mim. Me ocorreu que não havia nenhuma maneira de ele ter dirigido dos Cullen até aqui. "Ei, como você chegou aqui tão rápido?"

_*Hindenburg foi um desastre que ocorreu em 1937 com o dirigível alemão LZ 129 Hindenburg que foi destruído ao pegar fogo._

Os olhos de Edward caíram para as suas mãos em seu colo. "Eu poderia ter te mandado mensagens da sua garagem."

Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam. "Da minha garagem?"

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ainda se recusando a olhar para mim. Suas orelhas estavam da cor de morangos. Eu deixei isso se dissipar por um minuto. Eu tentei me concentrar na televisão, mas só conseguia pensar na ansiedade de Edward para sair. _Comigo_.

"Então, por que é que você não foi ao baile? Você não queria ver como era, já que você nunca foi a um antes?" Eu me virei para olhar para ele, ainda atordoada com o fato de que ele estava aqui sentado ao meu lado.

Edward olhou para mim, hesitando um momento antes de responder. Seus lábios se curvaram. "A única garota com quem eu queria ir não queria ir."

Senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto. Primeiro, ele havia convidado alguém. Segundo, ela disse que não. Para Edward. Ela era uma idiota? Por que eu quero agradecer a ela e dar um soco nela ao mesmo tempo?

"Bem, você ainda tem o baile em maio. Você deve perguntar a ela novamente. Tenho certeza que ela vai dizer que sim," eu disse, não era realmente isso que significava, mas tentei parecer indiferente. Essa idiota, seja ela quem for, não merecia ir para qualquer baile com Edward.

"Sério?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu ainda mais. "Eu vou cobrar isso de você."

Eu ri com um suspiro. Se eu tivesse o que dizer, essa garota estaria completamente indisponível. Ainda que eu não tivesse nenhuma maneira de influenciar a situação. Algo me dizia que se Edward queria namorar alguém, ela iria ceder mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu queria perguntar quem era, mas mudei de ideia. Eu realmente não quero saber por quem Edward tinha uma quedinha, porque eu a odeio. Mesmo que fosse alguém que eu gostasse, agora ela estaria morta para mim.

Minha mãe veio caminhando com os braços cheios de bebidas e uma tigela de pipoca. "Vocês, crianças, querem alguns lanches?"

"Obrigado" Edward disse, a ajudando a colocar tudo na mesinha de centro à nossa frente.

"Bem, pensei que seria melhor oferecer já que a minha filha parece ter esquecido suas maneiras."

Eu franzi meu rosto em um sorriso jocoso.

"Eu amo pipoca, obrigado." Edward pegou um punhado da bacia.

"Bella ama pipoca também. Vocês têm muito em comum."

"Mãe."

"O que? Você ama. Bella nunca quis doces no teatro. Sempre pipoca."

"Mãe," eu disse um pouco mais alto.

"Oh meu Deus, querida, se lembra de quando nós fomos ao cinema e você pegou a pipoca e a empurrou-"

"Mãe!" Pelo amor de tudo o que havia de bom no mundo. Ela estava tentando arruinar a minha vida.

Edward cobriu a boca com uma mão enquanto ele ria de nós. Minha mãe fingiu fechar os lábios e correu de volta para a cozinha. Eu acho que eu deveria ficar feliz pelo meu pai estar trabalhando esta noite. O Homecoming necessitava que toda a força policial estivesse nas ruas – até mesmo o chefe. Só Deus sabe o que ele estaria fazendo para intimidar Edward se ele estivesse em casa.

"Sua mãe é-"

"Uma lunática."

"Eu ia dizer engraçada."

"Nem tanto. Nem um pouco na verdade." Eu estava supondo pela segunda vez sobre a minha decisão de deixá-lo vir. É claro que, se eu quisesse garantir que eu e ele nunca fossemos nada mais do que amigos, esse era o truque.

Nós comemos pipoca, assistimos um pouco Weather Channel, e conversamos. Edward parecia interessado no programa. Ele sugeriu que o Hindenburg explodiu por causa de um raio. Nós conversamos sobre outros ataques de raios, como o da árvore em seu quintal e o que atingiu o Cristo Redentor no Rio de Janeiro há alguns anos atrás. Edward não parou de me fazer perguntas para que eu pudesse falar sobre o tempo até que eu estivesse satisfeita. Nós mudamos para o Travel Channel e assistimos Man vs. Food. Nós dois achamos nojento, mas totalmente fascinante.

De alguma forma, durante o programa e a conversa, ele chegou mais perto de mim no sofá. Nós dois seguramos a tigela de pipoca metade em seu colo e metade no meu. Nossas coxas estavam quase se tocando. Quase.

"É tão injusto que esse cara não pese 180 quilos."

"Você tem uma boca muito bonita" ele sussurrou. Eu olhei para ele e ele estava olhando para a minha boca como se ela realmente fosse bonita.

Ele me deixou completamente atordoada. "O que?"

Ele não me respondeu, ele apenas se inclinou em minha direção.

Puta merda. Ele ia me beijar. Tentei me lembrar de continuar respirando, mas não pela minha boca, porque isso era nojento. Ninguém queria sentir o hálito da boca quando estava prestes a beijar você. Além disso, meu hálito não deveria estar bom. Devia estar cheirando a pipoca. Mas isso não importa, não é? O hálito dele deveria estar com o mesmo cheiro. Nós dois estávamos comendo a maldita pipoca. Tínhamos que ter o mesmo hálito. Nossas bocas provavelmente provariam a mesma coisa. Eu queria prová-lo. Eu queria sua língua na minha boca. Talvez isso fosse um pouco precoce para um primeiro beijo. Eu definitivamente deveria deixar que ele deslizasse a sua língua antes de eu ir empurrando a minha garganta abaixo. Eu não quero ser uma má beijadora. Eu aposto que Edward era um beijador muito bom. Eu mal podia esperar para descobrir. Contudo, o tempo passava em câmera lenta. Ele estava levando uma eternidade para se inclinar o suficiente para conectar seus lábios perfeitos nos meus não tão perfeitos.

"Eu estou indo lá pra cima, Bella, querida." Edward recuou imediatamente quando minha mãe entrou na sala. "Verifique se você trancou a porta quando você e Edward saírem."

"Sim, mamãe. Eu vou fazer isso," eu disse um pouco bruscamente.

"Tudo bem" ela disse, levantando a mão em sinal de rendição. "Foi bom conhecer você, Edward. Espero te ver mais por aqui."

Edward se moveu para quase uma almofada de sofá inteira longe de mim. "Claro, Sra. Swan. Obrigada."

Graças a minha mãe, o nosso momento tinha sido completamente arruinado. Um constrangimento caiu sobre nós. Voltamos a assistir Man dá um pontapé na bunda Food; não houve brincadeiras simples e absolutamente nenhum beijo. Por volta das 10:15 meu telefone zumbiu na mesinha de centro. Era Angela.

**Indo para Jessica agora. Nos encontre lá!**

Outra mensagem, desta vez de Rosalie. **Vá pegar Edward.**

_Ótimo. Mais alguma coisa, Princesa Cullen?_ Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava mandando mensagem para mim, em primeiro lugar, mas ela tinha que ser tão rude?

**Festa! :) Vá buscar o Ed e venha pra cá!** Meu primo era um pouco mais amigável. Ainda assim mandão.

A próxima foi uma mensagem de Jessica. **Isso foi evidentemente um baile, mas definitivamente acabou. Hora da festa. Não se esqueça de Edward!**

"Tudo bem?" Edward perguntou do outro lado do sofá. Ele estava torcendo as mãos com os seus cotovelos repousados sobre os joelhos.

"Tudo certo. Eu só acho que todo mundo poderia me depenar se eu não te levar para a festa."

Ele riu e se levantou. Estendendo a mão para mim, ele sorriu docemente. "Pronta para ir?"

Não. Eu queria ficar aqui. Sozinha. Com ele. Sem nenhuma competição. Outra tentativa para aquele maldito beijo. Peguei a mão dele e rapidamente me lembrei que eu odiava a minha mãe.

Havia carros de cima a baixo na rua de Jessica. Isso não ia dar muito trabalho para o meu pai e o resto da Forks DP descobrirem onde era a festa. Não haveria nenhuma chance de bebida para mim esta noite. Eu não podia arriscar ficar em apuros com Charlie Swan, meu pai ou Charlie Swan, Chefe de Polícia.

Além dos carros, o som da música e as pessoas cantando junto podiam ser ouvidos do gramado. Eu me perguntei se o baile inteiro tinha simplesmente se deslocado do ginásio da escola para a casa de Jessica. Empurrei a porta da frente e os sons ficaram mais altos. Algumas garotas em seus vestidos de Homecoming, sem seus sapatos extravagantes, estavam de pé no hall de entrada. Elas fizeram uma careta para mim, mas desfaleci quando Edward me seguiu. Seu riso acalmou meus nervos quase imediatamente. A maioria das pessoas estava na sala de estar. Edward pegou minha mão e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. Inclinando-se para perto, sua respiração aqueceu meu rosto.

"Não me perca, okay?"

_Nunca. Eu quero ficar com você para sempre._

Ele me puxou para a multidão. Cercada por caras em camisas com suas gravatas ou frouxas ou em volta do pescoço ou amarrada em torno de sua cabeça estilo Rambo, e as meninas em seus vestidos extravagantes, nós empurramos através do nosso caminho. Edward olhou por toda parte até que encontramos Angela e Ben.

Angela me abraçou. "Você conseguiu!"

"Nós conseguimos. Como foi o baile?"

"Você definitivamente perdeu toda a diversão. Tyler pirou com Lauren por ela se esfregar totalmente em Conner Frey. Eles estavam gritando um com o outro. Ele a chamou de vagabunda e ela disse que ele tinha um pau pequeno. Foi feio e terrível ao mesmo tempo. Sr. Gerandy teve que acabar com isso. Tyler foi embora e Lauren passou o resto da noite no banheiro colocando os olhos pra fora de tanto chorar. Se ele aparecer aqui, vai ser uma loucura."

"Desculpe por perder essa" eu disse sem entusiasmo. Eu estava tão cansada do drama escolar.

Edward apertou a minha mão levemente. Eu olhei para cima e ele sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, porque esse era algum tipo de resposta condicionada à curva de seus lábios. Seus lábios eram tão perfeitos.

Jessica e Mike nos encontraram e se juntaram ao nosso pequeno círculo. Eu ouvi mais sobre a briga de Lauren e Tyler, e também sobre como Charlotte Jones rasgou o vestido e todo mundo viu sua bunda porque ela estava usando um fio dental. Para fazê-la se sentir melhor, Peter Martin abaixou as calças para todos e foi expulso. Alguém ouviu dizer que ela estava agradecendo a ele agora no sofá no porão. Jessica murmurou algo sobre a necessidade de desinfetar tudo amanhã.

Edward nunca soltou a minha mão, mesmo quando alguém lhe entregou uma bebida. Eu queria segurar sua mão para sempre. Ela era muito maior do que a minha, e tão quente. Não importa quem vinha falar com ele, ele não me soltava. Eu não fui a única que notou também.

A Brigada de Vadias tinham seu radar Edward em alerta máximo. Elas o cercaram como uma matilha de lobos e praticamente puxaram as nossas mãos para longe. Eu podia ver suas orelhas ficando vermelhas e os olhos me procurando conforme elas o alcançavam. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele não era meu para eu reclamar, mas eu queria. Eu queria gritar com elas por levarem o meu homem. Porém, eu não queria me tornar o assunto da próxima rodada de boatos. Todas elas estavam perguntando o que ele achava de suas roupas. Empurrando seus seios para ele e lhe pedindo para cobiçar suas minúsculas bundinhas. Eu decidi jogar a toalha e fui para a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de água.

Eu nunca poderia competir com garotas como essas e não quero também. Se uma dessas garotas era a que ele tinha pedido para ir ao Homecoming, então meus sonhos de beijar Edward não eram nada mais do que uma fantasia tola.

"Então, você e Edward" disse Angela me seguindo.

"Eu e Edward o quê?"

"Ele estava segurando sua mão. Isso é novo."

"Ele só não queria se separar quando fizemos nosso caminho através da multidão."

"Eu disse que ele gosta de você."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto eu torcia a tampa da garrafa de água. Eu tomei um gole. "Nós somos amigos. É isso. Ele convidou alguém para ir ao Homecoming, você sabe."

Os olhos de Angela se arregalaram. "O quê? Quem? Quando? Por que ela não foi?"

"Ele disse que ela não queria ir. Ela o recusou." Tomei outro gole. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele ia se deixar levar por todas as pessoas que queriam ele aqui e queriam levá-lo para longe de mim. Eu deveria ter me recusado a vir. Eu não preciso estar aqui.

"Alguém o rejeitou? De jeito nenhum. Eu gostaria de ter ouvido falar sobre isso." Angela balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é o que ele disse, Ang. Ele não vai mentir sobre ser rejeitado."

"De jeito nenhum ele convidou alguém. Quem? Nenhuma garota em seu perfeito juízo iria rejeitá-lo."

"Então, se ele tivesse te convidado, você teria rompido com Ben para ir?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira de que minha melhor amiga faria isso com seu namorado.

"Bem..." ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio "... okay, não. Eu não teria rompido com Ben, mas eu com certeza teria dito a todo mundo que Edward Cullen me convidou. Isso não teria sido mantido em segredo."

Nós saímos da cozinha por alguns minutos e acabamos conversando com duas pessoas do segundo ano que queriam saber se Edward estava namorando alguém. Eu pareço como se eu fosse a sua maldita guardiã?

"O que ele disse exatamente quando te falou sobre convidar alguém para o baile?" Angela perguntou quando as meninas irritantes se afastaram.

Suspirei e abri a geladeira para pegar outra água. "Ele disse que a única garota com quem ele queria ir não queria ir."

Angela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e se encostou no balcão de granito. "Então ele não disse que ele convidou alguém e ela disse que não?"

"Não exatamente, mas isso tem que ser o que ele quis dizer."

"Não necessariamente." Ela se levantou e começou a bater palmas. "Bella!" Suas mãos caíram sobre meus ombros. "Ele queria ir com alguém que não queria ir ao baile. Alguém que deixou claro que ela odeia bailes e não ia, não importa o que aconteça."

Eu não estava acompanhando.

"Bella! Ele queria ir com você! Você é a garota que não queria ir ao baile. Ele não te convidou porque ele não precisava. Você deixou claro que não queria ir. Você é a única garota que, além de Vicky e os outros queimadores, não queria ir. Toda garota que eu conheço queria ir ao baile."

Ela estava louca. Não havia nenhuma maneira. Mas Edward não estaria a fim de Vicky. Ela era bonita para uma maconheira, mas ainda assim uma maconheira total. De maneira nenhuma ele teria a convidado ou uma de suas amigas. Poderia ser isso? Edward queria ir ao baile comigo?

"Ei, você me perdeu." Aparecendo do nada, Edward me fez pular. Ele pegou a minha mão de volta na sua. "Eu vou te chamar quando você me abandonar, porque eu acredito que você seja uma amiga melhor do que isso, Bella." Ele parecia um pouco frustrado.

Eu estava mais do que frustrada. Era por minha causa? Será que ele queria ir ao baile comigo? Será que ele quer me beijar? Ele ia me beijar na minha casa antes da minha mãe estragar tudo? Eu era apenas uma amiga ou eu era mais? Será que ele quer que eu seja mais?

"Primos!" A voz de Emmett eclipsou todos os outros ruídos na casa. "Eu os encontrei, Rosie!"

Emmett ainda estava com a gravata, mas estava um pouco solta e ele tinha o primeiro botão da sua camisa desabotoado. A barra foi puxada para fora da calça, e ele estava carregando uma garrafa de cerveja. Ele reparou que eu percebi.

"Eu tenho que dar uma volta ou as pessoas vão tentar ainda mais conseguir me fazer beber. Não se preocupe, eu não estou pensando em foder com a minha temporada de futebol no último ano. Seu pai me deu um longo sermão antes de ele ir trabalhar hoje à noite."

Emmett e a cerveja eram parte da razão de sua mãe tê-lo mandado para morar com a gente. Ele realmente tentou mudar quando se mudou para cá. Ele era realmente um dos caras mais responsáveis que eu conhecia. Eu não tinha visto Emmett ficar bêbado nenhuma vez desde que ele se mudou pra cá.

"Mas isso não significa que Edward não pode se divertir como uma estrela do rock! Alguém pegue um pouco desse ponche para esse cara!" Emmett ordenou e todos os caras a sua volta saíram correndo. Dois caras entregaram a Edward um copo vermelho. Ele soltou a minha mão para segurar ambas as bebidas, enquanto me encarava cautelosamente.

"Bem-vindo a sua primeira festa do ensino médio." Bati minha garrafa de água contra um de seus copos e ele lentamente tomou um gole.

"Tem gosto de ponche de frutas."

"Eu aposto que tem." Eu ri. "Mas tenha cuidado. Isso não é _apenas_ ponche de frutas."

Rosalie e Emmett saíram com a gente da cozinha até que Emmett decidiu que precisava ensinar Edward como jogar beerpong*. Ele disse que não havia nenhuma chance de que o garoto poderia ir para a faculdade sem saber como jogar. Eles foram para a sala de jantar, enquanto Angela e eu voltamos para a sala de estar para encontrar Ben, Jessica, e Mike.

_*beerpong é um jogo bastante comum em festas americanas onde alguém enche um copo de cerveja e o coloca do outro lado da mesa. Uma pessoa tem que tentar acertar uma bola de ping-pong dentro do copo, quem acertar primeiro faz com que seu adversário tenha que virar um copo de cerveja._

Eu tentei me divertir. Eu tentei não pensar sobre a teoria de Angela em relação a mim e Edward e o Homecoming, mas era meio que impossível. Nós rimos e vimos Mike e Eric fazerem de si mesmos idiotas que tentavam dançar. Tyler apareceu e parecia distraído. Eu chequei Edward e Emmett algumas vezes. Eles estavam cercados por caras do time de futebol. Eu disse a mim mesma que era bom que Emmett estivesse ajudando Edward a se enturmar com seus amigos, mesmo que eu meio que quisesse manter Edward só para mim. Na minha terceira viagem para a sala de jantar, Edward me encontrou primeiro. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para o corredor.

"Puta merda. Não beba o ponche. Você está bebendo o ponche? Bella, eles colocaram alguma coisa no ponche. Você tem que ter cuidado." Ele estava completamente bêbado. Eu não tenho certeza do que Emmett o deixou fazer, mas isso não era bom.

"Eu só estou bebendo água," eu disse, segurando minha garrafa de água vazia.

"Ótimo, porque você sabia que colocaram algo no ponche? Não é apenas fruta. Eles colocaram drogas nele, eu acho. Merda, eu acho que colocaram alguns ruffies*".

_*Ruffies: sedativo poderoso e proibido nos Estados Unidos devido a sua alta capacidade de causar semi-consciência e perca de memória. No entanto o medicamento é usado em outros lugares como hipnótico e anestésico._

Eu tentei não rir, mas ele era um fedorento tão fofo quando estava bêbado. "Não se preocupe, não há ruffies. Acho que eles só colocaram álcool lá dentro. Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. Vamos pegar um pouco de água e depois, talvez devêssemos ir."

"Boa ideia. Eu não quero acordar com Emmett na cama comigo." Ele me agarrou pela cintura novamente e me fez parar de me mexer. "Bella, não me deixe acordar com Emmett na cama comigo."

Eu ri com a imagem dos dois juntos na cama, aconchegados e de conchinha. "Eu prometo."

Meu telefone zumbiu no meu bolso. Eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de Tyler. _Estranho_. Eu cliquei sobre ela para encontrar uma foto de uma Lauren de topless olhando para mim.

"Seu idiota do caralho!" A ouvi gritar do outro lado da casa. Eu também percebi que todos estavam olhando para seus telefones. Eles também estavam olhando para os peitos de Lauren.

Todo o inferno estava prestes a se libertar. Era definitivamente hora de ir. Eu mandei uma mensagem de adeus para Angela e Emmett e puxei um Edward muito confuso para fora da porta da frente. Ele tropeçou e caiu no gramado.

"Você está bem?" Eu ri do fato de que Edward, normalmente muito gracioso, era incapaz de andar direito.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que estamos fugindo da festa?"

"Terceira Guerra Mundial. Nós não queremos estar aqui para isso. Confie em mim." O ajudei e o levei para o carro.

"Eu só quero estar com você, Bella Swan. Não me perca mais. Odeio quando você me perde. Havia drogas naquele ponche. Você não bebeu o ponche, não é?"

Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que quando eu corria dois estúpidos quilômetros na aula de educação física. O fato de que ele se preocupava significava mais do que o fato de que ele continuou fazendo a mesma pergunta de novo e de novo. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não tomei o ponche. Eu juro."

Ele colocou uma mão no carro para segurar a si mesmo e uma na minha bochecha. Ele realmente tentou me olhar nos olhos. "Ótimo. Eu não quero que ninguém te machuque."

Ele estava me matando. Entramos no carro e me certifiquei de prendê-lo no cinto. A cabeça dele pendeu para trás contra o encosto de cabeça e ele fechou os olhos.

"Eles colocaram alguma coisa no ponche. Aquilo não era ponche de frutas, Bella. Ele não era... Eu acho que vou vomitar."

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava dizer e nós fomos para o lado da estrada. Ele abriu a sua porta na hora certa. Quanto ponche esse pobre garoto bebeu? Eu mandei uma mensagem para Emmett.

**Quanto você fez ele beber? Ele esta vomitando graças a você.**

Edward continuou descarregando o conteúdo do seu estômago no chão.

**Punchpong. É um peso leve :P**

Eu balancei a cabeça e chequei Edward, que tinha baba vermelha escorrendo de seus lábios. Ele estava horrível e isso dizia alguma coisa. O garoto era bonito em um dia ruim. Ele esfregou as costas de sua mão em seu queixo, livrando-se de forma eficaz da baba vermelha nojenta.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

Ele assentiu, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Ele bateu a porta. Eu o levei para casa e o ajudei a chegar à porta da frente. Era tarde, depois de meia-noite. As luzes não estavam acesas dentro da casa, apenas uma na varanda.

"Não beba o ponche, Bella. Eles colocaram alguma coisa nele."

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu não vou beber o ponche. Eu prometo."

"Você não bebeu, não é?" Ele abriu os olhos e parecia tão preocupado.

"Eu não bebi. Eu juro."

Ele me puxou contra ele, envolvendo os braços pesados em torno de mim. "Eu estou feliz. Acho que alguém me drogou. Aposto que foram aquelas garotas. As que queriam que eu tocasse seus seios. Eu _não _toquei os seios delas, Bella. Eu não toquei em nenhum seio. Nem sequer um peito. Nada de seios para mim. Eu disse, 'Leve seus peitos para longe de mim'. Talvez eu não tenha dito isso, mas eu estava pensando nisso. Mesmo quando você me perdeu. Não me perca. Odeio quando você me perde. Odeio ter bebido o ponche. Eu queria te beijar tanto e agora eu cheiro a vômito e ponche de frutas... e vômito. Eu nunca mais vou beber ponche de frutas de novo."

Ficamos ali na varanda dos Cullen enquanto eu surtava internamente. Edward queria me beijar. Hoje à noite. Eu. De repente, ele parecia muito pesado em meus braços.

"Edward" eu disse, empurrando-o. Ele ficou de pé tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio e ele tropeçou para trás, contra a casa. Eu tentei o meu melhor para firmá-lo, mas ele era muito maior do que eu. "Você tem que ir para a cama. Você consegue subir as escadas e ir pra cama?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Não beba o ponche..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Eles colocaram alguma coisa nele."

"Eu sabia!" exclamou como se eu tivesse confirmado algo que nós já não soubéssemos. "Eu sabia que eles colocaram algo nele."

"Boa noite, Edward. Vá direto pra cama. Okay?"

"Tudo bem, Bella. B-b-b-b-bella. Sua boca é tão bonita. Eu quero tanto beijar essa boca." Ele se inclinou para frente e eu me esquivei. Ele cheirava a ponche de frutas e, infelizmente, vômito. Eu não iria beijá-lo, não importa o quão perfeito seus lábios estivessem.

"Da próxima vez, okay? Depois que você escovar os dentes."

"Eu vou escovar os dentes agora." Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e abriu a porta. "Fique aqui, Bella Swan. Eu não quero perder você de novo. Sua família está tentando fazer com que você se vá. Não vá, okay?"

"Não, Edward!" Eu meio que sussurro meio que grito. "Apenas vá direto pra cama. Okay? Eu te vejo mais tarde. Vá para a cama."

"Sim, senhora. Para a cama." Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha e tentou me puxar para dento da casa. "Venha para a cama comigo. Nós podemos nos beijar na minha cama. Quero te beijar a noite toda." Rezei para que o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen tivessem sono pesado.

"Eu não posso entrar agora. Vá para a cama e durma. Vejo você amanhã. Ou segunda-feira." Eu saí de seu alcance.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou beijar você amanhã e no dia seguinte e no outro e no próximo." Ele se virou e começou a subir as escadas. Eu podia ouvi-lo enquanto eu fechava a porta. "Não beba o ponche de frutas. Acho que os seios estavam tentando me drogar."

Eu me pressionei contra a porta da frente fechada e peguei meu telefone para mandar uma mensagem de texto para Rosalie pra me certificar de que seu primo estava em sua cama. A cama que ele tinha acabado de me convidar para dividir. Emmett facilmente levaria o primeiro lugar como Pior Membro da Família do Ano por tê-lo deixado tão malditamente bêbado. Eu levei um minuto e algumas respirações mais profundas antes de caminhar para o meu carro.

Algum dia eu iria beijar Edward Cullen, caramba. Ele ia me beijar amanhã e no dia seguinte e no outro e no próximo...

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Ahhhhhhhhhhh cara, chegar no final de semana e ler isso me deixa molenga. Morri de rir com a mãe da Bella. Ela representa 80% das nossas mães na presença de um garoto que a gente gostava. Hahahahah. E sim, muitoooooooooooo engraçado o pobre do Ed bebado. Tomara que ele acorde bem. hahahaha  
_

_Bem meninas, até esse fds. Que postarei mais um extrinha de Fridays at Noon traduzido pela super Laysa!  
_


	6. Bree Tanner?

**Capítulo 6 - Bree Tanner?**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Beijar Edward é uma das minhas coisas favoritas a fazer. Algumas das mulheres que trabalham comigo reclamam o tempo todo sobre como nunca mais beijaram seus maridos ou namorados. É como se a duração de uma relação fosse inversamente proporcional à quantidade de beijos que você deu. Felizmente, esse não é o caso no meu relacionamento. Edward é um beijador. Nós nos beijamos. O tempo todo. Ler e lembrar de um tempo antes de nos beijarmos é tão estranho. Realmente parece que foi há um milhão de anos atrás. Eu tinha certeza de que, depois de suas confissões bêbadas na noite da festa de Jessica, iríamos nos beijar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O diário de Edward me lembra exatamente o que aconteceu antes de beijar se tornar parte do nosso padrão climático normal.

_**10/10/10**__**  
**__Eu tinha que escrever algo aqui hoje, já que eu certamente estarei morto em uma centena de anos no próximo dia 10/10/10. Eu não tenho nada interessante para escrever porque eu sou um idiota completo. Se eu não fosse um idiota, eu estaria escrevendo sobre como eu beijei Bella e minha vida é perfeita. Mas eu sou um idiota, por isso não posso escrever isso. Em vez de beijar Bella na festa de Jessica, eu fiquei bêbado. Tão bêbado que eu definitivamente vomitei, mas não tenho idéia do que eu fiz. Ela ligou para ver como eu estava no dia seguinte, mas ela está agindo de forma estranha desde então. Não com sua estranheza normal. Acho que ela está decepcionada. Eu acho que eu fodi tudo._

_**12/10/10**__  
__Bree Tanner confessou hoje. Ela sabe quem eu sou. Eu acho que era tolice pensar que o Sr. Daniels seria o único que sabia. Bree é super talentosa e ela me pediu para ouvir seu solo. O que eu poderia dizer? A pobre moça não fala com ninguém na escola. Eu não posso imaginar o que custou a ela me pedir isso. Eu senti que eu precisava ouvir e ser agradável. Eu iria querer que alguém fosse bom comigo se eu fosse ela. Além disso, ouvi-la tocar me fez esquecer o idiota que eu sou por cinco segundos. Toda vez que eu olho para Bella, ela olha para o lado ou coloca este olhar estranho em seu rosto. Eu devo ter realmente estragado tudo. Estou tentando não olhar para ela como eu normalmente olho, para não assustá-la. Eu estou tentando dar-lhe um pouco de espaço. Eu queria poder lembrar o que aconteceu no sábado. Isso está me matando._

_**14/10/10**__  
__A música está em todo lugar. Eu a vejo. Ouço. Acordado, dormindo. Eu sinto que estou ficando louco. Eu não quero ser um louco. Eles eram todos loucos. Todos os melhores. Eu não quero ser um deles. Eu não vou ser louco. Eu quero ser normal. Bella mal está falando comigo e tudo o que ouço é a maldita música. É como uma marcha da morte, me seguindo, me levando para a forca. A morte não é o que me assusta. A morte seria colocar o maldito barulho para descansar. O que me assusta é perder o que eu nunca sequer tive, em primeiro lugar. Eu acho que a Bella me odeia. Estou gastando mais e mais tempo com Bree, me escondendo da única pessoa que eu realmente quero estar, esperando que liberar um pouco do que está preso na minha cabeça vá fazer isso ir embora. Eu não sei se isso está funcionando. Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero que Bella fale comigo novamente. Eu quero que ela me diga algo sobre nevascas ou tufões. Algo. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que este nada._

_**16/10/10**__  
__Eu escrevi algo. É curto, mas eu tive que testar. Eu acho que eu vou pedir para Bella ouvi-la. Eu não sei se ela vai conseguir entender, mas se alguém pudesse, esse alguém seria ela. Eu acho. Eu não posso ler sua mente e isso está me deixando um pouco insano. Nós não estamos em sincronia como estávamos antes de eu ser um idiota bêbado. Como fomos do mais alto dos altos ao mais baixo dos baixos tão rapidamente?_

_**18/10/10**__  
__Ela oficialmente me odeia. Ela me odeia e odeia Bree por algum motivo. Estou perdido. Completamente perdido._

_**19/10/10**__  
__Eu odeio Tyler Fodido Crowley. Desprezo. Detesto. Desejo uma morte horrível a ele. Eu sinto como se alguém tivesse me apunhalado no coração. Não apenas alguém. Bella Swan. Bella Swan me apunhalou no coração e não se importou. Eu juro por Deus, se o maldito Tyler Crowley beijá-la, vou ferir alguém. Não apenas alguém. Tyler Fodido Crowley._

A culpa me ataca. É incrível que eu possa me sentir mal assim por algo que eu fiz anos atrás. Eu era uma idiota. Eu odiava Bree Tanner. O ciúme faz com que as pessoas façam coisas malucas. Quando você tem 18 anos e está apaixonada pela primeira vez, às vezes você não pensa com clareza...

"Por que Edward está andando com Bree Tanner e sua bandeja de comida até aqui?" Angela sussurrou para mim, enquanto eu torcia a tampa da minha limonada.

"Ela é a nova melhor amiga dele, você não ficou sabendo?" As palavras saíram como cacos de vidro, rasgando-me por dentro. Bree Tanner me fazia querer matar alguém, geralmente ela, mas às vezes eu mesma.

"O que você fez?" Angela acusou.

Nada. Eu não fiz nada. Eu ajudei o pobre menino a chegar em casa quando ele estava bêbado. Eu liguei para ele no dia seguinte para me certificar de que ele estava se sentindo bem. Eu não o provoquei ou qualquer coisa do gênero na segunda-feira, depois do beijo que nunca aconteceu. Ok, isso é uma mentira. Eu comprei um ponche de frutas no almoço naquele dia, mas foi engraçado. Ele ficou verde só de olhar para ele. Fora isso, eu não fiz nada que iria levá-lo a me ignorar totalmente na última semana ou algo assim.

Ele evitou todo contato com os olhos, falava comigo só quando ele tinha que falar, e começou a sair com Bree Tanner. _Bree Tanner!_ Bree Tanner era uma CDF esquisita que saltava por qualquer barulho. Ela devia ser estudante do segundo ano, mas ela estava em quase todas as nossas aulas. Ela provavelmente poderia se formar conosco, mas ia ficar na escola mais um ano. Ela não tinha nenhum amigo, pelo que eu saiba. Ela era super tranquila e passava seu tempo livre na sala de música com o Sr. Daniels. Ela tocava violino ou algo assim. Estranha. Isso era o que ela era. Ela era estranha. Mais estranha do que eu, se isso fosse possível.

"Podemos dar espaço para mais um?" Edward perguntou, puxando a cadeira ao meu lado para que Bree pudesse sentar. Todo mundo disse _Olá_, exceto Rosalie e eu. Bree mal sussurrou um Olá de volta para aqueles que estavam dispostos a falar com ela.

"Você conhece todo mundo, né?" Edward olhou para ela como se fosse algo extremamente frágil. Eu achei que ela parecia uma espécie de um gatinho assustado quando ela assentiu. Isso me fez querer rosnar e latir para ela.

Em vez disso, eu ignorei ele _e_ ela. Eu comi meu lanche e falei com Angela como se não importasse que Edward Cullen quisesse me beijar na noite da festa de Jessica e agora estivesse apaixonado por Bree Tanner. A campainha tocou e eu me retirei para a aula, sem sequer esperar por Edward e Bree, que tinham aula comigo. Eu sentei em minha cadeira em Política Aplicada e abri meu caderno para que eu pudesse rabiscar enquanto esperava a aula começar. Eu rabisquei estupidamente, sem prestar atenção aos outros alunos enquanto eles entravam.

"Uau, Bella. Não deixe nenhum professor ver isso. Você vai ser o projeto de estimação do orientador pelo resto do ano", disse Eric quando olhou por cima do ombro.

Parei de mover o meu lápis e olhei para o que eu tinha desenhado. Era um banho de sangue horrível. Deitada em uma poça de sangue cor grafite estava uma caricatura de Bree Tanner, completa, com dentes salientes e cabelos crespos (não que a Bree Tanner de verdade tivesse, mas eu estava usando a licença artística). Minha Bree Tanner poderia ser tão feia como eu queria que ela fosse, e eu queria que ela fosse _muito_ feia. Parecia que ela tinha sido esfaqueada várias vezes com uma lança muito longa e assustadora. Ela tinha _Xs_ nos olhos, por isso ela estava claramente morta. Havia nuvens de chuva escuras no céu acima e relâmpagos atingindo seu corpo morto. E um tornado no fundo indo direto para ela. Ele definitivamente iria despedaçar seu estúpido e feio cadáver. Ei, pelo menos eu a matei antes de golpeá-la com raios e criar um tornado. Eu poderia ter sido muito mais cruel.

Eric estava certo embora. Eu não precisava ser pega com a minha fantasia mais obscura em exibição. Eu rasguei a folha de papel de meu caderno e a amassei. Levantei-me e fui até a lata de lixo. Foi quando eu senti seus olhos em mim. Um olhar sobre o meu ombro enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha. A intensidade e a raiva em seu olhar quase me tirou o fôlego. Com que diabos ele estava tão chateado? Eu o ignorei porque... tanto faz. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para estar com raiva de mim. Eu não tinha fugido e feito um novo melhor amigo. Eu não tinha parado de falar com ele ou agido todo estranho depois de dizer a ele que queria beijar sua linda boca.

No final do dia de aula, Edward me seguiu até meu armário. "Eu não preciso de uma carona para casa. Vou ficar depois da aula com Bree. Ela toca violino e é realmente incrível. Você deveria ouvi-la tocar", disse ele, efetivamente me perfurando no intestino com suas palavras .

Eu enchi minha mochila e fechei meu armário com uma batida. "Ótimo. Se divirtam." Passei por ele e corri para fora da porta, indo direto em direção a Tyler.

"Whoa! Porra, Garota do Tempo, veja por onde anda."

"Talvez você devesse olhar por onde anda," eu respondi, andando para o estacionamento.

Ele me seguiu. "Ei, agora, qual é o problema? Será que o meteorologista deu a previsão errada ou algo assim? Parece que você quer matar alguém."

Eu me sentia como se eu pudesse matar e isso era tão idiota. Edward não era meu. Eu nem mesmo queria que ele fosse. Eu iria embora de Forks em poucos meses. Eu não precisava de Edward Cullen.

Tyler jogou o braço sobre meu ombro e me puxou contra ele. "Vamos, me diga o que está errado, Garota do Tempo".

"Nada está errado. Nada."

Do outro lado do estacionamento, Lauren soltou um grito de frustração. Tyler sorriu maldosamente. Ele não colocou o seu braço em torno de mim para me oferecer conforto. Ele tinha feito isso para fazer ciúmes para Lauren, e funcionou. Eu fui atingida por uma explosão imediata de inspiração. Às vezes você tem que combater fogo com fogo.

"Você é tão engraçado", eu disse rindo ao sair de espanhol com Tyler. Eu estava rindo e flertando com ele há dois dias. Isso me fez querer vomitar, mas era necessário. O almoço foi um momento especialmente bom. Eu o deixei comer minhas batatas ontem e hoje ele me comprou um cookie. Angela ficou olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca. Rosalie parecia querer me matar. Edward parecia querer matar Tyler. Bree Tanner ainda parecia um gatinho assustado. Foi muito interessante.

"Ah, eu sou mais que engraçado, Garota do Tempo." Tyler se aproximou quando Edward vinha em nossa direção. Eu queria dar uma joelhada em sua virilha. Eu odiava quando ele me chamava de Garota do Tempo, mas eu sorri olhando para Edward. _Olhe para mim, eu posso ter um novo melhor amigo, também_. "Me dá um beijo", ele sussurrou e se aproximou. Movi meu rosto a tempo, batendo a cabeça contra o armário.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Só me beije. Isso vai ser ótimo." Ele amarrou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou contra ele e tentou novamente.

"Não, pare com isso." Eu coloquei as duas mãos em seu peito e tentei empurrá-lo.

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi que Tyler olhou por cima do ombro e, em seguida, caiu no chão depois de Edward lhe dar um soco na cara. Meu coração estava disparado e o olhar no rosto de Edward era assustador. Era como ser pego no olho da tempestade. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo, mas você sabia que a raiva do outro lado da tempestade estava por vir. O hall começou a ficar movimentado, mas eu não conseguia entender nada do que as pessoas estavam dizendo. Um casal de professoras saiu de suas salas para ver o que aconteceu. Edward apenas olhou para mim até a Señora Anderson pegá-lo pelo braço e encaminhá-lo para o escritório principal. A outra professora ajudou Tyler a ser levado para a enfermeira. Eu fiquei parada, me xingando. Eu sabia o que diziam sobre brincar com fogo e mesmo assim eu brinquei.

Espanhol passou como um borrão. A Señora voltou do escritório um pouquinho nervosa e disse que não conseguiria dar a matéria. Isso foi bom, porque eu não conseguia pensar em espanhol. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como Edward olhou para mim, como se me odiasse. Se ele me odiava, por que deu um soco em Tyler? Por que ele me odiava de repente, afinal? Como alguém poderia ir de querer beijá-la a odiar você? Não fazia sentido. Era hora de alguém explicar alguma merda pra mim.

A campainha tocou e eu estava fora da minha cadeira e no meu armário. Eu iria enfrentar Edward, perguntar qual era o seu problema e porque isso estava ficando fora de controle. Eu sabia que tinha parte da culpa, mas ele que começou. Fechei meu armário só para encontrar Rosalie encarando-me.

"Caramba, você me assustou", eu disse, saltando para trás de surpresa.

"Eu não sei o que está errado com você, e sinceramente, eu realmente não me importo, exceto que isso afeta a minha família. Então, eu estou aqui para lhe dizer que você precisa consertar isso e fazer as coisas ficarem certas com Edward. _Imediatamente._ Eu percebi que ele está agindo um pouco estranho desde o Baile." Ela revirou os olhos e soltou uma bufada frustrada. "Ele tem sofrido com alguns problemas confidenciais...".

"Problemas confidenciais?"

"Ele está envergonhado, ok? Ele está envergonhado por ter vomitado na sua frente e por não se lembrar de nada além disso. Ele está preocupado de ter dito algo humilhante ou estúpido. Eu disse a ele que você fala coisas estúpidas o tempo todo, então quem é você para julgá-lo, certo?"

Ela estava começando a me irritar. Eu balancei minha mochila sobre meu ombro e comecei a me afastar.

"Ele foi suspenso por sua causa. Você vai concertar isso Bella Swan ou Deus te ajude."

Ela estava me ameaçando? Eu parei e olhei para ela. "Eu já estava indo falar com ele. Eu não preciso de você para me dizer o que fazer."

"O olho negro do Tyler pode discordar", disse ela com um sorriso de escárnio.

Saí, incapaz de lidar com ela e com toda a porcaria que aconteceu hoje. Eu tinha realmente estragado tudo. Tyler foi um erro enorme. Eu nem sequer gostava de Tyler como um amigo. Ele era um idiota egoísta, como evidenciado por sua incapacidade de aceitar a resposta não ao seus avanços grosseiros. Eu precisava concertar as coisas com Edward. Eu esperava que ele pelo menos falasse comigo.

Eu estacionei na garagem dos Cullen. O carro da Sra. Cullen ainda estava lá, então eu não estacionei atrás dele. Ela deve ter tido que ir buscá-lo na escola. Eu me perguntava enquanto saía do meu carro se ela ainda me permitiria falar com ele. Eu tinha que me arriscar. Fui até a porta e toquei a campainha.

Esme Cullen era tão bonita quanto sua filha, mas de uma maneira diferente. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanho dourado e seu sorriso era aconchegante e convidativo, ao contrário do de sua filha, que geralmente era mais como uma carranca do que um sorriso.

"Oi, Sra. Cullen, eu-."

"Bella!" Ela parecia realmente feliz em me ver. Ela ainda estava sorrindo, de modo que era um bom sinal. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Entre." Ela afastou-se para me deixar entrar. Eu estava ainda mais nervosa agora que ela estava sendo tão boa comigo. Ela tinha ouvido falar muito sobre mim? Será que ela não sabia que eu era a razão para seu sobrinho ter socado alguém na cara e ter sido suspenso hoje? "Edward está no andar de cima. Estou feliz que você tenha vindo. Talvez você possa ajudar a melhorar o humor dele."

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Ela não deveria estar chateada ou algo assim? Não era isso o que os pais faziam quando você criava problemas? Bem, ela não era mãe dele. Talvez tias levassem essa coisa de ser suspenso mais na esportiva.

"Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse falar com ele," eu disse, olhando ao redor. Eu nunca tinha entrado em sua casa, exceto na noite do Baile, quando Edward estava tentando me atrair para seu quarto. A memória enviou uma dor aguda ao meu peito que quase me tirou o fôlego. Eu tentei me recuperar, mas a enorme sala me fez sentir pequena e fora do lugar. Um lindo lustre estava pendurado acima de nossas cabeças, dois andares acima. Fotografias de Rosalie em diferentes idades forravam a parede do corredor que conduzia ao resto da casa.

"Eu vou chamá-lo. Fique aqui." Ela deslizou até a bela escada de carvalho. A batida na porta me fez considerar fugir, minha ansiedade estava fora de controle. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Só porque a Sra. Cullen estava sendo boa o suficiente para me deixar falar com Edward, não queria dizer que ele queria falar comigo. Mudei meu peso sem parar de um pé para o outro e mastiguei meu lábio.

A Sra. Cullen voltou descendo as escadas com o mesmo sorriso doce estampado em seu rosto. Edward seguiu atrás dela com um olhar muito menos acolhedor. Não estava tão ruim quanto o que ele me deu após socar Tyler, mas ainda era muito feio. Ele passou por mim e saiu pela porta da frente, deixando-a aberta como um convite para eu me juntar a ele.

Antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, ele retrucou: "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e depois me abracei protetoramente. "Eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Queria pedir desculpas."

"Você queria pedir desculpas? Exatamente pelo quê você quer se desculpar, Bella?"

Olhei para os meus pés porque eu não podia suportar o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim. Isso não era como a outra noite na varanda da frente, quando ele estava tentando me beijar e me convidou para ir para sua cama. Era como se seus sentimentos por mim tivessem ido de um a oitenta.

"Eu nem mesmo gosto do Tyler." Eu balancei a cabeça. Essa coisa toda era tão estúpida. Eu odiava esse tipo de drama ridículo. Eu pensava que estava acima de toda essa infantilidade até que ele apareceu. Isso não fazia parte do meu plano. Ele nunca deveria ser parte do meu plano, mas aqui estava eu, magoada por ele não parecer querer ser parte disso. Movi o meu olhar para a sua cara de bravo, mas ainda bela.

"Por que você está flertando com ele, se você não gosta dele?"

"Por que você gosta da Bree Tanner?"

Ele passou de raivoso para surpreso, depois novamente para frustrado. "Porque ela é legal. Porque ela é inteligente e uma violinista incrivelmente talentosa. Porque você a odeia? Nunca pensei que, de todas as pessoas, _você _seria a garota má."

Isso dói, porque realmente não podia ser negado. Eu não tinha sido muito boa com ela. Eu a ignorava e quando eu não a ignorava eu fazia comentários sarcásticos, porque eu era pequena.

"Eu não odeio ela."

Seu riso cresceu e ficou sem humor. "Sério? Você poderia ter me enganado." Ele parecia tão desapontado. Isso era pior do que ele parecer chateado.

"Eu não odeio. Eu só... Eu odeio que de repente ela seja sua melhor amiga. Ninguém fala com a Bree Tanner. Porque você começou a falar com Bree Tanner?"

"Por que eu falo com ela? Eu falo com ela porque ela fala comigo. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você está me dizendo que a odeia porque eu falo com ela? Isso não faz nenhum sentido."

Faria sentido se você levasse em consideração o fato de que eu era louca por ele. "Eu odeio que você não queira falar comigo."

"Eu quero falar com você! Você foi quem parou de falar comigo!" Sua frustração era evidente em sua postura e na maneira como suas mãos estavam enroladas em punhos.

"Eu só parei de falar com você, porque você começou a agir de modo estranho."

Edward agarrou a grade que cercava a varanda. Ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dele e descansar minha cabeça contra suas costas. Eu queria corrigir isso, mas não tinha idéia de por onde começar.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa na festa de Jessica?" ele perguntou, sua voz muito mais tranquila do que momentos antes.

"Eu não sei o que você quer saber, Edward. Tenho certeza de que você fez um monte de coisas na festa."

"Será que posso ter feito ou dito algo para prejudicá-la ou constrangê-la?"

"Não."

"Não?" Ele se virou para olhar para mim, procurando ver se eu estava dizendo a verdade.

"Não", eu assegurei a ele. Ele não me machucou naquela noite. Ele me machucou a cada dia depois dela, no entanto. Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Nem um de nós capaz de desviar o olhar do outro. Quando ele não disse mais nada, eu também tinha algumas dúvidas. "Por que você deu um soco no Tyler?"

Sua mão correu através de seu cabelo e ele chutou o chão de tijolos. "Ele estava tentando beijá-la. Ouvi você dizer a ele para parar, mas ele não parou." Edward balançou a cabeça, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Você não queria que ele te beijasse, não é?"

"Por que isso importa?"

"Porque eu não quero que ele te beije." Ele olhou novamente para baixo em seus pés, enquanto suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

"Porque se _você_ não quer me beijar?" Eu soltei. Se nós iríamos tentar resolver isso, eu precisava que essa pergunta fosse respondida.

Os olhos de Edward se ergueram, chocados e incrédulos. "Você acha que eu não quero te beijar?"

Mesmo que ele realmente não tenha respondido à minha pergunta, esta nova pergunta me fez pensar se minha suposição era errada. "Eu não sei o que pensar. Tudo o que sei é que na última vez que estivemos nesta varanda juntos, você me disse que queria me beijar e depois de alguns dias mais tarde você não podia sequer olhar para mim. Então, dois dias depois você estava cercando Bree Tanner ".

Ele soltou uma risada bem humorada. "Você acha que eu quero beijar a Bree?"

Fechei os olhos e cerrei os punhos ao meu lado. "Eu não tenho mais idéia do que você quer." Eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu queria que ele me beijasse e não beijasse Bree Tanner. Eu queria beijá-lo, não Tyler. Eu queria coisas que eu não deveria querer, coisas que eu disse a mim mesma que eu não queria, que eu não podia querer. Eu queria Edward. Meu plano estava totalmente ferrado.

Abri os olhos para encontrá-lo de pé, bem em frente a mim. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso até que ele estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto com ela. As pontas de seus dedos estavam grossas, mas sua mão estava quente e eu me inclinei para ela.

"A _única_ coisa que eu quero, Bella... é você."

Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Era como se as nuvens de chuva que estavam pairando sobre a minha cabeça desde o dia depois do baile tivessem se abrido e o sol brilhasse só em nós dois.

"Me beije", eu disse, minha voz tão calma que eu não tive certeza se ele me ouviu até que seus lábios tocaram os meus. Seus lábios cobriram os meus da forma mais perfeita. Fechei os olhos e me deixei sentir em vez de pensar. Minhas mãos seguraram sua camiseta enquanto seus lábios pressionaram e se moveram contra os meus. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu ao nosso primeiro beijo. Parecia que tudo tinha começado a vibrar. Era mais que um formigamento, mas não um terremoto completo. Eu senti sua língua tocar meu lábio. Encarei isso como um convite e coloquei a minha em sua boca. Ele aprofundou o beijo e fez o meu mundo girar mais rápido.

Êxtase. Nosso primeiro beijo foi felicidade absoluta.

Horas, dias, meses poderiam ter passado e eu não teria notado ou me importado. Tudo o que importava era o fato de esse rapaz me querer como eu o queria. E nós iríamos nos beijar para sempre se eu tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso. Edward se afastou primeiro, mas me deu mais um, dois, três beijos doces nos lábios antes de beijar-me uma vez na testa.

"Isso foi..." Seu suspiro de satisfação me fez sorrir.

"Sim", eu respondi, incapaz de abrir os olhos. Eu queria ficar perdida no momento um pouco mais.

"Nós podemos fazer isso de novo, não é?"

Eu ri e deixei minha cabeça cair contra seu peito. "Deus, eu espero que sim."

"Me desculpe por não ter feito isso antes."

Eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e o deixei manter-me contra seu corpo magro e esguio. "Eu também."

"Você vai ser legal com a Bree agora?"

"Oh meu Deus, eu esqueci completamente de twittar ao meteorologista do Canal 4 sobre o recorde que eu descobri esta semana." Tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurou com força. Eu podia sentir ele rindo mesmo que ele não fizesse nenhum som.

"Não tente mudar o assunto. Você a assusta, quase tanto como Rosalie. Seria bom se _uma_ de vocês duas pudesse ser legal com ela."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Me beije novamente e eu vou pensar sobre isso".

Desta vez, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles estavam lúdicos e brilhantes com o desejo. "Você realmente não devia ter dito isso. Eu posso fazer isso o dia todo."

Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, e eu sabia que eu definitivamente poderia fazer isso o dia todo.

A Sra. Cullen limpou a garganta, colocando esses pensamentos descansarem mais rápido do que eu gostaria.

"Desculpe. Seu pai está no telefone, Edward."

Meu feliz e sortudo amigo de beijos, de repente ficou com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça, mas a Sra. Cullen não ligou. Ela estendeu o telefone.

"Hora de ser responsabilizado", disse ela, finalmente soando como uma mãe.

Edward pegou o telefone da mão dela com uma careta. Ele se arrastou até o outro lado da varanda. Ele resmungou "Olá" enquanto sua mão esfregou as costas de seu pescoço, a tensão óbvia em seus ombros.

"Você se importaria se o idiota estivesse atacando uma menina? Ele mereceu", Edward se defendeu contra os comentários que eu só podia imaginar que vinham do outro lado da linha. "Eu vou socar ele novamente se ele pensar em se aproximar de Bella."

Sorri involuntariamente para o meu herói. A Sra. Cullen notou. Ela olhou para longe, mas eu acho que ela estava sorrindo também.

"Eu não sei por que ela disse isso. O tio Carlisle me disse que estava quebrado. Provavelmente eu precisarei de uma cirurgia."

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu engasguei. Eu não tinha idéia de que ele tinha quebrado a mão.

A Sra. Cullen soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Edward, não minta para o seu pai."

Edward lhe lançou um olhar letal, fazendo-a sacudir a cabeça para ele.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela não quer que você fique preocupado. Está quebrado. Eu não vou ser capaz de tocar por muito, muito, muito tempo. Talvez nunca mais."

"Não está realmente quebrado, não é?" Eu sussurrei para a Sra. Cullen, que parecia estar pronta para pegar o telefone.

Ela sorriu e me deu um tapinha no braço. "Não, ele está bem. Sua relação com seu pai, por outro lado..."

"Bem, talvez essa menina seja mais importante para mim do que isso. Você já pensou sobre isso? Você já pensou sobre o que é importante para mim?" Edward andou para trás e para frente. Sua frustração foi tirada em um punhado de cabelos. Ele ouviu o que seu pai dizia. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Você acha que você sabe, mas não sabe! É por isso que eu fui embora! É por isso que eu te odeio!"

"Edward," A Sra. Cullen se afastou de mim e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Já é o suficiente. Me dê o telefone." Seu tom autoritário surpreendeu a mim e a ele. Edward passou o telefone sem se despedir de seu pai. Sentou-se nos degraus da varanda e continuou a maltratar seu cabelo.

"A mão dele está bem, Ed. Ele estava tentando chatear você." Ela caminhou de volta para a casa. "Não, eu não estou escondendo nada." A porta se fechou atrás dela.

Eu respirei fundo e me sentei ao lado de Edward. "Posso ver sua mão?" Eu precisava ver por mim mesma que ele estava bem.

"Está tudo bem, Bella."

"Eu só quero ver."

Ele soltou um bufo frustrado, mas colocou a mão na minha. Ele tinha mãos enormes. Seus dedos longos envolveram os meus.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só queria chatear meu pai. Ele ainda acha que pode me controlar de Chicago."

Eu levantei a mão e cuidadosamente beijei os nós dos dedos que deram um merecido olho roxo ao Tyler. "O que você não quer mais tocar?"

Edward puxou a mão dele e a colocou na minha bochecha. "Não pergunte, por favor." Ele inclinou-se, mas parou quando seus lábios estavam a menos de uma polegada dos meus. "Eu posso te beijar de novo?"

Esta questão sempre teria a mesma resposta. Eu brinquei com o cabelo macio, acima da sua orelha, imaginando o que poderia ser tão ruim que ele não gostaria de me dizer. Então eu me movi por mais um centímetro até que nossos lábios se tocaram. Essa era simplesmente a melhor maneira de evitar uma conversa. Infelizmente, seu pai era uma frente perigosa que Edward não ia ser capaz de superar nunca.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Estou ficando repetitiva. Ahhh cara, que coisa mais fofa esses dois! \o/ E o ciume realmente ajudou nesse caso! Eles se beijaram!  
_

_Ótima sexta feira a todos! E Ah... talvez teremos mais surpresas de FaN no fds._


	7. Conhecendo seus pais

**Capítulo 7 – Conhecendo seus pais.**

_Tradutora: Alexia Oliveira_

"Você achou o controle remoto?" Edward gritou do outro quarto, fazendo-me saltar e fechar rapidamente o diário. Eu o enfio debaixo do travesseiro.

"Ainda estou procurando!"

"Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, eu o encontrei. Quer dizer, eu vou encontrá-lo. Está tudo bem. Estou bem." Eu não estava nada bem. Eu estava perto de quebrar.

Eu fico quieta por um minuto e depois deslizo para fora da cama na ponta dos pés, para fora do quarto. Eu espio Edward no sofá, absorto em seu livro. Alívio inunda meu corpo. Ele não veio me espiar. Eu volto para o quarto e puxo o diário para fora. Está chegando nas partes boas, eu tenho certeza. Estamos juntos e nos beijando. Só melhora a partir daí. Mesmo que ele me pegue lendo isso, vai valer a pena.

Eu folheio, procurando onde eu tinha parado.

_**24/11/10**_

_Bem, eu quase consegui fazer Bella terminar comigo antes mesmo de eu a convidar para sair. __Meus pais chegaram hoje para o dia de Ação de Graças. __Meu pai foi horrível. __Eu fui horrível. __Eu realmente ferrei tudo. __Eu percebi hoje que se eu não desistir de minha necessidade insaciável de fazer competição de mijo com meu pai, eu vou estragar tudo. __Bella me mostrou isso. __Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria descoberto que para ser tratado como um adulto, tenho que começar a agir como um. __Ela é tão inteligente. __E bonita. __E eu não posso parar de pensar sobre como ela é nua. Rapazes imaginam suas namoradas nuas, certo?_

Eu cubro minha boca para abafar o riso. Ele era um menino. Não houve nudez no fim de semana de Ação de Graças. _Não_. Edward tendia a perder a cabeça quando ele estava tentando levar seu pai à loucura. Eu não tinha idéia de como era complicado o relacionamento deles na época. Edward estava tentando mostrar que ele merecia tomar suas próprias decisões e cometer seus próprios erros. Seu pai não queria que ele cometesse erros. Ele queria que seu filho fosse perfeito. Em retrospecto, não é um crime querer isso. Ele só não percebeu que Edward poderia querer ser bom em muitas coisas, não apenas em uma. A primeira vez que encontrei o seu pai (que totalmente me ama agora, por sinal) foi interessante para dizer o mínimo...

"Eu deveria entrar", disse Edward pela vigésima vez. Ele continuou dizendo isso, mas nunca parou de me beijar tempo suficiente para realmente sair do carro. Foi assim que passamos todos os dias depois da escola, agora que nós éramos amigos que se beijavam. Isso era como eu nos chamava, porque eu não tinha certeza de que éramos namorado e namorada. Ele não me pediu para ser sua namorada. Ele pedia para me beijar, e sempre era respondido afirmativamente. Assim, até que ele me pedisse para ser sua namorada, eu iria me referir a ele como meu amigo de beijos.

Edward era um excelente amigo de beijos.

Sua língua era meio que mágica. Isso realmente me fazia querer rasgar minha roupa. E quando ele usava os dentes para puxar meu lábio inferior, sempre muito gentil, eu queria rasgar suas roupas. Beijar Edward acima dos pingos de chuva em rosas e bigodes de gatinhos. Era a minha coisa favorita.

"Obrigado por me trazer para casa", disse ele entre beijos.

"De nada." Segurei seu pescoço um pouco mais apertado, com medo de que estivéssemos chegando perto de realmente dizer adeus.

Grandes mãos fortes seguraram meu rosto quando ele me beijou um pouco mais forte, mais ardentemente. Seus polegares roçaram meu rosto e me fizeram querer escalar o apoio de braços central e me sentar no colo dele.

"Eu deveria ir", disse ele, infelizmente, quando moveu os lábios para o meu queixo e sob a minha orelha. Uma mão se moveu para a minha nuca.

"Você já disse isso."

Eu peguei sua camiseta, segurando-o para mim. Ele não iria sair. Eu não queria que ele saísse ainda. Beijar era um milhão de vezes mais emocionante do que qualquer coisa me esperando em casa. Eu adorava o cheiro dele, algo que eu tinha que aproveitar quando estávamos tão perto. Desde que começamos a ser amigos com benefícios, Edward começou a usar algum tipo de spray caro. Não era colônia porque ele não cheirava como o meu pai. Era, provavelmente, algum desodorante spray ou de corpo. Eu gostava, e ele sempre colocava mais depois da aula que tínhamos no nono período. Eu gostava ainda mais que meu carro ainda cheirava a ele enquanto eu ia dirigindo pra casa.

"Posso te ligar mais tarde?" ele perguntou, puxando sua boca da minha pele. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar os seus tão perto. Ninguém olhava para mim como ele me olha. Eu queria que ele me olhasse todos os dias, porque eu nunca me sentia mal sob o seu olhar. Ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse algo raro e impecável.

Eu apertei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e coloquei um beijo de boca fechada em seus lábios. "Sim".

Uma batida na janela do carro fez meu coração parar por um segundo. A Sra. Cullen parecia apologética enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Edward se afastou de volta ao banco e pegou sua mochila no banco de trás.

"Eu ligo para você."

"Ok".

Ele se inclinou e me deu mais um beijo rápido. _Nunca o suficiente._

Ele abriu a porta e a Sra. Cullen se inclinou depois que ele saiu. "Desculpe Bella. Eu só pensei que deveria avisar que os pais de Edward estarão aqui a qualquer minuto." Ela se virou para ele."Você sabe que você pode convidar Bella para entrar em vez de ficar aqui fora todos os dias depois da escola. Eu não mordo."

Seu último comentário me distraiu momentaneamente do primeiro. Mordi o lábio e olhei para o volante. Ela havia notado nossas despedidas longas na garagem. _Embaraçoso._

"Meus pais estão aqui?" Ele não tinha perdido essa parte. Edward se recusou a voltar para Chicago para a Ação de Graças. Ele me disse que tinha 18 anos e ele podia decidir onde passar as férias. Seus pais ficaram extremamente chateados e decidiram que não iriam deixá-lo se esconder. Eles estavam vindo para cá, já que ele não ia voltar para casa. Quando não estávamos nos beijando, ele me disse que não estava ansioso para ver seus pais neste fim de semana. Bem, não o pai dele, pelo menos. Seus pais ainda estavam irritados com a briga com Tyler e pela suspensão que ele recebeu antes do Halloween. A única coisa boa, a seus olhos, era que sua irmã viria e ele não podia esperar para eu conhecê-la.

"Eles ligaram, quando desembarcaram em Seattle. Eles devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto", disse a Sra. Cullen.

Edward deslizou de volta no carro. "Fica?"

Isso não era exatamente o que eu pensei que ele ia dizer. Ficar e conhecer seus pais? Hoje? De imediato? Informações sobre o tempo inúteis inundaram meu cérebro e eu pressionei meus lábios, esperando que eu pudesse evitar que coisas estúpidas saíssem da minha boca.

"Minha irmã quer realmente conhecê-la. Rosalie vai estar em casa em alguns minutos. Por favor, fica?" Ele estava me matando. Se ele achava que a presença de Rosalie era algum tipo de incentivo para que eu ficasse, ele estava brincando mesmo.

Eu não tive a chance de responder por que um sedan preto parou atrás de mim. Edward olhou por cima do ombro e seu rosto caiu. Seus pais estavam aqui.

"Você sabia que um tornado pode aparecer a qualquer hora do dia, mas a maioria acontece entre 15:00-9:00?"

Esta declaração ridícula fez Edward sorrir e ele soltou uma risada suave. "Vamos." Ele beijou meu rosto e balançou as pernas longas para fora do carro. "Minha irmã nunca vai deixar você sair agora."

Impossível acreditar que eu podia me sentir mais ansiosa. Desliguei meu carro e puxei o cinto de segurança, empurrando minha porta aberta. Portas de carro bateram atrás de mim, me fazendo pular. _Estatísticas do furacão Katrina começaram a falar sobre, $ 108 bilhões em danos, 1.836 mortes, a tempestade era de 20 metros de altura, cerca de 90.000 quilômetros quadrados foram afetados._

"Edward!" Uma morena linda com o corte de cabelo bonito estilo 1920 pulou para os braços do meu amigo.

"Ei, Al". Seu sorriso era enorme e genuíno. Ela tinha que ser sua irmã. Sua mãe não ficou muito atrás e quando Edward deixou de abraçar sua irmã, sua mãe rapidamente tomou seu lugar.

Eu fechei a porta e percebi o pai de Edward me observando de onde ele estava ao lado de seu carro alugado. Ele me avaliou com os olhos e depois deu a volta pela frente do carro para se juntar à sua família. Quando ele saiu, eu notei que uma moça muito bonita estava atrás dele. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que me fizeram me lembrar de palha de milho. Ela sorriu para mim e, em seguida, fez o seu caminho em torno da parte de trás do carro, aproximando-se de Edward hesitante.

"Katie? O que..."

"Surpresa", ela respondeu com um sorriso, abrindo os braços e esperando ele abraçá-la. A cabeça de Edward virou na minha direção. Ele me olhou apologético, mas foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço.

"Vamos para dentro, hein?" A mãe de Rosalie acenou.

Eu queria pular de volta no meu carro e ir direto para casa. Infelizmente, o pai de Edward tinha me bloqueado. Os Cullen de Chicago haviam trazido para Edward uma surpresa. Uma surpresa loira e bonita. Uma amiga. _Por__favor, Deus, deixe-a ser apenas uma amiga._

"Bella?" Edward olhou para mim com expectativa.

Movi meus pés, me arrastando atrás de todos os outros e pensei em furacões como uma forma de lidar com os meus nervos fora de controle. _A palavra furacão vem de Hurican, deus Caribenho do mal._ _Hurican foi inspirado no deus maia Hurakan, que destruiu os seres humanos com grandes tempestades e inundações_. O pai de Edward definitivamente me faz lembrar de Hurican.

"Eu vou tirar o carro para que sua amiga vá para casa", O pai de Edward ofereceu, parecendo muito feliz em se livrar de mim.

"Não", Edward rebateu. "Bella vai ficar. Você pode mover o carro, mas Bella irá ficar." Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Ah, essa é _Bella_". Ele não disse o meu nome como se fosse uma coisa boa. Imaginei-o evocando algumas nuvens escuras e alguns ventos furiosos, algo, qualquer coisa para se livrar de mim.

"Bella? Oh, ela irá definitivamente ficar", Alice saltou. Ela parou de andar e esperou Edward e eu alcançá-la. "Eu temia que ele a mantivesse escondida por todo o fim de semana."

Edward segurou-me um pouco mais apertado. "Eu pensei sobre isso, confie em mim."

Fomos todos para dentro e a família de Edward conversou com a tia de Edward sobre a viagem. Edward corretamente me apresentou a todos. O pai de Edward trouxe a bagagem e os novos hóspedes se espalharam para colocar suas coisas no lugar certo. Edward agarrou Alice, segurando-a com a gente na cozinha, enquanto o resto deles subiu.

Ele abaixou a voz. "Que diabos Kate está fazendo aqui? E o que diabos você fez com o seu cabelo?"

Alice sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu o cortei para doar para a caridade. Papai odiou e uma mulher com câncer irá ficar linda com uma peruca feita de cabelo de verdade. Foi um ganha-ganha*."

Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Bom. Quase convenci Carlisle a engessar minha mão, mas Esme não o deixou fazer isso já que ela disse a meu pai que eu não a quebrei."

"Oh meu Deus, eu teria matado para ver a cara dele quando você disse que quebrou a mão. Você realmente socou alguém?"

O orgulho no rosto de Edward quase me fez rir em voz alta. Ele assentiu e apertou minha mão. "Agora, o que diabos Kate está fazendo aqui?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "É o seu grande plano para atraí-lo de volta. Eles acreditam que ela pode persuadi-lo a voltar para Chicago com eles."

"Você está brincando comigo?"

Alice deu de ombros.

"Hey," Kate disse da porta. "Não fofoquem sem mim."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles te fizeram vir até aqui", disse Edward, acolhendo-a em nosso círculo de confiança. O círculo que aparentemente eu fazia parte, mas estava extremamente desconfortável de estar.

"Está tudo bem. A Ação de Graças com os meus avós geralmente é terrivelmente chata."

"Eu juro, se eles fizeram alguma coisa, eu vou-"

Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no braço dele. "Está tudo _bem_. Estou com saudades. Eu não fui forçada a vir, se é isso que você pensa."

Eu estava me sentindo confusa e deslocada. Meu mal-estar só aumentou quando Rosalie entrou, "Parece que a turma toda está aqui." Ela abraçou Alice e parecia saber quem era Kate. "Você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia ter Bella aqui com seu pai em pé de guerra?"

Eu estava começando a me perguntar a mesma coisa.

"Ele está lutando uma batalha perdida. Agora eu só vou mexer com ele", Edward disse, sorrindo. Ele segurou meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele. "Não fique chateada com qualquer coisa que eu diga, ok?"

Eu concordei, mas fiquei preocupada com o que diabos isso significava.

"Você tem um plano?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu meio que tenho um plano. Estive pensando sobre o que realmente o deixaria louco. Agora que vejo que ele ainda está fixado em mim e Katie, eu sei exatamente o que fazer."

"Oh, isso deve ser interessante," Rosalie respondeu. Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Ela fechou a porta e sentou-se em um dos bancos da ilha.

"Que boas maneiras". Edward balançou a cabeça para ela. "Às vezes, eu acho que você e eu fomos trocados na maternidade. Você deve ser a única a voltar para Chicago com meus pais. Alguém quer algo para beber? Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, então ele soltou a minha mão para pegar algo para sua amiga, Kate. Eu sentia como se eu fosse me afogar agora que ele não estava me segurando. Eu não tinha aberto a boca ainda, morrendo de medo que eu fosse fornecer a todos a previsão do tempo detalhada, se eu fizesse isso.

Os adultos voltaram para baixo e os Cullen de Chicago foram rápidos para informar a Edward de todas as realizações recentes de Kate desde que ele se mudou para Forks. Kate é uma violoncelista e foi vencedora do primeiro lugar da Fundação Crain-Maling da Orquestra Sinfônica Jovem de Chicago. Ela iria fazer um solo com a CSO* durante algum concerto. Edward parecia realmente feliz por ela.

_*Chicago Symphony Orchestra (Orquestra Sinfônica de Chicago)_

"Você vai ter que voltar para casa para isso, você não acha, querido?" A mãe de Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sei, mãe."

"É claro que ele vai voltar para casa. A namorada dele irá tocar com a CSO. Ele não vai perder isso", seu pai declarou.

"Ela é minha amiga, pai, não minha namorada." A mandíbula de Edward ficou tensa e eu podia sentir o calor da sua raiva. "Bella é a minha namorada. Na verdade, eu tenho um pequeno anúncio a fazer."

Eu era a sua namorada? Não, não, não. Nós só estávamos nos beijando. Éramos apenas amigos que se beijavam. Não havia nada de ser namorado e namorada.

"Um anúncio?" seu pai o desafiou.

"Sim, um anúncio. Bella e eu vamos nos casar. Assim que nos formarmos, vamos nos casar e nos mudar para Nova York juntos."

Rosalie cuspiu água em tudo e começou a tossir até que conseguiu sugar tudo de seus pulmões. Fiquei sentada em horror enquanto o Sr. e Sra. Cullen pareciam que iam ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Você não vai fazer tal coisa, meu jovem!" seu pai gritou. Seu rosto ficou em sete diferentes tons de vermelho. Eu pensei que ele ia desmaiar.

"Eu sou um adulto. Você não pode me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer."

"Você não é um adulto! Desde que completou dezoito anos você não faz nada, além de agir como uma criança!"

"Você mal conhece essa garota", disse sua mãe, parecendo devastada.

"Bem, quando o bebê vier, pensamos que seria melhor estarmos casados", Edward disse com uma cara incrivelmente séria.

"Bebê?" seus pais guincharam ao mesmo tempo.

A mão de sua mãe foi para a sua testa como as mulheres faziam em filmes antigos, antes de desmaiar. "Esme! Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?"

Eu acho que a mãe de Rosalie tentou defender-se ao tentar ajudar a filha, que ainda estava engasgada com a água. Alice estava com sua mão sobre a boca, observando esse desastre todo com alegria. Kate parecia tão mortificada como eu me sentia.

"Então você decidiu jogar sua vida fora? É isso?" Seu pai gritou.

A sala começou a girar. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha sido tão surpreendida ou humilhada. Eu tinha certeza que eu ia vomitar ou socar a cara de Edward, então eu fugi. Corri como o vento. A mão de Edward agarrou meu braço quando eu pisei na varanda, parando a minha fuga.

"Bella", ele começou.

"Não!" Tentei em vão me afastar dele. "Tire sua mão de cima de mim."

"Por favor, me desculpe. Eu lhe disse para não ficar chateada."

Isso tinha que ser uma piada. "Não ficar chateada? Esse é o aviso que eu recebi antes de você me jogar no caminho de um tornado F5? Eu entendo que você não goste de seu pai, mas eu pensei que você gostasse de mim. Você me fez sentir como uma completa idiota."

Ele teve a ousadia de parecer magoado. "Isso não é o que eu quis fazer. Juro, eu só estava tentando assustar o meu pai."

"Oh, eu sei que é o que você estava tentando fazer. Você sabe o que, então? Acho que o seu pai está certo. Você quer que eles te tratem como um adulto, mas tudo que você faz é agir como uma criança desafiante e detestável! Se você acha que este é o caminho para ganhar o respeito de alguém, você está enganando a si mesmo. Eu não quero participar disso."

Ele me deixou ir, e eu entrei no meu carro. Edward estava onde eu o deixei e logo atrás dele, de pé na porta da frente, estava seu pai. Os dois Edwards me observaram enquanto fui embora. Não era assim que eu queria que meu primeiro encontro com os pais de Edward fosse. Nem de perto.

Emmett estava me esperando do lado de fora quando cheguei em casa. Ele estava usando o maior sorriso. Rosalie deve ter ligado para ele no segundo que eu deixei a maldita casa.

"Bells, seu namorado é uma figura."

"Ele não é meu namorado." Eu entrei em casa passando por ele, mas ele me seguiu para dentro.

"Você vai terminar com ele por causa disso?", ele perguntou, já não parecendo tão presunçoso.

"Eu não tenho que terminar com alguém que eu nunca namorei em primeiro lugar."

"Oh _vamos!_ Se você e Edward não são um casal, então o que diabos vocês são? Vocês dois estão se envolvendo desde antes do início das aulas." Ele me seguiu até as escadas e no corredor.

"Deixe-me em paz." Tentei fechar minha porta, mas ele me parou e invadiu o local de qualquer maneira.

"Bella, nós somos uma família. Fale comigo."

"Saia do meu quarto."

"Rose disse que nós não temos idéia de como a vida de Edward era uma loucura. Ela disse que o pai dele nunca o deixou ser uma criança normal. Ele planejou a vida de Edward desde que ele tinha uns cinco anos de idade."

"Eu não estou falando com você sobre isso."

Ele se sentou na minha cadeira. "Rose disse que ele pegou um avião e veio até aqui no dia em que completou dezoito anos, porque ele sabia que seu pai não poderia detê-lo. Seus pais nem sequer sabiam que ele estava vindo até que ele estava no aeroporto. Eles não têm certeza de quanto tempo ele estava planejando sua fuga, mas Rose disse que provavelmente era há mais de um _ano_. Rose disse que seu pai e o pai de Edward não se falaram por um mês depois que eles concordaram em deixá-lo ficar. E eles só deixaram ele ficar porque Edward ameaçou fugir de verdade, desaparecer, e que não ia dizer a ninguém para onde estava indo. Rose disse que ele não precisava nem mesmo estar na escola. Ele poderia ter feito o exame de saída do ensino médio e ido para a faculdade, mas ele queria ver como a escola era ou algo assim. Acho que ele é louco por querer desperdiçar um ano na escola, quando ele poderia estar se divertindo em algum campus da faculdade agora, mas a Rose disse-"

"Emmett! Eu não me importo com o que a Rose disse! Você pode, por favor, parar de falar sobre Edward?" Por mais interessante que essa nova informação seja, eu não vou me sentar aqui e fofocar sobre o meu amigo com benefícios / talvez namorado, com quem eu estou atualmente totalmente chateada.

Emmett se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que você pode querer dar ao cara um pouco de tempo. Nem todo mundo tem pais impressionantes como você e Rose. Inferno, meu pai me abandonou antes de eu nascer e minha mãe não me perguntou se eu queria voltar para casa no dia de Ação de Graças."

Eu caí na minha cama e olhei para o teto. Ele não ia me fazer sentir pena dele _e _deEdward. "Seu pai estragou tudo no departamento de pai, mas eu sei que você nunca deixou isso te derrubar. Sua mãe é incrível e ela está voando para casa para o Natal em menos de um mês. Essa é a única razão pela qual ela não te chamou para casa na Ação de Graças e você sabe disso."

Ele riu. "Tudo bem, eu não tenho pais assim tão ruins. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de Edward, embora. Seus pais são tão legais que você não pode esperar para passar para o outro lado do país. Edward estava disposto a _desaparecer_ se o pai de Rose não tivesse aceitado ficar com ele. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo."

Desaparecer? Eu não poderia imaginar. Meu coração se apertou com o pensamento de Edward desaparecendo. Sentei-me em meus cotovelos e olhei meu primo. "O que é tudo isso? Você está apaixonado por Edward ou algo assim?"

Ele piscou-me um de seus sorrisos famosos que fazem suas covinhas aparecem. "Ei, um cara não pode querer que sua prima seja feliz? Quanto mais Rose me falou sobre ele, mais eu sabia que você e ele se dariam perfeitamente bem. Vocês dois são os nerds mais legais que eu conheço."

"Saia do meu quarto."

"O que?"

"Saia. Agora".

Ele riu, mas se levantou. "Você é, Bells. Você é uma nerd legal. Você tem um bom coração. Você não aceita desaforo de ninguém. Você não segue os outros como todas as ovelhas sem sentido na escola. Você é super inteligente. Rose disse que você foi a única que ela sequer pensou em deixar se aproximar de seu primo. Você conhece a minha menina, ela realmente não gosta de ninguém, de modo que isso diz algo."

Eu fui pega de surpresa por seus elogios. "Então você está do meu lado, é isso?"

"Eu vou estar do seu lado por toda a vida, se você 'revisar' o meu trabalho de Inglês que tem que estar pronto quando voltarmos na segunda-feira", disse ele, fazendo citações com o dedo quando disse revisar.

"Eu não vou fazer sua tarefa de Inglês."

"Então eu sou Team Edward."

"Boa sorte com isso!" Eu gritei depois que ele saiu do meu quarto. O Furacão Edward ia ser a minha morte, isso era certo. Eu queria ficar brava com ele para sempre, mas eu poderia dizer que a minha ira já estava diminuindo. O pensamento de Edward não estar aqui em Forks era inimaginável. Eu queria que ele me dissesse o que era tão ruim para ele estar fugindo. Logo que eu peguei meu telefone para enviar a ele uma mensagem de texto, a campainha tocou.

"Bella! É para você!" Emmett gritou subindo as escadas.

Eu levei um segundo e me olhei no espelho. Não que importasse como eu parecia enquanto ele pedia perdão, mas eu não queria fazê-lo tentar adivinhar qual era da sua atração por mim.

Eu podia ouvi-los conversando enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até as escadas.

"Como posso corrigir alguma coisa, se você não escreveu nada ainda?"

"_Exatamente,_" Emmett disse como se Edward tivesse idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Ele não vai fazer a sua tarefa para você, Em. Sai dessa", eu disse, parando no último degrau e arrisquei um olhar para o meu amigo com benefícios. Edward parecia ainda mais arrependido do que quando eu fui embora.

"Não, ele quer que eu corrija... ahhhhh, agora eu entendi." Edward deu a Emmett um pequeno empurrão. "Cara, eu não vou fazer sua tarefa por você."

"É isso! Eu estou farto de vocês! Isso é o que estou. Vocês dois podem cuidar de si mesmos." Emmett partiu para a cozinha para o seu lanche da tarde. Fiquei realmente surpresa por ele ter passado tanto tempo sem comer.

"O que foi isso?" Edward perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Nada. Apenas Em sendo Em." Eu desci o ultimo degrau e lutei contra o desejo de me enrolar em torno dele. Ele parecia tão triste e em resposta natural o meu corpo queria consolá-lo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu me odeio agora. Eu me odeio, _odeio_ mesmo."

"Eu não quero que você se odeie."

"Isso é porque você é incrível e eu não. Sinto muito, Bella. Eu acho que você não tem idéia de como estou arrependido".

Eu dei um passo mais perto, porque eu não poderia evitar e sua auto-aversão me fazia querer beijá-lo até que ele desmaiasse. "Bem, eu ainda estou brava, mas eu não odeio você, por isso não se odeie. É inútil."

"Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada?" Ele deu um passo para mais perto mim também. "Meu pai ouviu o que você disse para mim. Quando eu voltei para dentro de casa, ele disse que acha que ele gosta de você." Meu queixo caiu. _Isso e__ra para ser engraçado, certo?_ "No começo eu pensei que ele estava fazendo aquela coisa de psicologia reversa comigo. Você sabe, se ele gostar de você, então ele acha que eu não gostaria de você porque eu não vou gostar de alguém que ele quer que eu goste. Mas então eu percebi, ele viu o que eu vi. A menina inteligente, a mais bonita do mundo inteiro. A garota que é boa demais para um idiota como eu."

Eu cheguei mais perto e puxei sua jaqueta. Eu deixei ele me puxar para seus braços, porque eu precisava do abraço tanto quanto ele. "Você não é um idiota." Ele riu e eu me corrigi. "Ok, você é um idiota, mas você é muito bom para mim. Aceito suas desculpas."

Os braços de Edward apertaram em torno de mim. "Sério?"

"Realmente." _Não desapareça._

"Vocês deveriam totalmente se beijar", Emmett disse com a boca cheia de sanduíche e seu telefone pressionado em seu ouvido. Eu me soltei de Edward para que eu pudesse dar-lhe o meu olhar mortal. Ele rapidamente se retirou para a cozinha, conversando com Rosalie alto o suficiente para que pudéssemos ouvir. "Sim, querida, eles já fizeram as pazes. Está tudo bem."

Edward estava rindo silenciosamente atrás de mim.

"Não o encoraje," eu disse, virando para encará-lo novamente.

"Estamos todos bem?"

"Nós estamos bem."

O sorriso de Edward fez o meu corpo inteiro formigar. "Posso te beijar?"

Ele começou a inclinar-se antes de eu responder, porque ele sabia que eu sempre diria que sim. Nós estávamos nos beijando, mais uma vez, mas eu senti que precisava de algo mais direto. Eu coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Uma coisa primeiro."

"Qualquer coisa." Ele ficou de pé e segurou minhas mãos.

"Você disse a seus pais hoje que eu era sua namorada. Claro que você também lhes disse que era sua noiva e estava grávida de seu filho ilegítimo, então eu não sei se qualquer coisa que você disse era para ser levada a sério," eu divaguei.

Edward colocou o dedo nos meus lábios. "Eu quero que você seja minha namorada. Se é isso o que você quer."

Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre essa resposta. "Bem, eu não quero ser a sua namorada, se você só quer que eu seja sua namorada, porque eu quero ser sua namorada. Quero que você queira que eu seja sua namorada porque você quer que eu seja sua namorada, não importa o que eu queira."

"Estou confuso", Edward admitiu. "Isso é um sim ou um não?"

"Você quer que eu seja sua namorada, independentemente do que eu quero?"

Ele me olhou com cautela. Ele cuidadosamente pensou sobre sua resposta e observou minha reação. "Sim?" Isso saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

"Edward", eu disse, exasperada.

"O que? Bella, eu não sei o que você está pedindo. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada? Sim. Eu quero que você queira ser minha namorada? Sim. Será que eu prefiro que você queira ser minha namorada ao mesmo tempo que eu quero que você seja minha namorada? Sim. Eu quero que você seja minha. Será que isso esclarece tudo?"

Para nos tirar dessa confusão, eu joguei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e beijei-o com tudo que eu tinha. Rótulos eram estúpidos. Amiga de beijos, namorada, noiva, o que quer que fosse. Tudo o que eu precisava saber era que eu era dele.

Eu definitivamente era dele.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Gente, o Edward quase me fez querer matá-lo. Coitada da Bella com esse primeiro encontro. Não sei se eu me recuperaria de uma situação como essa.  
_

_Ri muito depois. Mas ainda bem que acabou tudo lindo e fofo como sempre. Estão gostando? Até sexta que vem por aqui!_


	8. Festas do Pijama

**Capítulo 8. – Festas do Pijama.**

_Tradutora: Bia._

_**28/11/10**_

_Eu estava conversando com a minha namorada sobre o tempo esta noite e percebi quantas vezes chove por aqui._

Essa frase me faz rir. Primeiro, eu amo que ele me chame de sua namorada, como se ele estivesse se esgueirando. Segundo, eu amo que nunca o incomodou o fato de eu ser uma viciada em meteorologia. Ele sempre me aceitou por quem eu sou e nunca pensou duas vezes sobre isso. Isso é o que o torna perfeito para mim.

Eu noto que ele se refere a mim como sua namorada pelas primeiras semanas depois que ele me convidou para sair e eu tinha, de alguma forma, sobrevivido a visita de seus pais. Eu só me atrevi a ir até a casa dos Cullen no dia de Ação de Graças. Foi muito menos teatral. As crianças andaram longe dos pais a maior parte do dia. Eu decidi que não poderia odiar Kate, a amiga dos abraços, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu gostava dela também. No entanto, eu me apaixonei pela sua irmã naquele fim de semana. Alice ainda é uma rebelde conservadora, como eu gosto de chamá-la. Ela faz com que seus pais fiquem orgulhosos, mas depois faz coisas como casar com uma estrela do rock e nomear seu primeiro filho com nome de fruta. Eu gosto do nome Lemon Whitlock. Eu acho que ele soa bem. Vovô, como o pai de Edward é conhecido agora, não é um grande fã de primeiros nomes cítricos, mas ele adorará a sua neta.

Eu continuo lendo, observando que, por vezes, Edward menciona apenas pequenas coisas que aconteceram dia a dia. Então, uma frase chama a minha atenção.

_**7/12/10**_

_Minha prima só pode ser um gênio._

É tudo o que diz. Eu tento descobrir o que aconteceu naquela época que o faria um grande fã de Rosalie. De repente, isso se esclarece pra mim. Festas do pijama.

Rose era uma espécie de gênio...

"Tem certeza que você não quer ficar para o jantar, Bella?" A Sra. Cullen perguntou pela terceira vez.

"Eu gostaria de poder, mas a minha mãe é categórica sobre jantares de família. É o único momento em que estamos todos na mesma sala juntos, entende?"

"Bem, essa é a forma como as coisas deveriam ser. Gosto da maneira como sua mãe pensa." Ela saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando Edward e eu na mesa da sala de jantar, onde estávamos fazendo nosso dever de casa juntos.

Isso fazia parte da nossa rotina depois da escola. Duas vezes por semana nós íamos para sua casa fazer lição de casa juntos e a Sra. Cullen nos mimava, levando lanches e bebidas para nós quase constantemente. Nos outros três dias, nós_ dizíamos_ que estávamos fazendo lição de casa na minha casa vazia, onde realmente fazíamos lição até Emmett chegar em casa do treino de basquete. Graças a Deus o meu primo era um atleta de três esportes e minha mãe tinha um emprego.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela acha que eu vou transar com você em cima da mesa se ela não nos checar a cada cinco minutos" Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso, nunca tirando os olhos do seu livro de física.

Eu tentei não rir. Ele estava sentado na minha frente, porque nós aprendemos rapidamente que não éramos bons em manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos quando nos sentávamos ao lado do outro e sua tia nos vigiava _demasiadamente_.

"É melhor não dizer isso muito alto." Nós aprendemos também que a mulher podia ouvir as coisas de alguns cômodos de distância.

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos sorridentes. "Desculpe. Deixe-me reformular, ela provavelmente pensa que eu vou... _tutorear*_ você."

_*Tutorear: quando uma pessoa ajuda/ensina a outra a fazer algo. No entanto, na cena Edward e Bella dão à palavra um cunho sexual._

"Me tutorear?" Com isso eu começo a rir.

"Não ria de mim. Eu penso em tutorear você. Muito."

Eu cobri o meu rosto com as mãos. Ele não disse isso. Eu virei minha cabeça, checando a Sra. Cullen. "Você é um mentiroso. Você não chega nem perto de me tutorear" eu disse olhando para ele. Beijar era tudo o que nós tínhamos feito até agora. Edward me tocou, mas não em qualquer lugar perto dos lugares que nós tocaríamos durante a "tutoria". Ele estava tentando me matar lentamente, eu tinha certeza disso.

"Isso é porque, uma vez que eu tutorear você, você vai querer que eu te tutoreie o tempo todo." Ele me lançou um sorriso brilhante. "Eu só estou pensando na sua saúde mental, só isso."

"Minha saúde mental? Sério? Você está preocupado que sua capacidade de tutoria vá... o quê? Me tornar uma viciada em tutoria?"

Ele fechou o livro e abaixou o seu lápis. Seus dedos roçaram nos meus enquanto eles se acalmaram na mesa. O simples gesto fez todo o meu corpo vibrar. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Eu não conseguiria parar de pensar em "tutoria" cada vez que estivéssemos juntos. Eu só podia imaginar o quanto eu poderia pensar sobre isso, se nós _estivéssemos_ fazendo isso.

"Eu sou um professor excelente."

Eu estava suando. O garoto fez a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar com as suas palavras e insinuações. Eu puxei minha mão e apertei o meu rabo de cavalo. Cambaleando, tentei juntar isso e trazer luz à situação. "Existem vários estudantes satisfeitos lá fora, eu posso conseguir referências?"

"Não muitas. Apenas uma. E você?" Seus dedos passaram pelo seu cabelo e ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Você teve... algum tutoreado antes?"

Nós éramos definitivamente uma dupla; orelhas vermelhas e bochechas vermelhas. Eu não tinha feito isso. Eu tinha feito coisas, mas não _isso_. Paul queria fazer, mas ele era um idiota. Eu não ia perder a minha virgindade com um idiota. Edward não era virgem. Eu não sei por que isso me surpreendia. Ele era lindo. Ele era adorável e engraçado, charmoso e muito bonito, o cara mais sexy que eu já conheci. Eu acho que eu pensava que ele era meio inocente também. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele me fazia pensar que ele era muito protegido. Se seu pai ditava tudo o que ele fazia, como ele conseguiu tutorear alguma garota em Chicago? Uma linda amiga loira que sentia falta dele passou na minha mente.

A Sra. Cullen entrou na sala com alguns biscoitos. "Vocês dois estão trabalhando duro, eu pensei que você deveria provar a sobremesa. Eu gostaria que um pouco da sua ética de trabalho passasse para Rosalie."

Peguei um dos cookies de chocolate quentinhos. Chocolate era o meu alívio para o estresse, mas não havia nenhum alívio à vista.

"Talvez Bella pudesse ajudar. Você já tutoreou antes, Bella?" Edward não tinha pegado seu cookie do prato entre nós sobre a mesa. Seus olhos estavam em mim. Eu não podia acreditar que ele queria que eu respondesse essa pergunta na frente da sua tia.

"Bem, você já tutoreou antes, por que não ajuda a sua prima?" Assim que eu disse isso, eu percebi o quanto parecia errado dado o nosso outro significado.

"Isso é nojento."

"Oh, mas eu deveria ensiná-la?"

Ele sorriu por um breve segundo, mas então seus lábios caíram em uma linha reta. "Não, eu só quero saber se você já tutoreou alguém."

"Você tutoreou Kate?"

"Kate?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"É ela que você tutoreou?"

"Por que você não me diz quem você tutoreou? Foi Tyler?"

"Oh meu Deus." Eu fiquei chateada agora. "Eu não teria tutoreado Tyler nem se ele tivesse me pagado."

"Eles não te pagam?" A Sra. Cullen interrompeu nossa luta ridícula com ela completamente no escuro da questão. Edward e eu começamos a rir. Sua tia olhou de um lado para o outro entre nós como se fossemos loucos. Nós éramos loucos. "O que estou perdendo aqui?"

"Eu nunca tutoreei ninguém" eu disse respirando fundo. Poderia muito bem ser honesta. "Eu acho que é importante tutorear a pessoa certa. Alguém que é importante. Alguém que quer ser tutoreado por mim porque acha que eu sou a melhor escolha. Eu não quero tutorear alguém que só quer ser tutoreado por quem está disposto."

Edward se sentou em sua cadeira parecendo aliviado.

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas Rosalie provavelmente não se encaixa nessa descrição" A Sra. Cullen disse com um suspiro que só provocou o nosso riso pela segunda vez. Ela sorriu, imaginando que estivéssemos rindo de algo ridículo. "Eu sou obviamente uma distração. Vou deixar essas duas crianças loucas sozinhas."

Quando nós estávamos seguros Edward colocou a palma da mão virada para cima sobre a mesa. Eu coloquei a minha mão na nele e ele a apertou tranquilizadoramente.

"Não foi Kate. Ela é apenas uma amiga. Nossos pais acham que ainda vivemos na Idade Média e que os casamentos arranjados são aceitáveis. Eles podem querer que nós tutoreemos um ao outro, mas Katie e eu nunca fomos qualquer coisa além de amigos."

Seus pais queriam que ele se _casasse _com Kate. Eu não perdi essa parte do que ele disse. "Então, ela não era alguém que seu pai aprovaria?"

Edward lutou com um sorriso. "Meu pai provavelmente teria ficado extasiado. Minha mãe, por outro lado, teria definitivamente chamado a polícia."

Sua resposta despertou ainda mais o meu interesse. Polícia? Com quem diabos ele fez sexo?

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois saem e fazem lição de casa. Isso é tão estúpido." Rosalie tinha voltado para casa do treino das cheerleaders. Ela se sentou e comeu o biscoito que Edward não quis.

"Você poderia aprender uma coisa ou duas com eles!" sua mãe gritou da cozinha. Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Sua mãe estava pronta para pagar Bella para ser sua tutora" Edward disse, rindo mais uma vez.

"É, isso nunca vai acontecer. Você sabe..." ela levantou a voz para que sua mãe pudesse ouvir do outro cômodo "... a maioria dos pais mataria para que sua filha fosse a chefe das lideres de torcida e rainha do Homecoming! Daqui vinte anos alguém vai se importar com as notas que eles tiveram na escola? Acho que não. Mas ninguém se esquece de quem foi rainha do Homecoming!"

"Se todas as grandes mentes pensassem como você, apenas imagine onde estaríamos hoje" Edward brincou.

Rose o empurrou ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe cutucava sua cabeça. "Deixe-os em paz para que eles possam terminar o trabalho deles."

"Mãe, Bella quer saber se eu posso dormir fora no sábado. Por favor?"

Meus olhos quase saltaram da minha cabeça. Os de Edward se estreitaram com desconfiança. _Mas que diabos?_

"Sério?" A Sra. Cullen parecia tão surpresa quanto Edward e eu.

"O que? O que há de errado com Bella? Você não parece ter nenhum problema com ela fazendo lição de casa com Edward, mas eu não posso ser amiga dela?"

"Eu não disse isso. Não há nada de errado com Bella"

"Então há algo de errado comigo? Você não acha que eu seria uma boa amiga para ela? É isso?"

"Não seja tão excessivamente dramática."

"Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz por eu estar escolhendo ficar com as crianças boas e inteligentes" Rosalie continuou.

"Eu estou, mas-"

"Mas o quê?"

A Sra. Cullen estava completamente confusa. "Mas nada."

"Então eu posso? Posso dormir fora ou não?"

"Eu suponho..."

Rosalie pulou e abraçou sua mãe. "Obrigado!"

A Sra. Cullen saiu da sala parecendo atordoada. Eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia. Qual era a de Rosalie?

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou a ela quando a barra estava limpa.

Rosalie sorriu com orgulho. "Eu só marquei o negócio de uma vida toda para nós quatro." Edward e eu a encaramos sem expressão. Ela não estava fazendo nenhum sentido. "Sério, vocês dois não entenderam? Eu vou dormir na casa da Bella e, Emmett e eu, vamos passar algumas horas noturnas de qualidade sozinhos na cama. Bella dorme aqui, você recebe o mesmo. É realmente genial."

Eu estava muito chocada para falar. Ela pensava que poderia se safar dessa? Ela estava louca?

"Genial, exceto pelo fato de que seus pais não vão deixar a Bella dormir no meu quarto" Edward sussurrou.

_Sim, para o que ele disse._

Ela o encarou como se ele fosse lento. Ela baixou a voz. "Duh. Vamos esperar até que os pais estejam dormindo e não nos esquecer de voltar para o quarto certo antes do amanhecer. Fácil."

Fácil. Só que isso ainda era uma loucura. Meus pais nunca iriam concordar com isso. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eles deixariam Rosalie dormir lá em casa quando soubessem que ela era namorada de Emmett, mas o pensamento de estar na cama de Edward, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas, era mais do que tentador.

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, encontrei minha mãe na cozinha, colocando os toques finais no jantar.

"Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" Ela sempre era mais amável quando eu era útil.

"Claro, você pode lavar as uvas e colocá-las em uma vasilha?"

Eu comecei a fazer a tarefa e conversei um pouco sobre o meu dia. Eu tentei minimizar Edward e falar sobre Rosalie. Eu embelezei a verdade sobre o almoço e fiz parecer que eu e ela estávamos nos dando esplendidamente bem. Minha mãe parecia acreditar em cada palavra, isso ou ela realmente não estava prestando atenção. Me virei e encostei no balcão. Tentando não parecer inquieta, eu decidi começar.

"Eu estava pensando... talvez... eu queria saber se Rosalie poderia dormir aqui no sábado?"

Isso chamou a sua atenção. "Rosalie? Rosalie Cullen?"

"Eu não conheço nenhuma outra Rosalie, mãe."

"A namorada do seu primo? Dormir aqui? Na mesma casa que Emmett? Eu acho que não."

Eu sabia que essa seria a resposta dela. Minha mãe não era manipulável. No entanto, a Sra. Cullen também não era, mas de alguma forma Rosalie tinha a deixado tão desconcertada que ela disse sim. Eu decidi tentar a tática de Rosalie.

"Então você está dizendo que se Rosalie quer dormir aqui, isso deve ser para que ela possa estar com Emmett, porque alguém como Rosalie nunca estaria interessada em ser amiga de alguém como eu. Será isso o que você está dizendo?"

Minha mãe foi pega de surpresa por esse argumento. "Isso não é o que eu disse."

"Bem, isso é o que parece."

Ela parou de fazer o que ela estava fazendo no fogão e limpou as mãos em um pano de prato. "Isabella, eu acho que Rosalie teria sorte de ter alguém como você como uma amiga. Você tem certeza que quer ser amiga de alguém como ela?"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Antes que eu pudesse trabalhar a minha magia, Emmett tinha tropeçado em cima de nós e ouvido o suficiente da conversa para ser ferido pelas palavras da minha mãe.

Mamãe se virou, surpresa ao vê-lo. Sua culpa estava evidente em seus olhos e em sua expressão. "Eu não vi você aí."

"Rosalie não é boa o suficiente para ser amiga da Bella?"

"Não é isso o que eu quero dizer. Eu apenas não posso evitar perguntar por que alguém como Rosalie gostaria de passar uma noite zanzando por aqui com Bella, a menos que isso inclua sair com você."

Eu desencostei do balcão. "Então, voltamos para o ponto em que eu não sou boa o suficiente para sair com a rainha do Homecoming."

"Não é isso o que eu quero dizer" Mamãe disse, ficando nervosa e com o rosto vermelho.

"Eu ainda não entendi isso tudo de 'alguém como Rosalie'. O que é que isso quer dizer?" Emmett desafiou.

"Eu só... eu não... Eu pensei... eu não sei, ok? Acho que Rosalie é uma menina adorável. Ela nunca foi nada além de educada quando ela vem aqui. Ela nunca foi amigável com Bella antes de você chegar, mas se ela quer ser amiga de vocês, quem sou eu para dizer não."

"Então ela pode dormir aqui no sábado?" Eu perguntei novamente, espantada com a forma de como tínhamos manipulado ela para mudar de ideia.

"Tudo bem. Mas ela estará aqui para dormir com você, não com Emmett."

"Tudo bem" eu respondi, sabendo que era uma mentira total.

"Tudo bem" Emmett disse com a expressão séria, apesar de eu saber que ele deveria estar agitando o punho internamente.

"Tudo bem." Minha mãe voltou para o fogão e disse para Emmett e eu colocarmos a mesa.

O punho de Emmett bateu no meu enquanto nós caminhávamos para a sala de jantar, com pratos e talheres na mão. "Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria" ele sussurrou.

"Nós só precisamos esperar que ela nunca descubra que Rosalie não dá a mínima para mim."

Emmett parou e colocou os garfos ao lado dos pratos. "Isso não é verdade, Bells. Ela gosta de você. Não a julgue. Eu sei como ela dá uns foras algumas vezes, mas isso é apenas uma máscara que ela coloca para as pessoas que pensam que a conhecem. A Rose de verdade é mais parecida com você do que você pensa."

Improvável. Eu conhecia Rosalie a muito mais tempo do que ele. Nós estávamos em várias classes juntas durante todo o ensino fundamental. Rosalie não era nem um pouco como eu. Pessoas a seguiam em todo lugar e repetiam cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Essas mesmas pessoas corriam de mim e pensavam que tudo o que eu dizia era estúpido. Nós éramos como noite e dia, preto e branco, empurrar e puxar, para cima e para baixo, e qualquer outro oposto que eu poderia pensar.

"Ter Edward aqui tem sido bom para ela. Ele não é tão afetado por toda a besteira do ensino médio. É meio que bom. Faz ela perceber que não é tão importante quanto todos querem que acreditemos."

Minha testa franziu. Emmett geralmente não era assim perspicaz. "Ela realmente se preocupa com ele, huh?"

"Eles são como nós. Ela pensa nele mais como um irmão do que como um primo" ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu penso em você mais como uma dor na bunda do que como um primo" Eu brinquei, tentando esconder o quanto o que ele disse realmente me fazia sentir. Eu nunca pensei realmente sobre como eu me sentia em relação a ele, ou como ele se sentia em relação a mim. Nós nos dávamos bem. Poderia ser pior com ele por perto. Ele me provocava, o que era chato, mas na verdade eu meio que gostava de tê-lo em torno de um alívio cômico. Emmett tinha uma tranquilidade sobre ele que fazia dele alguém que você não queria deixar de ter por perto.

"Você me ama e você sabe disso."

"Eu não sei de nada" eu disse com um sorriso para que ele soubesse que eu sabia exatamente.

"Edward tem te feito bem também. Eu acho que eu te vi sorrir mais nos últimos dois meses do que o tempo todo em que eu vivi aqui."

"Ele tem um método sobre ele." Apenas pensar em Edward me fez sorrir. Ele tinha mudado as coisas para mim. Ele tornou tudo mais fácil, tolerável. Na verdade, eu estava ansiosa para ir para a escola todos os dias.

As covinhas do meu primo se aprofundaram quando seu sorriso aumentou. "Você fala disso tão intensamente. Tão, tão intensamente."

Eu terminei a minha tarefa e me virei para sair antes que ele pudesse ver que meu rosto ficou vermelho. "Cale-se".

"Oh, eu sinto o amor. Eu sinto!"

Peguei um dos garfos e joguei em cima dele. Ele se abaixou e isso me fez errar. O som daquilo batendo no chão de madeira era decepcionante.

_Amor_. Nós não iríamos pensar sobre o amor.

Sábado chegou rapidamente. Edward e Rosalie vieram juntos e nós quatro assistimos filmes. Eu disse a Em que já que eu estava traindo a confiança da minha mãe com este plano, eu tinha que escolher os filmes. Forcei-os a assistir Twister*, porque é o melhor filme de todos e The Perfect Storm* porque tinha... bem... a tempestade perfeita e George Clooney e Mark Wahlberg juntos. Vencer, vencer, vencer.

_*Twister e The PerfectStorm (A Tempestade Perfeita) são filmes-catástrofes norte-americanos._

Assistir Twister me fez lembrar de todas as coisas que eu queria há apenas poucos meses atrás. Eu pensava em me estabelecer em algum lugar no Tornado Alley* e me juntar a alguns caçadores de tempestades depois da faculdade. Outras vezes, eu me imaginava na Flórida, onde eu poderia experimentar um pouco da ação dos furacões. Na verdade, eu queria estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aqui, onde nada além de chuva acontecia. Nós nem sequer chegávamos a ter trovoadas frequentes. De fato, além da costa da Califórnia, nós temos o menor índice de trovoadas do país. Flórida era a Meca* dos trovões. Eu sempre sonhei em viver lá um dia. E o que você acha que é a única falha neste maravilhoso plano agora? Edward não estava na Flórida. Edward estava aqui. Por ora. Isso sempre pode mudar. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele queria fazer depois do colégio. Talvez ele gostasse de Nova York. Talvez algum dia ele gostasse da Flórida também.

_*Tornado Alley é um termo comum para designar a região central dos Estados Unidos onde frequentemente ocorrem tornados._

_*Meca é uma cidade da Arábia Saudita considerada a mais sagrada no mundo para os muçulmanos. A palavra "Meca" normalmente é usada para identificar um lugar como considerado o centro de uma atividade ou interesse, no caso a Flórida seria o polo dos trovões._

Essa acabou sendo uma noite divertida. Nós assistimos aos meus filmes com poucas ou nenhuma reclamação dos outros três, nós rimos, eu estava abraçada com Edward sob um cobertor e minha mãe só me envergonhou duas vezes. O toque de recolher era a meia-noite, então Edward teve que ir para casa sozinho, porque Rosalie iria ficar para dormir. Rosalie Cullen ia dormiria na minha casa para que ela pudesse fazer sabe Deus o que com o meu primo no horário entre as 01:00 e 05:00 da manhã. Deixei claro que meu pai era o tipo que acordava bem cedo e a última coisa que nós queríamos era que Rosalie fosse pega saindo do quarto de Emmett nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Eu levei Edward até a porta da frente. "Me ligue ou mande mensagem quando estiver sozinha?" ele perguntou enquanto deslizava seus dedos entre os meus. Eu amava como algo tão simples fazia o meu coração dançar como um idiota.

"Me promete que nós vamos conseguir nos safar dessa?"

Ele se inclinou e colocou seus lábios perfeitos perto do meu ouvido. Minha pele formigou quando sua respiração bateu diretamente no ponto sob minha orelha.

"Deus, eu espero que sim. Eu mal posso esperar para te beijar na minha cama."

De alguma forma, pela graça de Deus, consegui permanecer de pé após as palavras saírem de sua boca. Seus lábios tocaram ligeiramente a minha bochecha, até que encontraram os meus lábios. Beijar Edward nunca iria ficar cansativo.

Assim que Edward foi embora, nós subimos. Minha mãe colocou a cabeça para fora de seu quarto para dizer boa noite (aka para se certificar de que Rosalie e Emmett seguiram caminhos diferentes). Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, mesmo eu não sendo a pessoa que teria que se esgueirar para o corredor em uma hora. Eu coloquei uma calça de dormir e uma blusa, enquanto Rose usava nosso banheiro. Eu tentei não pensar sobre o quão estranho era ela estar usando o nosso banheiro do andar de cima. Eu não sei por que isso importava. Quer dizer, o que ela ia ver? O shampoo que eu usava? A cor da minha escova de dentes? Ainda assim, era tão pessoal. Ou talvez eu só estivesse sendo estranha.

"Você precisa se acalmar como o inferno" ela sussurrou quando voltou para o quarto, me pegando andando de um lado para o outro como uma louca.

"Bem, desculpe se eu não estou tão confortável quanto você por estar enganando meus pais. Alguns de nós realmente gostam de ser dignos de confiança."

"Seus pais sabem que você e Edward vem pra cá depois da escola enquanto eles estão no trabalho?"

"Como-"

Rosalie tirou a camiseta e vasculhou a bolsa usando nada além de sutiã e calça jeans. "Meu primo e eu somos próximos. Nós conversamos."

"Sobre mim?" _Sobre o que nós fazemos?_ Eu podia sentir meu constrangimento subindo pelas minhas costas e meu peito, deixando um rastro de fogo.

"Às vezes" ela disse como se não fosse grande coisa. Ela soltou o sutiã e o jogou em sua bolsa. Desviei os olhos, olhando para todos os lugares menos para sua nudez parcial. Eu não poderia imaginar estar tão confortável com o meu corpo quanto Rose estava com o dela. Eu podia ouvi-la tirando a calça jeans, e quando eu finalmente arrisquei um olhar, lá estava ela em uma espécie de lingerie de seda deslizante, do tipo que eu só vi nos manequins da Victoria Secrets. Emmett não ia durar muito com ela andando pelo maldito quarto. _Eca_. Eu não quero pensar sobre o meu primo "durando." Eu não quero pensar sobre qualquer coisa que eles iriam fazer quando ela saísse do meu quarto, mas sua roupa de dormir estava tornando quase impossível que meu cérebro não fosse por esse caminho.

Rosalie parou em frente do meu espelho e pegou uma escova de cabelo. Ela abriu seu estojo de maquiagem e começou a reaplicar uma leve camada de tudo. Ela estava se preparando para um encontro, não para a cama. Eu olhei para as minhas calças de lã e pensei em como completamente nada sexy eu era. Edward não ia ficar tão impressionado quando eu fosse dormir na casa deles. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para isso. Eu empurrei todos os pensamentos sobre dormir em uma cama com Edward para fora da minha mente, porque primeiro tínhamos de conseguir passar desta noite.

"Será que Emmett fala sobre mim?" A pergunta de Rosalie era uma artimanha. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dela pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Hum... às vezes" eu disse com um encolher de ombros. Emmett e eu realmente não falávamos sobre ela. Nós tínhamos conversas que incluíam seu nome aqui e ali. Eu sabia que ele se importava com ela. Ele parecia se importar um bocado com ela.

Ela atravessou o quarto e sentou ao meu lado na minha cama. "Parece que ele se preocupa comigo? Realmente se preocupa comigo? Não porque eu sou bonita ou porque eu sou a garota mais popular da escola? Ele me diz que me ama, mas é isso o que ele diz pra você? É essa a forma como ele age quando eu não estou por perto?"

_Whoa_. Insegurança. O medo de não ser aceita ou amada pela pessoa que você é. Um desejo de ser mais do que aquilo que as pessoas veem. Puta merda. Rosalie era como eu.

Eu me mexi e puxei as minhas pernas, me sentado como os indianos. "Ele acha que você é linda, com certeza, mas essa não é a única coisa que ele gosta em você. Acho que ele se preocupa muito com a alma, não apenas a personalidade, se isso faz sentido."

Ela sorriu e assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça, parecendo aliviada. "Eu imaginava, mas não tinha certeza. Me sinto mal por duvidar disso, duvidar dele. É só que caras como Emmett nunca me quiseram realmente. Eles queriam ficar comigo, mas eles não queriam me _conhecer_ de verdade."

"Em não é assim. Se há uma coisa que eu sei sobre meu primo, é que ele é uma das pessoas mais sinceras que conheço. Ele não é um desses caras."

"Ele é como Edward." Ela sorriu. A menção do nome dele me fez fazer o mesmo. "Eu acho que ter Edward aqui me fez perceber o quanto eu odeio toda a porcaria falsa, sabe? Edward é como uma alma pura. Ele faz o que acha certo. Ele não pensa no que todo mundo pensa ou espera. O que você vê é o que você recebe. Ele não joga ou até mesmo sabe o que os jogos são na metade do tempo."

Eu ri porque era verdade. Edward usava seu coração em sua manga. Ele não tem interesses secretos ou um osso de manipulação em seu corpo. Eu amava isso nele.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu estou confiando em você para não quebrar o coração dele. Eu teria que matá-la se você fizesse isso. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ah, aí estava a Rosalie que eu conhecia tão bem.

"Eu não esperaria menos de você" eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Ele realmente gosta de você. Muito. Caso você queira saber" ela disse antes de se levantar e voltar para o meu espelho para se olhar mais uma vez.

"Eu acredito em você." Eu olhei para as minhas mãos no meu colo. Eu acreditava. Edward tornava fácil de acreditar. Toda vez que ele olhava para mim, ele literalmente aquecia meu coração. Eu podia sentir o calor florescer no meu peito e se espalhar por todo o meu corpo, meus braços, minhas pernas, meus dedos, meus pés.

"Ok, eu estou indo."

Olhei para o relógio. Era um pouco depois da 00:30. "Espere, nós dissemos à uma da manhã. Eu não tenho certeza de que meus pais estão dormindo."

"Eles estão dormindo, Bella" ela disse, bastante exasperada. "Eu vou estar de volta às cinco. Eu prometo." Ela saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dela. Eu desabei na minha cama e rezei para que a minha mãe estivesse dormindo. Não haveria nenhuma chance de dormir com a possibilidade de Rosalie ser pega esta noite. Depois de dez minutos, eu relaxei e percebi que nós poderíamos nos safar dessa. Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Edward como eu havia prometido.

**A águia pousou.**

**LOL. Eu não tenho certeza de que essa frase se encaixa nessa situação.**

**Isso é totalmente algo que alguém diria durante uma festa do pijama secreta! Fique quieto.**

**Eu vou ligar para você. Eu quero ouvir a sua voz.**

Meu celular vibrou quase imediatamente. Eu atendi sem hesitar. Eu queria ouvir a voz dele também.

"Oi."

"Oi." Ele era tão calmo e doce. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse ver suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. "Então, ela foi para o quarto de Emmett despercebidamente?"

"Yep. Agora só temos que esperar que minha mãe não planeje checar as camas no meio da noite."

"Você não acha que ela vai checar, não é?"

Sua preocupação me fez rir levemente. Eu estava debaixo dos meus lençóis, virada para o lado para que eu pudesse segurar o telefone no ouvido. "Eu duvido. Acho que ela confia na gente, o que naturalmente me faz sentir tão malditamente culpada."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero que você se sinta mal. Se você não quer continuar fazendo isso, não precisa. Eu entendo completamente."

"Não, eu quero. Quero dizer, eu quero pelo menos dormir uma vez com você" eu disse, soando terrivelmente desesperada.

"Você só quer dormir comigo?"

Ele me fez sorrir como sempre. "Quem sabe, talvez você seja um ladrão de coberta."

"Hmm, ótimo ponto. Eu poderia ser. Eu nunca passei a noite na mesma cama com alguém antes, então eu não sei. E você? Você tem os pés frios ou talvez range os dentes durante o sono? Eu acho que eu iria achar isso realmente irritante."

"Eu gosto de usar meias pra dormir, então você está seguro. Tenho dentes grandes de acordo com o meu dentista, então eu não acho que eu os ranja. Me disseram que eu sou um pouco inquieta enquanto durmo. Angela não dorme na mesma cama que eu quando temos festas do pijama por causa disso. Eu acho que eu lhe dei um lábio inchado uma vez."

Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado da linha e gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse ver como seu rosto todo sorria. "Parece que eu só terei que encontrar uma maneira de manter você acordada."

Fechei os olhos, rezando para que fosse impossível ele ouvir como meu coração trovejou no meu peito com suas palavras. Eu me enrolei em uma bola em cima da cama. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui agora, me abraçando, me mantendo acordada com a boca, as mãos, o seu corpo. "Eu mal posso esperar" eu sussurrei.

Nós mudamos de assunto, falando sobre nada em particular, até que eu me senti desaparecendo rapidamente. Edward não estava se saindo muito melhor. Houve algumas vezes em que o único som era a nossa respiração suave.

"Eu deveria deixar você ir, assim você pode dormir um pouco" ele disse após um longo silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Esperemos que a águia volte para o ninho sem ser pega."

Ele soltou um riso suave. "Vamos esperar que sim. Vou ficar louco se isso explodir para nós."

"Eu também."

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite."

Eu desliguei e coloquei meu telefone no criado-mudo. Ao envolver os braços em volta do meu travesseiro, eu sorri enquanto fechava os olhos. Adormeci ao som da chuva lá fora e os pensamentos de braços fortes em volta de mim. Às cinco horas em ponto, Rosalie escapou de volta para o meu quarto e vasculhou sua bolsa em busca de uma camiseta e um short. Ela subiu na cama comigo, me dando cotoveladas e me acordando ainda mais. Ela puxou as minhas cobertas, deixando um pedaço pequeno para me manter quente.

"Eu vou fazer você dormir no chão se você pegar as minhas cobertas" eu reclamei, puxando elas de volta.

Ela se mexeu e ajustou o edredom, então eu tinha um pouco mais. Ela se acomodou ao meu lado, e eu tentei não pensar sobre o quão estranho a coisa toda era. Eu queria simplesmente voltar a dormir.

"Estou apaixonada por ele. Sei que estou. Realmente apaixonada" Rosalie sussurrou para o teto.

De repente eu e ela estávamos tendo um momento. Ela estava confiando em mim como se eu fosse sua amiga ou algo assim. Talvez ela só estivesse falando em voz alta. Eu debati por um segundo ou dois sobre se eu deveria ou não responder.

"Fico feliz" eu sussurrei de volta, esperando que isso fosse a coisa certa a dizer.

Ela rolou para o lado, para que ela ficasse de frente pra mim. "Ele é tão... perfeito." Eu me virei para ela. Na penumbra do amanhecer, Rosalie parecia ainda mais deslumbrante. Ela estava com um sorriso sonhador e tinha as mãos debaixo do seu rosto como uma criança. "Perfeito e muito mais do que ele jamais deixa que alguém veja. Eu o amo por me deixar ver."

"É bom que ele sinta que ele pode ser ele mesmo quando está com você."

"Jura? Isso é o que eu acho. Ele me escreveu um poema. Aposto que ninguém sabe que Emmett escreve poesia."

Eu certamente não sabia até agora. "Será que ela rima?"

Rose sorriu. "Não, ela não rima. É como um poema de amor de verdade. Ninguém nunca me escreveu um poema de amor antes. Ele é lindo. Ele me fez chorar quando ele recitou. Ele estava tão nervoso, mas fez um bom trabalho."

"Isso é doce." Essa era a maneira mais suave do meu primo que eu já havia lhe dado crédito.

Rosalie rolou sobre seu estômago e fechou os olhos. "É por isso que eu o amo."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu absorvi o fato de que Rosalie tinha confiado em mim, compartilhado algo tão pessoal. Talvez ela vá mandar mensagens para o Bitch Brigade mais tarde, contando todos os detalhes, mas algo me dizia que ela não faria isso. Seus sentimentos por Emmett e seus gestos românticos eram algo que eu imaginei que ela guardaria com cuidado.

"Eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém. Eu prometo" eu disse em tom tranquilizador. Ela deveria pelo menos saber que eu não faria fofoca.

"Eu sei. Confio em você."

Eu esperei que um raio me atingisse e me matasse. Mais uma vez eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar como isso se transformou na minha vida. Festas do pijama com Rosalie. Sussurrar segredos sobre amor e poesia. Dar e aceitar a confiança entre, ouso dizer, amigos? Mas não aconteceu nada, exceto que Rosalie adormeceu enquanto eu pensava sobre o quanto eu estava começando a sentir o mesmo pelo seu primo que ela sentia pelo meu.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Nossa, sou muito sentimental. Toda vez que vejo a história da Rose e do Emmet antes me dá vontade de chorar.  
_

_Obrigado a todas que acompanham a fic. Vcs são demais._

_Beijos! Bom final de semana!_


	9. Não Pense Sinta

**Capítulo 9 – Não Pense. Sinta**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió _

Minha leitura é interrompida pelo som do meu telefone tocando na outra sala. Enfio o diário de Edward de volta sob o travesseiro e encontro meu namorado sempre atento no corredor.

"Você está bem?", pergunta ele, entregando-me o telefone.

"Eu estou bem." Eu sorrio, tentando não me entregar. Eu atendo o telefone para que ele não possa me perguntar o que eu tenho andado fazendo. "Alô?"

Os olhos de Edward me olham com suspeita, um pequeno sorriso humorado brincando em seus lábios. Ele me dá um beijo rápido na bochecha, se vira, e me deixa sozinha. Eu o amo. E sua fantástica bunda nessa calça jeans. Ela é uma linda bunda. Angela estava tão certa todos aqueles anos atrás.

"Sou eu." Rosalie soa confusa. Planejar um casamento faz isso com uma pessoa, tenho dito. Claro, considerando que eu tenho feito mais decisões sobre as coisas que Rosalie, deveria ser eu que estaria estressada e não ela.

Eu tento ser otimista e alegre. "Eu estava pensando em você e em nosso primeiro momento oficial como amigas."

"Tanto faz." Ela não está com vontade de relembrar. Em vez disso, ela parece estar à beira das lágrimas. "Escute, eu preciso que você ligue para minha mãe e diga a ela que, se ela não se comportar, vou proibi-la de estar no dia mais importante da minha vida."

"Rose..."

"Estou falando sério, Bella! Aquela mulher está me deixando louca! Ela não me ouve. Talvez ela ouça você."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela está tentando ser útil."

"Ela está ultrapassando a linha e não posso mais aguentar. O casamento é em uma semana. Ela não pode mudar as coisas agora."

Eu ando para a cozinha, passando por Edward, que está sentado no sofá com seu livro. Seus olhos levantam das páginas para me ver atravessar o espaço. Eu o vejo sorrir para mim, então eu sorrio de volta. Eu me pergunto se a sensação que eu tenho quando ele olha para mim algum dia vai passar.

Espero que não.

"Vou ligar para ela, mas eu não vou dizer que ela está quase proibida de ir. Isso vai quebrar o coração dela." Eu pego uma garrafa de água na geladeira. Eu acho que sei exatamente o que Esme está fazendo, mas eu não ousaria admitir. Eu só ouvi o lado de Edward das conversas que eles tiveram ao telefone, então eu não posso ter certeza. "Você pode me dar uma idéia dos crimes dela contra a noiva?"

"De repente, ela questiona tudo no menu de jantar e foi tão longe como ligar para o fornecedor para perguntar sobre a frescura do peixe e tentar cancelar quando ela aparentemente não gostou da resposta. Ela esqueceu de pegar meus sapatos quando ela prometeu que iria fazer isso há _três_ semanas, e se eu ouvir mais uma vez que o glacê que escolhemos é muito doce, eu vou esmagar o bolo na cara dela."

"Tudo bem. Peixe, sapatos e doce. Entendi." Esme está fazendo exatamente o que eu pensei que ela estava fazendo. Eu ando de volta através da sala de estar, voltando para o quarto.

"Storm Riders começou. O que você vai fazer ai?" Edward pergunta quando eu passo.

Felizmente, o meu telefonema com sua prima me dá a desculpa perfeita para evitar essa conversa. Eu balbucio algo sobre não ser capaz de falar e Rose precisar de mim, e corro de volta para o quarto.

"Vou ligar para Esme. Eu prometo", eu digo quando fecho a porta do quarto.

"É melhor você ligar. Uma boa dama de honra luta para deixar a noiva feliz e livre de estresse. Eu não estou livre de estresse, Bella. Você está falhando."

Eu sorrio para sua _Rosalice_. "Eu vou melhorar. Nada mais de estresse. Isso não é o que você sempre me diz? Estresse dá úlceras. Lembra? Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Ela fica quieta por um momento, reunindo a coragem de me perguntar o que eu sei que ela quer me perguntar. "Você sabe de alguma coisa... _d__ele?"_

Sento-me na cama e pego o diário de volta. Eu suspiro, odiando que ela esteja me perguntando isso, quase tanto como eu odeio ter que responder. "Eu conversei com ele ontem."

Ela fica silenciosa na outra extremidade do telefone. Eu sei que ela quer que eu diga mais, mas sabe que eu não vou. Ela não vai pedir que eu diga mais, o que é um alívio. Eu apenas não posso fazer isso. Ficar no meio nunca foi coisa minha.

"Eu tenho boas notícias sobre o tempo," eu digo, mudando de assunto. "Todos os modelos de previsão mostram que vai chover na parte da manhã, mas o céu ficará limpo à tarde. Agora, lembre-se de que uma semana ainda deixa alguma margem de erro, mas me sinto muito bem com o fato de que você vai ter chuva, chuva dá sorte, mas claro, estará tudo limpo no momento de você realmente se casar." Ela murmura no telefone, mas isso é tudo que eu recebo de resposta. "Vai ser um grande dia, Rose. Sem preocupações."

"Sem preocupações", diz ela, como se ela não acreditasse nisso nem por um segundo. Eu também não, mas meu trabalho é fazer com que as coisas pareçam sem stress, eu acho. Eu amo Rosalie e eu quero que ela seja feliz, e se ela acha que esse casamento vai fazê-la feliz, eu vou apoiá-la, independentemente das minhas próprias dúvidas. Eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para ser solidária e ajudar a planejar um casamento perfeito. Pena que o casamento de um retrato perfeito não garante um casamento perfeito.

Nós nos despedimos e eu não posso deixar de sentir uma enorme sensação de pavor. O telefonema arruinou totalmente a animação que eu tive de ler o diário de Edward. _O Diário de Edward._ Isso vai me animar.

Eu o agarro e o folheio para encontrar onde eu parei.

Natal de 2010. Ele passou duas semanas inteiras de férias em Chicago, mas me manda mensagem o tempo todo para me tranqüilizar de que seus pais não o prenderiam e ele iria voltar para Forks. Rosalie sai comigo mais de uma vez, já que Emmett ainda estava no Colorado. Era ainda um tempo surreal e ficou ainda melhor, assim que Edward retornou.

_**09/01/2011**_

_Ano novo, vida nova._ _Bella mudou tudo._ _Tudo o que posso pensar sobre hoje é no seu pequeno corpo quente contra o meu, como ela se encaixa perfeitamente dobrada em meu lado._ _Eu a quero aqui o tempo todo._ _Não há nada como essa sensação._ _É mais do que felicidade._ _É mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes._ _Minha cama nunca vai ser a mesma sem ela nela._ _Minha vida também._ _Eu estou apaixonado._ _Eu a amo._ _EU AMO BELLA._ _EU AMO BELLA._ _EU AMO BELLA._

Edward tinha enchido a página com essas três palavras. Imediatamente, eu estou me sentindo quente e derretida novamente. Eu posso não ter sido capaz de dizer isso na época, mas eu estava apaixonada por ele, também...

Rosalie e Emmett, obviamente, não tinham vergonha. Nós estávamos na sala de TV dos Cullen, assistindo a um filme. Bem, Edward e eu estávamos _tentando_ assistir a um filme. Emmett e Rosalie estavam chupando a cara um do outro. Fiquei esperando que a Sra. Cullen nos verificasse e pegasse Emmett com a língua na garganta de sua filha, mas ela, aparentemente, só se preocupava com Edward e eu, quando estávamos em um quarto sozinhos. Ela supôs erradamente que não haveria nenhuma gracinha com nós quatro juntos.

"Você acha que fazemos esse barulho horrível quando nos beijamos?" Edward se inclinou para frente para que ele pudesse olhar para eles no outro extremo do sofá. Rosalie gemeu um pouco e os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Você não faz esse barulho. Eu iria lembrar se você fizesse _esse_ barulho", disse ele com certeza.

Eu ri baixinho. Rosalie e Emmett não se incomodaram com a nossa conversa.

"Talvez sua técnica não seja tão boa quanto a dele", eu disse, instigando uma luta verbal. Edward definitivamente beijava melhor, mas era divertido provocar.

"Ah, vamos, a minha técnica é tão boa, se não melhor."

"Sério? E você sabe disso por que... você ficou com o meu primo antes?"

"Hilário". Os lábios de Edward se enrolam e o braço que ele tinha em volta dos meus ombros me aperta.

Eu estava tão certa da capacidade de beijar de Edward como eu estava que a pressão baixa, as temperaturas quentes, a água, e os padrões de vento tropicais eram as quatro condições necessárias para um furacão. Eu queria saber por que ele estava tão confiante. "Me ilumine. O que ele está fazendo de errado, Sr. Perito?"

Edward me puxou para perto, colocando a minha cabeça embaixo do seu queixo. "Primeiro, ele está arranhando ela como se fosse um animal. Isso é totalmente errado. Se ele tocasse seu rosto ou acariciasse seu cabelo, ela realmente seria um caso perdido."

Ah, eu amava a forma como os dedos de Edward suavemente acariciavam minha bochecha quando nos beijávamos. Isso era uma das coisas boas.

"Rosalie não parece se importar por ele fazer isso".

"Você está certa. Ela está caindo nessa, pelo que parece. Talvez devêssemos tentar isso da próxima vez."

"Você dois calem a boca e assistam ao filme?" Rosalie se afastou de Emmett.

"É totalmente nojento e estranho ficar se agarrando na frente de seus primos," Edward informou.

"Totalmente nojento", acrescentei. Rosalie se virou para nós, mas não parou de beijar.

"Eu provavelmente vou ser marcado para a vida."

"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de olhar para Emmett nos olhos de novo."

"Eu rezo todas as noites que eu não me torne um tio-primo".

Eu bufei. "Eu não acho que isso exista."

"Não?" Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Não. Acho que os filhos de Rose seriam seus primos de segundo grau."

"Bem, isso é ridículo. Não faz sentido que eu não seja um tio-primo. O bebê tem que ser meu sobrinho-primo".

"Vocês dois podem _calar a boca?"_ Rosalie gritou um pouco alto demais.

"Parem de comer a cara um do outro e pararemos", Edward rebateu.

"Continue a falar e talvez eu não queira que a Bella durma aqui esta noite."

Ela não faria isso. Ela não podia. Ela tinha que retribuir ou eu nunca iria perdoá-la.

Edward permaneceu calmo. "É desconfortável sentar aqui enquanto vocês fazem isso. Vocês podem, por favor, dar um descanso? Vocês estão loucamente apaixonados e não podem manter suas mãos longe um do outro. Nós entendemos!"

Nossos primos lentamente se soltaram.

"Desculpe", Emmett disse com sinceridade. Rosalie apenas nos deu um olhar mortal.

Quando Emmett foi para casa, Edward me deu um falso beijo de boa noite e subiu. Rosalie e eu ficamos na cozinha, procurando um lanche tarde da noite. Lanches era a última coisa em minha mente. E se formos pegos? E se ele não quiser fazer nada, só conversar? E se ele quiser fazer tudo, menos conversar? O que eu quero fazer? O que não quero fazer? O que eu poderia me convencer a fazer? Melhor ainda, o que eu ia ter de convencê-lo a fazer?

"O que há com você? Você se estressa assim com tudo?" Rosalie me entregou uma taça de sorvete.

"Você sabia que na Ilha do Príncipe Edward, no Canadá, caíram flocos de neve cor-de-rosa, porque o solo é de argila vermelha e a poeira do solo foi soprada para o ar e absorvida pelas nuvens?"

Rose balançou a cabeça e puxou a colher da boca. "Onde você aprende essas coisas?"

"Eu não sei. Eu assisto muito ao Canal do Tempo. Leio coisas."

"Tenho certeza que você não lê as mesmas coisas que eu li. Tenho certeza que a Cosmo nunca teve um artigo sobre neve rosa. Vibradores cor-de-rosa? Sim. Neve rosa? Nunca."

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Rosalie riu também. Às vezes, ela era uma pessoa divertida de se estar, o que ainda era inacreditável.

"Você não precisa de nada disso agora que você tem Edward."

Engoli a minha colherada de sorvete. "Nós não vamos... você sabe."

"Vocês não vão o que?"

"Fazer isso."

"Fazer o quê?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Ela sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando.

_"Isso."_

"Sexo?"

"Shhh!" Eu sabia que sua mãe tinha uma audição supersônica, por que ela não sabia?

"O quê? Ele não pode nos ouvir daqui."

"Não Edward. Sua mãe! Ela ouve tudo."

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Ela está dormindo e ela dorme como um morto. Sem preocupações. Sério Bella, você vai dar a si mesma uma úlcera por se preocupar assim o tempo todo. Pare de pensar e tente sentir pelo menos uma vez." Ela levantou-se e sentou-se no balcão. "Então, por que você não vai fazer sexo com Edward?"

"Eu não estou falando com você sobre isso." Virei de costas para ela e coloquei a minha taça de sorvete na ilha.

"Vamos." Ela puxou meu ombro. "Eu disse que estava apaixonada por seu primo."

Eu me virei. "Por favor, não me diga sobre fazer sexo com ele. Por favor."

Rosalie começou a rir de novo. "Você é tão estranha."

"Sou estranha e nunca falarei com você sobre sexo. Desculpe."

"Oh, Bella. Eu não quero muitos detalhes. Mas podemos falar sobre o que sentimos", disse ela com uma cara completamente séria. Éramos realmente amigas agora?

"Você quer saber como eu me sinto? Me sinto nervosa. Ainda assim eu me sinto incrivelmente animada ao mesmo tempo. Mas, principalmente, eu me sinto completamente apavorada de ser pega e arruinar essa coisa toda."

"O medo é bom", disse Rose, deslizando do balcão "porque a minha mãe pode dormir como os mortos, mas o meu pai é um médico. Médicos dormem com um olho aberto." Ela colocou a tigela vazia na pia e foi para a porta. "Vamos lá, vamos lá para cima e ficar bonitas."

Eu ia ficar doente. Minha cabeça estava girando, meu pulso estava correndo fora de controle, e agora tudo o que eu podia imaginar era o Sr. Cullen batendo à porta de Edward às 2 da manhã.

Quando não me movi, ela encostou-se no batente da porta. "Oh meu Deus, eu estou brincando. Você vai ficar bem. Meus pais dormem como mortos. Relaxe!"

Coloquei a minha tigela mal tocada de sorvete ao lado da dela e a segui para cima.

"Sente-se", Rosalie comandou quando chegamos até o quarto dela. O quarto de Rosalie não era o que eu esperava. Imaginei-o cor-de-rosa e florido, mas em vez disso ele era azul, preto e branco. As paredes eram do mesmo azul que estava nas flores em seu edredom e nos lençóis. Uma das paredes tinha um enorme mural preto da Torre Eiffel pintada. Todos os móveis eram brancos. Ela tinha uma penteadeira enorme, com mais maquiagem nela do que no balcão da MAC no shopping, em Seattle.

"Nós precisamos te enfeitar um pouco", disse ela puxando o banquinho que estava na frente de tudo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso..."

"Eu sei. Agora sente-se." Rosalie passou os próximos 20 minutos me pincelando e me cutucando. Eu me senti abusada e completamente indefesa. Ela não ia parar até que ela me tivesse do jeito que ela queria, independentemente do que eu queria. "Há. Você está gostosa."

Virei para o espelho e meus olhos viram a menina sentada lá, o que não poderia ser eu. "O que você fez?"

Rosalie respondeu como se a minha pergunta não fosse retórica. "Eu só maquiei seus olhos, porque você cora naturalmente. E ninguém quer ficar com alguém que está de gloss. Ele só acaba ficando grudado nele ou na boca e essas coisas nunca tem o gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro."

Eu não estava realmente ouvindo ela porque eu estava muito centrada no par de olhos olhando para mim. Minhas sobrancelhas foram perfeitamente esculpidas. Meus olhos estavam alinhados e sombreados. Meus cílios estavam grossos e separados. Eu parecia muito bonita. Eu continuei olhando para mim quando entrei no banheiro de Rosalie para escovar os dentes e vestir meu pijama. Uma porta do banheiro se abria para o quarto de Rosalie e a outra levava para o corredor. Notei que o pobre Edward parecia ter espaço suficiente no balcão para abrigar sua escova de dentes e só isso. Rosalie tinha tanta_ coisa._ Eu nunca imaginei o que a levava a parecer como ela parecia.

Eu não era tão bonita como Rose, mas a maquiagem me fez parecer menos simples. Quanto mais eu olhava para mim, mais eu podia sentir o pânico ressurgindo. Peguei uma toalha e praticamente me dei um banho de esponja, lavando tudo, menos meu rosto. Não lavar o rosto antes de dormir era estranho, mas eu percebi que eu não estava indo para a cama. Eu estava indo para o quarto de Edward. Nós iríamos... Eu não sabia como terminar a frase. Eu peguei a minha escova e a corri pelo meu cabelo algumas vezes, como se isso fosse me ajudar. Eu considerei raspar minhas pernas, embora eu as tivesse raspado esta manhã. Nós não iríamos fazer sexo, mas ele iria me ver nua? _Oh meu Deus, e se eu o visse nu essa noite?_ Eu senti que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Optei por não me depilar, eu não acho que minhas mãos trêmulas deveriam chegar perto de uma navalha.

"Isso é o que você vai usar?" Rosalie reclamou quando eu voltei para o quarto dela.

Eu não me preocupei em responder. Uma calça frouxa e um camisão era o meu pijama. Ela não ia me ver em qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu suponho que você o assustaria se chegasse lá com outra coisa." Ela abriu a porta para o corredor. "Divirta-se. Volte para cá lá pelas cinco. Ou perto disso", ela me advertiu.

Eu respirei fundo e segui pelo corredor. Olhei para trás, concentrando-me não na porta de Rosalie, mas verificando se o Sr. Cullen não saiu de seu quarto, pois sua super-audição de médico o alertou para a minha presença aqui. A porta do quarto principal estava fechada, mas o meu coração ainda batia freneticamente. Em pé na frente da porta de Edward, as perguntas surgiram rapidamente. Eu deveria entrar? Deveria bater? Se eu batesse, o Sr. Cullen acordaria? Deveria correr de volta para o banheiro e depilar as pernas? Edward pensaria que era estúpido que Rosalie tivesse feito minha maquiagem nos olhos? Eu deveria ir lavá-lo? Talvez eu devesse-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar o meu pensamento, a porta de seu quarto se abriu. "Hey," meu namorado adorável sussurrou com um sorriso grande e tímido. Ele estava com uma camiseta cinza escuro e calças azuis. Nós meio que combinamos.

"Hey," eu sussurrei de volta.

"Por que você está aqui fora? Entre aqui." Ele deu um passo para trás e virou o corpo para que eu pudesse passar. Não havia como voltar atrás agora. Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim e deu-me um minuto para olhar nos meus arredores. Assim como o quarto de Rosalie, o de Edward não era nada como eu imaginava. Imaginei o quarto de um menino típico, cartazes nas paredes, parafernália de esportes espalhadas, roupas no chão. Talvez eu tivesse visto o quarto de Emmett muitas vezes. O quarto de Edward parecia simplesmente como um quarto de hóspedes de luxo. Havia uma cama queen-size contra uma parede, com um edredom dourado lindo. Um espelho com moldura dourada pendurado na parede. Arranjos de flores de seda sobre a cômoda e no criado-mudo. Era bonito, mas o espaço não parecia um quarto de um adolescente. Não havia sinal de Edward neste quarto. Eu tinha que me lembrar que ele fugiu para vir morar aqui. Pelo que eu sabia, ele veio com nada, só as roupas nas costas, o que me deixou um pouco triste.

"Você está tão nervosa quanto eu?", ele disse, bem atrás de mim.

Virei-me, rapidamente colocando um sorriso no meu rosto para aliviar sua preocupação. "Absolutamente".

Ele soltou uma risada ofegante. "Bom".

Eu me aproximei, a necessidade de estar perto dele combatendo esses nervos, o seu e o meu. "Esse quarto é muito chique."

Agarrando minha mão, ele me puxou contra ele. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "É muito extravagante. Às vezes eu acordo e me leva alguns minutos para lembrar que eu não estou em algum hotel europeu."

Foi a minha vez de rir. "Eu aposto que sim".

Ele me olhou por um segundo e estendeu a mão para cima, acariciando minha bochecha. "Seus olhos. Rosalie a atacou com sua maquiagem, não foi?"

Eu imediatamente me senti um milhão de vezes mais autoconsciente. "Nós precisávamos matar o tempo e ela aparentemente pensou que eu precisava de uma reforma." Meus olhos caíram ao chão.

"Olhe para mim", ele exigiu em voz baixa. Após um momento de hesitação da minha parte, ele moveu seus dedos no meu queixo e o empurrou para cima, então eu não tinha escolha, além de encontrar o seu olhar. "Você é linda. Com maquiagem, sem maquiagem, o tempo todo. Você é a garota mais bonita que eu conheço. Não deixe ninguém fazer você pensar diferente."

"Você tem que dizer isso. Você é meu namorado."

"Eu não tenho que dizer nada." Eu queria virar meus olhos, mas eu poderia dizer que ele quis dizer isso. "Posso te beijar?"

"Eu já disse que não?"

Seu sorriso cresceu mais antes de ele pressionar meu rosto e me beijar lentamente e delicadamente. Todas as preocupações que eu tinha desapareceram. Minhas mãos imediatamente encontraram o seu caminho ao redor de seus ombros e pescoço. Meus dedos afundaram no seu cabelo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Nós poderíamos fazer isso pelas próximas quatro horas e eu estaria feliz. Edward tinha outras ideias, no entanto. Ele se afastou e colocou as mãos em torno de meus pulsos, não me deixando tocar nele.

"Antes de nos deixar levar, e _vamos_ nos deixar levar", disse ele, certamente, "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Venha aqui e sente-se comigo." Puxando-me para a cama, eu esperava que ele estivesse brincando e só procurando um bom motivo para mover o beijo para a cama. Ele não estava. Ele parecia nervoso novamente. Pensativo. Preocupado. Suas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas.

"O que há de errado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e segurou uma das minhas mãos nas dele. "Nada está errado. Eu só preciso dizer uma coisa importante." Seus olhos se moveram dos meus para seu colo. Seus pobres ouvidos brilhavam como o nariz de Rudolph.

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa", eu disse, entrelaçando seus dedos e nos prendendo juntos.

Edward respirou fundo e olhou para mim. "Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella."

Eu provavelmente parei de respirar por um minuto. Ou dois.

Enquanto eu entrei em pânico silenciosamente, os nervos de Edward o levaram a divagar. "Eu não queria dizer isso enquanto nós estávamos no meio de ficar na minha cama, porque eu realmente quero ficar com você na minha cama e tocá-la e deixá-la me tocar e fazer as coisas que eu tenho ficado pensando obsessivamente desde antes mesmo de ficarmos, porque eu realmente quero lhe mostrar como me sinto, mas eu também queria dizer isso pra você, mas não quero que você pense que eu estou mostrando isso a você para que você ache que eu só estou dizendo a você, porque eu quero que você me deixe, você sabe, tocar ou ver você nua".

Meus olhos devem ter ficado largos com esse último pedaço de informação.

"Nn-não que eu esperava vê-la nua esta noite. A menos que você queira. Quer dizer, eu não vou mentir, eu quero ver você nua." Edward balançou a cabeça e passou a mão livre como se estivesse afastando aquele pensamento. "Mas isso é uma conversa diferente e não é o que eu queria falar, enquanto nós estivermos falando sobre como eu me sinto. Ver você nua não é o ponto de agora." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Estou fodendo isso totalmente. Eu não sei se estou fazendo algum sentido. Estou fazendo sentido? Bella? Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Bella?"

Ele me balançou levemente, trazendo-me de volta para a Terra.

"Você está apaixonado por mim?" Eu perguntei, precisando ter certeza que eu tinha a essência de sua divagação enquanto permanecessem claras todas as coisas que tinham a ver com eu estar nua.

"Completamente". Aquele sorriso diabólico iluminou seu rosto.

Eu precisava de um momento para processar. Ele estava apaixonado por mim. _Por mim._ Ele me amava. E ele queria me ver nua. Eu meio que sabia sobre a segunda parte, mas a primeira era uma surpresa enorme.

Então, antes de eu arruinasse o momento, dizendo-lhe sobre os perigos do whiteouts* no Alasca, eu pulei em cima dele. Eu o empurrei de costas e ataquei sua boca com a minha. As mãos de Edward deslizaram sob minha camisa e correram até minhas costas. Lentamente, elas desceram e se acalmaram em minha caixa torácica. Este era o lugar onde ele sempre parava. Eu até tinha ido tão longe como desenganchar meu sutiã antes, mas ele ainda não tinha mordido a isca. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava esperando. Hoje à noite não havia sutiã para desenganchar. Sentei-me, nós dois estávamos respirando pesado.

_*Whiteouts é a condição do tempo que faz com que a visibilidade seja diminuída, por causa da neve ou areia. É semelhante a uma neblina._

"Você sabia que em Rochester, New York, a média é de 94 centímetros de neve por ano? É a cidade que mais neva nos Estados Unidos." _Dane-se meu cérebro._

"Isso é um monte de neve. Vou ter que comprar um casaco mais quente quando você for para Cornell no próximo ano."

Sorri para a sua oferta. Sua doçura era tão quente. "A média em Ithaca é de apenas 68 polegadas."

"É uma grande diferença", disse ele com uma gargalhada, deixando suas mãos deslizarem para cima e para baixo de meus lados. "Eu ainda vou estar preocupado com você."

Ele ia se preocupar porque ele estava apaixonado por mim. Me senti com dez metros de altura.

"Eu vou tirar minha camisa", eu anunciei como se eu precisasse avisá-lo sobre o que estava por vir. "Eu quero que você me toque. Em toda parte."

Seu pomo de Adão subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu em seco. "Eu quero tocar em você em todos os lugares", ele murmurou.

Sem excesso de pensamento, eu levantei a minha camisa sobre a cabeça e deixei-a cair ao chão.

"Linda", ele sussurrou reverentemente.

Eu coloquei meu cabelo atrás das orelhas e recostei-me para beijá-lo. Esses beijos eram diferentes dos que tínhamos compartilhado, quando estávamos ambos completamente vestidos. Havia algo mais intenso, mais íntimo. As mãos de Edward se moveram de volta para as minhas costelas até que seus dedos mal arranharam o lado do meu seio. Sua língua enrolou em torno da minha quando ele finalmente pressionou as palmas das mãos contra meus seios, apertando-os levemente com as mãos. Eu gemi em sua boca. O mesmo maldito gemido que Rosalie havia soltado mais cedo no sofá. De repente, eu estava rindo, assim como Edward.

Rolei para longe e em minhas costas e nós dois tentamos controlar nossas risadas. Edward se virou para seu lado e colocou a mão na minha barriga.

"Espero que Rose não surja na minha cabeça toda vez que eu fazer você fazer esse barulho".

"Eu também," eu disse, ainda rindo. Ele abaixou-se e beijou meu ombro.

"Eu amo sua risada", disse ele, movendo a mão pelo meu corpo. Ele usou os dedos para desenhar círculos em volta do meu mamilo quando ele se inclinou. Meu riso parou e o calor começou a subir por todo o meu corpo. Sua respiração estava quente no meu pescoço e eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito. Com o nariz no meu cabelo, ele sussurrou, "Eu adoro seu cheiro." Seus dedos se moveram através de meu mamilo endurecido, me fazendo suspirar feliz. "Eu amo todos os seus sons." Ele voltou-se e beijou-me na curva do meu pescoço. Ele era o mestre da queimadura lenta e eu estava definitivamente queimando. "Eu adoro tocar em você." Ele beliscou e puxou até que eu estava gemendo novamente. Desta vez não houve risos. Desta vez, ele tocou-me e nenhum de nossos primos me veio à mente. "Eu amo seu gosto." Ele me beijou, e eu pensei que ia morrer de felicidade. Isso era melhor do que perseguir tempestades e meteorologia sinótica de latitudes médias combinadas.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan."

Ele estava errado antes. Essas palavras pareciam reais, mesmo quando ele as disse ao estar comigo na cama. Mesmo que eu estivesse seminua e ele estivesse me tocando. Edward era mais real do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. Ele dizia o que queria dizer e queria dizer o que disse. Doce, sincero, compassivo. Ele era o pacote completo, e eu estava apaixonada por ele. As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, no entanto. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward e com medo de pensar sobre o que isso significava. Então, eu fiz o que Rosalie me disse para fazer antes, sentir e não pensar. Eu empurrei a preocupação de lado e me concentrei no toque de suas mãos e de sua boca em meu corpo.

A mão de Edward se moveu de meu estômago e seus dedos deslizaram sob o cós da minha calça e de minha calcinha. Isso estava acontecendo. Oh meu Deus, isso estava acontecendo.

Então, ele parou.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, terminando o nosso beijo para ter certeza, porque esse era o tipo de cara que ele era.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fiz exatamente a mesma coisa, deslizando alguns dedos sob sua calça. "Isso _está_?"

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam por um segundo e sua cabeça caiu para trás. "Sim. Por favor."

Nossas duas mãos abriam caminho para baixo ao mesmo tempo, nossas bocas colidiram. Eu me senti como um fio desencapado, cantarolando com tanta energia que eu poderia explodir.

Levei cerca de meio minuto para entender por que Edward tinha resistido à tentação de me tocar até este ponto. Aproximadamente um minuto em nossa viagem ao redor terceira base, eu estava tremendo, gemendo, convulsionando. Eu não sei quem o "tutelou" e lhe ensinou a tocar uma garota lá, mas eu praticamente queria casar com ela. Gozei, assim como Edward. Quente e pegajoso por toda a minha mão. Esse foi realmente o melhor minuto da minha vida inteira.

Depois de mais alguns minutos e da ajuda de uma caixa de lenços de papel e sua agora descartada camisa, estávamos de volta em sua cama, nos abraçando debaixo das cobertas. Pele em contato com pele era divino.

"Eu ia perguntar onde você aprendeu a fazer isso, mas eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para essa resposta ainda." O pensamento de Edward fazendo isso com outra pessoa me deixava verde.

"Vamos guardar esse segredo por mais um dia", disse ele, passando a mão para cima e para baixo das minhas costas, me acalmando com aquelas mãos mágicas.

Eu me aconcheguei mais. "Eu gostaria de saber alguns de seus segredos, no entanto. Às vezes você é um livro tão aberto e outras vezes você é um completo mistério."

"O que você quer saber?"

"Você fugiu de casa."

"Eu fugi", disse ele calmamente.

"Quer me dizer por quê?" Eu levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Eu estava com medo de constrangê-lo, mas isso era algo que eu precisava saber. O menino estava apaixonado por mim. Eu estava começando a pensar que eu era apaixonada por ele, também. Do que ele estava fugindo?

"Essa é meio que uma longa história."

"Eu tenho tempo."

Ele suspirou com resignação e me moveu para que eu não estivesse mais deitada em cima dele, mas ao lado dele. Ficamos quase nariz com nariz. "Quando eu tinha três anos de idade, eu pedi à minha mãe para me comprar um violoncelo pelo desenho de um retrato que eu vi, e meus pais tinham certeza que eu nunca tinha visto um violoncelo antes."

_Interessante._ Não era assim que eu pensei que a história ia começar.

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos, eu escrevi minha primeira sonata. Assim que eu comecei, eu não podia parar. Eu compunha o tempo todo. Eu também poderia tocar qualquer instrumento que meus pais colocassem na minha frente. Se eu ouvisse uma música uma vez, eu poderia tocá-la para você no piano sem nunca ver a partitura."

"Isso é incrível."

"Não é normal, Bella."

"O normal é totalmente superestimado. O estranho é o que há. Você não recebeu o memorando?" Eu brinquei.

Edward beijou meu nariz. "É por isso que eu te amo tanto. Você abraça a sua estranheza sem medo."

"Confie em mim, às vezes minha estranheza me assusta, mas estamos falando de você neste momento, Edweird*. Então, você toca muitos instrumentos..."

_*Edward + weird (estranho), mas achei melhor no original._

"E eu componho músicas. Na verdade, eu compus cinco sinfonias completas até fazer doze anos."

"Sinfonias? Como Beethoven? Mozart?" Eu estava completamente chocada. Eu tinha assumido que ele era um músico, mas um compositor? Isso era estranho.

"Eu não sei se elas eram tão boas quanto às deles, mas sim."

"Uau. Isso é incrível."

Edward franziu o cenho. "Isso faz de mim... diferente."

"Não há nada de errado com diferente. Diferente é bom."

"É verdade, mas às vezes eu só quero ser igual. Às vezes, eu não quero ser tão diferente. Isso faz sentido?"

Eu deixei a ponta do meu nariz tocar seu. "Faz. Totalmente." Nossos lábios se apertaram para um beijo, casto e tranqüilizador.

"Meu pai adora que eu seja diferente. Ele quer que eu seja essa pessoa, essa pessoa incrível e famosa, mas eu só quero ser eu."

Tudo começava a fazer sentido. Edward colocou a mão no meu quadril. Eu gostava dela lá. Eu adorava a sensação de suas mãos em mim. Suas _mãos_ tão mágicas e multi-talentosas, pelo que parecia.

Edward continuou, "Ele quer que eu seja esse prodígio... o tempo todo. Ele passou quase toda a minha vida me guiando por este caminho. O único problema é que eu não tenho certeza se quero isso. Às vezes, eu odeio isso. Às vezes, eu quero parar com a música. Eu quero que ele pare de invadir o meu cérebro. Comecei a pensar que talvez se eu desse um passo para trás e me focasse em outra coisa, as coisas mudariam um pouco."

"Seu pai não gostou da idéia, eu percebo."

"Não", respondeu ele com tristeza. "Na verdade, ele odiou. Então, ele me empurrou com mais força. Me levou para a Rússia, me fez estudar no Conservatório de São Petersburgo. Tchaikovsky foi graduado lá, você sabe. Os grandes devem estudar onde os grandes estudaram."

"Uau".

"Os grandes eram todos loucos, Bella. Eu não quero ficar louco. Eu estava começando a me sentir louco. Música, música, música. Tornava-se muito. Eu tinha quatorze anos e as expectativas eram tão altas. Foi muito avassalador."

"Mas você tinha 14 anos e não tinha nada a dizer," eu disse, entendendo rapidamente.

"Nada". Mais uma vez a tristeza em sua voz me deixou fraca. Eu odiava que ele se sentisse tão impotente. "Saí de São Petersburgo aos 16 porque me foi oferecida a oportunidade de ser a pessoa mais jovem a conduzir a Orquestra Sinfônica de Paris."

"Você conduziu uma orquestra?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e esticou seu braço, se movendo para que ele pudesse arranhar a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Flexionou os bíceps e levou cada grama de autocontrole que eu possuía para não tocá-lo e manter o foco.

"Por seis meses eu fiquei na orquestra. Nós íamos e voltávamos de Paris. Alice foi para a faculdade e me deixou. Minha irmã era provavelmente a única que me mantinha são. Quando ela foi embora, foi ainda mais difícil. Felizmente, minha mãe odiou a França. Queria voltar aos Estados Unidos. Então, voltamos para Chicago, e meu pai começou a inventar um plano para me conseguir uma posição como compositor e maestro em uma orquestra americana".

"E você começou a tramar um plano de sua preferência, eu aposto". Eu tinha a sensação de que Edward tinha planejado sua fuga muito antes de ela realmente acontecer, assim como Rosalie suspeitava.

Ele sorriu e me deixou feliz ver isso em vez da melancolia. "Eu percebi que quando eu fizesse 18, eu seria o único que daria a palavra final. Eu sabia que se eu pudesse aguentar até eu completar 18, eu poderia ser capaz de tentar fazer algo diferente da música. A grande questão era, o que mais eu poderia fazer em vez de ser um gênio musical louco?"

"Ser um gênio musical esquisito em uma escola colegial?"

"Exatamente", disse ele com uma risada. "Pelo menos eu tenho a oportunidade de ver se há outro propósito para mim, uma chance para ver se eu sou bom em algo diferente da música."

"Você é muito bom em física. E em beijar. E naquela coisa que você fez a poucos minutos que me fez..."

Edward riu e me puxou de volta para cima dele. "Bom saber. Tenho certeza de que haverá várias oportunidades lá fora para gigolôs bons em física."

"Não, não, não. Os beijos e dedilhadas são coisas totalmente minhas. Você não tem permissão para compartilhar isso com o mundo."

Ele me abraçou apertado. "Certo. Só com você, Bella."

Apoiando-me em seu peito, eu corri meus dedos sobre suas costeletas. "Eu quero ouvir você tocar. Você tocaria algo para mim algum dia?"

"Eu quero".

"Ótimo. Vou ouvir você tocar e então eu vou ajudá-lo a explorar seus outros talentos escondidos. Vamos encontrar sua paixão. Prometo."

"Eu acho que você inspira minha paixão o tempo todo", disse ele, nos girando para que ele pairasse sobre mim. Seus quadris estavam alinhados com os meus e eu podia sentir o quão apaixonado ele estava no momento. Antes da luxúria poder assumir, ele olhou para mim aflito. "O fato de que pode haver algo de errado comigo não a assusta?"

Minhas mãos seguraram o rosto dele. "Não há nada de errado com você, Edward. Não é como se você despejasse fatos sobre a música quando está nervoso", eu disse, zombando de mim. "Você tem um dom. Isso não faz de você um louco."

Ele mergulhou para baixo e me beijou. "Eu sou louco por você."

"O sentimento é mútuo," eu admiti. Esse não era um Eu te amo, mas foi o que eu quis dizer. Merda. Eu estava apaixonada por um prodígio musical de renome mundial que estava fugindo de sua vida na esperança de encontrar um novo propósito. As pessoas podiam encontrar um propósito em Cornell se seguissem suas namoradas até lá, não poderiam?

Esta era uma preocupação para outro dia. Edward aprofundou nossos beijos e deixou que o peso de seu corpo descansasse no meu. Minha mente se focou no presente agradável em vez do futuro, o meu futuro desconhecido. Encontrei-me tentando desesperadamente me esfregar contra sua dureza proeminente, porque eu era, obviamente, uma completa viciada em sua tutoria, exatamente como previsto. Isso provocou um gemido muito agradável do menino acima de mim. Então, nós dois trabalhamos _muito_ duro para durar mais de um minuto na mão um do outro.

Nós íamos precisar de muita prática.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas, fofooooo né? E bem que já imaginávamos algo como isso sendo o segrdo do nosso Ed. Mas foi bem maisssss sério!  
_

_Quero pedir desculpas pela falta de IWFYITD essa semana. É que fiquei procurando o capitulo e descobri que era meu e que eu não tinha traduzido ele. Minha cabeça anda nas nuvens... só pode. E só consigo traduzir no fds. Me perdoem. Quarta voltamos a nossa postagem normal._

_Beijos e bom final de semana!_


	10. Ouça e Ame

**Capítulo 10 - Ouça e Ame**

_Tradutora: Alexia_

Amor. Amor. Amor. Espanta-me como levianamente as pessoas usam essa palavra às vezes. Eu não posso estar assistindo a um filme ou lendo um livro onde os personagens começam jorrando para fora sobre estar apaixonado por alguém que eles conhecem por um minuto inteiro. Eu não acho que eu sou uma cínica. Eu acredito no amor. Eu estou amando. Eu só acho que muitas pessoas dizem sem realmente saber o que significa.

Edward não é uma dessas pessoas. Edward sempre foi e sempre vai ser nada mais do que cuidadoso com essa palavra. Isso é uma das coisas que eu amo tanto sobre ele. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter dito a ele que eu o amava mais cedo do que eu disse, mas outras vezes eu acho que tudo acontece por uma razão.

Eu sempre fui uma planejadora. Eu tive a minha vida toda planejada desde quando eu tinha treze anos. Eu sabia o que queria ser, o que eu precisava fazer para chegar lá, quantos anos eu ia ter quando eu me cassasse, tivesse filhos, etc. Obviamente, Edward desarrumou muito dos meus planos, mas da melhor maneira.

Ele se apaixonou por mim, eu me apaixonei por ele, nós conseguimos ficar juntos, mesmo quando estávamos separados, algumas coisas loucas aconteceram, e agora aqui estamos. Eu amo Edward. Ele me ama. A vida é boa.

Eu coloquei seu diário de volta para debaixo da cama e fui me juntar a ele no outro quarto.

"Encontrou o controle remoto?"

Merda."Hum, sim. Ele estava lá."

"Onde ele está agora?" pergunta ele, notando que eu só tenho o meu telefone em minhas mãos.

"Eu o esqueci." Eu decido não mentir, mas rapidamente mudo de assunto."Sua prima está enlouquecendo. Esme está tendo alguns problemas, pelo que parece."

"A querida e doce tia Esme?" ele diz surpreso. Ele sabe. Eu sei que ele sabe.

Eu pego o seu livro e subo em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado e lhe dando uma ótima vista dos meus seios. Ele os olha descaradamente, se inclina e coloca um beijo rápido na minha clavícula. Eu o amo.

"Ela vai se casar em uma semana, Edward. Isso vai acontecer."

Sua testa fica logo acima da minha clivagem quando ele suspira."Não deveria."

Eu coloco as duas mãos em seu rosto e o levanto para que eu possa ver seus olhos."Não importa o que qualquer um pensa. Eles vão se casar."

"E Emmett? Não importa o que ele pensa?" ele argumenta.

"Se o meu primo tivesse pensado nisso, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa."

Edward deixa escapar um suspiro exasperado e pressiona sua bochecha no meu peito."Eu sei que você está certa, mas _isso_? Isso é errado."

Certo, errado, não importa. Ele sabe melhor que ninguém que você não pode dizer a alguém como viver sua vida. Especialmente se o sobrenome dessa pessoa é Cullen.

"Eu amo você por querer o que é o melhor para ela", eu digo, penteando seu cabelo com meus dedos. Seu coração está no lugar certo. Ele ama Rosalie tanto quanto ele ama Alice. Ela é sua prima irmã. Isso não existe, mas é como ele a chama.

"Você sabe quem deveria se casar?"

"Quem?"

"Nós". Ele levanta a cabeça e beija meu queixo.

"Desculpe, não posso fazer isso. Só posso planejar um casamento de cada vez. Pergunte-me na próxima semana." Ele está falando sobre casamento cada vez mais ultimamente. Assim que fomos morar juntos, eu acho que ele sentiu como se tivéssemos que tornar oficial. Viver em pecado estava o incomodando ou algo assim.

Edward continua a beijar meu pescoço e eu inclino a cabeça para trás para deixá-lo seguir seu caminho."Eu não vou esquecer o que você disse" ele murmura.

"Bom", eu digo com um sorriso. Eu amo o toque suave do seu rosto contra a minha pele. Ele fez a barba esta tarde, porque vai trabalhar hoje à noite. Eu poderia ficar perdida aqui para sempre.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar" ele geme. Isso é o que eu ganho por sequer pensar na maldita palavra. "Eu odeio trabalhar nos fins de semana. Me lembre novamente por que eu aceitei esses concertos?"

Eu preciso de mais beijos antes de ele ir, então eu ignoro a questão e mantenho seu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto eu faço amor com sua boca. Seus quadris se movem sob mim e eu me movo de volta. Eu estou sendo cruel com nós dois. Eu paro e tento subir em cima dele. Seus braços fortes me seguram no lugar.

"Todos devem ter isso. O que temos é uma coisa real. Ninguém deve se contentar com nada menos do que uma coisa real."

Ele está quebrando meu coração. Eu passo o meu polegar sobre seus lábios molhados e pressiono minha testa contra a dele. "Eu te amo tanto."

Nós sentamos como que por um minuto, presos em nossas próprias cabeças. Eu sei o que ele está dizendo. Eu sei, mas não tenho idéia do que ele quer que eu faça sobre isso. Edward me tira de seu colo e vai se arrumar para o trabalho. Eu não sinto falta de trabalho aos sábados. Eu amo manhãs de dias de semana muito mais do que fins de semana. Mesmo que isso signifique arrastar minha bunda para fora da cama antes de o sol nascer.

"Não se esqueça de ligar para Esme," Edward me lembra em seu caminho para fora. Concordo com a cabeça e lhe dou um beijo de despedida.

Esme me ama como uma filha. Eu sou provavelmente mais próxima dela do que da mãe de Edward. Eu gosto mãe de Edward, mas Esme sempre me faz sentir como a melhor coisa que já aconteceu ao seu sobrinho. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo para a Sra. Cullen. Definitivamente levou um pouco mais de tempo para eu conquistar Elizabeth.

"Bella! Olá!" Aparentemente, ela também fica muito animada quando eu ligo.

"Oi, Esme."

"Edward te contou que encontrou os quadros mais bonitos para o seu apartamento?"

"Ele não mencionou isso, mas eu tenho certeza que eles são perfeitos. Na verdade estou ligando porque eu recebi um telefonema de Rose."

"Hmm." Ela murmura como se isso fosse curioso.

"Esme."

"Bella".

"Os sapatos?"

"Que sapatos?"

"Esme."

"Bella".

Nós íamos jogar este jogo, huh?

"Ela vai andar descalça."

"Não, ela não vai, o vestido vai ser muito longo." Eu quase posso imaginá-la levantando o queixo em desafio.

"Ela está tão estressada. Será que ela não merece ter esse dia ser do jeito que ela quer? Este é o seu dia."

"Não está do jeito que ela quer, e ela sabe disso. Você sabe disso."

"Esme."

"Bella".

Ela é tão frustrante. Eu não estou acostumada com ela dessa forma. "Se não fosse esse o jeito que ela queria, ela teria dito não. Ela disse que sim. Quem somos nós para dizer que ela está errada?"

"Nós somos sua família! É nossa responsabilidade dizer a ela quando ela está cometendo o maior erro de sua vida!"

Whoa. Eu não estava esperando uma explosão de emoções. Esme geralmente era assim mesmo, temperamental. Eu tento me explicar, "Eu conversei com ela sobre isso. Ouvi seus prós e contras. Ela tem se convencido. Você a conhece. Ela é mais teimosa do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Você não vai conseguir nada sabotando o casamento, exceto bani-la."

"Ele é seu primo."

"Esme."

"Bella". Meu nome saiu como um apelo, um apelo desesperado para que eu faça algo. Mas eu não sei como fazer nada. Se eu soubesse, eu já teria feito.

"Por favor, pare de tornar as coisas mais difíceis para ela. Tornar as coisas mais difíceis para ela realmente só faz as coisas mais difíceis para mim." Todo mundo sabe que o estresse faz para mim. "Ela vai se casar no próximo sábado e o tempo vai estar perfeito. Há uma chance de 60% de chuvas no período da manhã, mas o céu estará limpo no final da tarde. Terá também uma lua cheia. Deve ser uma bela noite."

"Ela só vai esquecer isso, se você não disser que não. Ela respeita a sua opinião. Ela confia em você e Edward mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Esme."

"Bella, por favor."

"Se você não pegar os sapatos, eu vou." Eu sei que isso não é o que ela quer ouvir, mas não há nada que eu possa pensar para impedir que esse casamento aconteça.

"Você não se lembra o que eles tinham? Eu pensei que Edward iria..." ela faz uma pausa por uma eternidade "... não importa. Vou pegar os sapatos na segunda-feira."

Eu odeio a frieza em seu tom.

"Obrigado", eu sussurro antes de dizer boa noite. Mais uma semana. Eu só preciso sobreviver por mais uma semana. Eu não quero passar o resto da noite sofrendo sob a nuvem escura do casamento de Rosalie. Eu arrasto a minha bunda de volta para o quarto e pego o diário de Edward debaixo da cama.

Depois de Edward perceber que ele estava apaixonado por mim, muitas de suas páginas eram nada mais do que ele contando sobre o que eu fiz naquele dia para fazê-lo me amar mais. Eu acho que ele realmente gostava quando eu colocava meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo na Educação Física. Ele também amava quando eu guardava alguns dos meus livros no fundo do meu armário e então eu tinha que me curvar para pegá-los. Ele adorava quando eu usava camisetas de botão nos dias em que nós "estudávamos" na minha casa depois da escola. Ele era um menino.

É bom saber que eu o fazia feliz, sem sequer tentar. Isso até que a carta chegou.

**26/01/2011**

_Bella recebeu sua carta de aceitação de Cornell hoje cedo. __Não sei como me sinto sobre isso. __Este é o seu sonho. __Isto é pelo que ela esteve trabalhando durante toda sua carreira na escola. __Ela está preocupada sobre como ela vai pagar por isso, mas tanto faz. __Ela irá mesmo. __Sem dúvida. __Eu estou feliz. __Totalmente feliz por ela. __Super animado. __Com quem eu estou brincando? __Estou doente. __Talvez porque assusta o inferno fora de mim que ela possa ir embora e nunca olhar para trás. __Quero dizer, quem sou eu? __Eu sou apenas um cara que ela conheceu há alguns meses. Ninguém poderia segurá-la aqui. __Inferno, quem sabe onde estarei no próximo ano. __Talvez esse seja o problema. __Eu não tenho idéia de onde diabos eu vou estar em um ano. __Uma coisa sobre deixar meu pai tomar todas as decisões: eu não tinha preocupações. __Agora tudo que eu faço é me preocupar. __Vou tomar a decisão certa? __Sou sábio o suficiente para fazer essas escolhas por conta própria? __Estou realmente disposto a pagar o preço, se eu escolher errado? __Eu queria isso. __Eu queria tomar minhas próprias decisões. __Ter sucesso ou fracasso por mim mesmo. __Eu nunca percebi o quão difícil ia ser. __Eu queria ser como Bella e saber o que quero fazer e onde quero estar. __Tudo o que eu sei é que eu estou apaixonado por uma menina que não disse que me ama de volta e que estará se mudando para o outro lado do país em poucos meses. __Por que isso de repente faz o meu futuro parecer muito sombrio?_

Meu pobre e doce namorado. Eu sabia que ele estava lutando para encontrar a si mesmo, mas ele me dava tanto suporte em relação à Cornell. Ele nunca, por um segundo, me fez sentir preocupada com o fato de eu estar indo. Eu estava preocupada. Eu pensei que eu era preocupada o suficiente por nós dois. Essa era provavelmente a maior razão de eu não ter saído correndo por aí gritando sobre quão apaixonada eu estava até que eu não pude esconder isso por mais tempo...

"Posso tirar um pedaço do seu cookie, Bella?" Angela perguntou, sabendo que eu iria dar-lhe a coisa toda. Entreguei meu biscoito de chocolate, sem um segundo pensamento. O sorriso enorme em seu rosto me fez querer levantar-me e comprar-lhe outro. Ela não disse nada, mas eu sabia que a minha amizade florescente com Rosalie a deixou com um pouco de ciúmes. E eu disse a Rose que a partir de agora Angela tinha que ser convidada para todas as festas do pijama, pois iria fazê-la se sentir melhor_ e_ fazer com que ficasse menos suspeito para os nossos pais.

"Você sabe que realmente precisa se referir a ela como Miss Ivy League agora. É o que está escrito em sua carta de aceitação," Edward, depois que eu falei sobre minha aceitação mais cedo, trouxe Cornell como assunto pelo menos três vezes no dia.

"Eu amo ser relacionado a alguém tão inteligente. Se ao menos ela compartilhasse o seu conhecimento com o seu pobre primo que precisa passar em Política."

"Eu não irei fazer seu projeto. Você pode fazê-lo. Apenas tente, Em. Seu cérebro pode se machucar pelo primeiro par de minutos, mas assim que estiver aquecido, você vai se surpreender com o que você tem escondido lá."

Emmett jogou uma batata frita em mim e depois estendeu a mão para Edward para pegar ela de volta quando ele saltou sobre mim na mesa.

"Com o que você tem que se preocupar? A Faculdade de Oregon te chamou para uma entrevista", Angela havia se inscrito em dez escolas e não tinha recebido nada de qualquer uma delas ainda. Eu lhe dizia que ainda era cedo.

"O que eles poderiam esquecer se eu levar bomba nos dois últimos bimestres."

"O que eu não daria por uma bolsa de estudos", Ben disse com um suspiro.

"Ei, cada um de nós nasceu com dons. Eu fui abençoado com dois: minha incrível capacidade atlética e boa aparência. As faculdades felizmente pagam por uma dessas duas coisas." Emmett se inclinou para trás e jogou o braço atrás da cadeira de Rosalie. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ela amava a sua arrogância.

Falando em ser talentoso, meu namorado estava estranhamente calado. Coloquei minha mão em sua coxa, enquanto todo mundo falava sobre a faculdade. Ele provavelmente poderia ir a qualquer faculdade de sua escolha, se ele quisesse estudar música. Nós ainda não tínhamos achado outra paixão para ele. Ele não falava sobre a faculdade ou o que ele ia fazer depois de se formar. Parte de mim queria pedir-lhe para vir a Ithaca comigo. A outra parte achava que eu era totalmente egoísta.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e colocou a mão em cima da minha, dando um pequeno aperto. O sinal soou pelo saguão, então Edward pegou ambas as nossas bandejas e levantou-se para jogar fora o lixo. Ele voltou para a mesa e pegou a minha mão, me levando para fora da lanchonete. Bree seguiu atrás de nós.

"Edward disse que você irá ouvi-lo tocar depois da escola." Bree raramente dizia uma palavra durante o almoço, mas, perto de Edward e eu, ela falava quase que incessantemente. Nós diminuímos o passo para que ela pudesse caminhar conosco.

"Sim, eu prometi parecer realmente impressionada. Sei que o seu ego frágil não pode agüentar uma crítica muito construtiva." Minha provocação produziu o mais bonito sorriso torto no rosto de Edward.

"Oh meu Deus, você vai ficar _tão _impressionada!" Pobre Bree, parecia que ela estava tendo um derrame. "Ele não é apenas bom, Bella! Ele é bom o suficiente para ser ótimo. Ele é bom o suficiente para ser um dos grandes. Ele é incrível, maravilhoso, estupendo, fantástico, extraordinário, espetacular."

_Alguém é uma enciclopédia ambulante._

"Eu estava brincando, Bree. Sei que ele vai me deslumbrar completamente."

As orelhas de Edward estavam vermelhas no momento em que parou em frente ao meu armário. Ele inclinou-se e falou baixinho. "Agora você entende porque eu escondi isso por tanto tempo."

Bree continuou a falar efusivamente, "Se eu tivesse uma fração de seu talento, eu já estaria indo para o melhor conservatório do mundo, ou estaria em turnê com uma orquestra de renome. Eu não sei como você pode suportar isso, estar aqui em Forks, escondendo o que você é."

A mandíbula de Edward ficou tensa. "Eu sou apenas um cara." Ele já tinha feito essas coisas; estudou e viajou, tocou com as maiores orquestras do mundo. Ela não entendia a razão de ele querer ter a chance de ser um adolescente normal. Algo que o resto de nós compreendia.

Edward não era normal, embora, e eu sabia que isso o incomodava terrivelmente.

Fechei meu armário e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios."Você não é qualquer cara, você é o _meu _cara."

Seu sorriso voltou quando ele se inclinou para me beijar novamente. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Meu coração trovejou em meu peito enquanto suas palavras relâmpago me deixaram formigando em todas as partes. _Eu também te amo_, eu pensei. O corredor lotado da Forks High não era onde eu queria expressar esses sentimentos pela primeira vez.

Ele pegou minha mão e enlaçou nossos dedos. Evitando contato com meus olhos, ele acrescentou, "Seu até você encontrar algum bonitão em Cornell."

Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração e bati nele com o meu quadril. "Que seja. Talvez você seja um universitário de Cornell, também."

Pronto, eu disse. Eu coloquei para fora. Agora, eu tinha que esperar ansiosamente pela sua resposta. Ele segurou minha mão com força enquanto nós nos entrelaçávamos entre os outros alunos no corredor.

"Ah, você não quer ir para Cornell," Bree afirmou "Eles nem sequer estão no top trinta das escolas de música. Você deveria ver a Escola de Música de Eastman da Universidade de Rochester. Ela é a número um."

"Rochester fica terrivelmente coberta de neve," Edward disse, apertando minha mão. A memória me fez sorrir mesmo enquanto eu queria dizer a Bree para calar a boca.

"Tenho certeza de que Cornell tem muito a oferecer a alguém como Edward," eu disse, morrendo por estar sendo totalmente óbvia agora. Porque eu apenas não pedi para ele vir à Nova York comigo?

Edward não disse nada enquanto estávamos entrando na sala. Ele sussurrou solenemente "Eu não acho que Cornell aceite muitos candidatos indecisos."

Isso foi um não. Um NÃO, grande e gordo. Ele não estava nem considerando ir para Cornell comigo. Eu não sei por que isso me fez sentir como se tivesse sido enterrada por uma avalanche, mas pisquei rapidamente, lutando contra as lágrimas que surgiram nos meus olhos. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava esperando. Que ele fosse me acompanhar até o outro lado do país? Ele não faria isso.

Eu não ouvi uma única palavra da palestra naquele dia em Política Aplicada. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na situação monstruosa que eu tinha me metido. Onde Edward vai estar no próximo ano? Será que ele iria ficar aqui enquanto tentava descobrir isso? Se estivéssemos em lugares diferentes, será que ele iria se apaixonar por outra pessoa? Como eu poderia me dar ao luxo de voltar para casa algumas vezes por ano _e _pagar a mensalidade? Será que Edward iria me visitar em Nova York? Se não nos víssemos, ele certamente iria se apaixonar por alguém. Como o meu sonho poderia se tornar um possível pesadelo?

Era por isso que eu não queria me apegar, mas Edward e sua perfeição me fizeram fazer isso. Eu me tornei _muito _ligada a ele.

Depois da aula eu dei uma desculpa para que eu pudesse ir ao banheiro e tentar unir as minhas merdas. Eu disse a Edward para me encontrar na sala de aula. Abrindo a porta, fui direto para a pia e abri a torneira.

"Por que você está pirando agora?"

Eu olhei para cima para ver Rosalie em pé atrás de mim no espelho. Eu me virei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo molhado. "Eu não estou pirando."

Ela quase bufou quando riu de mim. "Você está mais do que definitivamente pirando, Bella."

"Por que eu estaria em pânico?" Eu disse, bem, pirando. "Eu vou pra Cornell. Eu estou indo para Nova York, assim como eu queria. Eu nunca vou voltar para Forks, exceto para as férias de verão, mas talvez nem isso. Eu _nunca_ mais vou ver _alguém _desta escola estúpida novamente."

Rosalie teve a coragem de parecer simpática."Eu estava imaginando quando você ia pirar com isso. O Em pensou que você estava totalmente animada com isso, mas eu sei como essa sua mente louca funciona."

"Eu não sou louca." Eu passei por ela e saí pela porta. Ela me seguiu, se recusando a me deixar ir.

"Você não tem que ir para Cornell."

Eu parei de andar, deixando-a me alcançar. "Eu só me inscrevi para a Cornell, Rose." Eu era o tipo de pessoa que colocava todos os seus ovos em uma cesta. Eu só queria entrar em Cornell, quando fosse a hora.

"Bem, ir para Cornell não significa que você tem que abandonar a todos", disse ela com naturalidade, enlaçando seus braços nos meus e me puxando."Ele nunca vai deixar você mudar de ideia, de qualquer jeito."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que Edward sabe que às vezes você tem que fugir para descobrir o que você realmente quer. Você acha que sabe, e talvez isso seja mesmo Cornell e se tornar uma caçadora de tempestades, mas talvez você esteja errada. Talvez você não saberá realmente até que você vá e descubra. Ele vai esperar."

"E se ele não esperar?"

"Confie em mim, ele pretende esperar por você. Agora, pare de surtar. Nós temos muito tempo antes da formatura e muitas festas do pijama para ajudar a convencê-lo de seu amor eterno."

Eu sorri e talvez solucei. Eu tinha Rosalie de todas as pessoas para me ajudar a ver a luz. Ela me deu uma piscadela antes de sair correndo para sua aula de Inglês.

Eu tentei não deixar isso me incomodar pelo resto do tempo. Rose estava certa, nós tinhamos tempo. Eu só precisava trabalhar mais em ajudar Edward a encontrar um major*. Cornell mais que definitivamente não gostava de candidatos indecisos.

_*Major: uma área de estudo escolhida como uma especialidade acadêmica._

Assim que a aula acabou, Edward me levou para uma das salas privadas no setor de música. Havia um violoncelo pousado em um suporte no meio do pequeno espaço.

"Eu pensei que seria legal mostrar a você o primeiro instrumento pelo qual eu me apaixonei", disse ele, parecendo nervoso e adorável. "O Sr. Daniels me emprestou o dele."

Eu sufoquei uma risada. O Sr. Daniels provavelmente compartilharia qualquer instrumento que possuísse com Edward se isso significasse que ele ia começar a ouvi-lo tocar.

"Muito legal", eu assegurei a ele. Sentei-me no chão, apoiando as costas contra a parede, enquanto Edward se sentou no banco ao lado do grande instrumento.

Ele mexeu no instrumento em torno de um minuto, afinando para ter certeza que tudo estava pronto. Ele arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa xadrez e olhou para mim. "Pronta?"

Eu sorri e acenei."Totalmente".

Edward respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e puxou e empurrou o arco para trás e para frente sobre as cordas. Sentei-me em respeito a mais bela música que se derramava dele, enchendo a sala e meu coração. Os músculos flexionando em seus braços poderiam ter me distraído por um momento ou dois, mas a música era o que realmente tinha me mantido hipnotizada. Ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto tocava, os dedos movendo-se perfeitamente através das cordas. Eu achava que sabia o quão talentoso ele era, mas a minha imaginação não lhe fazia justiça. Eu não precisava ser uma aficionada por música para saber que o meu namorado era ainda mais do que incrível.

Ele terminou, lentamente abrindo os olhos para verificar a minha reação.

"Uau", eu respirei.

Edward parecia envergonhado."Eu não sei. Você provavelmente teria gostado mais do piano."

Fiquei de joelhos e me aproximei dele."Edward, foi incrível. Que música foi essa?"

Seu rosto franziu um pouco. "Eu não pensei em um nome ainda, eu acho."

"Você escreveu isso?"

"Eu ainda não a escrevi exatamente." Mais uma vez, ele parecia envergonhado. "Isso é o que veio quando eu fechei os olhos e pensei em você."

Meu queixo caiu."Quer dizer que você só fez isso, _agora_, enquanto você estava tocando?"

Ele deu de ombros. "É estranho, né?"

Estranho? Não, não era. Era... eu realmente não tinha palavras para o que era porque não havia um adjetivo no idioma Inglês que representasse isso.

"Eu te amo", eu soltei em vez.

Edward olhou para mim completamente atordoado. "O quê?"

Eu tinha que admitir que eu fiquei meio chocada com o que eu disse, também. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que fatos aleatórios do tempo jorrariam de meus lábios sem aviso prévio. Não houve fatos, porém, apenas essas três palavras encheram minha boca até que eu as cuspi novamente.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Eu amo o fato de que você pode fazer isso: criar algo tão bonito simplesmente ao pensar em mim".

Sua mão segurou minhas bochechas suavemente enquanto os meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas."Você é muito inspiradora." Ele se inclinou e entreabriu os lábios sorridentes para que ele pudesse deslizar sua língua dentro da minha boca. Ele terminou o beijo e se levantou para colocar o violoncelo de volta em seu suporte.

Eu me levantei um segundo antes de Edward me alcançar. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me beijou com uma entrega total. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto enquanto o seu corpo duro cobriu-me com seu calor. Ele me fez sentir pequena, mas protegida. A maneira como ele me ofuscou completamente foi emocionante. Eu deixei minhas mãos vagarem por toda parte. Elas foram por baixo de sua camisa, onde desfrutaram da sensação de seu abdômen, brincaram com o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço, seguraram os antebraços que eu estava admirando antes, e finalmente escorregaram para os seus bolsos traseiros. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de literalmente me fundir a ele, porque nossas almas não seriam felizes até que elas pudessem ficar tão próximas quanto nossos corpos.

"Diga isso de novo", disse ele sem fôlego. Seus olhos verdes estavam buscando a garantia de que ele não estava imaginando minha declaração.

"Eu te amo".

O sorriso de Edward fez meu coração disparar. "Eu te amo tanto que me assusta, Bella."

"Eu conheço o sentimento", disse eu, tentando manter minha própria respiração sob controle.

Ele encostou a testa na minha e esfregou nossos narizes, nossos lábios sobrecarregados precisando de uma pausa.

"Eu vou escrever um milhão de canções sobre você."

Se o seu corpo não tivesse me segurando, eu certamente teria caído. Meus joelhos eram muito fracos para isso. A etiqueta presa em meu coração tinha, claramente, Edward Cullen escrito em negrito. Seus lábios voltaram a não tinham nenhuma intenção de terminar até que eles tivessem reivindicado cada parte de mim.

Quando ele se moveu para o meu pescoço, meu cérebro aparentemente voltou ao normal. Bem, normal para mim, claro. "Você sabia que as tempestades de poeira são às vezes chamadas de haboobs?" Eu disse, rezando para que ele me ignorasse.

"Haboobs?" Ele puxou de volta, sorrindo. Ele nunca ignorava nem a minha esquisitice.

"Eu não sei por que essas coisas surgem na minha cabeça. Eu realmente não sei", eu ofereci como um pedido de desculpas.

"Você pode se imaginar sendo a meteorologista que teria que dizer uma notícia sobre isso?_ Tivemos um haboob enorme hoje. Soprou todos nós para longe._" Edward disse, apertando meus seios, brincando."Essas _haboobs_ são extremamente perigosas".

Eu dei um tapa em suas mãos enquanto nós dois riamos como crianças.

Ele beijou minha testa."Acho que encontramos um nome para concerto de hoje."

"Não, não, não. Você não está nomeando uma música sobre mim com _haboob_", eu protestei.

"Mas eu amo seus haboobs*". Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu-me o mais bonito olhar. "Na verdade, eu estava pensando sobre eles o tempo todo em que eu estava te tocando. Eu juro."

_*Ele fez um trocadilho com boobs que significa seios, mamas ou tetas._

"Você é hilário."

"É por isso que você me ama", disse ele, beijando-me mais uma vez antes de recuar e agarrar nossas mochilas. Eu o amava e à sua amorosa bunda haboob. "Vamos sair daqui antes de eu tirar sua virgindade na propriedade da escola."

_Não quero isso._

Tão idiota quanto o nome _haboob_, era a maneira perfeita para descrever a minha vida. Eu estava em uma nuvem de poeira. Primeiro, vieram os ventos e sopraram todos ao redor. Rosalie era minha amiga e eu realmente gostava dela. Agora, eu estava cega de amor. Eu não sabia o que eu ia fazer quando a poeira baixasse. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu iria me afastar desse rapaz quando agosto chegasse. Mas, por enquanto eu iria sentar e ficar parada. Eu deixaria ele me abrigar da tempestade enquanto eu pudesse.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Nossa gente, me perdoem se houverem erros. Eu simplesmente salvei o capitulo sem estar betado. Sendo que a Paula revisou ele e eu mesma tinha re-revisado todos antes mesmo de começarmos a postar. Mas sei lá o que aconteceu e eu simplesmente levei horas relendo. Fora isso... o ffnet comeu todos os finais de frase e eu tive que reler e ficar olhando o arquivo em ingles pra não deixar nada faltando. Me desculpem a demora. Espero que tenham gostado.  
_

_Sim, a Rose não vai se casar com o Emmet. Pois é... isso ainda vai fazer todas nós derramarmos umas lágrimas. Mas não se preocupem. Tudo vai dar certo._

_Beijos e bom final de semana._


	11. Dia dos Namorados

**Capítulo 11. – Dia dos Namorados.**

_Tradutora: Bia._

Conforme eu lia, via como foi difícil para Edward descobrir quem ele era, e quem ele queria ser depois. Procurar carreiras, relatórios de rendimento, reuniões com seu orientador – Edward fez tudo isso em uma tentativa de descobrir.

Segundo as citações de seu diário, ele estava com medo de tomar uma decisão, com medo de tomar a decisão _errada_. O que havia de tão engraçado é que não tinha nenhum problema em tomar uma decisão errada. Não era como se ele não pudesse mudar de ideia e depois mudar de novo, e outra vez, e mais uma vez se fosse necessário. Ele eventualmente aprendeu isso. Erros nos tornam humanos. Todos nós os cometemos.

Eu li no sofá, meus pés esticados a minha frente, apoiados na mesinha de centro. Eu tenho muito tempo para ler sem medo de ser pega. Falando em ser pega, eu ri quando eu cheguei ao Dia dos Namorados.

**14/02/2011**

_Bem, Chefe Swan me odeia. Isso é ótimo. O Chefe de polícia. Pai de Bella. ME ODEIA. Eu não vou a casa dela nunca mais. Não importa o quanto ela me tente com aquele corpo dela. Ugh! Mentira. Ela vai me fazer ir lá de novo, porque eu não posso resistir. Eu não consigo parar de tocá-la, beijá-la, desejá-la. Doce Bella, ela vai me colocar em tantos problemas. Eu só sei disso. Eu vou sufocar a mim mesmo com o meu travesseiro e morrer agora._

Eu posso rir agora. Eu definitivamente não estava rindo naquela época. Mal sabia eu que aquele era apenas o início de um drama que felizmente nós podemos ver com humor agora. Bem, todos exceto Edward, que ainda se preocupa que meu pai esteja mirando nele.

Sim, todos nós cometemos erros...

O Dia dos Namorados nunca foi uma grande coisa pra mim. Eu não acho que eu já tenha tido um namorado nesta época do ano. Neste Dia dos Namorados eu tinha o melhor namorado do mundo. Ele me mandou uma mensagem antes da escola.

**999,999 vá! Feliz Dia dos Namorados!**

Em anexo estava uma foto de algumas partituras intitulada "Haboob Heaven*". Ele rapidamente seguiu com uma foto de um candyheart* que dizia _PEITOS LEGAIS_. Ele era _tão _romântico. Algumas meninas poderiam ter se ofendido com sua tolice, mas eu adorava. Eu adorava o fato de ele estar agindo exatamente como um adolescente. Significava muito que ele se sentisse seguro o suficiente para fazer isso comigo.

_*Haboob Heaven: Haboob é uma tempestade de areia ou poeira com ventos violentos, que ocorre principalmente na Arábia, África do Norte e Índia. Heaven significa céu. Ou seja: Tempestade Celeste.  
_

_*Candyheart são balinhas em forma de coração que normalmente possuem algo escrito sobre elas. ( )_

Minha adolescente sentimental fez um cartão ridículo que eu dei a ele quando chegamos à escola, e desenhou um coração com as minhas iniciais em sua mão com meu marcador Sharpie* vermelho enquanto assistíamos a um filme na aula de literatura. No almoço Ben queria saber se isso era algum tipo de protesto contra o Hallmarkholiday*.

_*Sharpie marca americana que produz principalmente canetas._

_*HallmarkHoliday: é um termo utilizado principalmente nos EUA para classificar um feriado com fins comerciais. Dentre esses "feriados" está o dia da avó, o dia do chefe, e o dia dos namorados._

"Quero dizer, eu entendo, cara. Eu totalmente acho que essa coisa toda é uma merda também" disse ele. "Uma merda total. Por que precisamos de um feriado para lembrar-nos de dizer a alguém que a amamos? Não deveríamos fazer isso todos os dias?"

Angela olhou para ele como o idiota que ele era. Ela já tinha me dito que estava chateada com ele por ela não conseguir nada.

"Hum, BS é de Bella Swan," Edward explicou com as orelhas cor de rosa, fazendo com que o resto da mesa irrompesse em gargalhadas.

Chegar em casa e sair com ele era meu único pensamento durante todo o dia. Nós quase não conseguimos entrar pela minha porta da frente quando eu o ataquei. Eu o levei para a sala de estar, beijando-o e tirando a minha jaqueta ao mesmo tempo.

Suas mãos trabalharam no nó que eu tinha feito na frente da minha camiseta para que ele pudesse chegar embaixo dela. Nós dois gememos quando suas palmas alcançaram as taças do meu sutiã rendado. Sutiã e calcinha combinando eram um dos seus presentes de Dia dos Namorados. Eu normalmente era uma garota do algodão simples, mas Angela tinha me convencido a avançar com o meu jogo. Eu o puxei para baixo comigo no sofá, envolvendo as minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Cozinhar o jantar hoje à noite era o presente número dois. Eu falei para o papai levar a mamãe para sair. Emmett ia sair com Rosalie depois do treino. Edward e eu iríamos para casa, mas, primeiro, nós íamos fazer o outro ver estrelas.

Quando ele agitou os quadris contra mim, eu decidi que nós precisávamos ter a conversa sobre sexo hoje à noite durante o jantar. Eu estava pronta. Eu nunca estaria mais pronta. Eu queria que Edward fosse o meu primeiro. Inferno, eu queria que ele fosse o meu primeiro e único, mas uma coisa de cada vez.

Edward se ergueu, olhando para mim com enorme adoração. Ele me fazia sentir como o sol após um período chuvoso, ou talvez como a primeira gota de chuva depois de uma longa seca horrível. Eu deslizei meus dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula, persuadindo-o gentilmente de volta pra mim. Eu precisava estar envolvida por ele, cercada por ele e imersa em nada além dele. Ele não resistiu. Isso era o que o amor fazia sentir. Ele permitia que você imaginasse um mundo onde nada mais existia além de você e o dono do seu coração. Eu me deixei levar pelo seu cheiro, seu gosto, o som de seus lábios molhados nos meus, suas mãos no meu peito arfando. Tanto que eu não ouvi a porta da frente.

"Ei, Bells, você-" Meu pai não terminou a frase, porque ele tinha entrado na sala de estar.

Edward congelou como uma estatua. Eu acho que ele pensou que se ele ficasse imóvel o bastante, meu pai não perceberia que ele estava tendo uma transa seca comigo no sofá segundos antes.

Infelizmente para ele, meu pai definitivamente notou.

"Para a cozinha, Isabella" ele disse, se virando e nos deixando lá.

De Bells para Isabella. _Nada bom_. Edward rolou de cima de mim e caiu no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Eu estou morto" ele sussurrou repetidamente.

Eu quase ri, porque ele era tão bonito quando estava temendo por sua vida. Mas ele estava preocupado a toa. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado. Nós por sorte ainda estávamos com todas as nossas roupas. _Graças a Deus_. Meu pai não poderia ficar tão furioso.

Eu rolei para fora do sofá, caindo em cima do meu namorado em pânico. Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz, e ele espiou por suas mãos. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele não vai atirar em você. Eu prometo."

"Agora, Isabella!" meu pai gritou da cozinha, onde ele estava definitivamente esperando impacientemente.

"Bem, eu tenho 70% de certeza que ele não vai atirar em você."

As mãos de Edward deslizaram por seu rosto e agarraram seu cabelo. Seus lindos olhos verdes olharam para mim com medo.

"Brincadeira" eu disse, beijando-o mais uma vez. Eu reatei o nó em minha camisa no caminho para a cozinha porque, você sabe, eu tinha realmente apenas cerca de 75% de certeza.

Papai estava andando pra lá e pra cá em frente à mesa da cozinha. Ele parou quando me viu. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e seu bigode se contraiu. Meu pai e eu não falávamos sobre coisas como sexo e garotos. Nós conversávamos sobre a escola e eu lhe dava as atualizações do tempo antes das viagens de pesca. Mantínhamos as coisas simples, ele e eu.

"Você chegou em casa mais cedo do trabalho" eu disse, tentando me levar ao longo desta conversa.

As sobrancelhas de papai se ergueram enquanto ele franzia a testa.

"Nós não íamos fazer sexo, se é com isso que você está preocupado."

Papai começou a andar novamente. "Eu não estava preocupado com isso em absoluto até que você mencionou. Você só está namorando esse garoto há algumas semanas."

"Três meses, pai. E nós estávamos apenas beijando. Quando você tinha dezoito eu aposto que você e a mamãe já estavam fazendo mais do que beijar, já que ela estava grávida de mim quando tinha dezenove."

"Não vire isso sobre mim, mocinha. E ter... _relações_ antes do casamento não vai ajudar você em nada" ele gaguejou com raiva, apontando um dedo de advertência em minha direção. Ele parecia realmente furioso, então eu calei a boca mesmo que eu realmente quisesse zombar dele por dizer relações sexuais. Respondar para ele não ia me fazer nenhum favor. "É assim que você passa as suas tardes depois da escola?"

_Sim._ "Não."

"Então, isso era o que? Uma ocasião especial?"

"É Dia dos Namorados" eu respondi com um encolher de ombros.

Papai olhou para o chão em frente a ele enquanto andava pra lá e pra cá. Suas mãos ainda estavam em seus quadris. Quando ele finalmente olhou para mim, seu olhar me fez querer desviar os olhos. "Você vai se lembrar que essa é a minha casa. O meu sofá. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Você tem a vida inteira pela frente. Você vai para a faculdade em alguns meses, e você não precisa estar na mesma posição que sua mãe e eu estávamos quando tínhamos dezenove e vinte anos. Eu não me arrependo de ter você nem por um único segundo, mas eu quero que você faça as coisas na ordem certa."

"Eu sei disso, pai. Eu juro, minha virgindade ainda está intacta." _Por enquanto_. Ele olhou para mim de novo e fez uma careta como se ele pudesse ler minha mente ou algo assim. "Eu não vou fazer nada que comprometa o meu futuro. Eu prometo."

Esta resposta pareceu muito mais gratificante para ele. "Ótimo. Agora, você viu o meu telefone? Eu o esqueci esta manhã e sua mãe ligou para a delegacia dizendo que ela está me mandando mensagem o dia todo."

"Não o vi."

"Ótimo" ele disse com um suspiro. "Eu vou olhar lá em cima. Estarei de volta em um minuto, talvez mais cedo."

"Eu entendi. Eu prometo não tocar em Edward enquanto você ainda estiver aqui."

Seus olhos rapidamente se estreitaram. "Cuidado, mocinha."

"Brincadeira. Jesus!" eu disse, jogando as mãos para cima.

Edward tinha pegado sua lição de casa e se sentado no chão, trabalhando diligentemente em algo quando voltei para a sala de estar.

"Será que ele quer que eu vá embora?" ele perguntou, olhando em volta nervosamente de mim para o meu pai.

"Não, ele não quer que você vá. Está tudo bem. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado."

"Ainda" acrescentou Edward, um pequeno sorriso lutou contra seu caminho para a superfície.

_Ainda_. Nós realmente precisávamos ter essa conversa sobre sexo. Nós não poderíamos fazer isso no sofá do meu pai, mas nós íamos ter relações pré-matrimoniais seguras, se eu tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

Nós resolvemos dois problemas de cálculo antes de o meu pai descer de novo. Ele entrou na sala e pareceu chocado ao nos encontrar fazendo lição de casa na mesinha de centro. Empurrando o paletó de lado, ele descansou a mão em seu revólver de serviço. Eu ouvi Edward engolir em seco e vi seu rosto empalidecer.

"Eu vou voltar para a estação, mas eu poderia voltar aqui a qualquer hora. Pode ser daqui dez minutos. Pode ser em uma hora. Quem sabe quando eu vou aparecer."

Eu revirei os olhos para sua tentativa de assustar meu namorado.

"Ótimo, papai. Nos vemos mais tarde."

"Mais tarde. Cedo. Quem sabe. Certo, Edward?" Ele segurou a alça de sua arma, o que foi realmente maldoso.

Eu pensei que o pobre garoto iria desmaiar. Edward assentiu e sufocou um "Sim, senhor."

Papai saiu da sala lentamente, mantendo os olhos em Edward o tempo todo. Eu não acho que Edward respirou até que ouviu a porta fechar.

"Ele me odeia. Isso foi tão embaraçoso."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Isso vindo do cara que disse aos seus pais que nós não só estávamos noivos, como também que eu estava grávida de seu neto na primeira vez que eu os conheci."

"Isso foi diferente. Eu estava tentando irritá-los intencionalmente. Eu não quero irritar o seu pai. _Nunca_."

"Não se preocupe. Eu disse a ele que você estava tentando me convencer a fazer sexo, mas eu recusei. Eu sou uma boa menina. Eu nunca quero ver a parte imprópria de um menino."

Edward baixou a lápis e me agarrou pelos ombros, me fazendo estragar o problema número três. "Jure por Deus que você não disse isso a ele."

Ele me soltou quando eu comecei a rir. A vingança era divertida. "Relaxe. Eu disse a ele que eu venho tentando seduzi-lo por meses, mas você é muito antiquado e quer esperar até o casamento."

"Bella, eu estou tão preocupado. Eu não quero que seu pai pense que eu sou uma espécie de..." De repente ele estava sem palavras.

"Ladrão de virtude? Viciado em cerejas*? Desvirginador*?"

_*No caso as cerejas são uma alusão ao rompimento do hímen durante a primeira relação sexual._

_*Desvirginador: um homem que tem como objetivo tirar a virgindade de uma garota._

"Bella" Edward gemeu e deixou a cabeça tombar na mesinha de centro.

"Que tal um cara normal de dezoito anos? Sabe quantos caras estão lá fora fazendo sexo com as namoradas? Um monte." Eu esfreguei as suas costas, tentando acalmar seu coração preocupado. Eu não queria que isso o assustasse por estar comigo desse jeito. Talvez agora fosse uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra para falar sobre o que eu queria. "Eu quero que você me tutoreie, Edward."

Sua cabeça voou para cima, seus olhos um pouco selvagens. "Seu pai poderia voltar a qualquer momento!"

"Não neste exato minuto" eu disse com uma risada. "Mas um dia. Em breve. Eu quero..." _Se você não pode dizer a palavra, você não deveria fazer a ação_, eu pensei "... fazer sexo."

"Com você" acrescentei, no caso de essa parte não estar clara.

"Bella..." Edward parecia absolutamente em pânico. Ele parecia como se eu simplesmente tivesse lhe pedido para matar alguém.

Foi difícil não se sentir completamente esmagada. O aperto no meu peito tornou difícil falar. Eu não podia olhar para ele, em vez disso olhei para a minha lição de casa. "Você não quer-"

"Eu quero. Confie em mim, eu quero" Edward disse, puxando meus olhos de volta para os seus com a sinceridade em sua voz. "Por favor, entenda, eu não quero que seja só sexo com você. Eu te amo, Bella." Seu polegar roçou minha bochecha quando ele se aproximou para tocar meu rosto.

"Eu também te amo. É por isso que eu sei que eu quero isso." Beijei-o para evitar que ele me retrucasse. "Por favor."

Edward gemeu e me puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o nosso beijo. Houve um ruído no hall de entrada. O retorno do meu pai não passou despercebido dessa vez. A porta da frente se abriu e Edward se moveu um pé inteiro para longe de mim, pegando o lápis e voltando para sua lição de casa.

Papai colocou a cabeça pra dentro "A propósito, sua mãe disse que ela não está se sentindo bem para sair, por isso parece que nós vamos ter um jantar de família hoje à noite."

"O que?" Eu gritei. "Eu planejei o jantar para mim e Edward. Você não pode ficar em casa!"

"Oh, nós podemos e iremos."

"Nós estávamos nos beijando! Apenas beijando! Vocês estão completamente exagerando!"

"Bella," Edward sussurrou, tentando me acalmar.

"Não" eu disse a ele antes de voltar para o meu pai "Isso não é justo. Você vai ficar em casa para me punir por beijar meu namorado?"

"Nós vamos ficar em casa porque sua mãe não se sente bem. Mas estou pensando em puni-la pelo seu tom, então abaixe o tom" papai disse severamente.

"Nós vamos usar a sua reserva, então." Se eles iam ficar em casa, Edward e eu iríamos sair.

"Edward, eu acho que está na hora de você ir para casa. Bella precisa gastar um pouco de tempo sozinha, pensando na forma como ela fala comigo."

"Sim, senhor." Edward se levantou em um flash.

"Você não pode mandá-lo para casa! Ele não fez nada!" Eu estava de pé e cheia de fúria adolescente.

"Bella, realmente, está tudo bem." Edward arrumou sua mochila.

"Você está chutando ele pra fora?"

"Eu estou pedindo pra ele sair porque você precisa ir para o seu quarto."

Edward colocou a mão na parte baixa das minhas costas enquanto eu olhava para o meu pai. Meus braços estavam cruzados e meu pé batia com a batida do meu coração acelerado. "Eu te vejo amanhã" ele disse antes de beijar meu rosto castamente.

Minha garganta estava tão fechada que eu não podia nem mesmo dizer adeus. Edward contornou o meu pai cautelosamente e saiu pela porta. Foi quando as lágrimas começaram a cair de verdade. Subi as escadas, batendo a porta do quarto para dar efeito.

"Bata a porta de novo e eu vou tirá-la das dobradiças!" Papai gritou para mim. Eu estava tentada a abri-la e batê-la novamente só pra ver se ele ia realmente fazer isso, mas decidi que não valia a pena sair da minha cama, onde eu estava me debulhando em lágrimas.

Emmett começou a bater na porta cerca de uma hora mais tarde. Eu disse para ele ir embora, mas ele entrou de qualquer maneira.

"Rose disse que seu pai pegou você e Edward jogando hóquei de amígdalas, huh?"

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro. "Saiadomeuquarto."

"Ele chutou Edward daqui, huh?"

Virei o rosto para longe da porta. "Saia do meu quarto, Emmett."

Eu senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado. "Isso é péssimo. Especialmente porque eu sei que você planejou um jantar realmente bom. Você quer que eu veja se consigo convencer seu pai de que Edward é um cara legal?"

"Eu quero que você saia daqui. Isso é tudo o que eu quero." Eu podia sentir as lágrimas chegando novamente. Minha garganta estava grossa com elas.

Sua mão estava nas minhas costas. "Haverá muitos outros Dias dos Namorados. Não deixe isso te entristecer."

Isso me colocou na beirada, porque pode não haver mais nenhum Dia dos Namorados para mim e Edward. No próximo ano eu gostaria de estar a milhares de quilômetros de distância e quem sabia onde Edward estaria, ou se nós iríamos mesmo ficar juntos.

"Não chore, Bells." Emmett ficava esfregando minhas costas e tentou afastar o meu cabelo do meu rosto, que estava grudando na minha bochecha molhada.

Ele estava sendo tão malditamente legal. Ele me consolou até que o choro convulsivo se transformou em soluços silenciosos.

"Toc, toc." A voz da minha mãe veio da porta.

Eu não respondi a ela, mas isso não a impediu de entrar de qualquer maneira.

"Eu tenho que entrar no chuveiro" Emmett disse, me dando mais um tapinha nas costas.

Eu senti ele se levantar e minha mãe tomar o seu lugar. Sua mão começou a esfregar círculos nas minhas costas. Eu não queria que isso me fizesse sentir bem, mas fez.

"Eu aposto que se você pedir desculpas ao seu pai, ele vai deixar você convidar Edward para o jantar."

"Oh, isso é realmente romântico. 'Ei, Edward. Quer vir jantar comigo e meus pais? Vai ser super divertido.' Tenho certeza que ele iria querer tudo menos isso, principalmente depois de o papai o ameaçar com a arma e chutá-lo pra fora de casa."

Mamãe engasgou. "Ele o ameaçou com a sua arma?"

"Praticamente." Eu não podia mentir, mesmo que eu odiasse tanto o meu pai agora.

Mamãe acariciou a minha cabeça, alisando o meu cabelo nas minhas costas. "Ele se preocupa com você."

"Ele me trata como um bebê. Eu sou uma adulta, você sabe."

"Você sempre será o nosso bebê. E eu não me importo o quão velha você seja, você não vai ser desrespeitosa, Isabella. Seu pai não gostou do jeito que você estava falando com ele."

"Ele arruinou a minha noite intencionalmente, porque ele entrou quando Edward estava me beijando."

"Eu ouvi que isso era um pouco mais do que um beijo."

"Oh, sério" eu disse, rolando nas minhas costas para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "O que ele disse que estávamos fazendo?"

Mamãe inclinou a cabeça para o lado e lançou o olhar. O você-sabe-o-que-estavam-fazendo olhar. Eu rolei de volta.

"Peça desculpas e você pode pegar as nossas reservas em Port Angeles. Eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem."

"Eu não vou falar com meu pai nunca mais."

"Isso é um pouco melodramático até mesmo pra você, querida."

"É, bem, isso é verdade. Vou falar com ele quando nevar no Saara."

"Faça como quiser." Eu senti ela se levantar e a ouviu fechar a porta atrás dela. Talvez eu estivesse punindo a mim mesma, mas eu não me importo. Eu não ia pedir desculpas. A não ser que ele se desculpasse primeiro.

Emmett trouxe minha mochila para que eu pudesse terminar a minha lição de casa. Eu tentei me concentrar, mas foi muito difícil. Passei a maior parte da noite olhando para o teto e ouvindo todas as músicas de adolescentes com raiva no meu iPod.

Cerca de sete horas, papai bateu na minha porta e a abriu sem um convite. "Sua mãe fez o jantar. Você vai descer ou você vai passar fome para provar algum ponto?"

Eu o ignorei porque eu não iria falar com ele até que ele dissesse que estava arrependido.

"Não seja tão teimosa. Você estava sendo petulante e eu não gosto disso. Agora desça e coma" exigiu.

Eu rolei de lado para que eu não o visse, nem mesmo em minha visão periférica.

"Bem, eu posso ser teimoso também. Me observe." Ele fechou a porta com um pouco mais de entusiasmo.

Um pouco depois das nove, Emmett entrou e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, sinalizando para eu ficar quieta. Jogando os meus sapatos pra mim e pegando um moletom nas costas da minha cadeira, ele acenou e murmurou para eu segui-lo. Nós descemos as escadas nas pontas dos pés e Em checou a sala de estar, onde a mamãe e papai estavam assistindo TV. Ele sorriu e murmurou para eu permanecer parada no hall de entrada.

"Merda" ele disse, entrando na sala de estar. "Eu deixei meu telefone no restaurante. Liguei para ele e um cara disse que eles deram para a recepcionista. Eu vou buscá-lo, se estiver tudo bem."

"Tudo bem" mamãe respondeu.

Ele voltou para o hall de entrada e abriu a porta para mim. Eu saí, perguntando por que ele estava me fazendo ir ao restaurante com ele até que eu vi Edward encostado no meu carro. Eu corri, pulando em seus braços que estavam à espera. Eu o respirei e derreti em seu calor.

Emmett puxou o telefone do bolso. "Vocês dois têm cerca de 20 minutos. Façam algo de bom." Ele entrou no carro e foi embora.

Edward pegou a minha mão e me levou para a rua onde o carro de Rosalie estava estacionado algumas ruas abaixo. "Você está bem? Emmett disse que estava muito chateada. Odeio isso."

"Eu estou melhor agora, agora que você está aqui." Eu apertei a sua mão e deixei a minha cabeça descansar contra seu braço.

Nós entramos no carro e Edward olhou nervosamente para trás para se certificar de que ninguém (aka meu pai) tinha nos seguido. "Eu nem cheguei a te dar o seu presente. Emmett apareceu com a ideia de você se esgueirar no jantar, eu acho. Espero não ter mais nenhum problema com o seu pai."

Me inclinei e coloquei uma mão atrás do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim para que nós pudéssemos nos beijar e não falar sobre o meu pai. Edward foi suave e gentil. Seus dedos roçaram meu queixo enquanto ele literalmente sugava toda a angústia de dentro de mim. Eu tinha um sorriso apaixonadamente bobo quando ele finalmente se afastou.

"Vinte minutos vai passar muito rápido se nós só fizermos isso" ele disse com um sorriso. Ele pegou no banco traseiro uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho e um minúsculo laço branco.

Eu puxei o papel em um dos lados e deslizei a caixa na minha mão. Edward observava com um olhar de ansiosa expectativa em seu rosto, como se ele mal pudesse esperar que eu abrisse e estivesse com medo da minha reação ao mesmo tempo. Tirei a tampa e coloquei a mão sobre a minha boca encobrindo um suspiro. Dentro da caixa, em cima de uma almofada de penugem branca, havia um colar de prata com um pingente de nuvem de tempestade completa com um charmoso raio pendurado fora dela. Era o presente mais legal que alguém já tinha me dado.

"Você gostou?"

Eu pensei que eu tinha chorado todas as minhas lágrimas do dia, mas elas estavam de volta quando eu balancei a cabeça e tentei dizer a ele o quanto eu amava aquilo, amava ele. Edward sorriu com orgulho, me ajudando a tirá-lo da caixa e colocá-lo em volta do meu pescoço. Uma vez que ele estava no lugar, eu apontei o amuleto por um minuto antes de me lançar em seus braços.

"Obrigada" eu murmurei em seu pescoço.

"Por nada. Eu estou feliz por você ter gostado."

"Me desculpe, eu arruinei nosso jantar" eu me desculpei. A compreensão de que tudo isso era minha culpa me atingiu como um raio. "Esse era o seu presente, junto com esta roupa íntima estúpida que eu comprei."

"Você me comprou roupas íntimas?" Edward riu.

Me sentei um pouco para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, mas ainda sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto. "Não, eu comprei roupas íntimas para você tirar de mim."

"Ah, entendi." Ele beijou levemente os cantos da minha boca, as mãos segurando meu rosto. "Isso é muito melhor. E nem um pouco estúpido por sinal."

"Eu vou ter que usá-las na próxima festa do pijama."

Ele enfiou a língua na minha boca e eu cantarolei em apreciação. Nós nos beijamos até que houve uma batida na janela de Edward. Nós dois gritamos e nossos corações quase saltaram de nossos peitos. Felizmente, era Emmett e não os meus pais.

Assim que a nossa respiração estava sob controle, eu me inclinei de volta. "Eu te amo" eu disse, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Eu também te amo."

Eu pulei para fora do carro e Emmett acenou um adeus a Edward antes de me seguir de volta para casa.

"Melhor?" ele perguntou, balançando um de seus grandes braços sobre meus ombros.

"Muito. Obrigada."

"Eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudar duas pessoas que pertencem um ao outro. Você e Edward pertencem um ao outro tanto quanto Rose e eu nos pertencemos."

Eu toquei a nuvem que pendia no meu pescoço e sabia que ele estava certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** _

_Que coisa. A Bella foi tão adolescenteeezinha nessa discussão com o pai dela. Me lembrou muitoooooo a minha própria adolescencia. E sim, o colar de presente que o Ed deu pra ela é a foto que eu coloquei no título da fic. =D_

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham. Essa frase que o Emmet falou no final me fez chorar. Ahhhh cara, como sofro!_

_Até amanhã "possivelmente" em Palavras com Estranhos. Hahahah_


	12. A péssima prima

**Capítulo 12 - A péssima prima**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió _

A culpa me encheu enquanto eu tocava na nuvem de tempestade pendurada no colar que eu ainda usava até hoje. Emmett sempre foi o maior defensor de Edward e Bella. E o que faço para retribuir? Eu sento e não faço nada enquanto Rosalie se casa com alguém que eu sei que ela não ama nem metade do que ela ama Emmett. Eu sou a pior prima de todo o mundo. Você sabe, se isso realmente existisse.

Eu solto o diário e pego meu telefone. Eu falei com ele ontem e nós completamente evitamos algo a ver com Rosalie e suas núpcias iminentes. Eu clico no nome de Emmett em meus contatos.

"Ei, Bells". Ele soa meio alegre, o que é muito melhor do que ontem, quando eu quase podia ouvir seu coração dolorido quando ele mentiu e me disse que estava bem.

"Você está realmente bem?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Isso significava que não. "Por que você está perguntando?"

"Porque eu te amo e eu sei que, se Edward estivesse se casando com alguém que não fosse eu no próximo sábado, eu não estaria bem. Eu provavelmente estaria tão longe quanto possível de estar bem."

Ele suspira. Um suspiro triste. Um suspiro tão-longe-quanto-possível-de-estar-bem. "Diga-me o que fazer, Bella. Diga-me como fazer isso parar de doer como o inferno, porque eu não consigo entender."

"Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de saber", eu respondo honestamente quando sua dor pesa dentro do meu peito. "Você sabe como eu superei o meu término e aquilo não foi nada comparado a isso."

"Oh meu Deus, se você se referir àquilo como um término mais uma vez, eu realmente vou parar de falar com você!" Ele está chateado, mas ele não está entendendo o meu ponto.

"É isso o que eu quero dizer, eu sei que não foi nada e ainda quase me matou. Então, eu não posso imaginar como você está conseguindo lidar com tudo isso."

Ele deixa escapar um suspiro triste. "É errado que eu esteja esperando por um terremoto ou um furacão para talvez impedir o casamento?"

"Errado? Não. Irreal para Seattle? Sim. Vimos talvez cinco tornados nos últimos setenta anos. Eu não teria muita esperança disso acontecer. Terremotos, por outro lado, não são minha especialidade."

"Ótimo", ele geme, e amaldiçôo o meu vasto conhecimento sobre tornados.

"Ela perguntou sobre você hoje."

"Sério? Tipo, 'Ei, como está o Emmett, porque eu ainda estou apaixonada por ele?' Ou 'Ei, como está aquele fodido idiota do Emmett. Eu estou tão feliz que eu terminei com ele?'"

"Acho que ela estava querendo saber como você está lidando com tudo isso."

"E o que foi que você disse?"

"Nada, porque eu tenho tentado ficar de fora."

"Eu sei que você tem, e eu tenho tentado mantê-la fora disso. Sei que você é a melhor amiga dela. Sei que ela precisa de você, e eu quero que você esteja lá para ela."

Emmett e seu grande coração me matam. É claro, esse coração é o que o colocou neste problema. As razões de Em e Rose não estarem juntos me deixa irritada quando eu penso nelas. O grande pai de Emmett veio rastejando para fora da pedra em que estava escondido debaixo por mais de vinte anos. Meu pobre primo deixou aquele sanguessuga estragar tudo.

Emmett tinha resistido à ausência do pai em sua vida como um campeão, mas isso não significava que não era um menino procurando a aprovação de seu pai, na esperança de seu amor. Não me surpreende que ele tenha dado uma chance ao cara. Ele apareceu, chorando, implorando por uma oportunidade de ser o pai que ele deveria ter sido. Ele jurou que pensava em Emmett todos os dias, que quis entrar em contato com ele muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, mas não entrou por medo.

Medo, minha bunda. Ele esperou para contatar seu filho até que houvesse alguma coisa para ele. Ele esperou até pouco antes de Emmett assinar com o Houston Texans, depois de descobrir o salário que seu filho traria para casa. Cerca de oito meses depois, meu tio perdido há muito tempo estava radiante com orgulho quando meu primo ganhou a NFL como o melhor Revelação na Defesa do ano. Como se ele tivesse alguma _coisa_ a ver com o homem que Emmett se tornou.

Eu deveria ter feito algo, mas como você diz ao homem que é como seu irmão que o pai dele é um perdedor caloteiro? Eu não podia. Como o resto da minha família, eu tive que sentar e deixar ele descobrir por si mesmo. Rosalie nunca foi alguém de morder a língua, de modo que ela lhe disse exatamente o que pensava sobre o seu pai e isso causou uma fissura no relacionamento que a levou a terminar com ele para sempre. E por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia estar brava com ela também. Ela tentou. Ela estava ao lado de Emmett até que se tornou demais. Foi doloroso ver Emmett cair em uma armadilha e não ser capaz de detê-lo.

Felizmente, Roger McCarty mostrou suas cores verdadeiras logo a seguir. Ele se aproveitava da generosidade de seu filho de tempos em tempos. Ele acabou com os primeiros ganhos do Emmett e, em seguida, tentou agir como agente de Emmett, quase estragando seu contrato com o Texans. Foi uma bagunça.

Graças a Deus Emmett caiu em si, mas o estrago já estava feito. Rosalie se afastou e correu para os braços de Felix Delattre. Felix a estraga, permitindo que ela faça o que quer o tempo todo, mas nunca será Emmett. Eu pensei que ele era só um substituto até que eles noivaram dois meses depois de se conhecerem. Eu estou planejando esse casamento pelos últimos sete meses. Ele é mais velho, um executivo rico de Seattle. Ele adora ter Rosalie em seu braço, mas eu não sei se ele a ama da maneira que Emmett sempre amou - por quem ela é por dentro. Ela me diz que ele ama, mas eu não sei se eu deveria acreditar nela ou não. Eu realmente não o conheço muito bem. Ele convidou Edward e eu para irmos ao seu barco no início deste verão, mas foi estranho na melhor das hipóteses. Edward _não_ é um fã dele.

"Ela está feliz? Eu preciso saber se ela está feliz. É a única maneira de eu seguir em frente"

"Bem, ela é Rose. Boa em colocar a cara certa, na hora certa, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Ele soa triste. "Eu odeio isso."

Há silêncio por um minuto ou algo assim. Ele me tortura até que eu não aguente mais. "Eu acho que eu só queria ligar e dizer que eu te amo e quero estar aqui para você, também. Que eu não quero estar no meio, mas eu acho que eu posso segurar a mão dela e ser sua amiga ao mesmo tempo."

"Obrigado. Eu posso precisar muito de você se esse terremoto não rolar."

Eu mordo meu lábio, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ele não precisa da minha dor, ele precisa do meu apoio. "Vocês irão jogar em Minnesota nesta segunda-feira?" Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto para o nosso bem.

"Sim, nós vamos chutar alguns traseiros Vikings mesmo que seja apenas a pré-temporada. Odeio os Vikings. Minha mãe vai comigo para assistir. Ela adora os jogos de segunda-feira à noite." Seu relacionamento com sua mãe também levou uma surra quando seu pai voltou. As coisas estavam lentamente voltando a ser como eram.

"Boa sorte. As temperaturas tem ficado excepcionalmente frias no Centro-Oeste. Diga a sua mãe para levar roupas quentes."

Ele ri de minha necessidade de trazer tudo de volta ao tempo. "Eu direi."

Nós dizemos nosso adeus, e desejo que a nossa conversa me faça me sentir melhor. Penso em ligar para Rosalie e dizer que Emmett não quer que ela prossiga com esse casamento, mas eu duvido que fosse mudar alguma coisa. Ela é tão teimosa. É por isso que eu não tentei convencê-la a terminar este casamento. Eu sei que não posso. Ela vai ficar com raiva de mim, e eu odeio quando ela fica chateada comigo. Agarro o diário de Edward porque é a única coisa que pode me animar neste momento. Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu logo após o desastre do Dia dos Namorados.

**17/02/11**

_Bella quer fazer sexo comigo._ _Comigo._ _É tudo o que eu posso pensar._ _É tudo o que eu penso, mas agora eu sei que ela está pensando sobre isso também e isso torna o sexo a única coisa em minha mente 24/7*._ _Eu me sinto como uma espécie de viciado em sexo._ _Eu sinto que todo mundo que olha para mim pode dizer que estou constantemente tendo pensamentos sujos sobre ela._ _Eu também sinto que estou ostentando um pau duro constantemente._ _Imaginá-la deitada sobre a mesa do laboratório cada vez que estamos na aula de ciências não está ajudando._ _É constrangedor, especialmente em Educação Física, onde eu já sou humilhado em uma base diária._ _Por que eles fazem as roupas de ginástica das meninas tão curtas?_ _Ela sequer sabe como a bunda dela parece nessa coisa?_ _É como um ímã para os olhos._ _Eu literalmente não posso desviar o olhar._ _Eu estava pronto para levá-la para o vestiário hoje e mostrar-lhe exatamente o que ela faz comigo._ _Eu a amo tanto._ _E ela quer fazer sexo comigo._ _Eu preciso de um plano._ _Deus me ajude, eu preciso de um plano!_

_*24 horas, 7 dias por semana._

É bom saber que eu não era a única pensando sobre isso o tempo todo naquela época. Eu teria alegremente sido arrastada para o vestiário para uma sessão de tutoria. Foi um momento muito emocional para começar e quando agregado à tensão sexual estava nos deixando loucos, ao que parece. Eu pulo para a parte boa.

**29/03/11**

_Eu não consigo dormir._ _Eu estou flutuando._ _Eu estou me afogando._ _Estou por um fio._ _Estou exausto._ _É tão estranho estar sentindo tanta coisa de uma só vez._ _Eu estou apaixonado pela garota mais bonita do mundo inteiro._ _Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui comigo agora._ _Eu gostaria que ela pudesse ter ficado comigo a noite toda e eu poderia tê-la deitada e a observado adormecer em meus braços._ _Observá-la sair, em vez disso, foi pura tortura._ _Nós temos dois meses até a formatura e depois ela vai para Cornell._ _Eu realmente não tenho idéia de como vou sobreviver._ _Como você ama alguém tanto assim e vive sem ela por um segundo sequer?_ _Eu meio que espero que algum tipo de desastre natural limpe a fodida Universidade Cornell da face da terra._ _Isso é tão errado._ _Preciso controlar minha loucura._ _Eu não quero assustá-la, mas isso não foi sexo para mim._ _Isso foi amor._ _Eu estava certo sobre a existência de uma diferença enorme._ _É muito melhor assim._ _Sexo é ótimo, mas esta não foi a primeira vez que fiz sexo._ _Foi a primeira vez que fiz amor, e foi tudo que eu poderia ter esperado que fosse._ _Espero que ela saiba disso._ _Espero que ela se sinta da mesma forma._ _Hoje foi um grande passo para mim._

Meu coração se derrete todo de novo. Saber que ele era o garoto que eu achava que era me faz tão feliz. Sorrio para a preocupação e o medo que ambos sentíamos sobre a nossa separação iminente. Quando você é jovem, um ano ou dois parecem uma vida. Eu ainda sou jovem, mas sei agora que alguns anos não são nada, só uma gota em um balde. Quanto à nossa primeira vez, eu me senti exatamente da mesma maneira que Edward naquela noite. Aquela noite foi um grande acontecimento. Foi um grande _passo_...

Era o primeiro fim de semana de março e hora da festa do pijama número dois na casa de Rosalie. Eu estava me sentindo muito mais confiante da nossa capacidade de se esgueirar sem ser pegos. Com Angela adicionada como um chamariz extra, eu tinha me convencido de que poderíamos facilmente continuar assim durante o verão.

Eu escapei pelo corredor até o quarto de Edward um pouco antes, abrindo a porta sem me preocupar em bater desta vez. Um Edward sem camisa estava na cama esperando por mim. Ele rolou para o seu lado quando me ouviu entrar, a cabeça apoiada na mão. Seu sorriso estava brilhante e acolhedor. Isso ia ser uma doce tortura. Por que eu achei que eu seria capaz de me impedir de querer fazer sexo com ele esta noite, mesmo com minhas amigas e os tios dele do outro lado do corredor?

"Venha aqui", disse ele, levantando os lençóis e afastando um pouco.

Sem hesitar, eu subi na cama com ele. Eu me aconcheguei e apertei minha bochecha contra seu peito.

"Você está congelando", disse ele, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em minhas costas para criar uma fricção e trazer o calor. Como se estar perto dele já não me deixasse em chamas.

"Você está quente," eu provoquei, acariciando seus lados. Seu riso fez seu corpo tremer. Ele capturou uma de minhas pernas entre as dele, enlaçando os nossos membros e pressionando beijos no topo da minha cabeça.

Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. Ele era o meu porto seguro. O abrigo da tempestade. Meu melhor e único lugar feliz. O som reconfortante de seu coração batendo suavemente em seu peito me fez colocar um beijo sobre ele. Movi a minha mão entre nossos corpos, feliz de encontrá-lo duro e pronto. Ele sussurrou com o contato quando seus quadris se moveram contra mim. Eu beijei seu pescoço e deixei meus lábios mostrarem seu amor e devoção.

Pouco antes de eu escorregar meus dedos em suas calças, Edward agarrou meu pulso. "Precisamos falar sobre algo antes de esquecer meu próprio nome."

Algo parecido com orgulho floresceu dentro de mim por sua fé em minhas habilidades. "Fale", eu disse, colocando um pouco de espaço entre nós e olhando para sua expressão muito solene.

"Precisamos falar sobre sexo."

Risos borbulharam de dentro de mim. "A maneira como você disse isso faz você parecer muito com um tutor. Ensine-me, Sr. Cullen. Por favor." Eu agarrei a cintura de suas calças de novo, mas ele trancou meus dois pulsos com suas mãos muito maiores.

"Deus, você não tem idéia do que você faz comigo, não é? Eu estou tentando falar sério."

"Ok, ok. Vamos falar sobre sexo, amor." E porque eu era completamente juvenil, eu comecei a cantar: "Vamos falar sobre você e eu. Vamos falar sobre todas as coisas boas e as coisas más que existem."

Edward não apreciou o meu humor. "Bella".

"Sinto muito." Eu ri. Ele não. Eu me ajeitei e coloquei uma cara séria. "Pronto. Vou ficar séria. Eu juro."

"Você quem disse que estava pronta para isso, mas se você não pode nem falar sobre isso, então eu não posso fazer isso."

Uau, ele não estava mesmo brincando aqui. "Você está certo. Posso ser madura sobre isso, eu prometo."

Ele soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Depois que ele se acalmou, ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos verde-claros que me faziam querer entregar minha virgindade imediatamente.

"Precisamos discutir coisas como, onde e quando, porque eu não vou fazer isso depois da escola em sua casa quando seu pai tem uma arma em punho e pode nos pegar. Eu também não farei isso em um carro porque você merece algo melhor do que isso ou durante uma festa do pijama, onde temos que ser silenciosos e contidos."

Sua última condição me intrigou. Fazer silêncio seria um problema? Para ele? Para mim? Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

"Ok," eu disse, me sentindo um pouco sobrecarregada. "Eu não sei como eu quero que isso aconteça."

"Eu quero que seja perfeito. Eu quero que você tenha o que você quiser", disse ele, acariciando meu rosto com os dedos.

Meu coração se encheu. "Eu não tenho essas expectativas loucas para a minha primeira vez, Edward. Eu não quero ter que pensar demais nisso, porque não é grande coisa."

Tomado de horror, Edward se inclinou sobre mim. _"É_ grande coisa, Bella. É algo _muito_ grande."

"Tudo bem, é grande coisa." Uni minhas mãos atrás de seu pescoço e tentei puxá-lo para mim. "Eu só estou dizendo que eu não quero fazer disso um evento muito importante. Eu não quero colocar pressão sobre mim, sobre você, sobre nós. Só quero que isso aconteça quando parecer certo, quando nós dois sentirmos que é certo, não quando nós planejarmos como uma espécie de compromisso."

Edward relaxou e deu um beijo na minha testa. "Eu só quero que seja especial para você."

"Eu quero que seja especial para você." Havia uma parte muito grande de mim que estava preocupada que não fosse significar tanto para ele como significaria para mim.

Edward agarrou meu rosto nas mãos e beijou meus lábios, extinguindo o meu medo imediatamente. "Eu vou estar fazendo amor com você. Eu não posso pensar em nada mais especial do que isso."

Todos nós temos momentos. Momentos de clareza. Momentos que nos definem como pessoas em si. Este foi o momento em que eu soube que nunca ia ser um erro permitir que Edward Cullen fosse o meu primeiro.

"Eu te amo", eu deixei escapar em uma expiração.

Ele me beijou com lábios sorridentes. "A Rose e os pais dela estarão indo para o México na Spring Break. Eu poderia ficar aqui. Não ir para Chicago", ele ofereceu.

_Não ir para Chicago?_ Consegui um emprego de babá por toda a Spring Break, porque eu tinha certeza de que ele ia embora. Ele poderia ficar aqui nesta casa. Por. Toda. A. Semana. Sozinho. Olá, oportunidade.

"Isso é perfeito!" Apertei-o em um abraço de vitória. "Por que você não apenas começar a conversa com aquele pequeno pedaço de informação? Nós vamos ter a semana toda para..." Ah, eu não podia dizer isso. Só de pensar em todas as coisas que poderíamos fazer em uma casa vazia por uma semana inteira fez meu estômago girar e meu coração disparar.

Ele deslizou as mãos sob minha camisa. "Nós vamos ver como vai ser. Vamos devagar."

"Mas nós vamos tentar, certo? Você disse que nós poderíamos tentar."

A velocidade de seu coração dentro de seu peito me disse que ele estava tão animado quanto eu. "Vamos tentar", ele me prometeu. Isso foi tudo o que ele precisou dizer para me fazer a garota mais feliz do planeta. Desta vez, quando eu tentei colocar minha mão em suas calças, ele não me fez parar, e eu fiquei ocupada fazendo-o esquecer o seu nome.

Meu pai e eu éramos muito parecidos. Nós dois éramos cabeça dura, obstinados, e odiávamos estar errados. Também não conseguíamos lidar com a ira da minha mãe. Ela nos sentou na mesa da cozinha alguns dias depois de nosso tratamento de silêncio e nos fez pedir desculpas ao mesmo tempo. Embora, eu possa jurar sobre uma pilha de Bíblias que ele começou a dizer isso um milésimo de segundo antes de mim.

Eu ainda estava magoada com as coisas, mas percebi que eu deveria ter controlado minha rainha do drama interior um pouco melhor. Papai estava apenas sendo pai. Super-protetor e nem um pouco pronto para a sua menina crescer. Parte de mim se sentia mal por ele, porque isso não havia me impedindo de me tornar uma mulher.

Eu estava de pé na primeira segunda-feira da primavera porque a Sra. Black precisava que eu chegasse lá antes que ela saísse para trabalhar às nove. Emmett ainda estava dormindo e, provavelmente, não estaria fora da cama até o almoço. Papai e mamãe estavam ambos na cozinha, tomando café da manhã.

"O Billy disse que o Jake está muito animado sobre sua babá", disse papai quando me sentei ao lado dele com a minha tigela de cereais.

"Ele é um bom garoto".

"Até que hora você planeja ficar fora de casa?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Edward vai me levar para jantar e depois vamos ver um filme ou algo assim." Algo assim... fazer sexo ... algo _assim__._

Papai me olhou descontente. "Você não se cansa de ver aquele cara todos os dias?"

"Não", eu respondi, comendo outra colherada de cereal de arroz. Eu nunca iria ficar cansada de ver Edward. Ia chegar o dia em que eu nem saberia quantas vezes eu iria vê-lo. Eu iria aproveitar ao máximo o nosso tempo com o mesmo código postal.

Tínhamos tentado ficar tranquilos neste fim de semana. Nós passamos a noite de sábado com nossos amigos e Edward veio para cá ontem à noite para assistir a um filme comigo e Emmett. Tanto quanto os meus pais sabiam, não havia razão para se preocupar com o fato de que ele estar em sua casa sozinho. Hoje seria diferente, porém. Esta noite seria a noite em que tudo ia mudar.

"Que filme vocês vão assistir?" Minha mãe perguntou, apenas puxando assunto e não porque ela estava planejando se juntar a nós.

"Punch Face*, eu acho."

_*O mesmo filme que a Bella assistiu com Mike e Jacob no livro "Lua Nova". Na tradução literal seria "Soco na Cara"._

"Punch Face? Ouvi dizer que era terrível. Porque no mundo você iria ver isso?" Minha mãe se encolheu como eu sabia que ela faria. Filmes de ação estúpidos não eram muito o estilo dela. Não haveria 20 perguntas amanhã de manhã, por isso não importava se eu não tivesse realmente assistido ao filme.

"Parece engraçado."

"Eu vi o comercial dele. Parece bobo. O Edward que deve ter escolhido," Meu pai resmungou. Ele aceitava, mas ainda não gostava de Edward, o Ladrão de Filhas.

"Seja legal", eu disse quando acabei meu cereal e me levantei para colocá-lo na pia. Minha mãe sorriu e papai grunhiu em resposta.

"Você já vai?" Minha mãe perguntou quando eu peguei as chaves do carro.

"A Sra. Black disse que eu posso levar um amigo, então eu tenho que ir buscar Edward antes de eu ir para La Push".

Papai engasgou com seu café. "Você vai levar o Edward? Eu não tenho certeza de que ela tenha dito para levar o seu namorado, Bells".

"Eu perguntei e ela disse que tudo bem. Vou estar em casa antes do toque de recolher!" Saí antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa sobre isso ou me deixar chateada com ele novamente.

Jake estava agindo de uma forma estranha hoje. Eu tentei convencê-lo a fazer algo com Edward, mas ele só queria jogar jogos de vídeo comigo. Para piorar a situação, eu era terrível em jogos de vídeo.

"Você é uma merda nisso, Bella."

"Cuidado com a língua", eu disse, atirando o olhar de babá a Jake antes de fazer uma carranca para Edward, que estava sorrindo por trás de sua mão.

"Eu sei jogar", ele ofereceu.

"Claro", respondi, felizmente entregando o controle para o meu namorado ansioso.

"De jeito nenhum", disse Jake atrás de mim. "Você provavelmente é pior do que ela."

"Acho que ele pode conseguir jogar Mario Kart com você".

Edward entrou na conversa com um, "eu sei jogar isso." Ele tinha jogado no XBox com Emmett algumas vezes na minha casa, mas nunca chegou perto de ganhar. Eu não tinha certeza se ele achava que poderia vencer Jake, mas eu tinha certeza que isso ia acabar da mesma forma que o seu jogo de basquete acabou em meses atrás.

"Isso é roubo!" Edward gritou, inclinando-se lado a lado como se seu kart fosse se mover nessa direção, porque seu corpo se movia. Ele piscou os olhos e franziu os lábios. Ele estava tão focado que me fez rir.

"Não é, Garoto Perdedor," Jake disse com uma risadinha. "Você deveria jogar cascas para os outros pilotos."

"Isso não é justo!" Os braços de Edward se debateram. "Eu preciso ler as regras. Onde estão as regras? Bella, encontre as regras. Acho que esse garoto está roubando."

"Cara, você deveria jogar com o Peach Baby*. Porque você não é Yoshi*. Você é apenas um grande, Peach Baby gordo!"

_*Personagens do jogo Mario_

"Eu nem sei o que isso significa!" O kart de Edward bateu em alguma coisa e ficou fora de controle quando Jake cruzou a linha de chegada.

"Vencedor!" As mãos de Jake voaram na vitória. Foi uma perda lamentável.

"Eu quero uma revanche. Isso foi roubo. Esse carinha verde não é um bom motorista. Quero um personagem diferente," Edward exigiu.

Eu bati em seu ombro. "Eu não acho que importa qual personagem você escolha, amor."

Jake bufou e colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Sério, Bella, termine com esse cara. Ele nem mesmo sabe dirigir."

"Ei, isso não é justo." Edward pareceu ofendido. "Isto não é como dirigir um carro de verdade. Eu posso dirigir um carro de verdade."

Jake se virou, deu de ombros, e desligou o Wii. "Eu chamo isso como eu vejo. Vou andar de bicicleta", disse ele antes de correr para fora da porta da frente.

Edward caiu de volta no sofá. "Isso está ficando um pouco embaraçoso. Quero dizer, esse garoto chuta minha bunda na sua frente cada vez que estamos todos juntos."

Eu agarrei seu braço e atirei-o ao meu redor, me aconchegando em seu peito. "Mas você é muito mais bonito que ele. E eu estou totalmente apaixonada, então não se preocupe."

"Graças a Deus por isso." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Talvez eu o desafie a um duelo de piano ou algo assim. Eu seria o único detonando e escolhendo os nomes, então!"

"Totalmente", eu concordei em um ataque de risos. _Garotos._

Depois de um delicioso almoço de manteiga de amendoim e geléia e vários jogos extremamente competitivos de Uno, Edward e Jake escolheram um filme e assistiram, enquanto eu lia. Os dois riram e zombaram dos personagens. Os dois tentaram adivinhar o que o bandido iria fazer em seguida e como o heroi iria salvar o dia. Até o momento em que a Sra. Black chegou em casa, eu achava que Jake meio que gostava de Edward. Eu estava definitivamente mais apaixonada.

"Eu acho que você deveria tentar trabalhar com crianças", eu disse na estrada de volta para Forks. Eu iria encontrar uma nova paixão para ele, mesmo que isso me matasse. Estávamos realmente correndo contra o tempo. Nossa graduação seria em dois meses. Oito semanas. O tempo iria voar, eu apenas sabia. A dor em meu peito me deu mais certeza. O tempo não estava do meu lado quando se tratava de Edward. Nem um pouco.

"O que?" Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.

"Eu não sei, como professor, ou algo assim. Você é realmente bom com crianças. Você é paciente. Você é amigável e fácil. Acho que você se daria muito bem trabalhando com crianças pequenas ou até mesmo adolescentes."

"Sério?" Edward pensou nisso por um segundo. "Você acha?"

"Você ganhou Jake um pouco mais e ele é uma criança muito difícil. Você levou Bree sob sua asa e ela olha para você como não olha para ninguém. Você só tem esse jeito em você. Eu posso ver isso."

Ele olhou pela janela para o borrão verde profundo das árvores. "Hmm".

Minha sugestão deu-lhe algo para pensar enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para sua casa. Passei o resto do caminho sentindo que eu estava ou para desmaiar, ou vomitar, ou divagar e falar sobre o fenômeno incrível chamado socos em nuvens. Nós íamos fazer sexo esta noite. Eu iria perder minha virgindade _esta noite._ Mas Edward queria me levar a algum lugar chique para jantar primeiro. Eu só queria ir lá para cima e acabar logo com isso, a expectativa estava me matando. Era tudo o que eu podia pensar, assim que entramos na casa.

"Eu vou trocar de camisa. Já volto. Você pode pegar um picolé ou qualquer coisa da geladeira, se quiser," Edward disse, beijando minha bochecha antes de correr pelas escadas de dois em dois degraus.

A maldita Diet Coke não ia me ajudar a lidar com o furacão de emoções que passavam através de mim. Estávamos sozinhos na casa. O que ele estava esperando? Como ele podia sequer pensar em comer ou beber em um momento como este? Imaginei-o em seu quarto, seminu, em busca de uma camisa para vestir para o jantar. Por que ele estava colocando roupas quando estávamos aqui para fazer isso? Será que ele não queria fazer isso? Eu queria fazer. Eu queria fazer isso mais do que qualquer coisa.

O tempo não estava do nosso lado. O tempo era escasso. Eu não podia perder mais um minuto. Eu não queria. Subi, recitando as máximas e mínimas do resto da semana na minha cabeça. _Terça-feira nublado, com máxima de 51, mínima de 40._ _Quarta-feira também nublado com máxima de 49, mínima de 43._ _Quinta-feira ..._

A porta de Edward estava aberta e ele estava de pé, de costas para mim, deslizando seu braço em uma camisa de botão azul suave.

"Hey," eu disse, fazendo-o saltar e virar depressa.

"Jesus, você me deu um ataque do coração!" disse ele, colocando a mão sobre o coração. A camisa que ele vestia ainda estava desabotoada e pude ver o rastro claro de cabelo que começava logo abaixo do seu umbigo e corria para baixo. Eu queria tocá-lo, correr meus dedos por ele.

"Eu não quero ir jantar", disse o mais alto que pude, mas provavelmente ainda soou como um gemido.

"Você está bem? Você está se sentindo bem?" Preocupação gravou seu rosto e ele agarrou-me em seus braços. Eu deixei minhas mãos envolverem em torno de sua cintura sob sua camisa aberta. Sua pele era tão quente, tão macia.

Eu não lhe respondi com palavras, em vez disso o beijei. Minha língua tocou a sua quando nossos lábios se esmagaram juntos. Um formigamento de emoção passou pela minha espinha. Eu me senti bem. Eu me senti muito bem. Eu estava uma confusão de ansiedade nervosa, mas era um tipo bom de ansiedade.

"Bella", ele disse, puxando para trás e procurando uma explicação.

Meu peito subia e descia com cada respiração pesada que eu tomava. "Eu não quero ir jantar", eu disse com mais confiança.

Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto procurando por respostas para suas perguntas silenciosas. Quando ele encontrou o que estava procurando, ele sussurrou, "Ok".

Eu deixei minhas mãos deslizarem de seu peito para seus ombros, empurrando a camisa que ele tinha acabado de colocar. Em troca, ele pegou a barra da minha camisa, levantando-a e tirando-a. Meu coração estava batendo, obviamente sinalizando minha morte iminente, mas também me fazendo muito consciente de como eu estava muito viva naquele momento. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a minha pele, meus braços, em baixo das alças do meu sutiã, ao longo de meus lados, descansando em minha parte inferior das costas. As palmas quentes de suas mãos me pressionaram e me puxaram para perto dele. Lábios macios beijaram e brincaram, amaram e tranquilizaram. Isso era certo.

"Nós podemos parar a qualquer momento. Você apenas tem que me dizer."

"Eu não quero parar", eu disse, minha voz trêmula. Ou talvez fosse o meu corpo que estivesse tremendo. Eu o queria tanto. Não haveria nenhuma parada. Só dar e receber. _Me pegue._ _Me tome._ _Me ame._

Ele riu e me beijou novamente, lenta e suavemente. Suas mãos se moviam sobre os meus ombros, nas minhas costas, desenganchando meu sutiã. A renda rosa pálida caiu no chão com as nossas camisas.

Eu comecei a empurrá-lo para a cama. Nossos beijos ficaram negligentes enquanto nos movíamos e ambos tentamos tirar os sapatos e calças jeans. Edward sentou-se na beira da cama, as calças e a boxer já passando de suas coxas. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu lutei com meu zíper até que Edward colocou as mãos sobre as minhas.

"Relaxe", ele disse suavemente. Sua voz e toque, de alguma forma, acalmando os meus nervos em frangalhos. Lá, ele sentou-se em toda a sua glória, nu, olhando para mim com devoção pura em seus olhos. Agarrando meus quadris, ele me puxou para mais perto. "Deixe-me ajudá-la."

_O amor é paciente, o amor é bondoso._

Meu dedo penteava seu cabelo, uma tarefa muito mais fácil do que tirar a roupa. Seus lábios doces rechearam meu estômago com beijos que circulavam meu umbigo e me fez me apaixonar mais ainda por ele. Ele gentilmente puxou o zíper da minha calça jeans e ajudou a deslizá-la para baixo. Eu estava ficando muito acostumada com o desejo e querer que eu sentia quando estávamos juntos, mas a necessidade que de repente me consumia era esmagadora. Eu precisava dele em todos os sentidos da palavra. Agora. Não. _Para sempre._ Porque como poderia haver um tempo em que eu _não _me sentiria assim?

Suas mãos fortes me seguraram quando eu saí do meu jeans. Eu estava diante dele e sem vergonha com nada, só uma boba calcinha de renda rosa que combinava com o sutiã agora descartado que eu comprei para ele no Dia dos Namorados. A calcinha não importava. Eu não achava que ele nem mesmo tenha percebido isso, seus olhos estavam presos nos meus.

"Você é tão bonita." Sua voz era baixa e a senti como cetim na minha pele, e eu poderia ter chorado, porque ele era tão perfeito e não sabia.

Subi na cama de joelhos. Eu montei nele e pressionei nossos peitos nus juntos. "Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, abraçando-o com força ao redor do pescoço enquanto os nossos corações batiam descontroladamente.

Sua respiração gaguejou, era a sua vez de tremer e balançar. As mãos dele estavam no meu cabelo e seus lábios estavam em meu ombro. "Estou muito feliz."

Eu nunca iria querer soltá-lo. Ele não era o único que iria embora, no entanto. Eu era quem teria que me separar dele em breve. Eu fechei meus olhos e segurei-o com mais força. _Não me deixe ir._

Mesmo que eu soubesse que eu iria sofrer as consequências por me envolver tanto quando eu estivesse em Nova York, eu não poderia voltar atrás agora. _Sinta, não pense,_ eu me lembrei. Eu podia senti-lo definitivamente em mim enquanto reunia a coragem de terminar o que começamos. Eu me soltei e toquei seu rosto. "Eu estou pronta".

Edward acenou com a cabeça e deu um suspiro profundo. Ele me levantou e me deitou na cama. "Eu quero que isso seja bom. Se não for bom, você tem que me dizer."

Eu sorri e acenei. Isso já parecia melhor do que bom e tudo o que tínhamos feito era nos despir. Eu não me importava se esse fosse ser o pior ou o melhor sexo da minha vida. A única coisa que importava era que este rapaz me queria do jeito que eu o queria e que se ele pudesse, ele me daria a lua e as estrelas.

Depois de mais um beijo que me deixou sem fôlego, Edward se sentou e pegou uma camisinha no criado mudo. Eu tirei minha calcinha e minhas meias. Eu não ia perder minha virgindade de meias, pelo amor de Deus. Eu empurrei as cobertas para baixo e senti o frio dos lençóis em minhas costas.

Edward voltou sua atenção para mim, varrendo alguns cabelos do meu rosto. Ele estava com um sorriso muito travesso. "Você sabia que quando você vê um arco-íris o sol está sempre atrás de você e a chuva na frente?"

Eu ri e quase chorei ao mesmo tempo. Eu cobri meu rosto. "Oh não, é contagiante! Fatos aleatórios do tempo." Movi minhas mãos para que eu pudesse olhar para ele. "Não existe cura. Sinto _muito_."

Ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, pairando sobre mim com um sorriso muito menos provocador. "Eu achei que seria melhor se eu soltasse um primeiro."

Toquei seu rosto, meus dedos tocando a barba clara em sua mandíbula. "Tudo o que posso pensar é em você. Ainda não pensei sobre o tempo desde que eu pisei neste quarto."

Isso parecia ser exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir. Nós nos beijamos, lenta e apaixonadamente. Esses beijos eram muito melhores do que os ávidos de mais cedo. Sua língua parecia mágica, afastando os últimos resquícios de dúvida. As minhas e não as dele, no entanto.

Ele parou de me beijar e caiu ao meu lado na cama. "Eu estou com medo", disse ele inesperadamente.

"Eu não estou", disse, confiante. Corri minhas mãos por seu peito e ombros, na tentativa de aliviar o medo.

Edward fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Eu o deixei ter o seu momento. Ele havia me deixado ter o meu. Sua mão se arrastou para baixo da minha perna e engatou-a sobre seu quadril. Em seguida, ele viajou entre as minhas pernas - testando, provocando, mas o mais importante, me preparando. Ele não queria me machucar. _Garoto bobo._ Ele nunca poderia me machucar.

Ele beijou meus lábios, acariciou meus seios e mordiscou meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos me esticavam e me preparavam para o que viria a seguir. Eu mal podia ter ar suficiente para respirar. Eu me desfiz logo quando seus dedos deixaram meu corpo. Abri os olhos para encontrá-lo olhando com adoração.

"Ainda tem certeza?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar até mesmo a mais simples das palavras. Edward se moveu de volta para a sua posição, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Havia tanta pele na pele, era tão inebriante. Seu corpo estava pesado e quente, eu estava coberta da cabeça aos pés por Edward.

"Eu te amo, Bella." E eu senti isso. _Lá._ "Para sempre", ele disse suavemente enquanto empurrou para a frente um pouco. Ele era irreal. Não havia nenhuma maneira que alguém pudesse me fazer sentir especial dessa forma.

Ele continuou parado por várias batidas do meu coração. Eu não acho que eu respirei até que eu o senti se mover novamente. Ele estava indo devagar, dolorosamente devagar. Fisicamente, não doeu nada. Parecia... diferente. Não era bom, mas definitivamente não era ruim. Ele continuou até que estávamos encostados um contra um outro. Ele estava dentro de mim e eu podia sentir cada centímetro incrível dele.

Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro e capturei sua boca com a minha. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava bem, que estava tudo bem. Eu comecei a chorar quando eu o beijei mais e mais, o que lhe deu a idéia errada. Ele puxou para fora mesmo que isso não fosse o que eu queria.

"Baby", ele engasgou. Ele fez uma careta, imediatamente se sentindo culpado por algo que ele não fez. Seus dedos foram rápidos em enxugar minhas lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem. Deus, Edward, eu estou mais do que bem. Por favor, não pare. Faça isso de novo."

Ele me olhou, incerto e ainda com medo.

"Está tudo bem. Estou feliz. Estou sobrecarregada e muito feliz. Juro," eu disse, tentando trazê-lo voltar. Segurei a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Beijei-o e coloquei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele cedeu e empurrou para dentro, desta vez mais rápido e com um grunhido que me fez arquear as costas para fora da cama. Ele puxou de volta, mas não todo o caminho e em seguida, empurrou para dentro. Ele encontrou um ritmo fácil e quanto mais ele se movia, mais eu sentia.

A preocupação ainda estava claramente em seus olhos, então eu só ficava sussurrando palavras de confiança. Eu disse a ele mais e mais como estava bom até que ele finalmente acreditou em mim e deixou-se apreciar. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazia comigo vê-lo perdido no momento. Eu tinha lhe dado um presente e ele aceitou, agradecido. Agradava-lhe, e não havia nada melhor do que saber que o que você compartilhava era valorizado e apreciado, especialmente quando era algo que era um pedaço de si mesmo. Alguns golpes mais e Edward congelou. Todo o seu corpo ficou como uma mola enrolada com muita força. Eu pude sentir a sua libertação dentro de mim quando ele soltou mais um gemido de satisfação. Beijei-o em todos os lugares que meus lábios poderiam chegar e cada parte do seu corpo ficou mole em cima de mim.

"Eu te amo", dissemos, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-nos rir. Éramos tão ridiculamente perfeitos um para o outro. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que nós iríamos ficar melhores nessa parte de sexo com um pouco mais de prática, mas não foi o ato físico que tinha me ganhado. Foram suas palavras e a maneira como ele me amava. Foram a sua bondade e gentileza. Eram seus sentimentos inacreditáveis por mim o que importava mais. O sexo era muito bom, mas tivemos que dar uma pausa no negócio de fazer amor depois da primeira tentativa. Esse foi um grande _passo._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**

_Quando eu vi que o capítulo de amanHã era "esse" não pude deixar de postar antecipado. Amanhã estarei fora e não terei condições de entrar na net até segunda. Então sim... surpresa!  
_

_Bem, agora entendemos o que se passou com Emmet e Rose e eu odeio ainda mais a situação. Ele é tão fofo que me dá vontade de chorar. E essa primeira vez do Ed e Bella? Pelamordideus! Tudo nessa fic é fofo. Feliz Pascoa meninas. Não comam muito chocolate. Hhahaha. E ah, deixem reviews para essas pobres tradutoras._


	13. Morrendo de vontade de ir ao baile

**Capítulo 13 - Morrendo de vontade de ir ao baile**

_Tradutora: Alexia Oliveira_

Edward estava certo quando disse que ninguém deve se contentar com menos do que a coisa real. Ele também estava certo sobre termos de ser a coisa real. Estou tão feliz por estar apaixonada por alguém que realmente me ama de volta. Ele confia em mim e sempre me incentivou a ir para onde meu coração me chamasse. Mesmo se isso significasse que eu precisava ir a algum lugar que ele não podia me seguir. Talvez eu _esteja_ chateada com a Rose por não fazer isso por Emmett. Talvez eu ame Emmett um pouco mais por fazer isso pela Rose. Tudo que eu sei com certeza é que eu não trocaria o que Edward e eu temos por nada no mundo.

Eu mando uma mensagem a ele, embora eu saiba que ele não vai vê-la por mais uma hora ou algo assim.

**Eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo, beijos.**

Ele provavelmente vai escrever de volta algo bobo, como, _O quê? __Você ganhou na loteria?_ Mas ele vai saber. É ele. Sempre foi ele. Ele é tudo o que eu nunca soube que eu precisava, mas agora não posso viver sem.

Encontro a minha página marcada em seu diário. Assim que nós mudamos a nossa relação para o próximo nível, o tempo pareceu se mover mais rápido que nunca. Assim que eu me senti em casa mais do que eu já tinha sentido, já era hora de ir embora. Edward fez dos meus últimos dois meses na escola os mais emocionantes, isso é certo.

_**10/04/2011**__**  
**__  
Eu me sinto como o Fodido Dr. Seuss* - ênfase no fodido. __Por quê? __Porque isso é o que corre pela minha cabeça à noite, quando eu estou tentando dormir..._

*Escritor Americano que escreveu várias rimas e várias frases que são famosas até hoje. (Digite "Dr. Seuss" no Google e vá em "Imagens", você verá as mais famosas)

_Eu vou fazer com ela no seu carro, eu vou fazer com ela no bar do meu tio. __Vou fazer com ela na minha cama. __Eu vou fazer com ela, mesmo que seu pai queira me ver morto. __Vou fazer com a minha namorada aqui ou ali, eu vou fazer com a minha namorada em todos os lugares. __Sim, eu sou completamente insano. __Eu não estava ciente de que ter sexo, na verdade, reduz o QI, mas eu acho que é o que está acontecendo comigo. __Eu a amo e não posso ter o suficiente dela. __Eu me sinto completamente justificado quando eu olho para o calendário. __Menos de dois meses até a formatura, em seguida, o verão, então ela vai embora. __FML*._

*Abreviação de "Fuck My Life". Em português, "Foda-se minha Vida".

_**18/04/2011**__  
__  
Bella não quer ir ao baile. __Ela me disse em outubro que ela diria que sim, mas quando eu perguntei a ela hoje, ela realmente me subornou com sexo para não irmos. __Isso vai realmente funcionar, porque eu sou um cara. __Mas é o baile. __Você só tem um baile de formatura. __Ela seria a garota mais bonita lá. __Poderíamos dançar lentamente e tirar nossa foto com algum arco de balões brega atrás de nós. __Seria incrível. __Claro, tudo o que eu estaria pensando seria em ir embora para que pudéssemos ter sexo._

_Ela vai totalmente conseguir o que quer._

_**28/04/2011**__  
__  
O que é pior? __Ter apendicite ou ter sua tia pegando você e sua namorada em seu quarto de madrugada? __Eu escolho apendicite, por agora, porque isso está doendo tanto que eu tenho certeza que eu vou morrer, mas ter sido pego definitivamente é uma merda. __Eu tenho que dizer que minha tia é mais fria do que eu pensava. __Rose está chateada, porém. __Ela não só está de castigo, mas não haverá mais festas do pijama. __Eu acho que eu estou de castigo também. __Não é muito diferente de ficar preso aqui em casa por causa de uma recuperação de uma cirurgia, exceto que Bella não tem permissão para vir, o que é uma merda. __Eu meio que odeio meu apêndice agora._

As coisas que um homem faz para que ele possa ir ao baile...

A chuva caía com tanta força que não conseguia ver nada fora do carro, exceto as cores. As árvores verdes, o céu cinza acima, a lama marrom abaixo. Eu tinha me tornado uma _d__essas _meninas, aquelas que fazem coisas ruins no banco de trás do carro depois da escola com seus namorados.

"Deus, você é tão linda, Bella", Edward disse antes de sugar um mamilo em sua boca.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu empurrei o meu peito para fora, encorajando-o a fazer mais do que isso. _Mais, mais, mais._

O sexo, embora um milhão de vezes mais difícil em um carro do que em uma cama, era melhor a cada vez que fazíamos. Estávamos ficando muito bons nisso. Talvez porque eu me sentisse mais confiante ou porque eu era uma aluna muito boa. Às vezes era uma dança complicada, se mover desta ou daquela maneira, tocar aqui e não ali, ir rápido, ir devagar. Mas Edward sempre foi muito paciente e um excelente professor. Ensinar era absolutamente seu outro dom. Não que eu fosse querer que ele ensinasse a alguém como fazer isso. Isso era só meu.

"Um pouco mais rápido, baby." Suas mãos estavam na minha cintura e ele estava tentando me mover para cima e para baixo no ritmo que ele queria. Edward também tinha aprendido a apreciar verdadeiramente o nosso tempo de tutoria. Era muito melhor quando nos perdíamos no momento, em vez de nos segurar por causa do medo e da preocupação.

Os quadris de Edward estavam levantando do assento enquanto ele encontrava cada um dos meus saltos com um impulso. Parecia incrível. Eu estava muito perto e pronta para gritar bobagens sobre o som da chuva que caía no teto do carro.

"É isso. Assim mesmo. Você está tão linda, Bella. Você ama isso, não é? Você me ama dentro de você. Não é?"

Ele nunca fazia perguntas que ele esperava que eu respondesse; ele sabia que perguntá-las fazia alguma coisa com a minha psique. Isso me fazia beijá-lo mais forte e pressionar o meu corpo mais perto. Mordi seu lábio inferior e, em seguida, fui para sua orelha. Eu puxei seu lóbulo da orelha com os dentes, que era um dos truques que eu aprendi nas últimas semanas. Seus dedos apertaram minha bunda enquanto ele chupava meu pescoço. _Isso vai deixar uma marca._

A voz de Edward era baixa e rouca. "Sexo na chuva é tão quente. Algum dia vamos fazer isso lá fora na chuva. Nós vamos ficar tão molhados, tão escorregadios. E tão... sujos."

Eu estava perdida. Eu me inclinei para trás e coloquei a mão em cima da janela embaçada ao meu lado direito para me preparar. Orgasmos eram incríveis. Eu caí para a frente para ele enquanto ele continuava a se mover abaixo de mim, precisando de apenas de mais um par de segundos antes que ele chegasse lá.

Sentamos no banco de trás do meu carro, nus e respirando com dificuldade, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair dos céus. O pensamento de fazer amor na chuva fez meu estômago dar uma cambalhota. Edward sempre sabia a coisa certa a dizer para me deixar louca.

"Bella, você vai ao baile comigo?"

Isso não era uma dessas coisas. Eu empurrei meu corpo para fora do dele. "O que?"

"Eu quero te levar para o baile. Você disse que diria que sim se eu lhe pedisse."

"Quando eu disse isso?" Ele estava completamente louco. Ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre bailes. Eu não ia a bailes. Eu odiava usar vestidos estúpidos e saltos altos. E por que alguém no seu perfeito juízo iria querer dançar no ginásio da escola? O ginásio fedia. Muito.

"Na festa de despedida da escola. Você disse que só porque você não quer ir ao baile comigo não significa que você não gostaria de ir ao baile. Você disse que diria que sim se eu lhe pedisse."

Eu ri porque ele era louco. "Não, eu não disse."

Edward sorriu e empurrou um pouco de cabelo que estava preso ao meu rosto. "Sim, você disse."

"Você nunca me pediu para ir à festa de despedida", disse eu, tentando me lembrar de ter essa conversa com ele.

"Eu sei, porque você disse que não iria. Então, quando nós estávamos falando sobre como eu não iria, porque você não queria ir, você disse para perguntar novamente antes do baile."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto adorável. Eu estava me lembrando. "Você queria ir ao baile comigo?"

"É claro que eu queria", disse ele com um rosto amassado, como se isso fosse uma pergunta boba.

Eu o beijei na boca três vezes. "Você é tão fofo."

"Isso é um sim?" Ele perguntou quando eu saí de seu colo e me estiquei sobre o assento para pegar minhas roupas.

Eu ri de novo, porque ele _tinha_ que estar brincando. "Absolutamente não." Sua mão bateu na minha bunda, forte. "Ai! Que diabos foi isso?" Eu rapidamente sentei a minha bunda no assento ao lado dele antes que ele pudesse abusar mais ainda de mim.

"Você disse que iria dizer sim e agora você está dizendo não? Por que você me disse para te chamar?"

Eu rapidamente vesti a minha camisa. Era divertido ficar nua enquanto nós estávamos fazendo isso, mas ficar sentados sem roupa me fez sentir estranha. "Não me bata de novo", eu avisei quando me levantei para pegar minha mochila e um lenço lá. O menino precisava limpar e colocar as calças novamente antes que pudéssemos ter uma conversa séria. Uma vez que ambos estávamos muito bem vestidos, eu comecei a explicar meus pensamentos sobre o baile.

"Primeiro de tudo, quando eu lhe disse para perguntar à menina que você queria ir ao baile, eu não tinha idéia de que a menina era eu. Segundo lugar, baile é nada além de um desperdício gigantesco de dinheiro e tempo. Tempo que poderia ser gasto fazendo coisas como a que nós acabamos de fazer..."

"Isso significa, Bella..."

Minhas sobrancelhas beliscaram juntas. "Como lhe oferecer uma noite maravilhosa cheia de sexo significa para você?"

"Porque você sabe que eu totalmente vou escolher fazer sexo durante o baile de formatura e isso é maldade, porque este é o único baile de formatura que eu terei." Meu namorado de repente se transformou em uma garota chorona.

Abaixei a cabeça em seu ombro. "Pooooooooor favor, não me faça ir." Eu não queria ter que choramingar.

"Bella, por favor. Todos os nossos amigos irão. Vai ser divertido."

Levantei a cabeça e me arrastei de volta em seu colo. "Você sabe o que seria mais divertido? Não ir ao baile e nós fazermos isso..." Meu nariz se arrastou ao lado de seu nariz, meus lábios mal roçaram os seus lábios. Meus jeans esfregaram contra seus jeans.

"Você é má". Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu me inclinei para trás apenas o suficiente para impedi-lo de fazer o contato sólido.

Mesmo com roupas e já tendo _relações,_ esta posição era um passo enorme para nós dois. Movi meus quadris e ele gemeu. Eu arrastei um dedo por sua bochecha.

"Nada de baile", disse eu, passando minha língua ao longo de seu lábio inferior.

"Você é tão teimosa." Edward agarrou meu rosto e me obrigou a ficar parada para que ele pudesse beijar-me profundamente. Eu senti que estava vencendo o argumento, então eu dei o beijo. Meus dedos tocaram em seu cabelo. Estava tão longo e macio, especialmente na parte de trás. Eu adorava. Eu o amava.

Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria para o baile.

"Ela vai mudar de idéia", Rosalie disse a Ângela.

"Totalmente", minha melhor amiga traidora concordou. Elas decidiram que devíamos gastar o nosso tempo da festa do pijama discutindo como de uma forma ou de outra eu iria para o baile. O que eu não ia, independentemente da opinião delas sobre o assunto.

"Eu não vou mudar de idéia. Edward está muito feliz por não irmos."

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Ele não está feliz com isso. Ele acalma você quando você que deveria estar acalmando ele."

Ela não ia me fazer sentir culpada. Eu não iria para o baile e Edward iria sobreviver. Eu chequei o relógio ao lado da cama de Rose. Eu tinha que esperar mais 30 minutos antes que fosse seguro para eu ir para seu quarto. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com ele, Edward parecia distante nos últimos dias ou algo assim. Hoje à noite, ele estava super calado, não comeu nada quando todos nós saímos para jantar, e levantou-se e saiu do cinema algumas vezes durante o filme. Ele até subiu no minuto em que voltamos para a casa dos Cullen. Rosalie ficou me culpando, dizendo que era minha culpa que ele estivesse deprimido. Eu não achava que ele estava deprimido, mas eu me preocupei de que algo não estivesse certo.

"Ele não quer ir ao baile tanto assim," eu disse, me convencendo mais do que a minhas duas supostas amigas.

"Ele passou toda essa semana parecendo triste", Ângela disse a Rosalie, que concordou com a cabeça.

_Ótimo._ Ângela ia ser morta por em breve, se ela não calasse a boca. "Ele não está triste. Nós vamos ficar juntos por toda a noite do baile. Nós não precisamos ir a um baile estúpido. Nós iremos nos divertir muito mais do que vocês, confie em mim."

Foi como se uma luz se acendesse sobre a cabeça de Rosalie. "Vocês estão fazendo sexo, não é?"

Eu fiz uma cara você-deve-estar-brincando e cruzei os braços na minha frente. Eu queria me chutar por abrir minha boca. "Tanto faz. Eu não quero mais falar com vocês duas."

"Oh meu Deus," Ângela disse com os olhos arregalados. Ela se virou para Rosalie. "Espere, você quer dizer que eles vão fazer sexo na noite do baile ou que ela já teve relações sexuais com ele?"

"Férias da Primavera. Foi quando vocês fizeram, não é? Eu disse a Emmett que Edward parecia muito feliz quando voltamos," Rosalie disse, colocando dois e dois juntos. "Seus fodedores."

"Literalmente". Ângela riu.

Meu rosto estava queimando. Rosalie tinha esquecido que eu tinha informado a ela que eu não ia falar com ela sobre ter sexo com seu primo? Nunca? Isso significava que eu não iria ter uma conversa sobre a minha vida sexual. Com ela. Nunca.

"Eu estou indo agora. Eu não me importo se é um pouco mais cedo." Eu saí, calmamente fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu odiava que elas tivessem descoberto isso. O que Edward e eu tínhamos era especial e privado. Eu iria matá-las se elas dissessem a alguém. Com quem eu estava brincando? Rosalie definitivamente diria a Emmett. _Ugh._

Abri a porta de Edward, pronta para dizer-lhe que sua prima tinha nos descoberto e que ele ia ter que colocar uma focinheira nela. Edward estava enrolado em posição fetal em sua cama. Ele estava em cima do edredom com as roupas que ele estava usando por todo o dia.

"Hey," eu sussurrei. "Você está bem?" Eu fiz meu caminho até ele. Assim que eu coloquei a mão sobre ele, eu sabia que algo estava errado. "Você está queimando, baby." A pele de Edward estava muito quente. Ele estava suando e não me respondeu de imediato. Ele estava segurando seu estômago e seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados.

"Meu estômago dói tanto", ele gemeu.

Eu empurrei o cabelo colado em sua testa ardente. "Eu não sabia que você estava doente."

Edward lentamente se desenrolou. Parecia que cada movimento era uma tortura. Ele rolou de costas e olhou para mim. Ele estendeu a mão para mim. "Eu não queria cancelar a festa do pijama."

Eu tentei não rir dele. Ele estava em um estado tão ruim. Mas realmente. Ele estava sempre pensando em me levar para a cama. "Você deveria ter me dito."

"Eu pensei que iria passar, mas fiquei sofrendo todos os dias."

As partes de trás dos meus dedos roçaram seu templo. "Você precisa tomar algo para a febre. Você acha que há algo no banheiro?"

"Talvez."

Deixei-o lá para ir buscar algo que poderia ajudar e um copo de água. Ele conseguiu engolir um par de Advil, mas até mesmo uma hora depois, ele não melhorou. Ele pensava que ia vomitar, mas ele não tinha comido o dia todo, então não havia nada para vomitar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Era uma sensação horrível. Peguei uma toalha molhada e tentei pressionar em sua cabeça para esfriá-lo, mas isso não fez muita coisa. Sua febre certamente não diminuiu. Eu finalmente me deitei na cama com ele, esfregando suas costas, enquanto ele gemia e gemia. Eu divagava sobre como seria divertido dirigir The Dominator, o carro do Storm Chasers do Discovery Channel. Eu continuei divagando sobre como ele conhecia meus sentimentos sobre a falta de um caçador de tempestades mulher nesse programa e como eu achava que eu seria perfeita para isso. Edward ouviu, mas não disse nada.

Lá pelas três horas, eu estava além de preocupada. Sua febre parecia pior, não melhor. Ele reclamou que a dor era tão intensa que ele não conseguia mais suportar. Não havia nenhuma maneira de um de nós conseguir dormir essa noite.

"Talvez eu devesse ir chamar o seu tio," eu disse, começando a me conformar. Não era apenas uma dor de barriga.

"Não há nada que alguém possa fazer, Bella. Só volte para o quarto de Rosalie e durma um pouco." Ele havia me dito para fazer isso pelas últimas horas. Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho, no entanto. Ele precisava de alguém para cuidar dele, mesmo que tudo o que eu estivesse fazendo era oferecer alguma companhia.

Eu suspirei, reajustei o pano úmido que eu tinha colocado na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Foi quando ele se dobrou completamente e soltou um uivo arrepiante.

"Pooooorrraaaa!" Seu rosto estava amassado com uma dor excruciante.

Edward estava chorando, soluçando em seu travesseiro. Era triste ver alguém que se contorcia com tanta dor. Eu não tinha escolha. Acordar os pais de Rosalie era a única opção neste momento. O pai dela era médico. Nós _precisávamos _de um médico. Dei um pulo e abri a porta, só para encontrar a Sra. Cullen do outro lado.

"Bella?" Ela parecia mais surpresa ao me ver do que eu estava em vê-la.

Não me preocupei em explicar o que eu estava fazendo no quarto de Edward no meio da noite. Eu só queria que ela cuidasse dele. "Algo está errado com Edward."

A Sra. Cullen entrou no quarto e se sentou na beira da cama de Edward. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e soltou a mão dele como se ela a tivesse queimado. "Há quanto tempo ele está assim?"

Ele estava morrendo. Edward estava morrendo e eu sentei aqui e esfreguei suas costas. Eu era a pior namorada em todo o mundo. As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Minha cabeça doía pela falta de sono e por segurar minhas emoções a noite toda.

"Bella", a Sra. Cullen disse novamente, exigindo minha atenção, "há quanto tempo ele está assim?"

"Eu vim aqui um pouco depois das 12h30. Ele estava com um pouco de dor, mas não tanta. Sua febre está cada vez pior."

A Sra. Cullen pensou por um longo segundo antes de sair e acordar o marido. Depois tudo aconteceu como uma espécie de borrão. Dr. Cullen entrou, examinou Edward, determinou que precisávamos ir para o hospital imediatamente, e lá foram eles. Eu chorei sem parar enquanto Ângela esfregava minhas costas e me prometia que tudo ia ficar bem. Adormeci assim que o sol apareceu, mas isso durou apenas algumas horas. A Sra. Cullen nos chamou para nos dizer que o apêndice de Edward rompeu e ele estava indo para a cirurgia. Mais uma vez, eu estava chorando e Angela tentou me acalmar. Rosalie estava no telefone com Emmett, e 30 minutos mais tarde, ele estava lá para nos levar para o hospital.

Esperar Edward sair da cirurgia foi um pesadelo. Todo mundo me garantiu que ia ficar tudo bem, mas eu ainda sentia esse peso enorme no meu peito. Doía para respirar e meu coração parecia que estava sendo esmagado. Eu me culpava pela gravidade das coisas para Edward. Se eu tivesse acordado seu tio e sua tia antes, eles poderiam tê-lo levado para o hospital mais cedo e ter sido capazes de remover seu apêndice antes de estourar. Mordi minhas cutículas enquanto eu tentava não pensar no meu namorado morrendo. Ângela estava enrolada no assento ao meu lado, dormindo com a cabeça sobre a pilha de nossos casacos.

A Sra. Cullen sentou-se do outro lado de mim. Ela parecia tão cansada quanto eu. "Você visita o quarto de Edward no meio da noite, toda vez que vocês fazem festas do pijama?"

Grandes e gordas lágrimas culpadas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Eu estava muito cansada e emocionalmente desgastada para mentir. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Eu puxei meus joelhos e abracei-os contra meu peito.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para Rosalie e Emmett do outro lado da sala de espera. Eles estavam assistindo televisão e tomando café em copos de isopor. A Sra. Cullen sacudiu a cabeça. Estávamos todos ferrados. Rosalie ia me matar.

"Estou muito desapontada. Nós confiamos que vocês respeitariam nossa casa e as nossas regras e..." Ela parou e esfregou os olhos cansados. "Eu deveria dizer a seus pais, Bella."

Eu deixei os meus pés caírem no chão e quase caí de joelhos na frente dela. "Por favor, não diga a meus pais. Se meu pai descobrir o que estamos fazendo, ele vai matar Edward. Eu não quero que ele morra, Sra. Cullen, por favor."

Eu posso tê-la assustado um pouco com minha histeria. Eu estava exausta e incapaz de lidar com mais estresse. Ela estendeu a mão e me abraçou, me deixando chorar em seu ombro. "Shh, shh. Está tudo bem, querida. Edward vai ficar bem. Ele não vai morrer. Shh, shh".

Devo ter feito uma cena. Ângela se agitou e Emmett e Rosalie se aproximaram para ver o que havia de errado comigo.

Emmett me puxou para fora da minha cadeira e me abraçou apertado, me dando tapinhas nas costas assim como fez no Dia dos Namorados. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells", ele prometeu, até que eu fui capaz de me recompor.

"Sem mais festas do pijama", disse a Sra. Cullen. "E você..." ela olhou para Rosalie "... está de castigo até a formatura."

"O que eu fiz? Eu não-" Rosalie estava pronta para uma briga, mas sua mãe não deu brecha.

"Não faça isso. Eu não vou dizer nada para os Swans, mas a noite passada foi a última festa do pijama. Última."

_Última._ As lágrimas estavam de volta. A vida de Edward estava em perigo, não haveria mais festas do pijama antes de eu sair para a faculdade, e era tudo culpa minha. Emmett me deu um abraço, embora Rosalie estivesse furiosa sobre sua punição. Ele era o melhor primo de todos.

Parecia que ficamos esperamos um milhão de horas antes de nos dizerem que Edward estava fora da cirurgia. Porque o seu apêndice estourou, as coisas ficaram muito mais graves do que se tivéssemos trazido ele mais cedo. O médico o manteve no hospital por uma semana inteira. Seus pais vieram de Chicago e sua mãe fez arranjos para ficar em Forks até a graduação. Com a família em volta e o embaraço persistente de ser pega por sua tia, eu só o vi uma vez no hospital e apenas por alguns minutos.

O dia em que ele foi liberado do hospital, eu não podia mais esperar para as aulas acabarem. A Sra. Cullen me deixou entrar e me mandou direto para cima. Ela tinha mantido sua promessa de não contar aos meus pais sobre minha mentira e isso de alguma forma me fez sentir ainda mais culpada. Talvez ela soubesse disso e foi por isso que ela não disse nada. Os pais eram complicados.

Entrei no quarto de Edward sem bater. Ele estava horrível, mas seu rosto se iluminou quando entrei em seu quarto com balões e um cartão. Sua mãe estava sentada com ele e não pareceu nem um pouco animada por me ver. Ela levantou-se e arrumou os lençóis e o cobertor ao redor dele.

"Eu vou dar-lhe um minuto com sua amiga. Lembre-se que o médico disse que você deve ter visitas curtas. Você precisa do seu descanso, e você e eu ainda temos muito para discutir."

Tentei sorrir quando ela passou por mim, mas ela provavelmente nem viu. Ela ainda não era uma grande fã minha, mesmo que eu não fosse me casar com seu filho ou ter seu neto. Eu tinha uma sensação de que tudo o que ela queria falar com ele provavelmente tinha a ver com a forma como ela nunca iria querer que essas coisas acontecessem.

"Venha aqui", Edward disse, pegando minha mão. "Eu senti tanto sua falta. Não ver você todos os dias tem sido a pior parte desse pesadelo".

Ele me fez esquecer todas as coisas ruins simplesmente por estar feliz em me ver. Sentei-me na beira da cama e coloquei minha mão na sua. Ele beijou meus dedos e sorriu para mim como se eu fosse exatamente o que seu médico receitou.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Ótimo, agora que você está aqui."

Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijinho. "Você assustou o inferno fora de mim", eu disse antes de me sentar. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos mesmo que eu tivesse prometido a mim mesma que não ia ser emotiva.

"Oh, Bella. Sinto muito. Sinto muito por te assustar." Ele estendeu a mão e enxugou minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

Eu queria rastejar sob os lençóis e aconchegar-me com ele. Parecia que mil anos se passaram desde que ficamos juntos e eu precisava do conforto que só ele poderia me proporcionar. Era isso o que ele iria sentir quando eu fosse para Nova York. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu ia sobreviver. Eu agarrei sua mão e a segurei na minha bochecha.

"Você não leu o manual do namorado e viu que quase morrer não é permitido?"

Edward riu levemente. "Aqui estou eu me orgulhando de ser esperto e eu deixei passar o capítulo sobre as regras contra quase morrer. Peço desculpas."

Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo mais substancial de boca fechada. Ele não aceitou nada disso. A mão de Edward agarrou a parte de trás do meu pescoço, me segurando para ele. Ele empurrou meus lábios com a língua, quentes beijos de boca aberta foram incentivados. Eu me rendi, querendo-o desesperadamente, mas sabendo que tínhamos de parar antes que um de nós se empolgasse.

"Eu tenho algo para lhe perguntar," eu disse, levantando-me e pegando o cartão que eu coloquei sobre a cômoda. Ele abriu o meu cartão feito à mão, cheio de glitter e corações. Se eu ia ser a menina boba da escola, eu iria fazer isso da forma certa. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele leu a pergunta: **Você vai ao baile comigo?**

"Sério?" ele perguntou em vez de responder.

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu não quero ser a razão de você viver com um arrependimento*. Se ir ao baile de formatura é importante para você, então eu posso sobreviver a uma noite de tortura. Vai ser um inferno, mas você provavelmente é a única pessoa com quem eu correria o risco de ir para o inferno".

Sorriso de Edward me fez vibrar por dentro. "Você é a melhor namorada de todo o mundo, você sabe disso?"

*"Há pouco já não morre em mim, Edward Cullen, porque eu juro, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro apêndice estourando".*

Ele riu, fazendo-o estremecer. "Você está presa comigo Bella Swan, para sempre".

Eu esperava que sim. Mais do que tudo, eu queria isso.

—

_Baile._ Eu estava tentando ter uma atitude positiva sobre isso, mas era muito difícil. Eu não era uma pessoa de vestido. Eu não era uma pessoa de salto alto. Eu não era uma pessoa de tirar fotos milhões de vezes. Eu era Bella. Eu gostava de falar sobre o tempo e ficar com o meu namorado. Ponto. Final.

Mas ali estava eu na sala de estar dos Cullen, cercada por meus amigos, meus pais, os pais dos meus amigos, tirando minha foto repetidamente. Eu estava usando um dos antigos vestidos de Rosalie, algo que ela usou a um ano no casamento de um primo no Alasca. Era verde e me lembrava os olhos de Edward. Ele estava de pé ao meu lado em um terno preto e uma gravata verde combinando que as duas Sra. Cullen encontraram enquanto faziam compras, apenas alguns dias antes do baile. Ele parecia incrível e vê-lo todo vestido quase valia o que eu estava prestes a suportar pelo resto da noite. Também ajudou que ele ficava me dizendo que eu era a garota mais bonita do mundo e que nunca iria soltar a minha mão, exceto quando ele colocou o braço a minha volta para posar para fotos bobas.

Edward tinha saído do hospital há apenas algumas semanas, o que me deixou nervosa. Era para ele ter calma. Nada de dança para ele, exceto, talvez, uma dança lenta ou duas, seu tio nos informou. Isso parecia ser completamente certo com Edward. Ele estava apenas feliz por estar vivo e indo para o seu primeiro e último baile da escola.

Mais uma vez o seu entusiasmo por todas as coisas que geralmente são odiadas em relação ao ensino médio conseguiu se espalhar e me atingir. Eu realmente me diverti. O ginásio da Forks High School tinha sido transformado em um paraíso tropical. Havia palmeiras falsas com luzes cintilantes e mesas decoradas com areia marrom e oceanos azuis. Nós tiramos a nossa foto em um arco de balões horrível e dançamos musica lenta duas vezes. A maioria de nossa noite foi passada em nossa mesa com uma rotação constante de amigos que se revezavam circulando com a gente. Rosalie e Emmett foram nomeados Rei e Rainha do Baile. Não há grandes surpresas aí, embora eu achasse interessante que eles mantiveram sua popularidade, mesmo que associados a mim e Edward, em vez de sua antiga gangue de amigos. Talvez coisas como essa não importasse tanto quanto eu costumava pensar que importavam.

Era a última musica lenta da noite e Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. "Mais uma?"

"Eu não sei, o seu tio disse uma ou duas. Três pode ser demais" eu disse, mantendo as mãos no meu colo.

Com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, ele agarrou uma mão e me puxou para a pista de dança. Ele me segurou tão perto que nós giramos em nosso pequeno círculo, esquecendo todos os outros no cômodo. Meus braços estavam em volta de seu pescoço e os seus estavam em torno da minha cintura.

"Obrigado por me levar ao baile" ele disse, deixando que seus dedos se movessem mais para baixo do que provavelmente era apropriado. Eu não me importava, eu tinha sentido falta de estar perto dele. Além do primeiro dia que ele chegou em casa, nós só fomos permitidos a ver um ao outro na escola. Era a nossa punição pelas festas do pijama.

"Bem, você provavelmente está muito fraco para fazer as outras coisas que eu queria fazer com você. Não que sua tia teria me deixado entrar de qualquer jeito. Então, era o baile ou nada."

"Eu não vou estar em repouso para sempre. E eu estou ficando melhor a cada dia. Eu volto à plena saúde num instante. Nós vamos ter que pegar um caminho mais longo para casa qualquer dia depois da escola."

Suas promessas de paquera me fizeram sorrir. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Era só eu, ele e a música. Eu o respirei conforme os nossos corpos se viraram. Eu entendi porque ele queria vir. Esta era uma maneira de marcar o fim deste capítulo em nossas vidas. Eu tinha que acreditar que isso não significava o fim da história de Edward e Bella. Ainda havia esperança de que iríamos continuar por muito tempo depois do baile e do ensino médio. Poderia facilmente haver um nós além dos limites da pequena cidade de Forks, Washington. Eu queria que houvesse mais. Eu achava que ele queria também. Ele não iria para Cornell comigo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não queria.

"Eu te amo" eu sussurrei, quase suave demais para ele ouvir sobre a música.

Mas ele sempre me ouvia. Ele parou o nosso giro e se afastou apenas o suficiente para me ver. Ele estava tão serio quanto um furacão de Categoria cinco. "Você me faz feliz, Bella. Você é a única coisa sobre o que eu estou completamente certo." Ele me beijou e eu deixei o resto do mundo escapar. Nós éramos lábios quentes e línguas, corações batendo e toques suaves, esperança e promessa de que este não era o fim. Este era o início.

A música mudou e as pessoas começaram a bater em nós, trazendo o ginásio e todas as pessoas de volta a nossa atenção.

"Eu amo você" ele disse no meu ouvido sobre a música que agora parecia muito alta. Mas ele não tinha que dizer isso. Eu sentia. Eu sabia.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:_**

_Tãooooo gostosinho o inicio da pegação deles. Me deu saudade da época que eu ficava com meu marido (na época namorado) dentro do carro no estacionamento da faculdade. Bons tempos... kkkkkk  
_

_Sim, uma merda a cena em que a Esme pega os dois. Eu ia morrer! Graças a Deus nada disso aconteceu comigo. _

_Beijos meninas, agora faltam só 7 capitulos pro fim. Peninhaaa._


	14. Rebeldes

**Capítulo 14. – Rebeldes.**

_Tradutora: Bia._

Meu telefone toca e eu acho que é Edward, mas é Angela.

"Você está acordada até tarde" eu digo ao invés de um alô.

Ela ri. "Você age como se ficar acordada depois da meia-noite fosse inédito."

Para alguém como eu, que tem que se levantar às 3:00 da manhã para chegar ao trabalho na hora certa, é. "Você não deveria estar dormindo quando o bebê está dormindo? Essas não são as regras ou algo assim?"

Angela e seu marido, Garrett, se conheceram na faculdade e se casaram no mesmo verão em que se formaram. Eles se mudaram para Atlanta e a pequena Chloe nasceu cerca de um ano depois. Ela é o bebê mais adorável que eu já coloquei os olhos. Às vezes, saber que ela está lá fora, me faz desejar que eu estivesse mais perto, talvez ainda na Flórida. Mas a Flórida nunca foi o meu lar. Edward é o meu lar.

"Eu estou ligando como a dama de honra preocupada" ela diz ainda rindo de mim. "Enviei as minhas informações sobre o voo para Rosalie e coloquei uma pequena nota no e-mail sobre estar muito animada para vê-la parecendo deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva, e eu recebi uma estranha resposta. Você está respondendo os e-mails dela ao invés dela?"

Eu esfreguei a minha testa com a mão livre. Rose, Rose, Rose. "O que ela disse exatamente?"

"Aqui, eu vou ler para você." Ela me coloca no viva voz, enquanto ela provavelmente mexe em seu telefone. "_É melhor você mandar isso para Bella. É o trabalho dela garantir que todos sejam pegos no aeroporto. Ela não sabe que isso é trabalho dela, mas é. _Pelo jeito, você vai me pegar no aeroporto."

"Demais."

"Mas aqui é onde isso fica estranho._ Eu me lembro de como você estava no dia do seu casamento. Tão feliz. Tão certa. O jeito que você olhava para Garrett e a maneira como ele olhava para você. Isso te tornou a noiva mais linda de todas. Meu vestido é lindo, mas eu não vou segurar uma vela* para você. Beijos para Chloe. Vejo vocês em breve, Rose._ Bella, sério, Rose simplesmente disse que ela não vai parecer tão bonita quanto eu pareci? O que diabos isso significa?"

_*Segurar uma vela: Usado para apontar que algo é inferior. No caso a Rose estaria linda em seu vestido, mas não estaria tão linda quanto a Angela. _

Eu aperto os meus olhos fechando-os. Porcaria. "Isso significa que ela não está feliz ou certa. Eu estou completamente perdida aqui. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Bem, você precisa falar com ela" Angela diz como se isso fosse fácil.

Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração. "Por que todo mundo pensa que eu falar com ela vai resolver todos os problemas? Você, Esme, Edward. Todos vocês parecem pensar que eu mantenho algum tipo de poder sobre ela. Ela é Rosalie. Eu não tenho nenhum poder. Eu tenho conversado com ela. Ela me diz repetidas vezes que ela vai se casar com Felix. Fim da história. O que mais posso dizer?"

"Você já falou com Emmett?"

Eu estou começando a acreditar que isso é uma conspiração. "Sim. Ontem e hoje à noite."

"E..."

"E ele está arrasado. Ele não quer que ela se case, mas ele quer que ela faça o que a faz feliz."

"Este casamento não está, obviamente, fazendo-a feliz, Bella."

Eu estou começando a acreditar que é verdade. "Se eu disser isso a ele, ele vai surtar."

"Talvez ele precise surtar."

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra o sofá. "E depois?"

"E depois ele a pega de volta e ela não se casa com alguém que ela não tem certeza de amar. Vamos Bella, seja rebelde, pare de ouvir o que Rosalie diz e faça o que sente que é certo."

Eu preciso pensar sobre isso antes de colocar um plano louco em ação. Eu não consigo pensar em Emmett se machucando mais do que ele já se machucou. Eu preciso pensar sobre as coisas. "Deixe-me conversar com Edward quando ele chegar em casa. Eu sei que ele quer a mesma coisa que você quer. Que todo mundo parece querer."

"Eu ainda estou chegando, mesmo que o casamento seja cancelado. Nós podemos ajudar Rose a devolver todos os presentes de casamento e endereçar todos os agradecimentos, mas nada de cartões de agradecimento." Eu amo a minha outra melhor amiga. Angela provou ser boa não só para mim, mas boa para Rosalie também. É engraçado como as coisas funcionam, às vezes.

Nós nos despedimos e eu desliguei. Minha mente está girando novamente. Eu posso realmente parar o casamento de Rosalie? Eu posso conseguir Emmett para ajudar? Eu deveria? Eu preciso falar com Edward. Eu e ele precisamos descobrir o que fazer juntos. É assim que fazemos as coisas. Se eu vou me rebelar contra Rosalie e se ela vai ficar com a atitude de_ eu-vou-me-casar-eu-gostando-ou-não_, eu preciso de Edward lá comigo. Eu não vou me rebelar sem Edward. Isso me lembra de onde parei no diário.

_**04/06/2011**_

_Dia da formatura. Eu fiquei à Forks High School por um ano e agora acabou. Eu nunca imaginei o que uma diferença de um ano escolar poderia fazer. Quando eu fugi de casa, eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar o amor e a amizade. Fugir era simplesmente se livrar da música e, não tão simplesmente, encontrar a mim mesmo. A música ainda está aqui dentro de mim. Não é apenas a única coisa enchendo meu peito ou correndo freneticamente no meu cérebro e se recusando a me deixar descansar. Eu acho que eu domei isso. Rompi isso como um garanhão* que tinha corrido livremente por muito tempo. Eu posso me concentrar em outras coisas. Eu posso pensar sobre como me tornar um professor. Eu não sei se este é o caminho certo, mas é no qual eu estou, e o que eu escolhi sozinho. Bella diz que eu não posso estar errado se eu seguir o meu coração. Ela é engraçada, porque ela é o meu coração, mas eu não posso segui-la. Mesmo que eu esteja um pouco chateado com Alice, ela está certa. Eu tenho que deixar Bella ir. Eu tenho que deixar ela encontrar o seu próprio caminho. Nós somos a mesma coisa, Bella e eu. Medrosos. Inseguros. Não sobre nossos sentimentos um pelo outro, mas sobre se os sentimentos serão suficientes quando a distância ficar no caminho. Tudo o que sei é que não serei eu quem vai mudar de ideia. Ela é minha para sempre. Espero que eu seja dela._

_*Garanhão: Um cavalo macho adulto que nunca foi castrado. Que foi criado especialmente para a reprodução._

A formatura é uma memória agridoce. Eu sempre fui a garota que queria ir até a próxima coisa a ser feita e seguir em frente. Até Edward aparecer. A formatura foi o início do verão que eu nunca quis que acabasse...

Em pé no corredor da Forks High School pela última vez, me senti muito diferente do que eu esperava. Um ano atrás, eu imaginava ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com um carro lotado e pronto para partir à minha espera lá fora. Eu iria encontrar um emprego e alugar um apartamento em Ithaca. Eu sairia de Forks assim que o diploma estivesse na minha mão. Agora, eu não ia a lugar nenhum após a cerimônia, exceto para a casa de Edward. Seu tio e tia e seus pais fizeram uma festa conjunta para ele e Rosalie. Não havia qualquer lugar que eu queria estar além de com Edward.

Edward parecia adorável em sua beca de formatura dourada. Não que eu pensasse que ele não pareceria. Ele ainda era a pessoa mais bonita de todas que frequentavam esta escola. Ele sorriu para mim de seu lugar na fila e acenou. Eu odiava o fato de que tínhamos que sentar em ordem alfabética e não poderíamos estar perto um do outro. Cerimônias de formatura eram facilmente a maneira mais chata de passar algumas horas. O capelo* e a beca não eram divertidos de usar e os discursos eram tão sem sentido, eu me perguntava por que alguém iria mesmo querer dá-los. Eu também aprendi hoje que eles não te dão realmente um diploma. Apenas um canudo vazio. Eles nos mandavam o diploma de verdade mais tarde. O que era uma farsa.

_*Capelo: chapéu de formatura._

A parte mais emocionante de toda essa coisa foi os dez segundos que levei para atravessar o palco, apertar a mão do diretor, e caminhar de volta para o meu lugar enquanto minha família vaiava e gritava para mim. Minha mãe e meu pai pareciam muito orgulhosos. Edward se virou e seus olhos me procuraram quando chegou a hora de marcar o fim oficial. Eu sorri com ele enquanto mudávamos as nossas borlas* da direita para a esquerda ao mesmo tempo. Eu não esperava ficar com o coração tão pesado quando tudo terminou. Só de saber que não haveria mais aulas juntos, nem laboratórios de física, nem segurar a mão no corredor, ou beijos no almoço me deixou quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

_*Borla: a franjinha que pende do chapéu._

Todos os formandos saíram do ginásio e se reuniram no saguão para esperar as suas famílias. Edward me encontrou e me puxou para seus braços. "Você não viajou" ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri embora eu quisesse dar um soco nele. "Você é engraçado."

"E não se esqueça, bonito."

"E estranho" acrescentei.

"E um formado no ensino médio."

"Nós dois somos."

"Talvez devêssemos casar e ter engraçados, bonitos e estranhos futuros formados no ensino médio, juntos."

Ele me fez ter vontade de rir e chorar. A sua proposta semelhante no primeiro dia de aula parecia ter sido apenas ontem. "Isso é uma proposta real, Sr. Cullen?"

Ele riu e beijou meus lábios. "Se eu pensasse que você diria que sim, poderia ser." Ele me beijou novamente. "Mas eu acho que vou guardar a proposta de verdade para quando eu souber que você não vai me rejeitar."

Eu diria que sim, mas seria pelas razões erradas. Seria errado porque eu estava com medo de perdê-lo, com um medo mortal. Nós estávamos prestes a passar os próximos quatro anos há exatamente 2.237 milhas de distância. Como nós iríamos lidar com isso, eu não tinha ideia. Eu só sabia que eu estava determinada a fazer isso funcionar.

Edward estava hospedado aqui em Washington. Nós conversamos sobre o que ele deveria fazer, e ele decidiu que queria ensinar matemática. Matemática era tão ridiculamente fácil para ele. Tinha tantos laços com a música, talvez fosse por isso. Edward tinha se inscrito em três escolas em dezembro sem me dizer. Indeciso, ele optou por se inscrever para A Universidade das Artes e Ciências em cada faculdade. Uma era a UW, uma era a Northwestern, e a última era Cornell. Ele não estava errado sobre Cornell não ser tolerante com candidatos indecisos. Ele não conseguiu, o que explicava o porquê de ele ser sempre tão estranho sobre isso quando eu comentava. Ele, no entanto, entrou tanto para a Northwestern quanto para a UW.

Esta era a questão que sua mãe queria discutir com ele quando ela ficou aqui depois de sua apendicite. Seus pais queriam desesperadamente que ele voltasse para Chicago. Eles estavam prontos para fazer qualquer coisa para tirá-lo de casa. Edward estava dividido. Chicago ficava bem mais perto de Cornell. Ele gostava de Northwestern só por isso. Infelizmente, ele imaginava que viver perto de seus pais não traria nada de bom para a sua nova liberdade. Ele se imaginou sendo puxado de volta para a vida da qual ele fugiu e isso tornava Northwestern muito desagradável.

Depois que eu plantei a semente sobre lecionar, Edward decidiu que seria a UW. A Universidade de Educação da UW estava classificada entre o Top 20 e era perto da sua tia e tio. Eles se tornaram muito importantes para ele durante o ano passado e ele era grato pela sua orientação e apoio.

"Esta provavelmente é a última vez que vou te beijar dentro destas paredes" eu disse melancolicamente.

"Está tudo bem." A mão de Edward segurou meu rosto. "Não vai ser a última vez que vamos nos beijar. Isso é tudo o que importa." Seus lábios tocaram os meus, assim como nossos pais emergiram da multidão dourada e branca.

A festa de formatura dos Cullen foi a melhor, como esperado. Eles estavam com vários parentes na cidade para o grande dia. Havia comida suficiente para alimentar toda a cidade e um bolo tão grande que tinha que pesar mais do que eu. Nossos colegas formandos entravam e saiam. Várias pessoas estavam dando festas hoje à noite. Edward e eu estávamos sentados no quintal dos fundos com Emmett, Rose e Alice. Meus pais e minha tia estavam se misturando com os Cullen dentro da casa. A mão de Edward estava nas minhas costas, seus dedos enrolando alguns fios do meu cabelo repetidamente. Eu meio que adorava quando ele fazia isso.

"Eu ouvi dizer que Lauren e Tyler se 'reuniram' em uma das salas de aula vazias antes da cerimônia. Uma última aventura antes da formatura" fofocava Emmett.

"Uau, isso é... uau." A cabeça de Edward balançou de um lado para o outro lentamente.

Eu nunca iria entender algumas pessoas também. "Existe alguma coisa como inimigos com benefícios?"

"Eu estou tão contente por ter feito o ensino médio" Rosalie disse com um rolar de olhos.

"A faculdade é muito melhor." Alice colocou os pés no colo de seu irmão. "Confie em mim."

Emmett parecia desapontado. "Você está dizendo que as meninas não cedem a idiotas na faculdade? Mas essa é toda a razão para nós rapazes irmos!" Rosalie lhe deu um empurrão com as duas mãos. Ele beliscou a perna dela acima do joelho. "Baby, eu estou brincando. Qual é."

Ela não estava se divertindo. Alice tentou acalmar as coisas. "As pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas na faculdade. Não é isso o que eu quero dizer. Quero dizer, é melhor, porque não há pais, há menos pressão dos colegas, sem regras estúpidas. Não tem ninguém dizendo como você deve ser."

Edward sorriu para sua irmã. Isso era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

"Nada de ficar de castigo" Rosalie disse com óbvia alegria.

"Nada de toque de recolher" Emmett acrescentou.

"Nada de pais com armas." Edward parecia mais do que aliviado.

Eu ri. Eles estavam esquecendo a melhor parte. "Festas do pijama sempre que nós quisermos."

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram, brilhando com uma pitada de malícia.

"Festas do pijama" os três disseram em uníssono, sorrindo de volta para mim.

"Hum" Alice disse, interrompendo nossas fantasias. "A propósito, não se esqueça dos seus colegas de quarto quando estiverem dando todas essas festinhas do pijama."

"Eu esqueci do colega de quarto. Droga, há sempre alguma coisa" Emmett disse.

Edward pegou a minha mão e a apertou. Haveria sempre alguma coisa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Rose e Em saíram para fazer as rondas nas festas de formatura na cidade. Eu estava disposta a ficar aqui com Edward e Alice. Era engraçado ver os dois interagirem. Ele era diferente com Alice de como ele era com Rosalie, mais brincalhão. Você poderia ver o quão próximos eles eram. Sua irmã tinha sido sua única amiga de verdade por tantos anos.

Nós três estávamos balançando para o lado na rede. Edward estava no meio, segurando minha mão e usando suas longas pernas para elevar-nos, assim Alice e eu não conseguíamos tocar o chão. Em seguida, ele levantou seus pés para que pudéssemos balançar para trás e para frente. De vez em quando ele beijava o meu rosto, ou o meu nariz, ou os meus lábios. Era totalmente casto e de parar o coração ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês dois são ridiculamente fofos juntos. Vocês sabem disso, certo?" Alice disse com um grande sorriso.

A cabeça de Edward caiu para o lado dela. "Nós estamos apaixonados. Isso é bom. Você deveria tentar."

"Eu deveria, irmãozinho. Um amigo meu está tentando me convencer a seguir a banda Strawberry Shampoo por todo o EUA neste verão. Talvez eu vá e encontre o amor."

"Oh Deus, Alice. Você vai colocar a mamãe e o papai no limite. Eu acho que nós precisamos revezar essa rebeldia."

"É a minha vez. Você monopolizou este ano todo" ela disse empurrando-o de lado.

"Ei, eu tinha muita coisa para recuperar."

Alice riu dele. "Okay, okay. Isso é verdade. Mas, realmente, isso é se rebelar? Tirar A's, se formar com honras, namorar uma garota legal que também tira A's? A pior coisa que você fez foi ser pego com sua namorada em seu quarto no meio da noite, totalmente vestido e morrendo de apendicite. Você poderia estar pelo menos nu. Isso teria sido se rebelar."

Eu tentei não morrer de vergonha. Como no mundo Alice sabia que nós fomos pegos?

Foram os cotovelos de Edward que entraram em ação neste momento. "Eu nunca mais vou te dizer nada." Alice não conseguia parar de rir. Edward rolou para longe dela e me encarou. "Por favor, perdoe a mim e a ela. Ela é a mais velha, mas muito mais imatura do que eu." Ele beijou meu rosto vermelho.

"Eu sou madura" protestou ela, dando-lhe um maduro wetwilly*. Ele agarrou as mãos dela e a fez bater no próprio rosto.

_*wetwilly: quando alguém lambe o dedo indicador e coloca no ouvido do outro._

Os dois brigaram por um minuto até que ela pediu desculpas e nós voltamos a balançar e olhar para as estrelas. Era uma noite clara, as árvores que nos cercavam era a única coisa obscurecendo a nossa visão do céu da noite interminável.

"Talvez eu devesse levar vocês dois para fazer tatuagens ou algo assim" Alice disse. "Você pode fazer um coração com o nome da Bella no seu peito."

Edward trouxe a minha mão até seus lábios, beijando as costas dela antes de virar para a irmã. "Tinta não é necessária. Seu nome já está tatuado no meu coração." Ele ficou de pé. "Eu tenho que usar o banheiro. Já volto."

Meu coração bateu um pouco mais alto, um pouco mais rápido enquanto eu o assistia andar em direção a casa. Jeans escuro, camisa azul leve para fora da calça e com as mangas arregaçadas logo abaixo dos cotovelos. Ele era tão bonito por dentro e por fora. Suas palavras pairavam no ar em torno de nós como uma nuvem de poeira, pesada e fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem. Sempre que eu pensava que não poderia amá-lo mais, ele provava que eu estava errada.

"Eu estou tentando decidir se eu deveria te agradecer por fazê-lo tão feliz ou ser a irmã mais velha super-protetora que diz que se você machucá-lo eu vou te machucar" Alice disse, uma vez que Edward entrou e ficou completamente fora do alcance de sua voz.

Eu sorri em sua direção. Eu gostava de Alice. "Se eu puder votar, eu voto pelo agradecimento. Parece mais agradável."

"Ele está muito feliz e acho que isso tem muito a ver com você, porque você é a única coisa sobre o que ele quer falar quando eu falo com ele no telefone."

Eu não poderia imaginar isso, e não havia muito que falar. Eu nunca iria entender porque ele estava tão interessado em mim e eu nele. "Eu sei que você disse que a faculdade é melhor do que a escola, mas seu irmão transformou o último ano do ensino médio no melhor ano, o que eu jamais imaginei ser possível."

"Ótimo" ela disse com um sorriso que rapidamente se desvaneceu. "A faculdade vai ser ainda melhor. Eu acho que é bom que vocês não estejam fazendo a mesma coisa que Rose e Emmett. Um pouco de espaço é bom."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. De repente, meu estômago revirou e não da forma Efeito Edward. Eu pensei que Alice gostava de mim. Eu pensei que fora de todos em sua família, nós tínhamos o seu apoio.

Ela deve ter notado a minha mudança de expressão. "Não é que eu ache que ele não deveria estar com você. Eu acho que você é ótima, Bella." Ela fez uma pausa e pesou suas palavras cuidadosamente. "É só que o meu irmão pode ser um pouco obsessivo com as coisas. Bem, eu devo dizer que ele costumava ser obsessivo sobre uma coisa. Quando ele tinha dez anos, cada pedaço de papel que ele tocava tinha uma música escrita por ele. Era como se ele tivesse que anotá-la ou então sua cabeça ia explodir. Quando não estava escrevendo, ele estava tocando, cantarolando, batendo na mesa da cozinha, o que for. Eu não posso imaginar como era o que se passava dentro de sua cabeça. As pessoas começaram a perceber o seu comportamento estranho e Edward percebeu que elas notaram. Ele tentou esconder isso e eu acho que isso piorou as coisas em alguns aspectos. Ele começou a pensar que havia algo errado com ele."

"Não há nada de errado com ele" eu disparei, sentindo que precisava protegê-lo, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava dizendo que a sua auto avaliação estava correta.

"Não, não há nada de errado com ele. Além do fato de que parece que ele se esqueceu de como pentear o cabelo." Ela riu. "Mas ele não é normal."

Lá estava a palavra de novo. Talvez não houvesse normalidade. Será que alguém já pensou nisso?

Alice me cutucou para que eu olhasse pra ela. "Seu cérebro funciona diferente e isso é ótimo. Isso é o que faz com que ele seja ele, e eu o amo mais do que amo qualquer pessoa neste mundo todo" disse ela com absoluta sinceridade. "Meu ponto é que você silenciou a música. Agora tudo o que ele pensa é Bella, Bella, Bella. Isso poderia colocá-lo em um mundo de dor."

"Como assim?" Minha voz era baixa e hesitante. Eu estava com medo de ouvir seu raciocínio.

"A música nunca o deixou por outro compositor."

Ela estava, aparentemente, me dando uma versão ímpar do discurso se machucá-lo eu vou te machucar. "O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Romper com ele? Eu o amo. Não estou pensando em terminar com ele."

"Oh, eu não estou... Eu não estava tentando dar a entender... Eu acho que você é incrível, Bella." Ela recuou mais rápido do que Emmett quando ele foi pego escondendo suas roupas no meu cesto. "Eu não tenho ideia do que vai acontecer. Eu não posso prever o futuro, mas vocês têm dezoito anos, indo para os dezenove. Quantas vezes as pessoas se casam com seu namorado da escola? É muito raro."

Essa estava se tornando a conversa mais deprimente de todas. Fechei os olhos e deixei a estranheza do meu cérebro assumir.

"Você sabia que, quando o sol está alto e sua luz consegue passar através das nuvens high-altitude cirrus* com um alto conteúdo de cristais de gelo, cria algo chamado arco-íris de fogo? É muito raro, mas acontece."

_*High-altitude cirrus: uma nuvem muito alta composta de faixas estreitas ou manchas finas, geralmente brancas._

"Oh, cara ele vai me matar. Estou forçando a barra com você. Eu não estou tentando forçar as coisas. Se vocês se casarem algum dia, eu vou estar em êxtase. É só que... ele é meu irmão. Eu não quero vê-lo machucado. E eu acho que você é super doce. Eu sei que ele te ama como amava a música. Também sei que ele fugiu da música porque se tornou algo maçante."

Suas palavras são como uma faca na minha lateral. Elas não me mataram, mas machucaram como uma vadia. Meus olhos se abrem e há fogo em meu tom. "Bem, o que é isso? Eu vou deixá-lo ou ele vai me deixar?"

As mãos de Alice cobriram o seu rosto. Ela confundiu a si mesma. "Eu não estou dizendo que alguém vai deixar alguém. Eu estou dizendo para não ficar muito agitada por vocês se separarem. Vai ser bom, vai dar algum equilíbrio a ele. Seja a Bella e ele o Edward, e então sejam Bella e Edward."

Edward abriu a porta de vidro e correu pelo quintal para voltar até nós. Eu nunca pensei sobre Edward me amar demais. Eu certamente nunca imaginei que eu precisava me _preocupar_ com ele me amando demais. Ele fez uma cambalhota quando chegou a meio caminho de nós, esperando por uma reação quando ele aterrissou. Se eu não estivesse tão sobrecarregada, eu teria aplaudido e comemorado com Alice. E se eu o amasse demais? E se eu não soubesse ser simplesmente a velha Bella outra vez?

Edward percebeu que havia algo errado e estava em pé na minha frente em um piscar de olhos. "Você está bem?" Ele pegou uma das minhas pernas, os dedos envolvendo em torno da minha panturrilha. Ele a puxou e fez a minha bunda deslizar pra baixo e quase sair da rede.

"Pare com isso." Eu sorri para ele e chutei com o meu pé livre até que ele me soltou. "Eu estou bem" eu menti da forma mais convincente que pude.

Edward olhou de Alice para mim e depois voltou novamente. "Eu juro por Deus, Alice. Se você disse a ela alguma coisa constrangedora, eu vou te matar."

"Você quer dizer como que você costumava dormir com uma manta de arco-íris até ter sete anos e como você tinha que colocar seus dedos do pé através dos buracos para adormecer? Esse tipo de coisa constrangedora?"

"Você está morta!" lançou ele, pronto para estrangulá-la. Ela pulou da rede, e a engenhoca toda sacudiu e balançou de forma instável. Eu agarrei fortemente as cordas, com medo que eu caísse. Edward correu atrás dela, pegando-a com bastante facilidade e atacando-a no chão.

Eles brigaram no gramado, rindo e lutando enquanto eu tentava absorver o que Alice tinha tentado me dizer. Me dizer. Me avisar. Eu não tinha certeza de qual era. Ela estava cuidando dele. Ela não esperava que nós terminássemos, mas não estava apostando que nós manteríamos isso também. Eu não sei por que isso me incomodava tanto. Eu não me preocupava com a mesma coisa?

Eu olhei para cima e vi que Edward tinha prendido Alice no chão. Ele estava a escancarando e segurando suas mãos sobre a sua cabeça. Eles não estavam rindo, eles estavam conversando e parecia sério. Muito sério. Edward a soltou e se sentou sobre seus calcanhares. Uma das mãos puxou o seu cabelo e seus olhos se concentraram em mim novamente. Não havia dúvida de que ela tinha lhe dito o porquê de eu parecer estar com algo errado.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para a irmã para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela caminhou em direção a casa, enquanto ele voltou para mim com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e os olhos baixos. Meu coração martelava. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse mal. Ele não era o único animado com a nossa separação iminente. Ele se sentou na rede comigo e balançou pra frente e pra trás por um minuto.

"Minha irmã não sabe o que ela está falando. Ela não entende isso." Ele pegou a minha mão e a segurou no colo. "Ela muda de namorado a cada temporada como muda de roupas. Ela nunca esteve apaixonada como nós estamos."

"Está tudo bem."

"Não diga isso quando não está tudo bem. Ela fez você se sentir mal e isso não é bom." Seu tom é duro e eu sei que ele não está bravo comigo, ele está bravo com ela.

"Eu estou com inveja por Rosalie e Em ficarem juntos."

"Eu também."

"Eu odeio que as pessoas pensem que vamos terminar porque não vamos nos ver todos os dias." Havia um nó na minha garganta que eu não seria capaz de engolir. Havia uma verdade a ser dita. "Eu odeio que eu pense assim às vezes".

"Bella" Edward disse com um suspiro. "Vem aqui, baby." Ele nos moveu de modo que não ficássemos muito longe na rede. Ele me segurou em seus braços, mexendo no meu cabelo e beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Isso me assusta, também. Fico imaginando um cara usando mocassim e um suéter te desestabilizando com seu amplo conhecimento sobre pressão barométrica e padrões climáticos instáveis."

Eu ri na curva do pescoço dele e beijei sua mandíbula. "Bem, eu sempre fui uma idiota com caras que conhecem um bom padrão climático instável quando vejo um."

"Exatamente!" Edward jogou as mãos para o alto.

Eu descansei meu queixo em seu peito e olhei para o seu rosto. Uma necessidade egoísta de reafirmação me atingiu. "O que você faria se eu conhecesse outra pessoa?"

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa e suas mãos se moveram sob a minha camisa, buscando a minha pele, necessitando dela. "Eu ia deixar você ir" ele respondeu com tristeza.

O ar correu de meus pulmões. Eu me senti... murchando. Talvez Alice não conhecesse o irmão dela tão bem quanto ela pensava que conhecia. Ele acreditava que iria desistir sem lutar.

O corpo de Edward começou a sacudir debaixo de mim. "Você comprou isso*?" Ele estava rindo muito. "O olhar em seu rosto." Seus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto ele continuava a rir. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso com uma expressão séria."

_*No caso a palavra "comprar" é empregada no sentido de se convencer; acreditar em algo._

Eu estava tão confusa. "Por que você está rindo?"

Ele se esforçou para recuperar sua compostura. O sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto, mesmo quando ele tentou ficar sério novamente. "Talvez seja a coisa certa a fazer – deixar você ir. Mas acredite, se você me dissesse que encontrou uma nova pessoa, eu iria até Ithaca, perseguiria você dia e noite, entraria em seu dormitório sem camisa com toda frequência possível, tocaria concertos tristes pra você em meu violoncelo, e te pediria para me aceitar de volta até que você cedesse ou me prendesse."

Agora nós dois estávamos rindo. Eu me sentia como se tivesse arrancado a última pétala da margarida. _Ele me ama_. As gargalhadas se transformaram em risos tranquilos, os risos se transformaram em mãos errantes, as mãos errantes se transformaram em beijos quentes, os beijos quentes se transformaram no grito do meu pai.

"Bells! Está ficando tarde!"

Edward olhou por cima do seu ombro para o meu pai de pé no quintal. Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris e, embora ele não estivesse usando o coldre, eu podia sentir Edward enrijecer e não da maneira Efeito Bella.

"Nós deveríamos... você provavelmente deveria... ele vai... você não acha que ele... quer dizer... ele não..."

"Ele nem sequer tem sua arma com ele, Edward." Revirei os olhos e depois sai da rede.

Esperei ele se levantar e o puxei conforme nós caminhávamos de volta para a casa.

"Eu mencionei o quanto estou ansioso para nenhum pai com arma em punho na faculdade?"

"Oh, querido. Meu pai não vai atirar em você e arruinar sua carreira. Ele provavelmente está considerando colocar drogas e armas em você e te mandar embora por anos e anos." Voltei a olhar para o rosto pálido do meu namorado. Eu parei e virei pra ele e lhe dei mais um beijo. "Não se preocupe. Vou esperar por você." O sorriso de Edward voltou. Eu não estava brincando.

Meus pais foram direto pra cama quando chegamos em casa. Eu esperei por Emmett. Ele me contou sobre os familiares bêbados na casa do Mike e da máquina de algodão doce na de Heidi. A exuberância de Emmett ao contar as histórias me fez perceber o quanto eu ia sentir falta dele quando ele fosse embora. O futebol exigia que ele deixasse Oregon muito mais cedo do que minha ida para Cornell. Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida como filha única. Eu estava acostumada a ter tudo pra mim. Mas em dois curtos anos, Emmett tornou-se mais do que o meu primo. Esta casa não seria a mesma sem ele.

Sozinha no meu quarto, meia hora depois, minha mente não descansava. Ela estava cheia de memórias e momentos. Meu primeiro dia no ensino médio. Angela e eu nos perdendo e encontrando uma a outra no corredor, gratas por descobrir que não estávamos sozinhas em nossa calourisse. A aula de química do segundo ano, quando James Dunn empurrou um conta-gotas de vidro através de sua mão quando tentava forçá-lo por um buraco em uma rolha. Mike Newton desmaiou quando viu isso e roubou toda a atenção. O professor chamou a enfermeira pra ele, nem mesmo notando o pobre James que estava congelado em estado de choque. Esse foi o mesmo ano em que Angela e eu tivemos a maior queda por um sênior chamado Peter Lyons. Nós planejávamos o nosso dia inteiro de modo que pudéssemos vê-lo no corredor, por vezes, mudávamos o nosso caminho para passar por ele. Nós duas choramos no seu último dia de aula, embora ele provavelmente nunca sequer soubesse que existíamos. O primeiro ano e a chegada de Emmett em Forks High. Ninguém acreditava que éramos parentes. Cada dia do último ano. Cada momento que passei com Edward. Segurando a mão dele, beijando-o nos corredores, rindo na hora do almoço, ouvindo-o tocar violoncelo, passando recadinhos na sala de aula.

Estava tudo acabado.

Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei o número dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele sussurrou. Ele tinha sido colocado no sofá, porque sua família pegou as camas.

"Eu te acordei?"

"Não" disse ele, me deixando à vontade imediatamente "Eu estava escrevendo no meu diário."

"Se sente como um rebelde?"

"Você não vai fazer uma tatuagem, não é?"

Eu coloquei o meu moletom preto e entrei em meus sapatos. "Sem tatuagens. Mas acho que ainda vou deixar Alice orgulhosa. Me encontre do lado de fora em dez minutos?"

"Você sabe que eu vou para onde quer que você vá, Bella."

Isso era o que eu esperava que ele fosse dizer.

Ele correu até a entrada da garagem em seus jeans e camiseta branca. Ele carregava uma jaqueta preta em suas mãos. Ele subiu no carro, inclinando-se para um beijo. "Oi."

"Oi" eu respondi, dando-lhe o que ele queria. Seus lábios estavam quentes, mas a ponta do seu nariz não.

Eu observei ele verificar o banco de trás antes de colocar o cinto de segurança. "Sem lama esta noite?"

Sorri para a lembrança. "Não, não há chuva para a lama."

"Ah, mas vai haver."

"Chuva?" Eu roubei um olhar em sua direção enquanto me dirigia para o nosso destino de verdade. Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Você não consegue sentir isso?"

"Não vai chover, Edward. Não havia chuva na previsão."

"Quando foi a última vez que você checou o radar?"

"Esta manhã."

"Exatamente." Ele esfregou as mãos na tentativa de aquecê-las. "Vai chover. Confie em mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça e me concentrei na estrada. Estava tão escuro. Eu olhei para cima e não vi a lua ou as estrelas mais. Talvez algumas nuvens tivessem aparecido.

Nossa viagem não foi muito longa. Eu senti como se tivesse dirigido até aqui um milhão de vezes no último ano. Eu provavelmente tinha. Edward não disse nada até que nós entramos no estacionamento deserto.

"Por que estamos no estacionamento da escola?"

Eu estacionei o carro no mesmo lugar onde Emmett estacionou no primeiro dia do último ano. "Eu preciso de mais um dia com você."

Desliguei o carro e saltei para fora. Edward foi rápido ao me seguir. "O que você está falando?"

"Vamos ficar por aqui." Fiz um gesto para ele se juntar a mim fora da entrada. Agarrei seus ombros e o posicionei o melhor que pude. "Certo... aqui. Fique aí. Finja que você tem prostitutas repugnantes sobre você, morrendo de vontade de entrar em suas calças."

O rosto de Edward franziu em confusão e ele soltou uma gargalhada. "O que?"

Voltei para o carro e, em seguida, me virei para encará-lo.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Shhh! Apenas coopere comigo. Finja que é o primeiro dia de aula. Você está aí, esperando por Emmett com Rose e a Brigada Vadia."

_*BitchBrigade: um conjunto de vadias._

"O que?"

"Apenas fique aí e finja que está esperando Emmett chegar à escola."

"Eu não estava esperando por Emmett."

_Foi a deixa para o meu estômago revirar._ É claro que ele não estava esperando por Emmett. Tinha sido sempre por mim.

"Finja que você está esperando por mim."

Eu posso ver o seu sorriso com todos os dentes brancos, mesmo daqui. "Sempre."

Quando eu estava em casa, vasculhando as lembranças, elas foram todas boas. Tudo perfeito, mesmo quando não era. Todas elas, exceto a primeira metade do primeiro dia de escola. Esse era o dia que eu queria fazer de novo. Eu queria que Edward soubesse que eu queria que ele fosse parte da minha vida no primeiro dia.

Eu andei em direção a ele com um propósito. Eu fingi que empurrei Gianna e Heidi para fora do caminho, murmurando 'me desculpe' e 'me perdoe'. Edward começou a rir.

"Oi" eu disse, de pé em sua frente.

"Oi."

"Emmett disse que ele está com o meu carro. Você acha que eu posso pegar uma carona para casa com você se eu prometer lhe mostrar este lugar hoje?"

As mãos de Edward pressionaram o seu peito como um cara prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. "Eu teria passado na frente de todas essas agradáveis pessoas se você tivesse me dito isso."

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Bem, vamos fingir que você estava muito mais calmo do que isso."

"Eu adoraria te dar uma carona para casa, Bella. Eu poderia usar o guia. Rosalie me disse que se eu não fosse inteligente o suficiente para descobrir isso, eu deveria voltar para Chicago."

"Soa como Rosalie."

"Eu estou falando sério, ela disse isso."

Eu estava rindo novamente. "Que aula você tem no primeiro período?"

As sobrancelhas de Edward se franziram e em seguida ele enfiou a mão no bolso de trás. "Aqui está o meu horário. Eu me pergunto se temos alguma aula juntos." Ele estendeu uma mão vazia e eu peguei o horário invisível dela.

"Bem! Você viu isso! Você e eu temos todas as aulas juntos."

Sua boca formou um círculo perfeito e nossos olhos se arregalaram em uma surpresa fingida. "De jeito nenhum!"

"Sério! Todas as aulas. Isso é tão estranho."

"Tão estranho." Ele estava sorrindo para mim. "Rosalie convenceu a tia Esme a vir até aqui e mudar algumas coisas antes das aulas começarem."

"Sério?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. _Rosalie poderia ter... Não_. Eu balancei a cabeça. De jeito nenhum ela teria feito isso.

"Vamos lá, vamos encontrar o seu armário." Eu entrelacei os meus dedos com os dele e o puxei em direção ao prédio.

Edward parou e puxou a minha mão. "Nós não vamos realmente entrar, não é?"

Eu escavei o bolso do meu moletom e puxei o keycard*, eu só o tinha usado uma vez antes. Ser a filha do Chefe de Polícia tinha que ter algumas regalias. Papai tinha as chaves de alguns dos edifícios públicos da nossa pequena cidade. Eu descobri a chave da escola na noite em que eu tinha deixado o meu pen drive no meu armário. O pen drive que continha a apresentação que eu precisava terminar antes do primeiro período na manhã seguinte. Papai me levou até lá e me deixou entrar, me fazendo prometer que eu _nunca _diria isso a ninguém. Eu imaginei que almas gêmeas não contava.

_*Keycard: cartão magnético que funciona como chave, como aquelas de hotel._

"Rebelde o suficiente para você?"

Eu segurei o keycard na frente da caixa ao lado da porta e nós ouvimos o clique fraco da fechadura. Edward empurrou e abriu a porta. Nós refizemos toda a nossa manhã. Caminhamos até o seu armário, fomos para a sala de aula do Sr. Berty. Desta vez, nós andamos de mãos dadas e eu olhava para ele durante os dois minutos que fingíamos estar na aula. Aula de matemática depois e, então, Física.

"Finalmente, ela reparou em mim" Edward disse entrando na sala tão familiar. "Você estava me matando naquela manhã. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que eu tinha feito para você me odiar tanto."

Ele se sentou em um dos bancos e esperou eu me juntar a ele. Eu sentei na mesa de laboratório em frente a ele ao invés disso, envolvendo as minhas pernas em volta dele. Ele chegou mais perto e esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas coxas cobertas pelo jeans.

"Eu não odiava você. Eu estava sendo uma idiota. Acho que eu sabia que se eu deixasse você entrar, eu acabaria me encontrando bem aqui." Meus dedos brincavam com seu cabelo.

Um lado de sua boca se curvou. "Onde é isso, na mesa de laboratório?"

"Presa a você, a esta cidade" eu respondi honestamente. Eu queria um rompimento justo. Quando eu fosse para Cornell, isso não seria mais nada.

"Isso é tão ruim assim?"

"Eu pensava que era."

Edward olhou para baixo. Seus cílios eram tão longos. Eu queria senti-los contra o meu rosto, meu pescoço. "E agora?" ele perguntou, com os olhos no meu rosto novamente.

"E agora eu não quero estar presa a qualquer outra pessoa."

Lábios nos lábios. Úmidos, quentes. Beijos que nunca deviam acabar. Mãos se moviam, deslizando sob camisas. Pele na pele e isso era tão bom. Exatamente como deveria ser. Nós não passamos de alguns beijos e alguns toques. Talvez nós não fossemos tão rebeldes como fingíamos ser.

"Você sempre pode voltar para casa, Bella."

Sim, eu poderia.

Nós fomos para a saída, e desta vez eu senti que poderia realmente dizer adeus a este lugar. Nós chegamos à porta e foi quando eu vi. A chuva caía em lençóis.

"Ha! Eu disse a você!" Edward se gabou. "Nerds usando suéter que sabem tudo sobre os padrões climáticos instáveis não são pareis para mim, baby."

Eu puxei o meu capuz sobre a minha cabeça. Eu estava apaixonada pelo garoto que podia prever a chuva por senti-la. Ninguém poderia superar isso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Chorei agora... de saudade e de fofura. É tão bom poder voltar a ser adolescente e pensar que tudo poderia ter sido lindo assim... #sóquenão  
_

_Beijos meninas... um lindo final de semana a todas. Segunda estamos por aqui!_


	15. Viagem de Carro

**Capítulo 15 – Viagem de Carro**

_Tradutora: Irene_

Eu estou perdida, perdida nas memórias de um tempo em que eu desejei que eu tivesse uma bola de cristal. O verão antes de Cornell. O diário de Edward o narra da maneira mais perfeita. Trechos curtos de um tempo que eu queria que durasse para sempre.

_**20/06/2011**_

_Feliz aniversário para mim. Eu acordei esta manhã e encontrei Bella lá embaixo me esperando. Ela me fez café da manhã. Panqueca de mirtilo - a minha favorita. Nós comemos e então ela disse para eu me vestir, porque íamos caminhar. Eu sou um alpinista incrível. Isso é algo que eu posso fazer. Eu não tenho que atirar uma bola em um buraco pequeno ou para alguém. Eu fui feito para caminhadas. Seguimos uma trilha e vimos algumas das paisagens mais espetaculares que já vi. Encontramos uma clareira e fizemos um piquenique. Em seguida, a garota mais bonita do mundo tirou a camiseta e me pediu para fazer amor com ela debaixo do sol. Por um segundo eu pensei que talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Eu me perguntava se eu ainda estava na cama, mas era real. Bella, por outro lado, é irreal e totalmente incrível. Quando ela olha para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, ela me faz sentir como se não houvesse ninguém no mundo como eu. É uma sensação que eu costumava temer. Não mais. Bella me faz querer ser o único - o único que a toca, beija e ama. E eu amo. Eu a amo. Ela é tão macia. Por que as meninas são tão macias? Às vezes eu só quero passar minhas mãos sobre seu corpo, sentir sua pele sob meus dedos. Eu gostaria de poder memorizar cada curva, cada pedaço, e cada sarda. Eu a vi enxugar uma lágrima quando nós terminamos e olhar para o céu azul com nuvens brancas altocumulus* (Aprendi isso com minha menina, que estava tentando mudar o assunto para longe de suas lágrimas). Eu fiz cócegas até que ela me disse o que ela estava pensando. Ela disse que estava feliz. E com medo de estar muito feliz. Isso fazia sentido. Eu conhecia esse sentimento. É assustador pensar que eu não vou ser tão feliz novamente. Pelo menos não até que vivamos no mesmo lugar, e ela durma na minha cama toda noite e ela use um anel em seu dedo que diga a todos que ela é minha, toda minha. Então eu vou ser feliz pelo resto da minha vida._

*****_**Altocumulus**__ são lençóis ou camadas de __nuvens__ brancas ou cinzentas, tendo geralmente sombras próprias. Constituem o chamado "céu encarneirado"._

_**04/07/2011**_

_4 de julho divertido. Desfiles, piqueniques, fogos de artifício, amigos e Bella. Não fica muito melhor do que isso._

_**15/07/2011**_

_Eu tento não prestar atenção na data, mas Bella irá embora em um mês. Eu digo a ela todos os dias o quanto eu a amo. Eu digo-lhe com minhas palavras e meu corpo, eu mostro a ela, colocando uma fachada corajosa. Eu quero o que é melhor para ela. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu a quero. As coisas estão realmente começando a ficar confusas dentro da minha cabeça._

_**30/07/2011**_

_Eu não sou bom em surf. Eu acho que vou ter que relaxar na praia, parecendo gostoso. Bella diz que eu faço isso melhor do que todos os outros. Quem sou eu para discutir?_

_**06/08/2011**_

_Às vezes, momentos roubados são os melhores. Um beijo. Um olhar. Um toque. Estou roubando todos os momentos que eu posso agora. Tentando estocar tudo de Bella que eu posso alcançar em minhas mãos. Eu a conheci há um ano, em uma festa na praia. Ela não acreditou que eu podia sentir a chuva chegando. Eu gostaria de tê-la visto vindo. Eu gostaria de não ter que vê-la ir embora em algumas semanas._

_**15/08/2011**_

_Tudo embalado e pronto para ir. Bella e eu estaremos saindo pela manhã. Hoje à noite ela está com Angela e Rose, tendo seu tempo com as meninas. Eu estou radiante por conseguir mais uma semana com ela. Viajar por todo o país juntos vai ser muito divertido. Eu irei beijá-la e amá-la e dizer-lhe para ser inteligente e valente. Eu não vou pensar em dizer adeus até o último minuto possível. Eu não posso ser um covarde e fraquejar. Ela tem que acreditar que eu quero que ela faça isso ou ela vai amarelar e ser a única a se arrepender. Eu nunca faria isso com ela, mesmo que meu coração esteja doendo tanto agora._

Estou chorando no meu sofá. Enxugando as lágrimas estúpidas que eu sei que são inúteis, porque tudo funcionou exatamente do jeito que deveria. Mas eu sei o quão perfeito aquele verão foi e como terminou...

Meus pais me deixaram levar meu carro para Cornell e mantê-lo lá. Eu realmente não acreditei quando eles disseram isso. Fiquei sentada à mesa da cozinha com a minha boca aberta por uns bons dois minutos.

"Podemos passar uma semana inteira dirigindo pelo país. Vai ser divertido!" Mamãe disse, parecendo bem animada.

Ah, sim, isso parecia muito divertido. Só que... eu não queria dirigir por todo o país com a minha mãe. Eu amava minha mãe, mas eu não queria desejar-lhe mal bem antes de eu começar a faculdade do outro lado dos EUA. Se estivéssemos em um carro juntas por seis dias, eu estaria definitivamente desejando coisas que não deveria estar desejando. Ela não era a melhor companheira de viagem.

"E se Edward for comigo?" Eu disse isso sem pensar na coisa toda. Eu deveria ter dito algum argumento impressionante sobre como esta era a melhor opção antes de eu expor isso. Agora era a vez dos meus pais ficarem atordoados em silêncio. "Ele estava falando sobre ir visitar seus pais antes do início das aulas. Nós poderíamos dirigir até Chicago, ver seus pais, e então ele poderia voar de volta com você depois que vocês me ajudarem a me instalar."

A proposta estava na mesa como uma tigela de couve de bruxelas que ninguém queria tocar. Mamãe e papai trocaram olhares, mas não expressaram nenhuma opinião.

"Eu quero que ele venha comigo. Nós não vamos ver um ao outro por quase dois meses. As férias estão tão distantes. Por favor. Isso é realmente importante para mim. Ele é muito importante para mim, se eu não tiver deixado isso claro ainda."

Mais uma vez, os meus pais trocaram um olhar. Gostaria de saber se comunicar sem palavras era algo que os casais aprendiam a fazer depois de tantos anos juntos.

"Bella," Mamãe começou.

"Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Deixe-me fazer isso."

Papai esfregou os olhos com os dedos. "É uma viagem muito longa para duas crianças."

"Eu estou a um mês de ter 19 anos. Edward tem 19. Nós não somos crianças."

O vento soprou do lado de fora, sacudiu as janelas, mas não os meus nervos. Eu não iria recuar. Eu realmente não precisava da autorização deles. Se eu quisesse que Edward viesse e se ele quisesse vir comigo, ele viria. Houve mais olhares, um suspiro de meu pai, e minha mãe mordeu o lábio.

"Você precisa planejar suas paradas. Não dirijam durante a noite. E você tem que nos ligar todos os dias." As condições de minha mãe eram claras e completamente aceitáveis.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Eu abracei a ela e meu pai, embora eles estivessem menos do que satisfeito com esta idéia. Corri para cima para ligar para Edward e dizer-lhe a notícia. Eu tinha temido a nossa última semana por todo o verão. Passei o verão inteiro tentando agir como se nós nunca fossemos nos separar. Edward e eu trabalhamos, brincamos, rimos, e nunca derramamos lágrimas. Mas junho e julho voaram. Agosto estava aqui e essa era a hora de ir. Esta alteração dos eventos deixou o final um pouco mais tolerável.

—

"É estranho pensar que você não vai dormir neste quarto por meses", disse Angela, recostando-se contra a minha cabeceira.

"Eu não tenho certeza de que eu já tenha pensado nessa parte."

"O Em disse que é para você sempre desligar seu telefone durante a noite, então quando ele mandar mensagens bêbado lá pelas uma hora da manhã, você não vai repudiá-lo." Rosalie estava trocando mensagens de texto com o meu primo. _Como de costume._ Desde que Emmett saiu, ela comia, dormia e, provavelmente, tomava banho com aquela coisa. Eu me perguntava se era assim que eu ficaria em algumas semanas - apegada ao meu telefone, à procura de qualquer conexão com Edward que eu pudesse ter. Definitivamente, sim.

"Diga-lhe que esta é uma festa do pijama só de meninas e que você vai falar com ele amanhã."

Ela suspirou, mas digitou uma mensagem de adeus e depois jogou o telefone em sua bolsa. "Até onde vocês vão dirigir amanhã?"

"Nós vamos tentar dirigir por cerca de doze horas em um dia para que possamos passar dois dias com seus pais", eu disse, estendendo-me ao longo da parte inferior da cama. Era só mencionar dormir na casa de seus pais que as Estatísticas de queda de neve na nossa viagem paravam de encher a minha cabeça.

Rosalie riu. "Você vai ter sorte se eles deixarem Edward ir com você. Eles estão tão chateados com ele por ir para o oeste, isso está os matando. E ele vai para a faculdade para estudar matemática. Pensei que meu tio ia explodir".

"É por isso que já estamos planejando apenas dormir lá uma noite. Eu não acho que Edward pode lidar mais com seus sermões." Eu odiava que ele ainda estivesse tendo que sofrer por causa de seus pais mesmo depois de um ano. Alguém poderia pensar que eles se tocariam que não estavam mais no comando.

"Os Cullens são teimosos. Quando colocamos uma idéia na nossa cabeça - Esqueça isso," Rosalie disse com um aceno de cabeça. "O Tio Edward briga porque ele acha que Edward está sendo um idiota por negar algo que é parte de quem ele é. E Edward está, provavelmente, tentando fugir de algo que ele realmente não pode fugir porque ele não quer que seu pai esteja certo. Ambos estão errados, mas nem um vai admitir isso tão cedo."

A visão de Rosalie estava certa. Quando eu ouvi Edward tocar, eu sabia que seria errado se ele tentasse desistir da música completamente. Ele não queria admitir, mas parte dele precisava da música. Ele preferia morrer a contar ao seu pai isso.

"Bem, você deve trabalhar nisso. Não seja uma Cullen teimosa", eu disse brincando.

"Ah, eu sou a mais teimosa." Seu sorriso a deixou ainda mais bonita do que era. "É por isso que eu sou sua amiga, Bella. Você é inteligente. Eu poderia ouvi-la como Edward."

"Eu não vou segurar minha respiração", eu disse com um suspiro. Rosalie me ouvindo tinha que ser uma piada.

Passamos o resto da noite rindo e relembrando coisas bobas que todas nós experimentamos, enquanto crescíamos na pequena cidade juntas. Talvez eu não odeie Forks tanto quanto eu pensei que eu odiasse.

A manhã chegou e disse adeus aos meus pais e levamos Angela para casa. Ela e eu nos abraçamos em sua garagem por uns bons cinco minutos, ambas chorando como bebês. Rosalie me levou para a casa dela enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Eu não queria que Edward me visse triste. Ele estava esperando na calçada com sua mochila e sua tia.

"Cuide bem da sua vida, docinho," A Sra. Cullen disse, me dando um abraço extra longo. "Aprenda a viver e seja feliz. Vamos ver você durante as férias?" Ela se afastou para olhar para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, a emoção grossa na minha garganta. Rosalie estava atrás de sua mãe. Os braços cruzados em frente a ela, olhos baixos, olhando para o telefone na mão.

Eu chutei seu pé. "Diga a ele que eu disse que vou vê-lo em breve."

Ela olhou com os olhos lacrimejantes. "Ele diz para dirigir com segurança e que ele te ama."

Isso era muito mais difícil do que eu pensei que ia ser. Se me despedir de Rosalie estava me fazendo querer repreender meus olhos, como eu iria deixar Edward entrar no avião de volta para Seattle?

"Nós vamos," Eu mal resmunguei. "Divirta-se e cuidem-se. O Em precisa de um pouco cuidado de vez em quando."

As lágrimas começaram a cair mais forte quando ela balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para frente, puxando-me em seus braços. Eu a abracei e chorei junto com ela.

"Obrigado por ser minha amiga, Bella", ela sussurrou. "Não se estresse demais. Você não quer ter uma úlcera antes de chegar aos 20." Nosso riso se misturou com nossas lágrimas e nossos narizes escorrendo. "Tudo vai dar certo. Depois que você ajudar eu e o Emmett a planejar o melhor casamento de todos, eu vou devolver o favor para você e para o meu primo."

"Combinado". Nos separamos, e eu limpei o meu rosto com as costas da minha mão. Eu estava triste, mas aliviada. Sem despedidas por mais de uma semana. Eu prometi a mim mesma que iria me concentrar em um dia de cada vez.

Edward dirigiu a primeira parte da viagem. Nós não falamos muito. Eu estava cansada, as meninas tinham me mantido acordada até muito tarde com as nossas risadas e histórias. Dormi um pouco e perdi o momento em que deixamos o estado de Washington. Provavelmente era melhor assim. Eu não precisava ficar emocional por cruzar fronteiras estaduais, e eu teria ficado.

Brincamos de adivinhar as músicas que tocavam em nossos iPods. Ele era ridiculamente bom, muitas vezes adivinhando canções aleatórias depois que elas tocaram por um segundo. Nós conversamos sobre Chicago e as coisas que ele queria me mostrar quando chegássemos lá. Tiramos fotos bobas e mandamos uma mensagem com uma delas para Rose e Emmett. Nós rimos e não pensamos no fim.

Passamos por Missoula e por Montana no final da noite. Estava muito escuro para apreciar as montanhas que cercavam a segunda maior área metropolitana do estado. Encontramos nosso hotel, e liguei para meus pais para que eles soubessem que nós tínhamos chegado bem, enquanto Edward fazia nosso check-in.

"Depois de você", disse ele, abrindo a porta para mim com seu cartão-chave. A cama king size quase enchia o espaço inteiro do pequeno quarto. Tão cansada quanto eu estava da longa viagem, o meu corpo ainda formigava com a visão dele. Iríamos dormir, mas não imediatamente. Cada minuto de sono era um minuto perdido, no meu livro.

Guardamos nossas bolsas e Edward nervosamente mexeu com seu cabelo. "Devemos ir jantar?"

"Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?" Eu ofereci. A última coisa que eu queria era voltar para o carro.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se da mesa, folheando o fichário de informações a procura de um restaurante de entrega. Sentei-me na cama e tentei ignorar a agitação no meu estômago. Talvez fosse fome, mas algo me dizia que não era do tipo que poderia ser satisfeita com alimentos. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha compartilhado a cama com Edward.

"Eu vou tomar um banho para que eu não tenha que tomar um pela manhã, ok?" ele pediu depois de desligar o telefone e pedir a pizza.

Eu balancei a cabeça, fazendo-me confortável em _nossa_ cama. Ele entrou em _nosso_ banheiro para tomar banho em _nosso_ chuveiro, onde ele iria ficar nu. Fechei os olhos e respirei um par de vezes profundamente. Eu o tinha visto nu antes. Por que esta noite era tão... diferente?

Porque este era um novo inicio para nós. Nós não tínhamos que nos esgueirar pelo quarto ou nos esconder de nossos pais. Esta noite marcava o início da vida adulta de Edward e Bella. O início do nosso algo mais. Recusei-me a pensar que seria algo menos por causa da distância.

Um par de respirações mais profundas depois, eu pude sentir meu coração se acalmar em meu peito. É claro, no momento em que Edward saiu do banheiro em nada além de uma toalha, meu pulso começou a correr. Seu cabelo estava molhado fazendo-o parecer castanho escuro como o meu. Eu me senti como uma brasa em um incêndio, queimando mais e mais forte do que uma chama simples.

"Você parece cansada", disse ele, fazendo o seu caminho para sua bolsa para tirar algumas roupas.

"Você sabia que, por Missoula ser tão longe da divisão do continente o ar ártico que explode das outras partes do estado na verdade não o alcançam? As montanhas bloqueiam o ar frio e a tornam o cinturão de banana* de Montana."

_*__**Cinturão de banana**__: __é qualquer segmento de uma região maior que goza de clima mais quente do que a região como um todo, especialmente no inverno._

Edward estava curvado e se endireitou. Ele agarrou a toalha onde ela estava presa em seu quadril. Um pouco de água escorreu pelo seu ombro e braços. "Por que você está nervosa?"

"Eu não estou nervosa", eu respondi, incrédula. Meus olhos não podiam se largar de seu corpo, me entregando instantaneamente.

"Você está pensando em como eu pareço com essa toalha?"

Eu olhei para cima para ver o sorriso perverso que ele estava usando. Eu limpei minha garganta. "Eu estou pensando em cinturões de banana."

"Sério? Cinturões de _banana_? Isso é terrivelmente fálico*, você não acha?"

_*Referente ao orgão sexual masculino._

Eu estava encarando a mão que estava segurando a maldita toalha branca. Com algum esforço, consegui olhá-lo nos olhos. "Um cinturão de banana é uma coisa real. Refere-se a uma região que é mais quente do que o resto da grande região geográfica. Neste caso, a região maior é o estado de Montana."

Ele colocou um joelho na cama, fazendo com que a abertura da toalha se alargasse para que eu pudesse ver sua coxa. Deglutir e respirar se tornaram tarefas difíceis. Ele subiu na cama e se arrastou em minha direção. Eu queria me mover, mas eu estava congelada no lugar por seu sorriso e seu olhar quente de lobo. Ele era o sol, batendo em mim e aquecendo meu corpo todo de fora para dentro.

"_Região_ mais quente? Bella, por favor." Ele me deu um olhar penetrante. "Daqui a pouco você vai falar sobre os picos de suas montanhas. Ou talvez dos rios em seus vales."

Tentei fazer cara feia para ele. "Não zombe de mim."

Ele estava perto, tão perto, e sua mão soltou a toalha quando ele moveu seu corpo sobre o meu. Sua pele ainda estava quente do chuveiro. Rosada e úmida. Ele estava entre as minhas pernas e beijando minha boca. E sua banana estava mais que definitivamente batendo no meu cinto.

Minhas mãos se colocaram em seu peitoral e se moveram para seus ombros e, em seguida, ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu queria senti-lo contra mim. Puxando-o para baixo, ele soltou um gemido suave. Eu ia fazer amor com esse homem durante toda a noite. Risque isso - a cada noite durante toda a semana.

"Eu amo você e seus fatos meteorológicos pervertidos", ele murmurou contra a minha pele. E eu o amava. Seu telefone tocou, e ele parou de me beijar e bufou. "Deve ser a pizza." Ele pulou para longe de mim, mas deixou a toalha para trás. Eu não consegui me lembrar um tempo em que eu odiava alguma comida, tanto quanto eu odiava essa pizza. Era irracional, mas que seja.

"Olá? Oh, ei". Edward começou a colocar as roupas, o que me deixou ainda mais infeliz. "Não, nós chegamos há pouco tempo no hotel... sim, tudo está bem mãe, tudo bem."

Será que os pais dele tinham um radar de sexo ou algo assim? Eles podiam sentir quando seus filhos estavam prestes a fazê-lo e frustrar seus planos? Eu estava começando a me perguntar sobre isso.

"Devemos estar passando por Dakota do Norte nesse mesmo horário amanhã." Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim e murmurou _sinto muito_. "Sim, nós vamos levantar cedo e ir direto para aí, mãe. Prometo. Mas estaremos realmente só de passagem. Eu sei que eu disse dois dias, mas parece que só vamos ficar um."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, e ele deu de ombros e piscou. _Piscou._ Um dia extra no hotel. Eu poderia ter saltado sobre a cama de emoção.

Ele soltou uma risadinha, mas continuou a falar com sua mãe. "Eu sei, eu sei. Eu gostaria de poder ficar mais tempo... Não, eu não vou mandá-la para Ithaca sozinha." Sua mãe não estava tão feliz como eu com a mudança de planos. Ele passou a dizer que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele não iria comigo e que ele falaria com ela amanhã. Ele mentiu e disse que a comida estava aqui e que ele precisava desligar o telefone. "Ela não está feliz, mas eu não me importo", disse ele, voltando para mim na cama.

"Eu também não me importo. Não me admira que ela me odeie." Eu coloquei minha bochecha contra seu peito e tentei apreciar cada segundo em que seus braços estavam em volta de mim.

"Ela não te odeia".

"Ela não gosta de mim."

Ele não discordou.

Não demorou muito para que a pizza chegasse. Comemos rápido e ficamos sem roupa mais rápido ainda. Debaixo dos cobertores, nós abrandamos. Não havia pressa. Hoje à noite, nós poderíamos ficar juntos, sem o toque de recolher pairando sobre a nossa cabeça, sem ter que retornar para o quarto de Rosalie às cinco horas. Hoje à noite, eu poderia fazer amor com o meu namorado e adormecer em seus braços.

Mãos e os lábios estavam por toda parte. Edward tinha um jeito de me fazer sentir segura e protegida, mas como se eu estivesse na viagem mais emocionante da minha vida. Minha mão deslizou em sua barriga até que meus dedos estavam traçando sua cicatriz do apêndice. Perdida no momento, eu baixei minha guarda. "Eu vou sentir falta disso."

Sua própria mão parou, não correndo mais para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. "Minha cicatriz?"

Eu sorri e beijei o meu caminho até seu peito para sua mandíbula e seus lábios. "Tocar em você. Sentir suas mãos em mim."

Seus olhos mudaram, rapidamente indo do claro ao escuro. Sua mão estava no meu rosto, seu polegar roçando minha bochecha. "Eu não posso fazer isso ainda. Por favor, Bella." Seu apelo partiu meu coração. Não era minha intenção agitar a tristeza que eu sabia que estava se formando em nós dois.

Tentei voltar atrás. "Eu não estava... Eu não vou... eu... eu te amo. Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso."

Sua mandíbula se apertou quando ele me rolou nas minhas costas. Ele se estabeleceu em cima de mim, com o rosto enterrado na curva do meu pescoço. Ele não disse uma palavra, mas sua respiração instável falou muito. Foi a primeira vez que ele não tinha tentado me reconfortar. Edward tinha sido o meu maior incentivador. Sempre se gabando para os outros sobre o meu futuro em Cornell. Acalmando todos os meus medos sobre ficarmos separados, agindo como se quatro anos não fosse ser nada. Ele nunca me fez sentir culpada por ir, e deixá-lo. E foi assim que eu me senti com ele em meus braços, tentando não cair. Eu estava o deixando.

Eu o segurei e acariciei o cabelo de sua nuca até que ele empurrou para cima e pairou acima de mim. Eu temi que ele fosse sair, mas ele pegou um preservativo na mesa de cabeceira e o abriu. Assim que ele estava envolto no látex, ele estava dentro de mim. Em mim. E não houve toques suaves. Nem palavras ternas sussurradas entre nós. Ele queria me devorar e eu queria deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu queria deixá-lo levar tudo para que ele soubesse que eu sempre seria dele.

Mesmo em sua aspereza, eu nunca me senti mais valorizada, mais adorada. Eu era tudo naquele momento. Ele precisava de mim para respirar, para fazer bater seu coração. Isso nunca seria o suficiente. Perto ou longe, não conseguíamos o suficiente. Nós sempre iríamos querer mais.

"Será que eu vou deixar de querer você tanto assim?" Edward questionou enquanto ele se movia acima de mim, dentro de mim.

"Espero que não", eu respondi com um gemido, minha cabeça inclinando para trás enquanto meu corpo respondia ao dele. Seus lábios cobriram meu pescoço com beijos. Eu podia sentir os músculos de seus ombros apertando quando ele acelerava suas estocadas e oscilava sobre a borda.

Uma série de obscenidades saiu da boca de Edward. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados, suas mãos segurando o travesseiro sob minha cabeça. Seu corpo era duro e suave, e ele pesava em cima de mim, exausto.

Eu beijei seus ombros nus e arranhei suas costas. "Você é meu tudo", eu sussurrei. "Tudo o que eu preciso e que eu quero."

Ele estremeceu e respirou fundo. Levantando seus braços, ele olhou para mim com os olhos vidrados. "Toda vez que eu penso sobre dizer adeus a você, parece que eu vou morrer. É terrível."

Meus dedos acariciaram suas bochechas. "Sem despedidas. Apenas te vejo em breve. Ok?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina. Eu levantei minha cabeça para beijá-lo, selando a promessa.

Essa foi a única vez que chegamos perto de falar sobre o que estava por vir. Na manhã seguinte fizemos amor, ele tomou outro banho (comigo), e voltamos para o carro. A viagem para Dakota do Norte foi praticamente do mesmo jeito que a do dia anterior. Naquela noite, nós assistimos a um filme enquanto comemos Subway e me certifiquei de não falar nada sobre não ser capaz de tocá-lo quando nós tiramos nossas roupas e fizemos amor.

A ansiedade de Edward era evidente na manhã seguinte. Nós estávamos indo em direção a Lake Forest, Illinois. A casa de Edward e Elizabeth Cullen. Eu estava apavorada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Eu não poderia negar estar um pouquinho curiosa sobre onde Edward cresceu. Ele passou algum tempo no exterior, mas este rico subúrbio de Chicago era onde ficava sua casa. Nós dirigimos até a enorme mansão de tijolos, logo que Edward recebeu o quinto telefonema de sua mãe dizendo que ela estava guardando o jantar para nós.

"Uma noite. Podemos sobreviver por uma noite", disse, com tanta certeza como eu poderia ter.

Edward não pareceu convencido quando ele puxou as malas do porta-malas. "Depois de acordar dois dias seguidos com você nua em meus braços? Eu não tenho tanta certeza."

Quartos separados era uma droga. Dois dias em um hotel juntos havia nos estragado completamente. Edward pegou minha mão e me levou até a porta da frente, que se abriu assim que pisamos no alpendre.

"Você está em casa!" sua mãe jorrou, envolvendo seu filho em um caloroso abraço. "Depressa, seu pai está morrendo de fome." Ela puxou a outra mão de Edward e entramos na casa como uma linha de bonecas de papel.

Edward deslizou as bolsas de seu ombro e deixou-as cair no chão do corredor. Ele soltou a minha mão e deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando contra ele. Eu notei o elegante piano preto na sala à nossa esquerda imediatamente. Era a peça central da sala e definitivamente algo que você não podia deixar de notar. Edward não deu nem mesmo um olhar de soslaio a ele.

"Bella e eu podemos ter um minuto para nos organizar? Talvez usar o banheiro? Estamos dirigindo sem parar desde Minnesota."

A Sra. Cullen já estava indo para o corredor. Ela parou e virou-se para nós, talvez realmente me percebendo pela primeira vez. "É claro." Ela tentou sorrir, mas pareceu mais uma careta. "Bella, o banheiro é bem aqui embaixo e à sua direita. Edward, venha dizer Olá para o seu pai primeiro."

Edward beijou meu rosto e nos separamos no final do corredor. Tentei não tomar muito tempo, mas meus nervos tinham me derrubado. Tinha sido fácil me sentar à margem nas últimas vezes que estive perto de seus pais. Havia muitas outras pessoas ao redor para desviar a atenção. Agora, era só eles e Edward.

Segui o som das vozes, vozes descontentes pelo que parecia.

"Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez, eu e ela iremos sair hoje à noite. Você não entende como isso é difícil para mim? Você se importa?"

"Querido, claro que nós nos importamos", disse sua mãe.

"Quando você se tornou tão melodramático?" seu pai disse logo após ela.

"Viu? Este é o problema. Você nunca se preocupou com o que é importante para mim."

A risada de seu pai era sinistra e me fez parar. "Você esquece o que é importante. Esse é o problema real. Você acha que ficar escondido em Seattle vai impedi-lo de ser quem você é? Pelo menos a menina foi esperta o suficiente para não desistir de seu futuro por um romance de escola infantil."

"Você não tem idéia do que você está falando." A voz de Edward era a cor da melancolia. Eu odiava que seu pai o fizesse se sentir dessa maneira e me usasse para isso. "Eu sou o futuro dela, você vai ver."

"Podemos, por favor parar?" Sua mãe implorou quando eu entrei na sala e os encontrei todos sentados em torno de uma mesa de jantar de cerejeira grande.

Edward levantou-se e puxou uma cadeira para mim ao lado dele. Ele parecia perturbado e foi frustrante não ser capaz de confortá-lo. Ele não se sentou. "Vocês podem começar sem mim. Eu já volto."

Pânico me consumiu. A última coisa que eu queria era ficar sozinha com seus pais. Eu podia sentir meu peito apertando e minha cabeça se enchendo com fatos sobre os registros meteorológicos de Chicago.

"Edward disse que a viagem está indo bem até agora", disse a Sra. Cullen, passando as cenouras cozidas para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, colocando algumas das cenouras no meu prato. Eu odiava cenouras, mas agora não era a hora de bancar a comedora exigente. "Sim, tem sido fácil. Sem muitos problemas de tráfego até chegarmos à obra na estrada de Wisconsin."

"Ninguém faz tantas obras em estradas como Illinois e Wisconsin. Às vezes eu acho que esses engenheiros civis idiotas se divertem em rasgar toda estrada principal." O Sr. Cullen disse, tomando as cenouras de mim e enchendo seu prato e deixando uma colher para Edward.

E foi isso. A mesa ficou em silêncio enquanto o resto da comida foi passada ao redor. Eu ficava observando a porta, esperando pelo retorno de Edward. Ele estava levando uma eternidade. Pelo menos parecia uma eternidade. Eu tinha enchido o meu prato com tudo que foi compartilhado em torno da mesa, mas meu estômago estava muito ocupado se jogando de um lado pro outro para eu até mesmo considerar comer.

"Então, eu li que Chicago teve seu dia mais chuvoso na história, recentemente," eu soltei. Eu estava desesperada.

Os pais de Edward olharam por cima de seus pratos e olharam para mim antes de compartilhar um olhar com o outro. Eu era tão estranha. Eu sabia. Eles sabiam disso.

"Eu não sabia disso. Será que você sabia, querido?" A Sra. Cullen perguntou a seu marido, brincando comigo.

Ele olhou para mim. "Quando foi isso?"

Eu torci o guardanapo no colo em minhas mãos. "Hum, no mês passado. Quase sete centímetros de chuva caíram no dia 23 de julho. Foi o máximo de um só dia de calendário."

As sobrancelhas do Sr. Cullen se uniram como as de Edward quando eu o confundia. "Dia de calendário?"

"Bem, eles diferenciam dias de calendários e períodos de 24 horas. Não foi o máximo que já choveu em 24 horas. Choveu mais de nove centímetros durante a noite, em agosto de 1987."

O Sr. Cullen pousou o garfo. Ele trocou olhares com a sua mulher, e eu queria subir sob a mesa.

"Por que você sabe disso?" ele perguntou, sua voz não demonstrando nenhum julgamento, só curiosidade.

"Porque ela é incrivelmente inteligente e acha o clima interessante", Edward respondeu antes que eu pudesse me desculpar por ser estranha. "Ela pesquisou os fatos sobre o tempo de todos os lugares que iríamos visitar durante a viagem. Eu aprendi muito." Ele sorriu para mim quando ele tomou o seu lugar. Eu encontrei sua mão debaixo da mesa imediatamente.

"Eu também divago sobre fatos aleatórios quando estou nervosa. Sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe" O Sr. Cullen disse, pegando o garfo de volta "por estar nervosa ou por ser inteligente. Deus nos dá a todos um dom. Nunca peça desculpas por usá-los. O bom Deus só se entristece com aqueles que os enterram na areia." Seu olhar caiu sobre Edward, que apertou a minha mão, mas não disse nada em troca. As palavras de seu pai apertaram sua mandíbula e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

O jantar permaneceu relativamente tranquilo. Comemos. A mãe de Edward fez algumas perguntas, principalmente sobre a nossa hora de partida no dia seguinte. Edward nunca olhou por cima de seu prato. A Sra. Cullen fez um delicioso bolo de chocolate para o jantar. Era supostamente o favorito de Edward, mas ele não deu mais do que duas mordidas antes que ele perguntasse se nós poderíamos ser dispensados para nos instalar em nossos quartos.

Os Cullen tinham uma bela casa. Este Sr. Cullen não era médico. Ele era um gestor de fortunas, e pelo olhar das coisas, ele conseguiu muita riqueza com isso. Edward me mostrou o quarto de hóspedes, que era semelhante ao que ele havia passado o último ano vivendo. As duas Sras. Cullen tinham bom gosto em design de interiores. O quarto de Edward era bem ao lado. Eu estava tão animada para ver como ele era. Ele abriu a porta e jogou a bolsa em sua cama. Seu quarto era grande e tinha cartazes relacionados à música nas paredes. Ele tinha uma cama de casal que estava coberta por um edredom azul-escuro. Não tinham travesseiros extravagantes como os de seu quarto em Forks. Havia um par deles e uma cômoda de cabeceira, uma estante cheia de livros e CDs, e um teclado elétrico que estava no canto. Eu entrei e olhei todas as peças da história de Edward. Fotos, bilhetes de concertos, e pedaços de papel com autógrafo de alguém em um quadro de avisos. Pilhas de partituras no topo de uma cômoda. Uma pequena Torre Eiffel exibida em seu criado-mudo.

"Vamos, eu vou te dar um tour rápido." Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para a porta. "Este é o meu quarto. Não é emocionante."

Eu tentei impedi-lo. "Eu acho que é emocionante. Este é você."

Ele deu um passo para trás. "Não..." ele colocou minha mão em seu peito para que eu pudesse sentir seu coração batendo "... este sou eu. Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, Bella. Esta sala está cheia do que meus pais queriam que eu fosse e não de quem eu sou." Seus olhos estavam tristes novamente. "Vamos."

Descemos o corredor enquanto ele ressaltava que quarto pertencia a quem. Voltamos lá para baixo. A cozinha era monstruosa, a sala de estar tinha o piano, seu pai tinha um escritório instalado em um canto na parte de trás. Nós rapidamente atravessamos a grande sala. Seus pais estavam lá e Edward explicou que ele estava me mostrando a casa. Havia uma marquise enorme. Atrás, do lado de fora, eles tinham um pátio de pedra grande e um gazebo. Ele me trouxe para o porão onde havia uma sala de cinema com uma televisão tão grande que colocava a tela plana de meu pai no bolso.

"O que há aqui?" Eu perguntei, abrindo outra porta.

"Não-" ele começou.

Ele não teve que responder, porque ficou óbvio quando eu acendi a luz. A sala estava cheia de instrumentos. Todos os instrumentos imagináveis. Violinos, violoncelos, outro piano de cauda, violões, uma bateria, uma harpa. _Será que Edward sabia tocar harpa?_

"Isso é tão legal", eu disse, olhando ao redor.

Edward estava do lado de fora como se houvesse um campo de força invisível que não permitia que ele me seguisse para dentro. Seu rosto empalideceu e eu podia ver seus olhos olhando a sala inteira, como se ele estivesse à espera que algo saltasse e o atacasse.

"Este deve ser seu outro quarto." Fui até o piano e me sentei no banco. Eu tinha medo de tocá-lo, ele era tão brilhante e eu não queria deixar minhas impressões digitais sobre ele.

"Vamos voltar lá para cima", disse ele, com a voz um pouco hesitante.

"Mostre-me esta sala, Edward. Vamos."

Ele balançou a cabeça. Eu podia ver sua respiração, seu peito subia e descia mais rápido e mais rápido quando sua ansiedade aumentou.

"Vamos." Levantei-me e puxei-o para além do limiar. "Isso é incrível. Todos esses instrumentos são seus? Você toca tudo isso?" Eu não pude me conter, meus dedos puxaram as cordas da harpa.

"Tudo isso é meu... exceto isso."

Eu puxei minha mão de volta. É claro que a única coisa que eu tocava não era dele. Edward riu, e de repente eu não me senti tão mal.

"Minha mãe tocava harpa. Quando ela era jovem. Ela tocou com a Orquestra Sinfônica de Boston, até que ela se casou com o meu pai."

"Uau. Então você puxou o seu talento dela, hein?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu acho. Ela toca muito bem. Eu costumava sentar e ouvi-la tocar, pensando que era mágico. Escrevia canções apenas para ouvi-la tocar mais."

Eu amei este pequeno insight sobre ele. Eu também me senti mal que a música fosse algo que costumava conectá-lo com seus pais e agora era o que os separava.

"Foi aqui que você escreveu suas sinfonias?" Eu sentei ao piano.

Cautelosamente, Edward se moveu em minha direção. Seu sorriso era torto e as pontas das suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. "Talvez um pouco." Ele se juntou a mim no banco e levantou a tampa que estava apoiada sobre as teclas.

Eu usei um dedo para tocar o início de "Mary Had a Little Lamb", a única música que eu lembrei dos três meses de aulas de piano que eu fiz quando tinha sete anos.

"Saia daí, Mozart. Bella Swan estava se escondendo de mim."

Eu levantei minhas mãos em um pedido de desculpas. "Eu sei. Eu estava mantendo meu dom musical em segredo de você. Eu não queria me gabar. Seu ego frágil e tudo mais."

"Meu ego frágil?" Ele riu. "Isso é muito atencioso de sua parte. Realmente, muito atencioso."

"Você prevê a chuva, eu toco piano. Mais uma prova de que estamos destinados a ficar juntos."

Nós dois rimos da minha tolice. Edward esfregou as mãos de cima para baixo em suas coxas como se ele estivesse tentando resistir a tocar o piano. "Não me sentei aqui há mais de um ano." Ele olhou para as teclas como se estivesse vendo um velho amigo.

"Eu aposto que você está um pouco enferrujado," eu o provoquei.

Ele me cutucou com o cotovelo. "Eu _não_ estou enferrujado."

"Prove". O incitar era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo superar o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e depois, com um dedo, tocou o resto de "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Eu quase caí do banco, eu estava rindo tanto. "Bravo!" Eu gritei quando ele terminou.

Seu sorriso estava finalmente fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Ele posicionou as duas mãos sobre as teclas e deixou seus dedos dançarem entre eles, tocando a mais doce melodia que eu já tinha ouvido falar. Ele definitivamente não estava enferrujado. Sentei-me com temor ao seu talento, a sua vontade de compartilhá-la comigo mesmo que fosse mais difícil do que ele provavelmente iria admitir.

Ele parou e eu sinceramente aplaudi. "Uau, o que foi isso?"

"Algo que estava rolando na minha cabeça nos últimos dias." Meu queixo caiu. Ele colocou a mão sobre minha boca. "Não diga isso. Eu sei, isso é loucura."

Eu puxei a mão dele para que eu pudesse esclarecer, "É uma boa loucura. Você aceita pedidos?"

Ele sorriu, a luz clareando seu rosto. "Seus pedidos, sim."

Ficamos ali por uma hora enquanto eu pedia música após música. Tentei lembrar de músicas que eu achava que ele não sabia, tentando zombar dele. No entanto, se Edward tinha ouvido a música uma vez em sua vida, ele poderia reproduzi-la perfeitamente. Em seguida, ele tocou todas as músicas relacionadas com o clima que ele poderia pensar, de "Pingos de chuva estão caindo em minha cabeça" para "Depois da Tempestade". Ele estava me matando e me fazendo rir e tirar toda a tensão que eu sentia desde que entrei nesta casa.

"Devemos passar algum tempo com os meus pais ou a minha mãe não me deixará sair amanhã", disse ele após tocar "Ice Ice Baby", de Vanilla Ice para mim. Sua última música sobre o tempo.

Eu tinha bebido muita água no jantar e pedi para ir ao banheiro. A mãe de Edward estava lá, de pé em frente ao espelho. Ela obviamente tinha chorado. Ela me pegou olhando para ela no reflexo.

"Desculpe," eu disse recuando.

"Não, eu sinto muito." Ela virou-se de frente para mim. "Eu sinto muito por não ver isso mais cedo."

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente. "Isso?"

"Ele nos disse que nunca iria pisar nessa sala novamente. Ele nos disse para vender tudo que tinha nela porque ele nunca iria tocar em nada disso." As lágrimas estavam de volta. "Mas ele toca para _você_. Você faz ser bom para ele tocar."

Ela tinha nos ouvido conversando lá embaixo, e o ouvido tocar. Eu não poderia deixar de perguntar se ela tinha pensado que eu tinha o desanimado de tocar por todo este tempo. "Eu acho que ele só precisa se lembrar de como pode ser divertido. Ele é incrível."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele é. Ele é provavelmente o mais talentoso compositor e músico do nosso tempo. E eu não estou dizendo isso só porque ele é meu filho e eu o amo."

"Eu acredito em você." Eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Ele toca em Forks?"

"Ele tocou violoncelo algumas vezes. Nós temos uma amiga que toca violino e sabia quem ele era. Eles trabalharam juntos em algumas peças. Ele a preparou para as competições, que ela acabou ganhando. Ele é um bom professor, também."

Ela parecia surpresa. "Ele sempre amou o violoncelo. Foi seu primeiro instrumento."

"Eu sei." Eu queria dizer a ela que eu tinha certeza que ele iria tocar novamente, mas eu não queria dar-lhe uma falsa esperança. "Sra. Cullen, Edward é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Ele é muito mais do que um músico. Ele é bom e compassivo. Ele é inteligente e engraçado. Ele é paciente e generoso. Ele é perfeito. E eu não estou dizendo isso só porque ele é meu namorado e eu o amo."

Elizabeth Cullen riu. Algo que eu imaginei que ela não tinha feito em um tempo muito longo. "Eu acredito em você. Acredito que você o ama." Ela colocou a mão no meu braço, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto. "Obrigado."

Ela e eu tínhamos chegado a um entendimento. Ambas amávamos Edward e queríamos que ele fosse feliz. Nós não estávamos em times opostos. Ela não me odiava e agora ela não gostava de mim também. Era um progresso.

Eu decidi dar a Edward algum tempo com seus pais e fui para a cama cedo. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Angela e Rosalie, as deixando saber que eu tinha sobrevivido a minha noite. Liguei para minha mãe e disse que chegamos. Adormeci e sonhei que estava em uma casa de ópera, vendo e ouvindo Edward tocar harpa. Seus pais e meus pais estavam sentados em um ou outro lado de mim. Emmett e Rosalie estavam na minha frente com seus pais de cada lado deles. Levantei-me com toda a multidão, dando-lhe uma ovação de pé quando ele terminou. Edward se inclinou para a multidão quando as meninas na fila da frente jogaram rosas aos seus pés.

Eu acordei com o som do meu alarme do telefone, o alarme do telefone que eu não liguei. Estendi a mão para ele com meus olhos semicerrados.

"Desligue isso", Edward murmurou atrás de mim. "Por favor."

Eu balancei a névoa da minha cabeça e olhei ao meu redor. O braço de Edward estava amarrado em volta de mim, sua mão descansando confortavelmente debaixo da camisa e entre os meus seios. Nossas pernas estavam amarradas juntas e ele estava de conchinha comigo por trás. Uma de suas pernas estava imprensada entre as minhas e a sua 'banana' estava pressionada firmemente contra a minha bunda.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não consigo dormir sem você." Ele acariciou o nariz na curva do meu pescoço. "Eu coloquei o alarme para que eu pudesse voltar para meu quarto, mas eu não acho que eu me importo mais. Volte a dormir." Seus braços se apertaram em torno de mim, e eu ouvi quando sua respiração voltou a um ritmo constante.

O tempo era precioso. Eu tinha mais quatro dias com Edward. Se ele não se importava em ser pego, nem eu. O que era o pior que seus pais poderiam fazer? Nos expulsar?

A batida na porta me fez pensar duas vezes.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Ahhhh, as sextas feiras..._

_Tão bom fechar a semana sem nenhum atraso. Ahh que alivio._

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham. Tem sido muitooooooo divertido ter vcs por aqui. Beijos e bom final de semana. _


	16. Vejo você em breve

**Capítulo 16 – Vejo você em breve**

_Tradutora: Alexia Oliveira_

O som do meu telefone me alertou que eu recebi uma mensagem de texto e interrompeu minha memória. Eu preciso de lenços de papel. Preciso assoar o nariz e secar meus olhos, porque eu estou um desastre. Pensar na viagem para Itaca me fez chorar como uma bebê. Talvez eu esteja excessivamente emocional por causa de toda a porcaria que está acontecendo com Rosalie, mas esta viagem pela estrada da memória está me matando.

**O que aconteceu? ****Você comprou um bilhete de loteria e não me contou?**

Eu estou um desastre completo quando vejo a resposta de Edward ao meu texto anterior, e isso faz com que outra crise de choro comece. Ele é tão bonito e doce e tudo que eu sempre quis.

**Eu vou te amar para sempre e mais uma semana.**

Ele vai querer saber por que estou declarando meu amor eterno. Eu quero largar esse diário e acabar com essa tortura auto-infligida, mas eu sou uma masoquista total.

**Para sempre e mais uma semana? ****Você está bem?**

Eu estou bem, porque ele está voltando para casa. Estamos juntos e vivemos no mesmo lugar. Nós dormimos na mesma cama. Estamos juntos. Para sempre.

**Eu estou bem. ****Venha para casa. ****Estou com saudades.**

**Vejo você em breve.**

Ele ia me ver em breve, mas eu precisava terminar essa parte do diário. Eu preciso ver onde sua cabeça estava. Chame isso de curiosidade mórbida. Outro soluço rasga através de mim, enquanto eu leio a parte do diário de Edward do dia em que ele deixou Itaca.

_23 de agosto de 2011_

_Então é assim que você fica ao ter o seu coração rasgado de seu peito. __Eviscerado. __Desfiado. __É pior do que eu pensava que seria. __A vergonha de chorar em público não é forte o suficiente para me deter. __A Sra. Swan está me ninando como o inferno desde que deixamos Bella em segurança depois do check-in. Eu devo ser um grande espetáculo, sentado aqui limpando meu rosto e meu nariz a cada cinco segundos. __Eu estava com medo disso por uma boa razão. __Parece um pouco como morrer. __Pelo menos é como eu imagino que seria a morte. __Vê-la desabando é o que realmente me pegou. Eu odeio que a última imagem que tenho dela na minha cabeça seja com lágrimas nos olhos e correndo por suas bochechas. __Eu odeio os sons que ela fez enquanto chorava. __E o que ela disse, o que ela queria de mim que eu não poderia dar? __Pensar nisso causa uma dor no meu peito que é ridícula. __Quanto tempo vou sofrer assim? __Até que eu a veja novamente? __E depois? __Eu vou ter que fazer isso tudo de novo? __Estaremos sempre dizendo adeus. __Cada reunião será apenas o início de mais uma despedida. __Eu não consigo respirar._

Nem eu. Eu assôo meu nariz novamente e pressiono a mão contra o meu peito. O pai de Edward nos pegando juntos naquela manhã em Chicago foi o início dos quatro dias mais emocionantes da minha vida...

"Bella?" Sr. Cullen abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse pensar direito. "Eu ouvi o alarme." Ele levou um momento para perceber quem estava na cama comigo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas parecia que ele estava mais envergonhado do que chateado.

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Ela nem sabia que eu estava aqui até que o alarme a acordou", Edward explicou, sentando-se e coçando a cabeça. Seu cabelo estava de pé em todas as direções.

"É melhor você encontrar o seu caminho para o seu quarto antes que sua mãe te encontre aqui", o Sr. Cullen disse, entrando no quarto e apontando para a porta.

"Por que você está visitando o quarto da minha namorada tão cedo?"

_Boa pergunta._

O Sr. Cullen alisou a gravata para baixo com a mão. "Eu tenho que ir para o escritório. Eu queria desejar a _sua namorada_ tudo de bom e uma boa viagem."

Edward e eu estávamos sem fala. Me belisquei sob as cobertas para ver se eu ainda estava dormindo. Edward pressionou as duas mãos na cabeça para tentar acordar.

"Eu acho que eu posso dar minhas despedidas a todos de uma só vez. Por favor, dirijam com segurança. Espero que vocês fiquem tempo suficiente para que eu não encontre sua mãe chorando quando eu chegar em casa."

"Pai," Edward disse em um suspiro pesado.

"O que? Ela vai chorar", ele disse defensivamente. "Ela passou 18 anos o criando, o ensinando, deleitando-se em tudo o que você disse e fez. Você retribui afastando-se. Dando-lhe o Natal e mais nada. A encaixando em um dia, durante todo o verão. Entendo que isso te irrita muito, mas a sua mãe merece o melhor, filho."

E o que eu pensei que era um sonho se transformou rapidamente em um pesadelo.

"Não venha tentar me fazer me sentir culpado. Eu falo com minha mãe no telefone o tempo todo. Isto é o que acontece quando as crianças crescem. Nós saímos e vivemos nossas próprias vidas. Quando você vai entender isso?"

O pai de Edward puxou a frente de seu cabelo assim como seu filho fazia quando estava frustrado. "Eu entendo. Você venceu, Edward. Você venceu. Vá para a faculdade no oeste. Torne-se um professor de matemática ou o que quer que vá fazer você feliz. Ligue para sua mãe e me trate como o cara mau pelo resto de sua vida."

"Você se torna o cara mau!" Edward gritou. Prendi a respiração, desejando que eu estivesse em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

"Isso é o que eu sou!" O rosto do Sr. Cullen agora estava vermelho de raiva. "Toda essa conversa sobre deixar você ser quem você é. Que tal você aceitar que isso é quem eu sou? Eu sou um investidor. Passo meus dias investindo o dinheiro de outras pessoas para fazê-los ter mais dinheiro. E eu sou muito bom nisso. Isso nos dá esta casa e tudo mais que você sempre quis. Só invisto em vencedores. Eu investi tudo em você, porque você é um vencedor se você quiser acreditar ou não."

"Eu não sou um investimento, pai. Eu sou seu filho."

"Você e sua irmã são os maiores investimentos que sua mãe e eu já fizemos! Colocamos nossos corações e almas em vocês, porque vocês valem a pena. Eu não fiz isso por mim. Eu fiz isso por você. Você é um músico incrível, mesmo que você nunca toque outra nota. Você não pode mudar isso sobre si mesmo. Você não entendeu? O que me mata é que agora seria a hora de você colher os benefícios de seu talento. Cada porta estaria aberta para você. Qualquer coisa que você quisesse poderia ser sua. Eu não posso explicar para você o que é assistir a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço desistir. Isso eu não consigo entender. Eu não posso."

Edward caiu de volta na cama. Suas mãos cobrindo o rosto. Eu comecei a pensar que esses homens tinham esquecido que estava no quarto. "Talvez eu queira mais do que a música tem para oferecer. Você já pensou nisso? Talvez você esteja ignorando o fato de que outras coisas me fazem feliz."

"Eu espero que isso seja verdade. Eu realmente espero", disse ele, parecendo derrotado. "Eu não quero brigar com você. Estou cansado de discutir com você, e sua mãe está cansada de nos ouvir discutindo. Cansei de tentar convencê-lo. Obviamente todas as minhas tentativas não fizeram nada além de te afastar. Eu quero que você queira voltar para casa com mais freqüência. Eu até quero que você traga Bella aqui e que você não se arrepie toda vez que eu faço a pobre menina uma pergunta."

Esta estava rapidamente se tornando a conversa mais estranha de todas. Sr. Cullen estava me dando chicotadas. Edward sentou-se novamente.

"Eu não quero brigar também. Talvez quando eu disse que nunca ia tocar de novo, eu estava exagerando. Eu não odeio a música. Eu só quero ser mais do que um músico."

"Você sempre foi mais, filho. Talvez eu não tenha lhe dito isso o suficiente."

Os dois só olhavam para o outro enquanto as palavras ficaram em torno de todos nós. Eu me belisquei uma vez mais, só para ter certeza de que eu estava realmente acordada.

Edward esticou o braço e colocou a mão na minha perna coberta pelo cobertor. "Você vai ver Bella bastante no futuro e prometo trabalhar nos arrepios."

"Sua mãe e eu podemos ver que ela tem sido boa para você."

"Eu a amo e vou casar com ela um dia, assim como eu te disse na primeira vez que você a viu."

"Eu me lembro dela o pondo em seu lugar na primeira vez que eu a conheci," Sr. Cullen disse, dando-me um sorriso. "Eu acredito que eu percebi que garota esperta ela era quando disse algo ao longo das linhas de_ seu pai está certo_."

Ok, agora definitivamente essa era a conversa mais estranha de todas.

Edward bufou uma risada. "Você não vai se atrasar para o trabalho?"

Sr. Cullen sorriu, o que parecia muito bom nele. "Eu estou indo. Por favor, dirijam com segurança. Bella, boa sorte na faculdade. Cornell é uma boa faculdade e tem sorte de ter alguém tão apaixonada por seus estudos."

"Obrigado," eu disse, minha voz um pouco arranhada.

Ele se virou para sair, mas Edward o parou. "Pai, espere." Lutando para sair da cama, ele foi até seu pai e lhe deu um abraço. Sr. Cullen deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Adeus, meu filho."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sra. Cullen apareceu na porta. Ela estava de banho tomado, vestida e toda arrumada. Graças a Deus Edward estava fora da minha cama.

"Só estavamos nos despedindo," Sr. Cullen explicou. Ela parecia inseguro, mas Edward confirmou que tudo estava bem, melhor do que bem.

Seus pais nos deixaram a sós, sua mãe nos dando a oferta de nos fazer o café da manhã.

"Será que isso aconteceu? Será que ele meio que admitiu que estava errado?" Edward disse, subindo de volta na cama comigo.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu não tinha certeza de nada. Uma hora eles estavam gritando um com o outro, e na outra, eu acho que eles fizeram as pazes. Coisas loucas tinham acontecido.

Passamos o dia com a mãe de Edward. Ela até me levou lá embaixo para tocar para mim uma música com a harpa. Edward se juntou a nós, enquanto ela estava tocando "Someone Like You" da Adele, que praticamente me surpreendeu. Ele sentou-se ao piano e quando ela terminou, ele bateu palmas para ela com orgulho em seus olhos.

"Será que você tocaria uma comigo?" Ele perguntou a ela, ganhando olhares de descrença tanto dela quanto de mim.

"Eu tocaria qualquer coisa com você."

Ele se levantou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela riu e ele sentou-se.

"Eu esqueci sobre isso ontem", ele me disse com uma piscadela.

A sra. Cullen começou primeiro e eu reconheci a música imediatamente. "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". A mãe de Edward era uma profissional. Ela fez parecer tão fácil, mesmo que eu não pudesse me imaginar fazendo minhas mãos e os meus dedos se moverem em todas as direções. De primeira, o piano era apenas um fundo, mas no meio da música, Edward assumiu. Ele era a perfeição. Os dois vieram juntos no final e eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos quando eles terminaram.

Assim como a Sra. Cullen.

Saímos no final da tarde, dizendo-lhe que íamos dirigir seis horas para o leste, embora o plano real fosse passar a noite na cidade e seguir para Cleveland, em Ohio, pela manhã. Eu assisti quando Edward e sua mãe compartilharam um adeus emocional. Ela sussurrou um monte de coisas em seu ouvido e eu o vi acenando a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

Chicago era enorme em comparação a Seattle. Nós dirigimos ao redor, olhando a cidade. Encontramos um Marriott no coração do centro da cidade e fizemos o check in, em seguida, fomos para as ruas a pé. Mais fotos bobas foram mandadas bas mensagens para Rose e Emmett. Edward na frente de Buckingham Fountain era a minha favorita. Ele gostou da uma minha na roda gigante no cais da marinha.

O Cais da Marinha estava agitado na noite de quinta-feira no final do verão. Andamos de mãos dadas, absorvendo todas as atividades. Edward parou quando passamos por um cartaz de uma mulher que tocava violoncelo.

"De jeito nenhum", ele respirou.

A mulher era linda e ela se enrolou em torno do violoncelo como se fosse uma amante de um instrumento musical.

"Você a conhece?" Eu esperava que não.

"Sasha", ele sussurrou seu nome com reverência. O jeito que ele estava olhando para a foto dela me fez querer socá-lo no intestino. "Sim, eu a conheço. Eu não posso acreditar que ela está aqui." Ele me puxou para uma bilheteria. "Nós temos que ver isso."

Ele rapidamente perguntou sobre os bilhetes. O show já estava em andamento, mas Edward explicou como ele conhecia Sasha e queria saber se havia uma maneira de ele falar com ela pessoalmente. O garoto na cabine de bilhete parecia confuso, ele não era pago o suficiente para saber as respostas às perguntas de Edward. Esperamos 10 minutos por um gerente e depois mais 15 minutos para alguém sair e dar uma nota que Edward rapidamente rabiscou em um pedaço de papel para Sasha.

Eu tive uma sensação muito ruim sobre ela. Eu tinha esse sentimento possessivo de namorada me lavando quando eu pensava sobre ela e Edward na mesma sala juntos. Isso tinha que ser ruim.

"Então... você e Sasha se conhecem?" Eu perguntei, tentando não ser afetada.

"Ela costumava tocar com a orquestra em Paris, quando eu estava conduzindo lá. Ela é incrível. Eu gostaria que você pudesse ouvi-la tocar."

Mais vinte minutos se passaram e o homem que levou a nota voltou e nos levou ao teatro. Fomos levados aos bastidores e a uma sala onde Sasha estava sentada em um sofá de veludo vermelho, parecendo uma deusa do sexo. Ela tinha que estar na casa dos trinta e era absolutamente impressionante. Ela tinha o cabelo preto longo e usava um vestido azul cobalto muito curto que quase combinava com a cor de seus olhos. Os mesmos olhos que quase saíram de sua cabeça quando Edward entrou na sala.

"Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso, mas é verdade!" Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e jogou os braços em volta do meu namorado. Beijando ambas as bochechas dele e depois abraçando-o pelo pescoço. "Edward Cullen, oh meu Deus! Você não é mais um menino, é um homem. Eu não acredito que você está aqui!" Seu sotaque era grosso e francês. Isso a fazia ser mais sexy, algo que ela não precisava ser, sobretudo, com os braços ao redor do meu homem.

"Eu não posso acreditar que _você_ está aqui! Estava mostrando a cidade à minha namorada e vejo seu rosto em um cartaz. Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

"Namorada, hein?" Sasha se afastou e olhou por cima do ombro de Edward para mim.

Edward virou-se e estendeu a mão para mim. "Sasha Laroque, esta é a minha Bella. Bella, essa é Sasha".

"Todo crescido e compromissado com uma linda menina." Sasha beijou meu rosto em saudação também. "Vocês já comeram? Vocês terão que se juntar a mim. Por favor, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com o meu Edward desde a última vez que o vi."

_Seu Edward?_ Não. Meu Edward.

"Nós não queremos nos intrometer", disse ele, balançando a cabeça e pegando a minha mão.

"Por favor, eu quero que vocês venham", insistiu ela, colocando seu braço ao redor do meu. "Bella, por favor."

Edward olhou para mim. "Eu iria levá-la em algum lugar especial, esta é a nossa única noite na cidade."

Sasha apertou meu braço, então eu não pude deixar de olhar para ela. "Eu não vejo você há quantos anos? Você não pode me dar um jantar?"

"Claro, porque não?" Eu respondi.

Sasha bateu palmas como uma criança que conseguiu o que quer e começou a chamar seu pessoal. Edward me puxou para perto. "Eu só queria vê-la. Nós não temos de passar a noite inteira com ela."

"Ela é intrigante, e eu quero ouvir mais sobre Paris."

Ele bufou uma risada. "Cuidado com o que você vai perguntar."

Sasha e sua comitiva nos levaram com eles para algum restaurante chique a poucos quarteirões do Cais da Marinha. Ela pediu várias garrafas de vinho e o serviu nas taças sem um segundo pensamento a quantos anos nós tínhamos ou não.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward quando ela pegou um camarão do prato de aperitivos e trouxe-o à boca. Lábios vermelhos brilhantes se separaram quando ela deslizou o crustáceo entre eles e o mordeu. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém fazer parecer ser erótico comer antes, mas Sasha praticamente fazia tudo parecer uma experiência sexual. "Onde você está tocando agora?" ela perguntou a Edward antes de lamber os dedos.

Eu queria cortar seus dedos estúpidos com a faca que estava ao lado de meu prato. O ciúme não era uma cor bonita em mim.

"Eu não estou. Estou me preparando para começar a faculdade. Estou estudando para ser professor."

Seu rosto não escondeu sua surpresa. "Professor de música?"

"Matemática", Edward admitiu como se ele tivesse vergonha de repente.

"Matemática?" Sasha o olhou um momento e então se dobrou em gargalhadas. "Você deve estar brincando comigo!"

Edward balançou a cabeça, quando suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. "Sem brincadeira. Eu meio que dei um passo para trás na música."

Toda a diversão saiu do rosto da mulher francesa. Ela puxou um maço de cigarros de sua bolsa e tirou um fora com seus dedos longos e finos. "Um passo atrás? Querido, como é que você dá um tempo de algo que vive e respira em sua alma?" Ela acendeu o cigarro na chama da vela sobre a mesa. Tomando uma longa tragada, ela esperou por uma resposta. Eu a odiava por fazê-lo se sentir mal e por fazer algo tão nojento como fumar parecer sexy.

Eu coloquei minha mão na coxa de Edward e apertei. Nós tínhamos acabado de encontrar um meio-termo com os seus pais e agora Sasha iria fazê-lo se sentir mal? Sua mão cobriu a minha. Ele pegou o copo de vinho e bebeu tudo.

Nosso garçom veio correndo. "Minha senhora, não é permitido fumar no restaurante."

Sasha estava irritada para dizer o mínimo. "Que tipo de restaurante não permite que se fume?"

"O tipo que faz negócios em Illinois. É a lei", ele explicou. "Não fume em restaurantes ou bares."

Ela colocou o cigarro em seu prato de pão e sacudiu os dedos, enxotando-o.

"Vocês, americanos, fazendo sempre leis sobre as coisas mais estúpidas", disse ela, voltando sua atenção para nós – para mim especificamente. "Esta menina não inspira a música em seu coração?"

Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por não alcançar sobre a mesa e puxar seu cabelo. Edward colocou a taça para baixo. "Bella inspira mais do que a música. Ela me faz querer ser _mais_ do que a música."

Gelados olhos azuis correram sobre cada centímetro meu, procurando o que me fez ser tão especial. Ele sempre me fazia sentir especial, mesmo quando estávamos sentados em frente a uma parisiense muito bonita e coquete. Apenas uma de nós precisava ficar com ciúmes e essa não era eu.

"Amor. Vejo que o amor mudou tudo." Ela sorriu para nós dois. "Enquanto você estiver feliz, nada mais importa, né?"

Nada mais importava.

O jantar correu bem. Sasha e Edward conversaram um pouco mais. Nós recusamos uma carona para o hotel, optando por tomar o nosso próprio táxi. Sasha me deu os dois beijos na bochecha e me desejou boa sorte na faculdade. Seu adeus com Edward foi um pouco mais íntimo do que eu gostaria. Houve abraços e suas mãos se moveram em suas costas, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir os músculos e a masculinidade dele. Eu só me imaginei a empurrando na frente de um carro uma vez ... bem, duas vezes.

No hotel, Edward e eu escovamos os dentes ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorriu para mim no espelho, sua boca cheia de espuma branca. Eu segurei meu cabelo para trás e cuspi na pia. Lavei minha escova e minha boca.

"Esta noite foi... interessante." Inferno, o dia inteiro tinha sido mais do que interessante.

Ele cuspiu e limpou a boca. "Sim, você poderia dizer isso. Obrigado por suportá-la. Sasha é uma figura. Meu pai ficaria com ciúmes se eu lhe dissesse que jantamos com ela esta noite."

Caminhamos de volta para o quarto, e eu me sentei na cama, enquanto Edward vasculhou sua bolsa. Quando ele voltou para o banheiro, olhei para o teto. A súbita consciência de me bateu. Sentei-me em meus cotovelos quando ele voltou para o quarto.

"Oh meu Deus. Ela foi sua primeira, não foi?" Eu queria e não queria que ele respondesse. O pensamento de Edward e Sasha na cama me fez querer vomitar todo o jantar que ela pagou para eu comer.

"Você só descobriu isso agora?" ele disse, rindo. "Eu pensei que você nos fez ir jantar com ela, porque estava tentando me torturar."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pensei nisso. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, houve momentos em que pensei que ela ia pedir-nos para vir para o hotel para que ela pudesse seduzir a nós dois."

"Eu não iria deixá-la fazer isso. Porque você acha que eu chamei um táxi. Eu estava com medo que ela pedisse para ver se você poderia inspirá-la a ser mais também."

Nós dois começamos a rir. Edward fez sexo com Sasha, a deusa do sexo. Eu não sabia como me sentir sobre isso.

"Você sabia que Paris teve uma onda de calor terrível em 2003, que matou centenas de pessoas?"

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e se inclinou sobre o meu estômago, deixando nossos corpos cruzados. Ele me deu aquele olhar, aquele que me disse que ele me conhecia muito bem. "Antes de surtar, saiba que eu nunca a amei. Era nada mais do que sexo e admiração mútua. Eu tinha dezesseis anos e durou apenas um mês. Eu era apenas mais um entalhe em sua cabeceira, confie em mim. Sasha não é um uma mulher de um homem só. Nunca será."

Eu não sei se isso me fez sentir melhor ou pior. É claro que, tendo a conhecido, eu meio que entendia. A mulher exalava sexo.

"Não imagino como a sua mãe não a mandou para a prisão."

"Ela poderia ter tentado, mas as leis na França são um pouco mais liberais. A idade de consentimento por lá é 16 anos. Nenhuma lei foi quebrada."

O comentário de Sasha sobre os americanos e suas leis parecia mais engraçado agora. A sra. Cullen não teria sido capaz de chamar a polícia, mas eu teria gostado de vê-la atacar a violoncelista francêsa que seduziu seu bebê.

"Como você foi dela para mim?" Insegurança inundou todo o meu ser.

Edward levantou minha camisa e pegou o cálice do meu sutiã, beijando-me bem no meu mamilo enrigecido. O calor se espalhou através de meu peito como um rastilho de pólvora. "Ter relações sexuais com ela não é nada comparado a fazer amor com você, Bella. Nada vai se comparar a estar com você assim." Sua língua jogou e brincou, o que tornou muito difícil discordar.

"Ela parecia muito experiente...".

Edward riu e sua respiração no meu mamilo molhado me fez estremecer. "Ela me ensinou muito." Ele chupou e soprou, chupou e soprou.

Devia ter sido completamente brochante que ele estivesse falando sobre aprender coisas sexuais com outra mulher, mas eu sabia por experiência que Sasha tinha lhe ensinado bem e eu estava colhendo o benefício.

Ele sentou-se e puxou a minha bermuda e a calcinha. Ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, espalhando-me aberta. Seus dedos se moveram contra as partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo. "Eu queria saber como agradar uma mulher. Eu te agrado, baby?"

Sim. Sim, sim, sim. Ele me agradava muito, muito. Eu não conseguia falar, apenas choramingar.

Seus dedos continuaram me acariciando, sua boca tão perto. "Isso é um sim?" Sua língua dançou contra a minha pele, e eu segurei os lençóis abaixo de mim. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era gemer e suspirar.

"Isso é um sim", disse ele com enorme satisfação.

Eu realmente deveria ter agradecido a Sasha quando tive a chance.

Dormimos na manhã de sexta-feira. Nós só viajaríamos seis horas então tínhamos toda a manhã para fazer nada, além de tocar e sermos tocados. Ohio não era nenhuma coisa de outro mundo. Edward e eu ainda evitávamos falar sobre o que estava por vir, mas as coisas eram diferentes. Era quase como se precisasse começar a nos afastar. Ele foi para uma corrida antes de escurecer enquanto eu fazia uma ligação para casa. Eu li um livro enquanto ele assistia TV. Fomos para a cama cedo, com nada além de um beijo e alguns carinhos.

A estrada para Itaca no sábado foi sombria. Eu estava de mau humor e queria irritar Edward. As únicas coisas que saíram da minha boca foram reclamações e críticas. Ele estava dirigindo muito rápido, muito lento. O carro estava muito quente, muito frio. Eu queria ouvir música, eu queria que ele ficasse quieto. Eu estava caindo aos pedaços.

"Você precisa que o carro nos tranque? Acho que ele sabe que você quer que ele passe. Se ele pudesse passar, ele passaria."

Edward abrandou a velocidade. "Você está bem?"

Eu coloquei meus pés no painel e apertei minha bochecha nos joelhos. Olhei pela janela, incapaz de encará-lo. "Eu estou bem. Estou farta de estar dentro do carro."

Sua mão apertou e massageou a parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Nós poderíamos parar um pouco, mas seus pais chegarão ao meio-dia. Precisamos chegar lá."

Os meus pais levaram seus olhos vermelhos para Itaca. Pegá-los marcou o fim desta jornada, o fim do meu tempo a sós com Edward. A realidade de que isso estava realmente acontecendo me bateu forte. Eles estavam me levando para a faculdade e todos iam me deixar lá. Meus pais e Edward iriam voltar para Seattle juntos. Eles iriam voltar para casa e eu não. Eu comecei a chorar, e Edward saiu da estrada na primeira saída que pôde encontrar.

O carro parou e ele desfez o meu cinto de segurança. "Baby, venha aqui."

Eu não podia olhar para ele, eu enterrei minha cabeça, me enrolando em uma bola. "Continue dirigindo, por favor", eu soluçava.

Ele estava esfregando minhas costas e sua voz falhou. "Eu não posso. Eu não posso dirigir quando você está chorando. Por favor, venha aqui. Por favor, deixe-me cuidar de você."

Eu senti como se estivesse sufocando. Nós só estávamos dirigindo por um par de horas, mas esta parte da estrada era a ultima. Cada milha era um passo mais perto da linha de chegada para dizer adeus. Abri a porta e saí do carro. Eu tentei sugar um pouco de ar fresco. Eu não queria desmoronar hoje. Eu queria ser forte. Eu queria que Edward pensasse que eu era corajosa, mas não me sentia corajosa em tudo.

Braços fortes me seguraram, e cheiro de Edward e seu calor sobrecarregou meus sentidos. Ele não me calou. Ele deixou-me chorar, algo que eu sabia que eu ia fazer muito nos próximos dias e nas próximas semanas. O que eu ia fazer quando ele não estivesse aqui para me acalmar? Como eu iria sobreviver? Por que eu estava sendo tão dramática? Eu odiava sentir esta dependencia. Eu não era essa garota. Eu nunca deveria ser essa garota. O desespero se transformou em raiva. Eu estava brava com ele por me fazer o amar tanto.

Eu o empurrei. Bati no seu peito com os punhos. E, novamente, ele me deixou. Eu recuei e caminhei ao redor do carro. Encostei-me e tentei o meu melhor para respirar e parar o meu colapso.

"Eu vou pegar alguma bebida para nós." A voz de Edward estava cheia de uma emoção que eu sabia que ele estava tentando segurar por minha causa.

Eu notei que estávamos em um estacionamento de posto de gasolina e vi quando Edward se retirou para a loja de conveniencia. Eu deslizei para o chão e cobri o rosto, tentando desesperadamente me controlar. Bater em Edward não era a resposta para os meus problemas. Arruinar os últimos dois dias que tive com ele não ia fazer dizer adeus ser mais fácil. Nós não iríamos morrer só porque nós não iríamos nos ver todos os dias.

"Está tudo bem, senhorita?"

Eu baixei minhas mãos para ver uma mulher mais velha em pé atrás do carro, um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto amável.

Limpei minhas lágrimas e tentei sorrir. "Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro como se ela estivesse de olho em Edward.

"Oh, não." Eu fiquei de pé e olhei para as portas também. "Eu só estou tentando superar meu próprio drama. Obrigada, entretanto."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Se você tem certeza."

"Eu tenho certeza", eu disse com clareza. Edward saiu da loja, as mãos cheias de bebidas e sacos de salgadinhos. A mulher deixou-me só, mas assistiu enquanto Edward se aproximou.

"Caca diet", disse ele, entregando-me o copo gigante de refrigerante. Ele olhou dentro de sua sacola de plástico. "Eu também peguei alguns Skittles, Hersheys, Cheetos e dois Twix. Comprei dois, assim você pode ter seu próprio twix desta vez. Eu não sei quem pensou que apenas porque há duas barras em um pacote, ele deve ser compartilhado." Ele sorriu e me senti tão mal por descontar tudo nele.

"Obrigado." Eu o beijei e o senti de todo coração.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e jogou a bolsa no chão na frente. A parte de trás de seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha. "Está melhor?"

"Melhor", eu respondi, inclinando-me em seu toque. "Desculpe. A realidade está me batendo. Eu vou ficar bem, no entanto. Prometo."

Ele beijou minha testa. "É claro que vai."

Com o colapso número um superado, fomos para Itaca. Meus pais desembarcaram, e os pegar foi mais fácil do que esperávamos. Chegamos ao campus e nos ocupamos entrando em meu dormitório. Nós tínhamos enviado a maioria das minhas coisas, e eles estavam esperando por mim quando chegamos lá. Meu quarto estava em Mews Hall, uma das salas do primeiro ano de residência. Eu fui colocada em um duplo. Eu tinha conversado com minha companheira de quarto, Tia, algumas vezes por telefone. Ela era de Boston e estava 'super animada' por sermos companheiras de quarto. Ela já estava se mudando quando chegamos lá, ocupada pendurado alguns cartazes quando. Seus pais eram legais e falaram com os meus enquanto Edward me ajudou a desempacotar.

Tia não se preocupou em esconder sua atração óbvia pelo meu namorado, fazendo mais perguntas para ele do que para mim. Ela queria saber para que faculdade ele iria, e se ele iria me visitar muitas vezes, qual era o curso que ele escolheu, se ele sabia quão nobre era querer ser um professor, qual era sua banda favorita, qual foi o último filme que ele tinha visto, e se ele tinha um irmão.

Tia estava fazendo um grande trabalho me irritando.

Edward fez o seu melhor para responder às suas perguntas, enquanto deixava muito claro que ele era todo meu. Suas mãos estavam me tocando em cada chance que ele tinha. Ele varreu o cabelo do meu rosto, esfregou meus ombros, segurou minha mão, guardou todos os seus sorrisos para mim. Eu amei cada segundo de sua atenção, desesperada para não pensar em como ele não iria estar lá em alguns dias.

O jantar com meus pais foi discreto. Mamãe e papai falaram sobre o quão bom o campus parecia ser e como eles não podiam esperar para andar por ele no dia seguinte. Surpreendentemente, eles não disseram uma palavra quando eu disse que ia ficar com Edward no hotel. Depois de uma semana na estrada juntos, o que eles poderiam realmente dizer?

Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra enquanto estávamos prontos para dormir. O significado desta noite pesou para nós dois. A última noite. Não era a última de verdade, eu disse a mim mesma. A última por dois longos meses. Eu tinha vivido 18 anos sem Edward, mas agora dois meses parecia uma quantidade impossível de tempo.

Edward saiu do banheiro e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Ele agarrou minha mão e segurou-a na sua. Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ele tentou ficar positivo. "Vamos falar sobre as coisas que não vão mudar depois de amanhã. Ainda vou esperar que você me diga a previsão do tempo, então eu saberei o que vestir todos os dias."

Ele me fez sorrir. Ele _sempre_ me fazia sorrir e isso me fez querer desmoronar em seus braços.

Ele continuou: "Eu vou te mandar mensagem antes de ir para a cama e quando eu acordar de manhã. Assim como sempre." Seu polegar começou a se mover para trás e para frente, na tentativa de acalmar-me. "Você vai me pedir ajuda com o seu dever de casa e me deixar te ajudar nos testes. Vou pensar em você cada vez que alguém sorrir para mim porque o seu sorriso é o meu favorito."

As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Edward me puxou contra ele, e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus lábios beijaram o topo da minha cabeça. "Você vai comprar Skittles Sour* cada vez que você os encontrar, porque você vai pensar em mim e eu vou mergulhar minhas batatas fritas em meu milk-shake, porque é tão estranho que você faça isso, mas adorável ao mesmo tempo."

_*Jujuba colorida._

Eu bufei quando eu chorei.

"Eu vou te amar. Nada vai mudar isso. Nenhuma quantidade de tempo, não há distância entre nós. Você é a única garota para mim, Bella."

Eu queria acreditar. Mas ele iria embora amanhã, deixando-me para trás. E meu coração estava partido. Eu ia morrer. As lágrimas se transformaram em soluços.

Edward virou-se e me deixou enterrar meu rosto em seu peito. Ele estava tentando me animar, mas sua voz começou a traí-lo. Ele, também, estava lutando a guerra com a emoção que eu já tinha perdido. "Vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos estar tão ocupados e o tempo vai voar. O Natal vai chegar antes de nós percerbermos."

Subi para o seu colo, me encaixando em seus quadris e abraçando-o como se minha vida dependesse disso.

"Eu não quero ficar aqui. Quero voltar para Washington com você. Acho que isso é um erro." As palavras saíram e eu deveria ter segurado, mas eu não consegui.

Seus lábios estavam em meu templo. "Você vai se dar bem aqui, Bell. Muito." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você vai. Você é tão incrível e todo mundo vai amar você."

"Eu não quero me dar bem aqui. Eu não quero que ninguém me ame. Quero que você me ame. Quero estar com você. Você não quer ficar comigo?"

"Você está brincando comigo?" Ele me empurrou para trás, com os olhos marejados em chamas - fogo e tempestade. Agarrando meu rosto, ele se irritou. "Não faça isso. Não faça isso comigo. Está levando todas as minhas forças não pular no carro e levar a sua bunda de volta para Seattle. Você nunca me perdoaria por deixá-la fraquejar. Você sabe que eu tenho medo. Você sabe que eu não quero perder você. Não aja como se você não soubesse que isso me mata."

Eu sabia que era verdade. Eu sabia que ele não gostava dessa situação mais do que eu. Eu sabia que ele me amava e me queria. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo se sentir mal. Ele estava certo. Eu precisava fazer isso, porque era isso que eu queria.

"Sinto muito," eu funguei. Beijei-o em uma tentativa de mostrar a ele o quanto eu apreciava a ele e seu apoio. Ele nunca me fez sentir mal sobre a escolha de Cornell e era injusto e irracional que eu ficasse chateada por ele não fazer isso. Suas mãos agarraram a barra da minha blusa e a puxaram sobre a minha cabeça. Nós dois queríamos, precisávamos de pele. Para tocar, sentir, porque o tempo estava se esgotando. Ele era meu para sempre, mas, amanhã, não seria capaz de ser meu 'agora'.

E quando nos encontramos, nos tornamos a tempestade perfeita. Toda a pressão de separação necessária era aliviada. E, como uma chuva torrencial, nossas lágrimas caíram. Nossos corações bateram e explodiram em nossos peitos como um trovão. Cada toque, cada conexão era como um raio direto ao meu coração. Ele era minha linda tempestade, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu nunca mais seria a mesma, porque ele deixou seu amor chover sobre mim.

Nós nos aconchegamos, mas tentei ficar acordada a noite toda, não querendo perder um minuto do nosso tempo juntos. Conversamos, choramos, rimos, e nos amamos. O sol da manhã escorregou através do pequeno espaço entre as cortinas. Corri meus dedos sobre a linha clara que se formava no antebraço de Edward que estava envolto em cima de mim. Eu sorri. Até o sol queria um pedaço dele. _Ele é meu, sua bola de grandes dimensões de plasma quente._

"Adoro acordar com você de manhã," Edward sussurrou com a respiração quente no meu pescoço. "Algum dia, todas as manhãs serão assim." Ele apertou seus braços sobre mim até que eu me mexi um pouco para que eu pudesse virar e encará-lo.

Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, minha perna enganchada sobre seu quadril. "Eu não posso esperar."

Ele estava duro e pronto contra o meu centro. "E você vai ter que desistir de usar pijama. Eu nunca quero que você use pijama quando vivermos juntos." Nós nos beijamos longa e profundamente, os corpos pressionados juntos. "É algo para almejarmos. Se nos concentrarmos nisso, vai se tornar mais fácil. Sem despedidas, hoje, só vejo você em breve. Não se esqueça", disse ele, segurando-me como se ele estivesse com medo de me soltar.

Levou tudo que eu tinha para deixar a cama naquela manhã. Eu poderia ter ficado sob os lençois brancos com um sinal de não perturbe pendurado na nossa maçaneta para sempre. Mas os meus pais estavam esperando por nós e nosso tempo estava chegando ao fim.

Andar pelo campus foi uma distração excelente para o dia, mas fez ele passar muito rapidamente. Antes que eu percebesse, estava na hora de levá-los ao aeroporto. Meu corpo inteiro parecia rejeitar a idéia. Eu doía - meu estômago, minha cabeça, meu coração. As três pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro estavam me deixando aqui do outro lado do país. Eu ia estar sozinha. Aprender a ser apenas Bella mais uma vez não ia ser fácil.

Nossa manhã ensolarada tinha virado um cinza nublado no final da tarde, um paralelo perfeito para o meu humor. Estacionei o carro e fui para o aeroporto com eles. Papai e mamãe verificaram o check in no balcão. Edward tinha feito tudo online, por isso ficou no lobby silencioso, abraçado comigo, as mãos cruzadas atrás das minhas costas. A guerra travada dentro de mim era brutal. A parte de mim que queria ser forte estava lutando contra a parte que queria começar a implorar com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele não iria me deixar para trás se eu chorasse e implorasse, iria?

"Você quer que eu ligue quando chegarmos? Vai ser tarde aqui." Sua voz era tensa, e só de pensar sobre ele estar magoado por isso fez a dor em meu peito se intensificar.

"Eu duvido que eu vá estar dormindo."

Suas mãos subiam e desciam nas minhas costas, tentando dar conforto, mas eram simplesmente um lembrete de algo que eu não teria mais em poucos minutos. Minhas lágrimas começaram a mergulhar sob a camisa pela minha bochecha.

"Shh, baby, por favor, não chore. Eu não vou poder ir."

_Não vá, não vá, não vá._ As palavras eram tão altas na minha cabeça e se jogavam na ponta da minha língua.

Eu senti uma outra mão no meu ombro. Minha mãe tinha voltado, abrindo os braços para seu próprio adeus. "Minha menina".

Este foi absolutamente o pior dia da minha vida. Três palavras de minha mãe e eu estava uma bagunça chorando.

"Pelo amor de Deus Renee, se você chorar, todos vão chorar." Meu pai não era um grande fã de chorar. Eu não acho que eu nunca tinha visto ele chorar.

"Desculpe, desculpe," Mamãe pediu desculpas, puxando para trás e enxugando minhas lágrimas com as mãos. "Eu te amo tanto e eu espero que você se divirta muito na faculdade."

Eu balancei a cabeça mesmo que as palavras _me levem para casa com você_ corressem pela minha cabeça. Ela me abraçou com força e me balançou de um lado para o outro um pouco. Papai nos separou e me tomou em seus braços.

Ele tentou falar sem ficar engasgado, mas não conseguiu. "Aprenda alguma coisa. Seja esperta. Ligue para nós." Cada palavra foi forçada a sair entre uma respiração.

O aperto no meu peito quase me incapacitou. Ele deu ao meu rosto molhado um beijo e me deixou ir. Ele apertou seus dedos nos seus olhos, como se isso o impedisse de chorar.

Edward tinha uma mão em seu cabelo, puxando e puxando na frente. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam por seu belo rosto. Era isso. _O_ momento. Ele agarrou-me em seus braços, erguendo-me do chão. Nós dois soluçando através disso, nosso primeiro de muitos mais vejo-você-em-breve. Eu beijei seu pescoço e tentei fazer com que as palavras eu te amo saíssem. Mas eu estava quebrando, quebrando em pequenos pedaços, sem saber como eu ia me levantar do chão quando ele me deixasse.

"Não vá". Era apenas um sussurro sobre meus soluços. Eu não deveria ter dito isso, e seu corpo ficou rígido. Ele me colocou em meus pés.

Ele segurou meu rosto e colocou a boca no meu ouvido. Palavras desesperadas implorando e doloridas. "Por favor, baby. Por favor. Eu preciso que você seja forte."

Eu agarrei-lhe o pulso e tentei respirar. Foi tão difícil. Edward beijou minha testa, meu rosto, meus lábios.

"Eu te amo e vou ver você em breve."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, desejando dizer as palavras certas neste momento. "Eu te amo. Tanto."

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Estava longe de ser romântico, mais como, nojento e molhado, mas eu nunca queria que acabasse.

"Temos que ir, Bells", disse papai, cortando minha névoa de infelicidade.

Edward puxou de volta. "Em breve. Vejo você em breve." Outro beijo na minha cabeça. Cada passo que dava para longe de mim, eu podia sentir no centro do meu peito. Era como se eu estivesse presa a ele e ele foi puxando, puxando meu coração.

Um beijo da minha mãe, outro abraço de meu pai. Edward olhou para o chão quando minha mãe pôs um braço em volta dele, oferecendo o pouco conforto que ela poderia proporcionar. Eu não tinha ninguém. Eu os assisti caminhar em direção à linha de segurança. Puxando, puxando, rasgando o meu coração de meu peito. Edward caminhou pelo detector de metais e me deu uma olhada antes de pegar sua bagagem e seus sapatos da bandeja na esteira. Seu rosto estava vermelho e eu podia vê-lo lutando. Eu poderia retirar-me para o meu carro e chorar por tanto tempo quanto eu queria. Ele tinha que se sentar em um avião com uma centena de pessoas. Eu comecei a ver a minha única vantagem em toda esta confusão.

Eu levantei a mão e ele fez o mesmo. Seus lábios tremiam, em vez de curvar para cima como eles faziam quando ele saía do meu carro e corria para sua casa depois da escola.

Vejo você em breve pareceu um maldito de um adeus.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_*chorando* Aff, nenhuma despedida assim é fácil. Capítulo grande, muitas coisas para pensar. Até sexta que vem. Mais 3 capítulos e chegaremos ao fim. Obrigado por todo o carinho e por todas as reviews. Essa autora merece. Beijos_


	17. Rompimentos e Grandes Gestos

**Capítulo 17 – Rompimentos e Grandes Gestos.**

_Tradutora: Bia._

"Bella, o que você está fazendo? O que há de errado?" Edward não está na porta um segundo antes de ele me notar chorando no sofá, com lencinhos amontoados na minha mão tentando, inutilmente, secar os meus olhos. Seu diário está aberto no meu colo e não há tempo para escondê-lo. Eu não serei capaz de explicar as lágrimas sem explicar sobre o diário.

"Eu sinto muito" eu começo. Ele se senta ao meu lado e me deixa cair em seus braços. "Eu encontrei o seu diário." _Fungada_. "Eu não ia lê-lo, mas depois eu li." _Soluço_. "Você escreveu todas estas coisas doces." _Fungada_. "E eu só cheguei ao nosso primeiro vejo você em breve." _Soluço_. "E, e, e..."

Edward está rindo. Rindo e me abraçando. "Oh baby, eu não imaginei que isso te deixaria tão chateada. Não chore. Você sabe que eu odeio quando você chora."

Em seus braços tudo é muito melhor. Ele está aqui. Eu estou aqui. Não há planos de nos separarmos novamente. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Ele realmente odeia me ver chorar, e eu sei que eu deveria parar. _Espere um minuto_. Eu sento e olho para ele com os olhos borrados. "O que quer dizer com você não imaginou que isso me deixaria tão chateada?"

Ele me lança esse olhar. Eu conheço esse olhar. É o _oops eu não quis dizer isso_ olhar. "Vem cá, eu quero te abraçar." Ele me puxa de volta pra ele, porque ele está tentando evitar a pergunta. Porque ele está escondendo alguma coisa e não é um diário cheio de memórias.

"Você armou pra mim?"

Ele está sorrindo e segurando o riso. "Bell-"

Eu empurro o ombro dele. "Você armou pra mim? Você sabia que eu estava lendo isso a noite toda?" Ele acena com a cabeça. "Como você sabia que eu ia lê-lo?" Ele começa a responder, mas eu o impedi. "Não responda." Eu não quero ouvi-lo me chamar de pirralha intrometida. Eu estou irritada. Eu sei que não é realmente justo estar brava, mas eu estou um pouco.

"Eu queria que você o lesse, mas eu não quero que você chore por causa disso."

Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito como uma criança petulante, o que só torna mais difícil ele não rir. Ele puxa meus braços até que eu os jogue sobre seus ombros e o segure com força.

"Por que você não me pediu para lê-lo se você queria que eu lesse?"

"Por que não pedi? Porque foi divertido assistir você fingindo que não estava lendo." Eu quase sentei, mas seus braços se apertaram em volta de mim. Ele não vai me deixar escapar desta vez. "Por que eu quero que você leia? Bem, deixe-me te perguntar, o que você aprendeu até agora?"

Essa não é a pergunta que eu estou esperando. "Eu não sei. Esse último ano foi o melhor ano de todos por sua causa. Dizer adeus foi a coisa mais difícil que já fizemos e eu estou muito feliz que essa merda acabou."

"Quase lá" ele disse baixinho, quase para si mesmo.

"Quase onde? Do que você está falando? O que você está fazendo comigo?" Eu o puxo o suficiente para ver seu rosto.

"Então, onde você está? Quando eu te deixei na Cornell?" ele pergunta. Concordo com a cabeça, com o peito doendo com a simples menção disso. "Nós estamos quase na parte que eu quero que você se lembre."

"Qual parte que seria isso?" Eu pergunto desconfiada.

"Onde está o diário?"

Eu o entrego a ele e ele o folheia, sorrindo quando encontra a página onde ele escreveu_ Eu amo Bella _por toda parte. Ele vira o livro para me mostrar.

"Eu vi isso. Você é tão fofo."

"Você me fisgou imediatamente" diz ele, virando as páginas. Ele me faz sentir como se eu realmente fosse a garota mais sortuda de todas. "Ah, aqui vamos nós. Oh cara, eu estava uma bagunça."

"Deixe-me ver." Nós nos reposicionamos, então estou aconchegada contra ele e ele está segurando o diário para nós dois vermos.

_**01 de setembro de 2011**_

_Chove todo dia. Parece chover mais do que antes agora que Bella não está aqui. O céu cinzento me seguiu de Nova York para Washington e é meu companheiro constante. UW começa em um mês. Não há distração para a ausência dela._

_**13 de setembro de 2011**_

_É aniversário de Bella e eu estou deprimido. No ano passado eu descobri tarde demais, este ano estamos mais de 2000 milhas de distância. Ela parecia animada com os presentes que mandei pra ela e foi bom vê-la abri-los via Skype, mas não é o mesmo. Nada é o mesmo sem Bella. Eu coloquei uma cara brava quando conversamos. Eu não quero que ela saiba o quanto isso está me matando. Ela adorou a música que eu escrevi para o seu aniversário. Ela não tem ideia de que é uma das cinco que eu tenho escrito desde que nós nos despedimos. A música é a única coisa que me faz sentir melhor. É a única coisa que me permite trabalhar a porcaria na minha cabeça._

"Eu já ouvi essas outras músicas?" Eu pergunto, apontando para o local onde ele as mencionou.

"Algumas delas. Às vezes eu escrevo alguma coisa e então eu mudo um pouco mais tarde e faço outra coisa. Algumas dessas se tornaram outras coisas. Algumas delas ainda estão, provavelmente, presas em algum lugar aqui." Ele aponta para a testa.

Voltamos à leitura.

_**29 de setembro de 2011**_

_Estou oficialmente na faculdade. Dois dias de aulas no meu currículo. Eu pensei que isso ajudaria a me distrair, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu tenho que acreditar que vai ficar melhor. Caso contrário eu estou largando tudo para me tornar um zelador em um dos prédios da Universidade de Cornell. Essa é uma opção legal._

_**10 de outubro de 2011**_

_Eu deveria estar gostando disso mais do que eu estou. John me levou pra sair com ele ontem à noite para uma festa, mas eu não sou bom em coisas assim. Apartamento lotado, música alta, conversar com pessoas que eu não conheço. As meninas continuam andando em grupos e são meio implacáveis. Eu preciso usar um sinal que diz NÃO INTERESSADO em volta do meu pescoço? Eu preciso da minha garota. Eu preciso dela ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, sussurrando que devemos ir para que possamos ficar sozinhos. Isso é o que eu preciso. Eu preciso dela em meus braços, quente e nua com o cabelo bagunçado e os pés frios. Isso é tudo que eu preciso. No próximo fim de semana, no próximo fim de semana, eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo. Seu recesso está chegando. Ela estará aqui antes que eu perceba._

"Eu não era uma grande fã do John. Não é o melhor colega de quarto que você teve." Eu odiava John. Ele não era a favor de um colega de quarto com uma namorada. Edward teve um segundo ano muito melhor. Stefan ainda é um dos seus melhores amigos.

Edward beija o lado da minha cabeça. "Tudo o que sei é que você é a melhor companheira de quarto que eu já tive."

Eu sou tão tola por seu charme. Eu aponto para a próxima citação. "Oh, nada bom."

_**22 de outubro de 2011**_

_Vejo você em breve, chupador de bunda!_

Ele não escreve no diário novamente até o meio das minhas férias de inverno. Eu sei que é porque ele estava muito ocupado escrevendo outra coisa. "Então, depois do recesso foi quando você começou, huh?" Eu pergunto.

"De verdade, sim." Ele suspira. "Eu deveria ter dito a você. Eu não sei por que eu não disse. Naquela época eu achava que eu era louco. Era você e a música. Eu estava como um maníaco Beethoven misturado com um Irving Berlin apaixonado, determinado a fazer o mundo ver que Bella Swan era a única garota pra mim."

"Bem, eu não teria terminado com você se você tivesse me dito, isso é certo."

Edward ri. "Você não terminou comigo. Você estava... confusa."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse escondendo coisas de mim, o que você estava. Eu só imaginava que fosse pior do que era."

"Ainda bem que eu escutei a Rosalie. Ela estava certa sobre tudo." Ele vira as páginas de seu diário. E nós dois lemos sobre o que aconteceu do seu lado das coisas.

_**13 de fevereiro de 2012**_

_Eu estou em um avião, porque ela não me quer mais. Eu estou em um avião porque Rose disse que as garotas às vezes dizem uma coisa e significa outra. Ela também disse que não há nenhuma maneira de que Bella realmente queira dar um tempo. Emmett disse que às vezes as garotas precisam de espaço (como se Bella não tivesse espaço suficiente, porra) e que se eu esperar por ela, ela vai voltar pra mim. Rosalie disse que Emmett é um idiota. Ela também disse que eu não posso simplesmente dar um telefonema pedindo para ela reconsiderar. Ela disse que as garotas gostam quando um cara faz um "grande gesto". Eu lhe disse que não tenho ideia do que diabos isso significa. Ela disse que eu preciso colocar a minha bunda em um avião e mostrar a Bella que ela não pode, de nenhuma maneira, me deixar. Por que garotas são tão complicadas? Eu não entendo por que ela está tão brava comigo. Mas, eu estou em um avião. Eu estou um desastre. Eu pareço como o inferno, eu tenho certeza. Eu não tenho sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa desde que Bella disse que ela precisava de um tempo. Se Rosalie e Emmett não tivessem tomado a frente no fim de semana, eu provavelmente ainda estaria na minha cama. Eu juro por Deus, se eu fizer um grande gesto e ainda assim chegar de mãos vazias, eu não vou falar com Rosalie nunca mais. Isto é, se eu sobreviver. Eu não tenho certeza se meu coração vai sobreviver se ela disser que não está mudando de ideia. Na verdade, eu sei que não vai._

Eu estou chorando de novo. "Eu sinto muito."

Ele abaixa o diário e envolve os dois braços em volta de mim. "Você foi machucada, também. Eu te perdoei há muito tempo." Suas palavras que significavam conforto, só aumentaram a culpa. Ele sempre dá, dá, dá. Espero dar o suficiente de volta.

Edward me mostra que ele me ama de muitas maneiras diferentes. Grandes e pequenas. De beijinhos para grandes gestos. Edward é o rei dos grandes gestos...

Era 8:40 da manhã e eu tinha uma caminhada de trinta minutos até a minha aula das 9:00. Eu provavelmente não vou conseguir fazer isso. Eu provavelmente iria ficar na cama pelo quarto dia consecutivo. Eu não era realmente inteligente o suficiente para fazer parte da Cornell de qualquer maneira. Eu era uma completa idiota. Eu era a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta.

Eu terminei com Edward.

Eu não tinha a intenção de terminar com ele. Eu estava com medo de que ele estivesse se preparando para terminar comigo. Eu estive paranóica desde que voltei do recesso. Foi quando as coisas ficaram estranhas. Ele parou de falar sobre suas aulas. Ele parou de me contar as coisas em geral. Sempre que conversávamos, ele só queria saber de mim. Ele fez todas as perguntas e me deu uma ou duas respostas de uma palavra para as minhas. Eu disse a mim mesma que ele estava apenas tentando mostrar o quanto ele se importava comigo.

Depois, o BreakupBonanza*começou. Seis garotas em quatro semanas. Seis garotas do meu dormitório terminaram com seus namorados do ensino médio ou foram machucadas. _Seis _em um mês. Em seguida veio o telefonema de Angela. Ela e Ben romperam. Como todos os outros relacionamentos de longa distância desmoronaram ao meu redor, eu fiquei mais carente. Eu mandei mensagem para Edward mais vezes ao longo do dia quando ele, supostamente, não estava na aula. Muitas vezes ele não respondia a minha mensagem até muito mais tarde. Eu disse a mim mesma que não era nada. Ele estava ocupado tendo uma vida em Seattle. Ele não poderia estar à minha disposição e ligar a cada momento de cada dia.

_*BreakupBonanza: uma espécie de fonte de términos. Várias pessoas terminando o relacionamento em um curto período._

As férias de Natal foram perfeitas, exceto os dez dias que ele passou em Chicago. Ele tinha apenas duas semanas de férias, mas eu tinha um mês. Passamos um tempo juntos, o máximo que pudemos. Eu me coloquei no controle de natalidade como parte de seu presente de Natal, o que o deixou extremamente feliz. Eu me hospedei na UW com ele por uma semana. Seu companheiro de quarto era um bosta com relação a isso. Eu acho que eu entendia. Eu provavelmente não ficaria satisfeita se o namorado de Tia se mudasse por uma semana inteira.

Nosso tempo juntos me confirmou que eu era boba de pensar que alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo. Quando estávamos juntos, Edward agia como o Edward que eu conhecia e amava. Ele me amava. Ele me contou. Ele me mostrou. Eu voltei para Cornell certa de que estávamos bem.

Então, eu o peguei em uma mentira.

E outra.

A paranóia voltou dez vezes maior. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Algo que ele não queria que eu soubesse. Ou seria alguém? Eu comecei a pirar, porque era isso. Ele iria quebrar meu coração. Eu estava sobrevivendo em Cornell sem ele, mas por pouco. Eu gostava das minhas aulas e algumas pessoas eram legais, mas ninguém era Edward. Ninguém significava tanto pra mim como ele significava. Se ele terminasse comigo eu estaria perdida. Eu não disse a Rosalie, porque eu tinha medo que ela dissesse a Edward e isso acelerasse o término.

Então, o que eu faço? Eu escolhi uma luta. Escolhi uma grande luta. E então eu disse a ele que precisava de um tempo. Essas foram as palavras exatas que usei 107 horas e 35 minutos atrás. Eu disse a mim mesma que, se ele não fosse terminar comigo, ele iria me ligar e me dizer que ele não queria dar um tempo. Depois de vinte e quatro horas sem nenhum telefonema, eu chorei por quase dez horas seguidas, porque eu tinha certeza de que isso significava que ele queria terminar comigo o tempo todo.

Eu recebi um telefonema de Rosalie em algum momento durante o segundo dia. Ela me disse que se eu não ligasse pra ele e melhorasse as coisas, ela iria voar até aqui para chutar a minha bunda. Eu desliguei meu telefone, acho que porque eu meio que queria que ela viesse mesmo me bater. Três horas mais tarde, eu religuei o telefone e chorei por mais uma hora, porque eu era tão estúpida por desligá-lo quando Edward poderia ter tentado me ligar e termos voltado a ficar juntos. Depois de mais algumas horas e nada de telefonemas, percebi que ele provavelmente não tentou me ligar e por isso eu chorei por um dia inteiro. Desde então, eu tenho me escondido sob essa montanha de lençóis, cobertores e edredons, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de me odiar por ser tão estúpida.

Tia me trouxe um pouco de comida, mas eu não podia comer. Eu bebi um Gatorade porque ela começou a chorar, dizendo que ela não conseguia dormir pensando que ela ia acordar em um quarto com uma pessoa morta.

_E ela acha que eu estou sendo dramática?_

Hoje era Dia dos Namorados. Se eu tivesse mais lágrimas, eu estaria chorando-as. Ano passado tinha sido o melhor Dia dos Namorados da minha vida e este era definitivamente o pior.

"Bella, por favor, levante-se. Por favor, tome um banho. Por favor, faça alguma coisa!" Tia estava começando a perder a paciência comigo.

Eu rolei para a parede e cobri a cabeça com os braços.

"Bella." Não era Tia, mas Siobhan, nossa conselheira residente. Como Tia se atreve a chamar as grandes armas.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só quero dormir nessa manhã."

"Querida," ela disse, sentando-se na minha cama "você precisa se levantar e se mexer. Caso contrário, nós vamos ter que fazer algo drástico, intervir de uma forma que eu não acho que você vá gostar. Nós não podemos sentar e deixar que você definhe por um garoto."

Como ela ousa chamar Edward de um garoto. Ele não era apenas um garoto. Ele era o meu garoto. Ele era a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo e eu arruinei tudo. Eu estava chorando de novo.

Siobhan colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. A única forma de seguir em frente é se mexendo. Literalmente. Você precisa se mexer. E tomar banho."

Seguir em frente? Como é que alguém seguia em frente com relação ao amor de sua vida? Como é que alguém pega os pedaços de um coração que nunca seria o mesmo novamente? Eu gemia, em vez de me mover.

"Eu estou ligando para a sua mãe" Tia disse do outro lado da sala. Isso me despertou. Eu não iria lidar com a minha mãe. Ela ia me matar quando eu lhe dissesse o que aconteceu. Ela era meio que apaixonada por Edward também. Não da grosseira maneira papa-anjo*, mas ele era como o filho que ela nunca teve.

_*Papa-anjo – Cougartown na versão em inglês: uma mulher entre 35/50 anos que se interessa por homens mais jovens._

Eu teria mais chances de ser atropelada por um ônibus se eu fosse para fora, de qualquer maneira.

Era 13:12. Esta aula estava seriamente se movendo em sentido inverso. Eu me sentia como se estivesse sentada na minha cadeira por uma hora e eu só estava aqui há 15 minutos, se muito. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo focar no que o professor dizia. A caminhada de vinte minutos para a aula na neve quase deixou o meu corpo severamente subnutrido por dentro. Eu ficaria feliz se eu pudesse manter os meus olhos abertos durante toda a aula. Eu odiava a neve. Nevou em Ithaca todo santo dia no inverno. E o inverno não terminaria até maio de acordo com todos que haviam sobrevivido. Eu tinha muito mais neve no meu futuro do que parecia. A menos que eu desistisse. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar um bom forte de neve, entrar, e deixar a hipotermia me levar. Seria uma morte bastante indolor. Eu achava que ficaria dormente antes de eu realmente sentir algo muito desagradável.

"Isabella Swan? Senhorita Swan, você está aqui?"

Meus olhos se focaram novamente no professor na frente da sala. Ele estava checando a sala, olhando para mim aparentemente. Eu estava prestes a levantar a minha mão quando notei um cara de pé ao lado dele com uma jaqueta azul marinho. Ele estava usando um gorro e tinha o início de uma barba. Ele quase parecia Edward, se Edward fosse um vagabundo.

O cara mal vestido começou a procurar pela sala. Os olhos verdes suaves, cheios de esperança misturada com um mundo de tristeza, logo estavam olhando diretamente para mim. "Lá está ela." Ele apontou e eu quase caí da cadeira.

_Quando Edward se tornou um vagabundo?_ Ele estava aqui. Edward estava aqui, em pé na minha sala de aula. De repente eu esqueci como respirar.

"Senhorita Swan, há uma emergência. Se você quiser ir..." o professor se arrastou.

Edward estava aqui por causa de uma emergência? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rosalie? Com os meus pais? Peguei minha mochila e a atirei sobre meu ombro, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até as escadas. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu podia ouvir o sangue correndo em minhas orelhas.

Eu segui Edward para o corredor. Minha mente não conseguia racionalizar o porquê de ele estar aqui e qual era a situação de emergência. Ele parecia um homem desequilibrado. Algo ruim aconteceu. Algo muito, muito ruim.

"Qual é a emergência? Alguém está ferido?" Eu consegui dizer com o coração na garganta.

Ele pareceu confuso por um momento, perplexo com a minha pergunta. Ele me empurrou contra a parede, me prendendo com seus braços. Suas mãos estavam achatadas até que deslizaram pela parede e caíram sobre os meus ombros. Ele cheirava como Edward e neve de Ithaca. Era a combinação perfeita, a simples representação do meu mundo inteiro. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Peitos arfantes, corações martelando, nós ficamos em pé e apenas nos encaramos. Seus olhos estavam selvagens com emoção, me assustando e emocionando ao mesmo tempo. Nossos lábios colidiram antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Os pelos de sua barba eram ásperos contra a minha pele macia e delicada. Mas eu não me importava. Tudo o que importava era que ele estava me beijando. Era o céu e o inferno e eu rezava para que durasse para sempre.

Assim como andar de bicicleta, beijar Edward era algo que eu nunca iria esquecer, não importa há quanto tempo eu não tinha feito isso. Pode ter se passado um tempo desde que meus lábios dançaram com os seus, mas não demorou muito tempo para lembrar os passos familiares.

Ele se afastou primeiro. "Sim, alguém está ferido" ele disse, fazendo uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. "Eu. Você partiu meu coração e eu não posso sobreviver sem ele. Eu não posso sobreviver sem você."

Sua dor era palpável. Eu tinha feito isso com ele e não havia um sentimento pior no mundo do que a culpa que eu sentia. Meus dedos correram pelo seu queixo desalinhado.

"Eu não posso sobreviver sem você também."

Ele esperou um segundo para se certificar de que não havia "mas" no final dessa frase antes de mergulhar novamente em um beijo. Nossa necessidade e desejo de estar juntos era quente. Nós corremos para fora do prédio e voltamos para o meu dormitório. Eu estava com medo de dizer alguma coisa, com medo de que eu fosse afastá-lo ou acordar deste sonho.

Edward parecia se sentir da mesma forma. "Quando é que sua companheira de quarto deve voltar?" ele perguntou quando estávamos atrás da porta fechada. Meu corpo inteiro estava vibrando em sua presença. Eu pensei que o tivesse perdido para sempre e agora ele estava aqui e me dizendo que ele não poderia viver sem mim.

"Hum..." Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu não tinha certeza nem se eu sabia que dia era hoje. Terça-feira. Era terça-feira. Tia jantava na casa da fraternidade às terças-feiras. "Não por um longo tempo."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e se desfez de sua jaqueta e tirou o gorro. Seu cabelo estava um desastre. Ele ergueu a camisa verde sobre a cabeça, e eu engoli em seco ao ver ele. Ele tirou os sapatos e começou a desabotoar as calças. Eu rapidamente deixei a minha mochila cair e tirei o meu casaco. Fazer sexo. Nós precisávamos fazer sexo, então poderíamos conversar. Com as calças desabotoadas e soltas nos quadris, ele se aproximou de mim e me ajudou a tirar o meu suéter vermelho da Cornell. Suas mãos estavam frias e me fizeram estremecer. Ele empurrou a alça do meu sutiã do meu ombro.

_Graças a Deus Siobhan me fez tomar banho._

"Isso machuca tanto," ele sussurrou contra a minha pele "perder você. Pensar que eu tinha perdido." Seus lábios se arrastaram ao longo da curva do meu pescoço e mandaram um tipo diferente de arrepio na minha espinha.

"Eu sinto muito" eu soluçava. Eu nunca iria machucá-lo novamente.

Sua palma estava plana contra o meu peito, eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir meu coração batendo. Ele beijou a coluna do meu pescoço, seus pelos arranhando o macio. Ele beliscou a pele logo abaixo do meu ouvido. "Não me machuque."

As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. "Eu não vou. Eu prometo."

Suas mãos foram deslizando sob o cós da minha calça de flanela, empurrando o tecido para baixo. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, mas não como um beijo. Seus olhos estavam abertos e me mostravam o seu coração ferido. "Nunca haverá ninguém além de você. Você é o único para mim."

Ele me beijou enquanto eu chorava e me movia com ele para a minha cama. Nós arrancamos nossas calças, saímos de nossa roupa intima, e nos jogamos na minha cama. Eu precisava melhorar isso. Ele veio até aqui para me mostrar que me amava e só a mim. Eu montei em seus quadris e o beijei até que eu pensasse que iria estourar.

"Eu não vou esquecer. Eu não vou duvidar de você nunca mais" eu prometi enquanto deitávamos juntos no topo da minha bagunça de cobertas e travesseiros.

"Eu estou confiando em você." E eu senti isso, o peso dessa responsabilidade. Eu não iria deixá-lo.

Edward nos virou um pouco mais para que ele ficasse em cima de mim, pesado e quente. Eu o deixei afundar dentro de mim, e meu mundo se endireitou naquele momento. Ele se moveu em cima de mim, lenta e deliberadamente, tendo certeza de que eu sentia tudo.

"Eu te amo. Eu sempre vou amar você" eu garanti. As coisas eram muito mais simples quando estávamos juntos. Não havia como negar que a distância tornou as coisas mais difíceis e brincou com as nossas inseguranças. Mas juntos, ligados fisicamente, éramos inquebráveis. Eu gostava de Cornell, mas talvez Cornell não fosse o lugar pra mim.

Ficar escondida sob os lençóis e cobertores com o meu namorado era muito mais agradável do que quando eu estava sozinha. Estávamos aconchegados, quentes e felizes, minhas costas à sua frente. Nós passamos a tarde nos reconectando e reafirmando que nunca mais haveria outra separação. Os pelos da barba dele fizeram cócegas no meu ombro antes que ele colocasse um par de beijos lá. Meu estômago roncou alto.

"Com fome?" Ele riu, passando os dedos na minha barriga.

"Eu não tenho comido em dias" confessei.

"Por que você fez isso se estava tão chateada?"

Me virei , então eu podia vê-lo, para que eu pudesse fazê-lo me dizer o que ele não tinha me dito.

"Você está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu pensei que fosse alguém, ou talvez apenas um desejo de terminar. Eu não sabia como fazer com que você me dissesse a verdade, então eu tentei quebrar o seu coração antes que você quebrasse meu." Parecia pior em voz alta.

A mão de Edward passou por seu cabelo incontrolável. "Oh merda. Juro que não há nenhuma-"

"Não, não, eu acredito em você" eu disse, detendo-o. "Mas há uma coisa, não é mesmo?"

Seus dedos se curvaram e ele esfregou os dedos contra sua barba. Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu tenho trabalhado em alguma coisa."

Eu empurrei uma perna entre as dele. "Que tipo de coisa?"

"A música tem soado ruidosamente sem você por perto."

Eu me inclinei no meu braço e apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão. "Isso tem a ver com a música? Por que você não me contou?"

"É enorme e é tudo sobre você. Eu não sei o que você vai pensar." Seus longos cílios cobriram seus olhos quando ele timidamente olhou para baixo.

"Você escreveu outra musica pra mim? Eu gosto quando você escreve musicas pra mim."

Ele olhou de volta para mim. Havia o medo que eu tinha visto outras vezes quando falávamos sobre a música. Havia ainda momentos em que ele achava que a música o deixava louco. Ele tinha feito muitas pesquisas sobre a taxa extremamente alta de maníaco-depressivos e doenças depressivas entre artistas, escritores e compositores. Ele assumiu que, porque ele foi comparado muitas vezes a alguns desses compositores famosos que enlouqueceram, ele também enlouqueceria. Ele não era louco, ele era Edward. Talentoso, bonito, o incrível Edward. "Não é só uma música" ele disse.

Minha mão estava em seu quadril e me mexi para brincar com o pouco pelo em seu peito. "Desculpe, uma sonata? Você escreveu outra sonata pra mim?" Eu ainda não estava tão por dentro da terminologia orquestral como ele.

Ele sorriu um pouco torto. "E se eu te escrevesse uma sinfonia?"

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**_Que droga! Até a palavra "sinfonia" me fez chorar. Estou sensível, eu acho. Esse "quase término" deles ainda vai nos fazer chorar no próximo. Ou no outro. Emmett e Rose ajudando e depois se separando. *não quero pensar nisso* _

_Como já avisei nas outras fics, estarei viajando de férias na segunda e retorno somente dia 15, então só teremos post de "O Dominante". Essa fic, PcE e PcA só voltarão a ser postadas na outra semana. Beijos meninas. Ficarei com saudades._


	18. Se eu escrevesse uma sinfonia

**Capítulo 18 - Se eu escrevesse uma sinfonia**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió  
_

"Você sabe como mostrar a uma garota que ela é especial", eu digo, escorregando minha mão sob a camisa de Edward.

Ele fecha o diário. "Eu não pensei que a música seria algum tipo de gesto. Quando eu comecei a compor, eu não tinha idéia de que eu precisava fazer você acreditar que eu te amava. Às vezes os garotos são cegos para o que está acontecendo quando a menina não toma coragem e lhe diz o que ela quer dele. Às vezes ele acha que está fazendo o que ela quer, quando isso não é realmente o que ela quer. Eu tive sorte de ter a Rose para me esclarecer, no entanto."

Algo me diz que ele não está falando sobre a gente.

"Isso é outra coisa que eu aprendi ao ler esta coisa." Eu tapo o diário com os meus dedos.

Edward beija meu templo. "Sim, o que é exatamente?"

"Rosalie e Emmett estavam sempre tentando nos juntar. Eles podem ser a razão pela qual ficamos juntos, em primeiro lugar." Nossos primos pareciam ter uma agenda para nós desde o início.

"Nós estávamos destinados a ficar juntos, baby." Edward ri levemente. "Não há duas pessoas caminhando mais juntas do que você e eu. Mas Rose e Emmett com certeza entraram no caminho do destino. Às vezes as coisas ficam no caminho e precisamos ouvir as pessoas que nos amam para nos ajudar a voltar à pista."

Sento-me. "Eu acho que sei por que você queria que eu lesse o diário."

"Diga-me", diz ele, ansioso.

"Você escreveu aí sobre a noite da sinfonia?"

"Alguns dias mais tarde. Eu estava um pouco ocupado na noite de abertura, como você se lembra", diz ele com uma piscadela.

Lembro-me e isso me faz corar. Eu dou um rolar interno de olhos para mim mesma, porque você pensaria que esse tipo de coisa não me afetava mais agora que nós estamos juntos o tempo todo. "Leia o que você escreveu sobre aquela noite, eu quero ter certeza que você pensou a mesma coisa que eu."

As sobrancelhas de Edward amassam juntas, mas ele encontra a página.

_**21 de maio de 2012**_

_Tudo está melhor do que poderia.__Eu me sinto como o cara que tem tudo o que ele sempre quis, ou pelo menos como o cara que sabe que ele vai conseguir tudo o que sempre quis em breve.__A Orquestra Sinfônica de Seattle é de classe mundial.__Eu toquei o suficiente com eles para saber que eles excederam as expectativas na outra noite.__Bella estava tão bonita e eu poderia dizer que ela sabia disso.__Ela ouviu isso e sentiu.__Ela sabe o que aquelas músicas estavam tentando dizer.__Algumas coisas são simplesmente para ser.__Nós somos uma dessas coisas.__Houveram algumas outras revelações recentemente. Meu pai estava certo.__Eu não posso nem acreditar que eu estou mesmo escrevendo estas palavras.__É verdade, no entanto.__Eu fui criado para o mundo da música.__Eu preciso da música e ela precisa de mim.__Eu nunca vou ser verdadeiramente eu sem ela.__O que meu pai não entendia era o fato de que eu preciso de outras coisas na minha vida, também.__Eu preciso de amigos e familiares.__Eu preciso de sucesso e fracasso.__Eu preciso de amor e um pouco de mágoa.__Eu preciso perder alguém e experimentar a alegria de nos reconciliar.__Eu preciso de todos os momentos grandes e pequenos.__Porque, então, a música pode significar alguma coisa.__Em seguida, a música torna-se mais do que apenas as notas na minha cabeça.__Torna-se uma verdadeira parte de mim, algo que eu quero compartilhar.__Quando eu fugi de casa, não era que eu precisava encontrar um propósito, era a música.__Agora Bella sabe que ela não tem que desistir de nada por mim.__Nós dois podemos ser quem nós devemos ser.__Felizmente podemos fazer isso no mesmo maldito estado a partir de agora.__Assim como Rose e Emmett. Juntos para sempre._

"Você pensou exatamente a mesma coisa que eu pensei," Eu digo com um sorriso. "Essa foi a noite em que eu percebi que era para sempre. Que nunca iríamos realmente nos separar de novo."

"É isso? Será que o diário ajudou você a ver _qualquer _outra coisa?"

"Nós não somos os únicos que devemos estar juntos."

"Finalmente, ela entendeu."

Eu entendi. Eu sei o que ele quer que eu faça e por isso que eu tenho que fazer isso...

"É esse", Rosalie disse. Ela e minha mãe estão acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu não sei. Tomara que caia? Eu realmente não tenho peitos para tomara que caia". Eu me virei para o lado e me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro. Ok, meus peitos pareciam muito bons neste vestido.

"Seus seios são muito bonitos. Nunca ouvi Edward reclamar nenhuma vez", Rosalie disse com uma piscadela. Eu poderia ter matado ela. Sorte dela que minha mãe riu, então eu a deixei viver mais um dia.

"Vamos comprá-lo", disse minha mãe antes de lutar para encontrar a vendedora que estava ajudando-nos um minuto atrás.

"Ele vai adorar." Rosalie estava sorrindo, o que parecia bom para ela. Ela estava sorrindo muito desde que eu cheguei de Cornell. Edward ainda estava em Seattle até primeiro de junho, então meus dias eram gastos com meu primo e Rosalie. Emmett estava em Forks por parte do verão. Os dois pareciam melhor do que nunca. Estar juntos na faculdade tinha sido bom para eles. Isso ia ser bom para mim e Edward em breve. Eu ia dizer a ele na noite da sinfonia que eu não ia voltar para Cornell. Assim que eu dissesse a ele, gostaria de encontrar uma maneira de dar a notícia aos meus pais. Eu tinha me matriculado nas aulas, mas eu iria abandoná-las. Eu sabia que eu não suportaria ficar longe de Edward por mais três anos. Eu estava voltando para casa para ficar mesmo que isso significasse esperar um semestre até que eu fosse aceita na UW.

"Ele escreveu uma sinfonia".

Meu coração se encheu e minhas bochechas doeram de sorrir tanto. "Eu sei."

"Ele escreveu uma sinfonia merda e as pessoas irão ouvi-la."

"Eu sei." Às vezes era difícil de acreditar, mas Edward iria mostrar seu trabalho junto com a Orquestra Sinfônica de Seattle e amanhã à noite eu iria ouvi-los tocar.

"Eu me casaria com Emmett na hora, se ele fizesse algo assim para mim."

Eu ri. "Você se casaria com Emmett na hora, se ele simplesmente pedisse hoje à noite no jantar. Eu não acho que ele não tem que fazer muito mais para ficar com a garota."

"Verdade". Ela sorriu aquele sorriso novamente. "Eu deveria fazê-lo totalmente trabalhar por isso, não deveria?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não o faça trabalhar muito. Ele é sensível à rejeição, você sabe."

"Tudo bem, não muito duro. Só um pouco, no entanto. Diga a ele. Você diz a ele que ele precisa fazer algo grande quando ele quiser me pedir para casar com ele."

"Certo, embora, eu não tenha certeza de como entramos no assunto do casamento."

Rosalie colocou as duas mãos sobre os meus ombros nus. "Porque o meu primo escreveu uma sinfonia. Uma sinfonia! Bella, se você não se casar com o rapaz, eu nunca vou falar com você de novo."

Eu casaria com ele algum dia. Isso era algo que poderíamos conversar quando me mudasse de volta para Washington permanentemente. Eu não podia esperar para contar a ele. Ele não ia acreditar.

A noite da sinfonia foi um pouco caótica. Os pais de Edward estavam na cidade. Meus pais estavam chegando. Rose e Emmett, juntamente com seus pais, estavam indo para lá. Alice e seu novo namorado, que era o vocalista de uma banda Indie que ela seguiu pelo país no verão passado, também estavam na cidade. O pai de Edward não estava feliz com esse cara que Alice estava namorando. Era uma espécie de bom não ser o mais a vilã. Quer dizer, Edward escreveu uma sinfonia para mim. Isso definitivamente me colocou nas boas graças dos Cullen.

Eu mal tinha visto Edward por toda a semana. Ele teve aulas durante o dia e ensaios durante a noite. Eu ficava feliz por conseguir dois minutos para falar com ele ao telefone. Eu tinha borboletas no estômago, o que era ridículo. Não era como se eu fosse estar lá tocando. Eu não teria que ficar na frente de todas essas pessoas e mostrar minha alma como Edward ia fazer em poucas horas. Ainda assim, era avassalador para mim. Ele escreveu isso para mim, sobre mim, sobre nós. Duas horas de música, tudo para mim.

Eu me arrumei com Rosalie e Alice no hotel que todos nos hospedamos para a noite. Isto era mais importante que o baile e ainda assim parecia igual. O vestido, o cabelo, a maquiagem, as jóias. Se havia algo entre baile e um casamento - era isso. Significativo. Isso era o que era. Eu me sentia como se esta noite fosse ser significativa em nossa jornada.

"Você está animada?" Alice perguntou enquanto ela aplicou blush nas minhas bochechas.

"Sim, mas mais nervosa por ele. Ele trabalhou tão duro. Quero que ele sinta que tudo valeu a pena."

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto ela me passava mais maquiagem. "A única coisa que meu irmão vai se importar é que você goste. Outra opinião não vai importar a ele."

"Eu vou amá-la."

"Então, você não tem nada para ficar nervosa." Ela piscou e pegou um gloss. "Quando ele ouvir isso, ele vai começar a escrever outra para você no mesmo instante." Ela me fez rir, o que foi bom. Eu precisava relaxar e aproveitar. "Estou falando sério. Esse rapaz é louco por você. Eu retiro tudo o que disse no ano passado sobre ter dúvidas sobre vocês dois não terem futuro. Você e Edward irão resistir a qualquer tempestade. Eu garanto."

Ela estava certa sobre isso. As tempestades seriam muito mais fáceis de manusear quando nós dois estivéssemos em Seattle no outono, também. Fiquei tentando imaginar o olhar que eu ia ver no rosto de Edward quando eu dissesse a ele meu grande plano. Estar juntos faria desistir de Cornell ser mais fácil. Cornell era ótimo. Edward era mais.

Os pais de Edward contrataram duas limusines para nos buscar e nos trazer ao Benaroya Hall. Nós iríamos jantar após a sinfonia para comemorar. Sentei-me em silêncio enquanto todos conversavam em volta de mim. Eu não tinha visto Edward todo o dia e estava ansiosa para envolver meus braços em torno dele e dizer-lhe que o amava e que nunca iríamos nos separar nunca mais. Nada mais parecia mais importante do que isso.

Tínhamos os melhores lugares da casa. Sentei-me com os pais de Edward em um lado e meus pais do outro. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, e os pais de Rose se sentaram em frente de nós. Os outros assentos começaram a encher e meus nervos começaram a obter o melhor de mim.

"Você sabia que em tempos antigos, trovões e relâmpagos estavam relacionados com conceitos religiosos e míticos, como a beatificação daqueles que eram atingidos por um raio?"

A Sra. Cullen olhou para mim de um jeito engraçado. "Eu não sabia disso", respondeu educadamente o suficiente.

É claro que ela não sabia disso. Ninguém sabia disso, exceto malucos como eu. Ainda assim eu continuei, porque eu não podia parar, "Mas, na Roma antiga, os atingidos eram vistos como impuros e eram enterrados sem qualquer cerimônia."

"Bem, isso é... muito interessante." Ela forçou um sorriso, porque sabia que era o que Edward queria que ela fizesse. Eu mastiguei minha unha para que eu não dissesse mais nada estúpido.

Minha mãe bateu no meu joelho que estava saltando. "Não fique nervosa, baby. Edward vai se sair muito bem."

"Eu sei." Eu sabia. Eu não estava com medo de sua sinfonia não ser brilhante. Eu estava com medo que eu não fosse entendê-la, ou, pior, que eu a entendesse e começasse a chorar na frente de todos.

Meu telefone tocou na minha bolsa.

_**Eu te amo.**_

Deixe para Edward saber o que eu precisava, quando eu precisava. Ele estava se preparando para uma das maiores noites de sua vida e ainda estava tomava conta de mim. Eu digitei rapidamente uma resposta.

_**Eu te amo mais porque você me escreveu uma SINFONIA!**_

Ele enviou-me mais uma antes de minha mãe me dizer de uma maneira bastante maternal que eu deveria desligar o meu telefone.

_**Eu escrevi, mas eu acho que isso prova que eu te amo mais ;)**_

Eu era a garota mais sortuda do mundo inteiro e, de repente, eu não me importava se eu chorasse na frente de todas as duas mil pessoas na multidão.

O livro do programa disse que estávamos aqui para assistir a 7ª Sinfonia Cullen - La Mia Bellissima Tempesta. Eu queria saber o que isso significava, ao mesmo tempo, minha mãe se inclinou para frente e perguntou a Sra. Cullen se ela sabia.

"A maioria dos compositores dão um número a suas sinfonias. Esta é a sétima que Edward escreveu. Às vezes, compositores dão nomes às sinfonias e a cada movimento também. Edward apelidou esta de 'Minha Linda Tempestade' em italiano."

Ele era demais. _Minha Linda Tempestade?_ Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente às vezes. Será que ele sabia que era como eu o tinha chamado na primeira noite que eu o conheci? Não havia nenhuma maneira. Meu coração tamborilou em meu peito. Me surpreendia a forma como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente.

Minha mãe com certeza entendeu o significado do nome e pegou um lenço de sua bolsa. "Isso é tão doce e romântico, baby", ela sussurrou para mim enquanto enxugava os olhos úmidos. "Não é doce, Charlie?" Minha mãe tocou no braço do meu pai. Ele brincou com a gravata, parecendo desconfortável em suas roupas extravagantes e conseguiu dar um encolher de ombros para responder a sua pergunta. Edward provavelmente poderia curar o câncer e meu pai ainda teria seus problemas com ele. Ninguém era bom o suficiente para a sua menina. Nem mesmo o rapaz que lhe escreveu uma sinfonia.

Mas ele era. Eu sabia que ele era.

"Você notou as telas lá?" A Sra. Cullen apontou para o palco. As cadeiras foram dispostas em um grande círculo e atrás delas estavam três telas brancas penduradas no teto. "Eu acho que Edward tem um vídeo para acompanhar a música. Sei que ele está muito animado para que Bella veja e ouça tudo." Agora, ela sorriu para mim como se eu fosse sua salvadora. Os pais de Edward ficaram nas nuvens quando souberam que ele tinha composto algo desta escala e queria fazer uma apresentação. O Sr. Cullen estava pronto para vendê-la a cada grande orquestra no mundo.

Sentei-me em uma expectativa ansiosa quando os músicos tomaram seus lugares. O concertino* saiu e recebeu alguns aplausos animados. Ele apontou para os oboés para sintonizar o resto da orquestra. Eles começaram a afinar seus instrumentos e aquecer. Após vários minutos disso, Edward finalmente entrou no palco em seu smoking com caudas. Foi um grande espetáculo. Nunca na minha vida tinha visto alguém parecer tão em casa como Edward estava no palco. Seu cabelo estava alisado para baixo e ele parecia tão crescido. Ele não era um menino, mas um homem. Um homem que estava prestes a comandar uma orquestra inteira.

_*Concertino: é a pessoa que toca o violino principal numa orquestra._

A multidão aplaudiu quando ele tomou seu lugar em uma plataforma em alto relevo na frente de todos os músicos. Ele segurava uma vara fina que parecia uma varinha mágica ao seu lado. Todo mundo ficou em posição e as telas por trás deles mostrava uma vista panorâmica de um belo nascer do sol. O sol amarelo-laranjado brilhante surgiu no centro da tela enquanto luzes rosa e laranjas e azuis e roxas se acendiam nas outras duas. Edward levantou seu bastão e a música começou.

A música clássica não é como uma música com uma guitarra, três acordes e letras bonitas apoiadas por uma batida cativante. A música clássica é este som maravilhoso em camadas, uma complexa combinação de todos estes instrumentos de trabalho juntos. Qualquer idiota pode escrever uma canção, mas uma sinfonia? Muitas pessoas não poderiam criar algo dessa magnitude e fazê-lo bem. Meu namorado era uma dessas pessoas. A 7ª Sinfonia Cullen era uma obra-prima. Edward montou um vídeo de eventos climáticos diferentes que combinavam com a sensação de cada movimento musical. A partir de uma suave brisa soprando sobre um campo de flores para uma tempestade poderosa, a música fez cada vídeo ganhar vida e vice-versa.

O primeiro movimento foi rápido. Eu tinha ouvido Edward usar a palavra allegro antes, quando ele falou sobre o início de uma sinfonia. Para mim, ele representou o nosso começo animado, a amizade lúdica que se desenvolveu primeiro. O segundo movimento foi lento e melódico. Isto era quando nos apaixonamos. Doce e inocente. O terceiro movimento foi como uma valsa. Edward me disse que era chamado de minueto. Isso me fez pensar em felicidade. Quando estávamos juntos, não havia nada além de sol e borboletas. O movimento final foi semelhante ao primeiro. A melodia principal foi repetida, mas misturada com algo novo. Eu imaginei que esse foi o jeito que ele representou nosso relacionamento no ano passado - o fluxo e refluxo das nossas emoções sempre em mudança. Juntos, separados, juntos, para sempre. Feliz e depois triste. Alegria, então o desespero. Crescente e, em seguida, forte, delicada e suave. O vídeo passou de um dia ensolarado para um furacão e de um arco-íris para relâmpagos.

Era uma sobrecarga sensorial. A música, o vídeo, e Edward em si. Era difícil não vê-lo. Ele estava em constante movimento. Seus braços viravam para cima e para baixo e para trás e para frente. Às vezes, ele mal se mexia, apenas a batuta mudava para a batida. Outras vezes, todo o seu corpo se dirigia para as diferentes partes da orquestra que tocava. Ele era poderoso lá em cima e isso me fez querer ele mais do que eu pensava ser possível. Havia algo sobre um homem no comando.

A etiqueta adequada da sinfonia diz que não se pode aplaudir entre os movimentos, mas matou-me ficar sentada durante as pausas. Eu queria ficar de pé e bater palmas e gritar e apitar. Eu queria que Edward soubesse o quão brilhante eu achava que ele era. Em vez disso, eu fiquei sentada e torci as mãos até que elas machucaram, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Tentei permanecer no momento. Absorver tudo. Ele me amava. Ele me amava como ninguém mais poderia me amar. Ele colocou todo o nosso relacionamento na música e fez isso nesta escala grandiosa.

Quando tudo acabou, eu estava de pés. Minha bolsa caiu no chão e eu bati palmas o mais alto que eu já tinha feito antes. O auditório inteiro irrompeu em aplausos. Edward se curvou e soprou um beijo ou dois para a orquestra. Alguns deles se levantaram e ele desceu de sua plataforma e apertou a mão de um concertino, um casal de violinistas, e então um dos tocadores de flauta na frente. Ele acenou para os músicos na parte de trás, os caras que tocaram as trombetas e os baixos, para ficar e aceitar aplausos da multidão. Finalmente, ele se virou e olhou para nós. Era impossível para ele encontrar-me, mas eu podia vê-lo tentar. Ele curvou-se e murmurou seus agradecimentos. Edward era absolutamente brilhante, e mais uma vez eu estava chorando.

Chegar aos bastidores pareceu durar uma eternidade. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era beijar aquele homem. Nosso grupo grande fez o caminho através da multidão. Todo mundo tinha aquele olhar de orgulho em seu rosto. Edward era nosso e ele tinha acabado de comandar sua própria sinfonia. Quando eu o vi, irrompi em uma corrida. Eu não me importava com o decoro ou com minhas maneiras. Ele prontamente me tomou em seus braços, levantando-me dos meus pés.

"Você gostou?" Como se ele tivesse que perguntar.

As palavras não poderiam sequer descrever o que eu sentia ou como eu me sentia sobre o que ele havia criado. "Eu te amo tanto", eu consegui dizer.

Ele riu. "Uh oh, esse é seu jeito de você mudar de assunto sem me magoar?"

Sua insegurança era completamente infundada. Ele me colocou no chão e eu bati em seu braço. "Eu adorei. Você está louco?"

"Louco por você". Ele sorriu tão grande que me fez sentir como se eu pudesse voar. Puxei-o para mim para que eu pudesse beijá-lo, mas a família nos alcançou antes que eu pudesse realmente aprofundar o beijo.

Os pais de Edward estavam tão entusiasmados e foi difícil lembrar por que houve tanta tensão entre eles antes. Eu estava feliz que isso era passado e, finalmente, que os três encontraram algum meio-termo. Houve uma centena de diferentes fotos sendo tiradas e Edward nos apresentou a alguns dos músicos. Quase uma hora depois, todos nós nos empilhamos em duas limusines para ir ao jantar. No jantar, o pai de Edward, disse algumas palavras. Ele falou da imensa quantidade de orgulho que sentia em relação a Edward. Ele também agradeceu a seu irmão e a família de Rosalie por estarem lá para Edward nos últimos dois anos, por ser o que Edward precisou quando ele não podia. Finalmente, ele se virou para mim.

"E eu não acho que eu posso expressar adequadamente o que sinto por esta jovem mulher que conquistou o coração do meu filho. Eu temia que todas essas distrações fossem fazer Edward se desviar. Pensei que sem foco, ele perderia o que ele precisava para ser o homem que ele deveria ser." Edward apertou minha mão debaixo da mesa. "Eu estava errado. Aparentemente, o que meu filho precisava era de uma musa, uma aliada que não forçasse a música, mas ajudasse a alimentá-la tranquilamente, naturalmente. Para Bella, sua linda tempestade, sua musa, o seu amor."

Todos levantaram as taças para mim e beberam. Minha mãe e eu estávamos ocupadas absorvendo nossas lágrimas com os nossos lenços. Emmett se levantou e limpou a garganta. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Ele colocou a mão no ombro do meu pai.

"Eu vou fazer um brinde do lado Swan da família, desde que eu sei que meu tio não é um grande fã de falar em público." Papai acenou em agradecimento. "Eu acho que falo por toda a minha família quando eu digo que esta noite foi realmente especial. Sinto que ela marca o momento em que este grupo de pessoas não seja mais duas famílias, mas uma. Estive apaixonado por uma Cullen por alguns anos e agora eu tenho que dizer que não há nada melhor. Rosie e eu sabíamos desde o primeiro momento que Edward veio para a cidade, que ele e Bella seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Eles tentaram lutar no primeiro momento, mas Rose e eu ficamos empurrando-os juntos até que deu certo. Sintam-se livres para agradecer-nos mais tarde", ele sussurrou para mim e Edward, fazendo todos rirem. "Hoje à noite, você me surpreendeu, Edward, e você me fez acreditar que o que você e Bella têm é como o que eu sinto por Rosalie. E isso é realmente dizer alguma coisa." Ele sorriu para Rose que estava absolutamente radiante com sua adoração por ele. Emmett levantou a taça. "Então, eu digo para Edward. Você balançou a casa, amigo."

Todo mundo levantou a taça. "Para Edward."

A mão de Edward esfregou as costas do meu pescoço e ele me deu um tapinha na coxa. Eu sabia que Emmett e Rose tinham algo a ver com nós dois estarmos juntos. Eu teria que agradecer a eles um dia, porque Edward foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu gostaria de ter uma maneira de mostrar a ele como ele tinha feito isso a mim. Só então a necessidade de dizer a ele que eu planejei ficar em Washington tomou conta de mim. Eu queria, eu precisava partilhar a minha boa notícia. Pouco antes de eu falar, Edward limpou a garganta.

"Desde que nós estamos fazendo discursos ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho que agora é tão bom quanto qualquer momento para fazer um anúncio", disse Edward, ganhando a atenção de todos.

"Espere, eu tenho algo que eu quero dizer primeiro," eu o interrompi, precisando contar a ele antes de perder a coragem. Eu percebi que dizer isso agora, enquanto todos estavam em um pico emocional, seria bom para mim. Eu esperava que meus pais aceitassem melhor agora que eles podiam ver quão perfeito Edward era para mim.

Ele fez sinal para eu falar primeiro.

Fiquei sentada, mas tentei falar claramente e em voz alta o suficiente para todo mundo ouvir. "Hum, esta noite foi uma das noites mais incríveis da minha vida. Eu não tenho certeza de como tudo pode se comparar a isso, mas conhecendo Edward, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai encontrar uma maneira de superar a si mesmo." Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu podia ver suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. "Eu não posso escrever uma sinfonia ou algo próximo a isso para que o mundo saiba o quanto Edward significa para mim, mas eu decidi fazer uma coisa." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para tomar coragem e acrescentei. "Eu decidi largar Cornell e voltar para Washington."

Ambos os meus pais engasgaram e os olhos de todos se arregalaram.

"O inferno que você vai", disse meu pai.

Minha cabeça virou para o meu fumegante pai chocado. "Eu posso me transferir para a UW na primavera. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Bella, por favor, me diga que você ainda não trancou a faculdade." Edward pegou minha mão, puxando a minha atenção para ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de medo e preocupação.

"Ainda não, mas eu pretendo. Eu vou. Eu quero." Por que ele parecia tão infeliz com isso? Ele deveria estar animado. Eu estava provando que ele significava mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.

"Mas você não trancou? Você não pediu transferência ou contou a alguém da Universidade o que você planejava?" Edward perguntou.

"Não, mas-"

"Graças a Deus", disse ele, o alívio inundando seu rosto. Seus ombros relaxaram. "Você não irá fazer isso."

"Obrigado, Edward", disse papai, como se não se importasse com o que eu queria. "Pelo menos um de vocês tem algum senso."

"Sim, eu vou."

"Não, você não irá", meu pai e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Você não me quer aqui?" Eu estava à beira das lágrimas. Como alguém poderia ir do mais alto dos altos ao mais baixo dos baixos, em questão de segundos? Eu desejei que eu não tivesse trazido este assunto na frente de nossas famílias. Eu deveria ter esperado até que estivéssemos sozinhos para suportar o peso dessa rejeição em privado.

Edward segurou meu rosto. "Eu quero você aqui no verão, sim. Mas no outono, eu quero a sua bunda em Nova York."

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo quando ele me segurou. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu não posso sobreviver mais um ano, muito menos três. Eu não posso viver a milhares de quilômetros de distância."

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Noventa".

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram. "O que?"

"Noventa quilômetros", disse ele. Seu sorriso cresceu. Eu não estava entendendo. "Isso é o quão longe nós estaremos no outono. Noventa quilômetros."

Isso não fazia sentido. Nem um pouco. "Eu não entendo."

"Eu estou me transferindo", ele explicou. "Para a Escola de Música Eastman, em Rochester, no outono. Estou indo para Nova York e estaremos só a 90 milhas de distância um do outro, enquanto você ficar em Ithaca. Se você ficar aqui, estaremos em um grande problema." Ele riu e me olhou. Ele estava falando sério?

"Você está se transferindo?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Para a Universidade de Rochester?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Noventa milhas de Ithaca?" Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Nós vamos ver um ao outro o tempo todo?"

"O tempo todo, baby." Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Eu segurei seu rosto quando ele segurou o meu e beijei-o com força. Eu não tinha que deixar Cornell. Eu poderia ter Cornell e Edward. De alguma forma, ele sempre conseguiu fazer as coisas de uma maneira melhor do que eu esperava. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria me acostumar com isso.

Depois do jantar, voltamos para nossas limusines para voltar para o hotel. As seis crianças foram em uma e os seis pais na outra. Emmett tirou uma garrafa de champanhe do bar.

"Você acha que seu pai se importaria se tomássemos essa?", ele perguntou a Edward.

"Eu acho que meu pai iria comprar-nos tudo o que quiséssemos esta noite. Ele está mais feliz do que eu já vi."

"Porque eu fui deixada como a única rebelde da família," Alice disse com um sorriso. "Uma sinfonia e você indo para a Eastman? Você realmente é um Edward Jr."

Edward chutou as canelas de sua irmã. "Você sempre foi melhor em se rebelar, de qualquer maneira."

Alice cobriu a boca quando ela riu. "Cara. Você é péssimo em se rebelar. Você é o pior rebelde já conhecido pelo homem."

"Eu amo a sua natureza de bom menino," eu disse, levantando minha cabeça do ombro dele para beijá-lo nos lábios de bom menino.

"Consigam um quarto," Emmett brincou.

"Oh, eu pretendo", Edward disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Então, quando é o casamento?" Jasper Whitlock disse do seu lugar ao lado de Alice. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele tinha falado sem ser perguntado.

Edward e eu rimos e olhamos um para o outro. Não haveria casamento no futuro próximo. Um passo de cada vez para nós.

"Não até depois do nosso", Rosalie respondeu para nós.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri. "Eu não tenho certeza se todos sabem, mas Rosalie tem regras. Estas regras estabelecem que você não pode se casar antes dela se você não está namorando desde antes de ela namorar."

"Sério?" Alice disse. "E se eu mudar isso?" Ela mexeu em sua bolsa e tirou um anel que facilmente deslizou em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

"Alice!" Edward agarrou a mão dela.

"Nós não queríamos dizer a mamãe e ao papai no seu grande dia, mas nós vamos nos casar no próximo verão depois que eu me formar."

Todos ofereceram os seus parabéns e Emmett abriu o champanhe desde que tivéssemos mais motivos para comemorar.

"Mamãe e papai vão pirar", Edward disse, tilintando sua taça contra a de sua irmã.

"Talvez. Mas não há nada que um Cullen ame mais do que um casamento. Você vai ver."

Ela piscou e Jasper beijou sua bochecha. Sorri ao pensar em todos os casamentos Cullens que estavam por vir. Alice ia se casar primeiro. Depois Rosalie. Depois Edward. Sim, um dia Edward e eu iríamos nos casar. Eu acho que era uma coisa boa que os Cullen amassem casamentos.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:  
**_Ah gente, pq sempre fico com um caroço na garganta? Rose e Emmet seus lesos! Vcs nasceram pra ficar juntos!  
_

_Bem, estava olhando nossos arquivos e descobri que o capítulo 19 NÃO está traduzido. Vou tentar traduzir no final de semana. Mas talvez não consiga gente... minha vida de dona de casa tem me segurado pelas canelas... mas juro que vou tentar. O capítulo 20 que é o ultimo está aqui prontinho. Amém, mais 2 capítulos e chegaremos ao fim._

_=* Irene_


	19. O Plano

**Capítulo 19 - O Plano**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Você deve ligar para Rosalie. _Hoje_"_._ Edward parece tão satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Eu não vou ligar para Rosalie. Eu disse para você – ela quer e vai fazer. Ela não vai me escutar."

Agora, ele parece confuso e um pouquinho desesperado. "Mas você disse que faria isso. Você disse que eles tinham que ficar juntos como nós."

Eu beijo o vinco que se desenvolveu entre suas sobrancelhas. "Eu entendo, mas precisamos de um plano melhor do que eu falar com Rosalie." Eu mordo minha unha. Como no mundo vamos fazê-la mudar de ideia? "Eu gosto do plano de Esme de não ajudar com o casamento. Acho melhor chamá-la e dizer a ela para não pegar os sapatos."

Edward sorri. "Isso foi ideia minha."

Meus olhos se arregalam com sua admissão. "Bem, você não é o único com um plano?"

Ele encolhe os ombros com humildade. Às vezes, ele é muito expressivo para usar palavras.

"Eu quero muito isso, também," eu digo. "Eu passei muitos meses tentando manter aquela garota feliz quando isso é impossível."

"O que você tem em mente, senhorita problema?"

"Nós vamos para o salão de beleza para um teste do cabelo e maquiagem dela na terça-feira. Vou falar pra ela que o coque faz seu rosto parecer gordo."

Edward teme por minha vida, eu posso dizer. "Eu não tenho certeza de que isso seja uma boa ideia."

"Eu não vou dizer que ela está gorda, eu vou sugerir isso. Vai funcionar. Ela nunca usa o cabelo solto para nada formal. Ela vai ficar obcecada com isso. Isso é perfeito. Ela poderia cancelar a coisa toda por medo de que ela não fique bem nas fotos." Eu amo Rosalie, mas ela é vaidosa e sabe disso.

"Muito bom", diz ele com um pouco de orgulho em seus olhos.

"Nós poderíamos fazer Carlisle fingir uma lesão. Então ele vai mancar. A perspectiva de caminhar pelo corredor com o pai mancando vai deixá-la louca."

"Precisamos fazer mais do que irritar Rosalie, no entanto." Ele pega minhas mãos, implorando. "É preciso convencê-la de que ela ainda gosta de Emmett. Você precisa lembrá-la de que ele é a escolha certa."

Ele é tão doce e eu amo que ele ache que eu tenho tanto poder sobre Rosalie, mas convencê-la de que ela ainda gosta de Emmett não é o meu trabalho. Alguém precisa lembrá-la de seus sentimentos por meu primo.

"Há apenas uma pessoa que pode fazer isso." Eu puxo minhas mãos e pego meu telefone. "E ele precisa ter sua bunda em Seattle para realizar o maior dos gestos."

Eu ligo para Emmett.

"Olá prima", diz Emmett, soando como se eu o tivesse acordado. Eu esqueço às vezes sobre a diferença de horário.

"Desculpe, merda. Que horas são aí? Acordei você, não foi?"

"Eu não durmo muito de qualquer maneira." Ele suspira. "Isso não importa. O que está acontecendo?"

"Ela não está feliz. Na verdade, ela está realmente muito infeliz. Ela nunca vai ser feliz casada com Felix. Ela vai se divorciar em um par de anos e ainda vai ficar mais deprimida."

"Bells, ugh". Eu posso ouvir sua mão dando um tapa na sua testa. Isto é o que ele queria e não queria ouvir. Ele odeia a ideia de ela estar triste, mas é a única coisa que ele precisa para justificar a luta por ela. "Juro por Deus".

"Juro por Deus, Em. Eu planejei todo esse maldito casamento. Ela não deu uma opinião sobre qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo sobre o vestido."

"Rosalie Cullen? Minha Rose? Não teve uma opinião?" Ele quase ri.

"Ela não é sua Rose. E eu não quero dizer isso para te machucar. Eu só quero dizer, se ela fosse sua, eu não estaria preocupada com ela. Ela deveria estar amando cada minuto disso, Em. Ela deveria estar contando os dias e ficar delirantemente feliz sobre o começo de sua vida com o marido. Ele não é o cara certo. Ele não é aquele que faz o sorriso dela ser do jeito que ela costumava sorrir quando estava com você. Se você ainda a ama, você precisa detê-la."

"_Se_ eu ainda a amo? Eu nunca deixei de amá-la. Eu a amei quando eu estava chateado com ela. Eu a amei quando ela me pediu para escolher entre ela e meu velho. Eu a amei quando ela arrumou as malas e tentou esconder o fato de que estava chorando. Eu a amei quando ela me pediu para deixá-la ir. Eu a amei quando pareceu tão fácil para ela seguir em frente sem mim. Eu a amo agora, mesmo que ela não me ame."

"Ela ama você. Ela quer que você lute por ela."

"Ela disse isso?"

Ela disse isso na noite da sinfonia. Esperemos que contasse. "É claro que ela disse, mas lembra de quando Edward e eu terminamos? Foi Rose quem disse-"

O telefone fica mudo.

Eu olho para Edward, puxando o telefone da minha orelha para ver o que aconteceu. "Eu acho que ele desligou na minha cara."

Edward começa a rir quando meu telefone toca.

"Será que você desligou na minha cara?" Eu respondo.

"Eu lhe disse para não chamar aquilo de término", Emmett rosna.

Meu suspiro soa tão frustrado. "Foi um término. Eu disse a ele que queria um tempo. Eu disse a ele que não queria que ele me ligasse ou mandasse mensagem ou me contatasse. Ele escutou. E nós dois ficamos infelizes. Você sabe por quê?"

"Porque vocês dois são ridiculamente dramáticos?"

Eu sorrio porque é verdade. "Ficamos infelizes, porque eu não queria que ele me ouvisse. Eu queria que ele me ligasse e me dissesse que não queria um tempo".

"Então por que você disse a ele para não ligar para você?" Eu posso ouvir sua exasperação.

"Porque é isso que as garotas fazem. Eu não sei. Eu queria que ele provasse que me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. Eu também estava com tanto medo que ele quebrasse meu coração, que eu queria quebrar o dele primeiro".

Edward se aproxima e enfia um pouco de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. A parte de trás de seus dedos gentilmente acaricia meu rosto, deixando-me saber que ele me perdoou por machucá-lo assim.

"Você acha que isso é o que Rosalie fez? Você acha que ela terminou comigo porque pensou que eu ia machucá-la? Quando ela me disse para escolher entre ela ou o meu pai, eu lhe disse que não poderia escolher. Que eu não escolheria a ele ou a ela. Que eu queria os dois. Isso foi tão estúpido, porque agora não tenho um nem outro".

Meu coração se parte por ele. "Ela se magoou ao vê-lo tirando vantagem de você, Em. Eu entendo por que você queria acreditar que ele era melhor do que aquilo. Eu entendo. Acho que Rose entende, também. Acho que ela foi embora porque ela não podia vê-lo machucá-lo como ele fez no final".

"Não", ele diz com tristeza, "ela só queria que eu a escolhesse e não fiz isso. Eu deveria ter escolhido ela."

"Escolha ela agora. Mostre a ela que você a quer para que ela possa admitir que ela o quer."

Ele não diz nada. Eu sei que eu estou pedindo a ele para colocar o seu coração a prova, com a possibilidade de ele ficar destruído.

"É melhor do que não tentar nada", eu incentivo.

"Eu preciso pensar sobre isso, Bells".

Eu larguei tudo isso em cima dele no meio da noite. Eu acho que não deveria ter esperado que ele pegasse um avião e fizesse isso imediatamente.

"Você tem seis dias. Estou aqui se você precisar da minha ajuda."

"Obrigado. Vou falar com você em breve. Tudo bem?"

"Noite, Em."

Eu desligo, não sei como ele se sente. Eu acho que o convenci. Ele é o único que pode acabar com este casamento. Se não o tivermos, não temos nada.

"O que ele disse?" Edward pergunta.

Eu me inclino em sua direção e ele é rápido para me envolver em seus braços. "Ele precisa de algum tempo para pensar."

"Nós realmente não temos qualquer tempo."

"Eu sei, mas você realmente pulou no avião para Ithaca no segundo em que Rosalie lhe disse aquelas coisas?"

"Não, eu estava com medo de que você me dissesse para ir embora."

"Eu imagino que é o que Emmett está pensando. Na verdade, é provavelmente pior para ele. Ela está morando com Felix. E eles não terminaram por causa de um mal-entendido estúpido também."

"Não. Acho que não." Edward me prende mais apertado. "Mas eu ainda acho que ela quer que alguém a pare. Quer dizer, você disse isso. Ela não esteve envolvida no planejamento do casamento. Ela esteve ao lado enquanto você fez todo o trabalho. Este é basicamente o seu casamento. Não o dela".

Com o dinheiro de Esme e Carlisle para gastar, eu me divertir escolhendo coisas que eu provavelmente teria sido mais prática se fosse o meu casamento e a conta dos meus pais. Desde que eu não conseguia que Rosalie tomasse uma decisão sobre qualquer coisa, desde as cores, as flores, a música, eu escolhi tudo o que eu gostaria se tivesse um orçamento ilimitado. Ia ser um casamento lindo. Eu exagerei nas flores, mas era muito divertido e Rose deixou. Eu mantive as cores discretas, sem azul, apesar de ser sua cor favorita. Azul não é a minha cor, eu não queria usar azul. Os vestidos cor de champanhe que eu escolhi pareceram perfeitos em Alice, Angela, e em mim. Nossas flores seriam creme, branco, e um pouco de laranja. É um casamento no final do verão, achei que algumas cores do outono eram apropriadas.

Edward esfrega círculos nas minhas costas. "É meio como se fosse o seu casamento dos sonhos. Você não acha?"

"Eu não sei", eu digo, hesitante, pensando em por que ele está perguntando.

"Tudo está do jeito que você gostaria que fosse no seu casamento, certo?"

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Há lírios e rosas coloridas nos ramos?"

Ele sabe o que eu gosto. Ele compra flores para o meu aniversário todos os anos. Lírios e rosas. Não apenas um ou o outro. Sempre ambos. Ele faz com que seja impossível as meninas no trabalho não me odiarem. Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo. Eu sou invejada por todos que eu conheço.

"Talvez", eu digo com um sorriso.

"Você gosta de filé mignon - a escolha nº 1 para o jantar, mas a segunda é halibut*. Isso foi para o seu pai, não foi? Ele ama halibut".

_*Peixe grande comum na região de Seattle._

O jantar vai ser fantástico. Felix disse para Rose escolher o que quisesse. Ele estava muito ocupado com o trabalho para se juntar a nós, quando nos reunimos com o fornecedor. Rosalie estava completamente apática sobre as coisas. Ela me perguntou o que eu gostava. Eu não ia mentir. Minha boca já está molhando só de pensar nisso. "Espere até você ver o bar de ostras que vai ser configurado antes do jantar. Vai ser incrível."

Edward solta os braços e se afasta para que possa ver o meu rosto. "O glacê do bolo é super doce e tem geléia de framboesa no recheio?"

Eu amo geléia de framboesa. Eu amo. E com bolo branco e cobertura amanteigada extra açucarada, eu morro só de pensar nisso. "Sim", eu respondo tentando não babar.

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado. "Isso definitivamente soa como o seu casamento dos sonhos, baby."

"O que você está tentando dizer, Edward?"

Ele desliza para fora do sofá e fica de joelhos. Minha respiração engata e ele pega a minha mão. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo. Preciso de você como as nuvens de chuva necessitam de chuva, como os relâmpagos precisam do trovão, como pontos de orvalho precisam... eu não sei, de orvalho?"

Estou rindo com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Eu quero passar todos os dias do resto da minha vida com você. Inferno, eu quero mais do que isso, se o bom Deus der para mim." Agora há lágrimas em ambos os olhos. "Havia algumas razões para que eu quisesse que você lesse meu diário. Uma delas foi para ver que nós devemos isso a Emmett e Rosalie para lutar por eles como eles lutaram por nós. Mas também era para fazer você ver que eu _sempre_ te amei. Que não houve um dia em que você não foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando me levantei de manhã e a última coisa que eu queria à noite."

Parece que meu coração é dez vezes maior para o meu peito. Ele me enche com suas palavras doces e sua devoção inabalável. Ele sempre consegue. "Eu acho que sim."

Edward parece tão sério. "Eu não quero que você ache que isso é algo que eu estou fazendo por capricho. Já pensei sobre isso há muito tempo. Estou esperando o momento certo e eu acho que é agora."

"Eu acredito em você," eu sussurro. A emoção é grande demais para eu falar mais alto.

"Esme e eu estivemos conversando. Ela não quer que Rosalie se case com Felix mais do que nós. Ela também odiaria ver um casamento e uma recepção inteira ir para o lixo."

O olhar de choque no meu rosto deve ser cômico porque Edward ri. Ele não pode estar falando sério. Nós não podemos...

"Edward -"

"Apenas me ouça. Eu queria me casar com você no minuto em que você se formou, mas decidimos já que eu estava indo para a Europa com a nossa sinfonia e você estava aceitando esse trabalho em Jacksonville, iríamos esperar. Bem, eu esperei. Eu não quero esperar mais."

Tínhamos esperado. Depois de me formar em Cornell, me mudei para Jacksonville para que eu pudesse estar no meio de toda a ação do tempo. A Flórida é o lugar para estar em atividade pesada no tempo: tornados, furacões e tempestades tropicais. Eu estava pronta para estar em meio de tudo isso. Especialmente desde que Edward estava indo para o exterior para fazer as apresentações especiais de sua sinfonia. Quando ele terminou com isso, ele estava tentando encontrar uma vaga de professor em uma escola de música perto de mim.

Claro, as coisas nunca saem exatamente como eu planejo. Edward foi cortejado pela Orquestra Sinfônica de Seattle, bem como a Escola de Música de Seattle. Era tudo muito perfeito. Ele poderia conduzir e tocar com a orquestra e ensinar na escola. Tudo o que ele queria. Só que nos colocou em lados opostos. Novamente. Eu me perguntava se nós teríamos sempre que procurar uma maneira de estar juntos.

A Flórida era tudo que eu esperava que fosse. Eu experimentei tempestades. Eu tinha lido sobre elas, assistido no youtube, sonhado. Eu estava no céu. Tínhamos vento, chuva, calor e raios como eu nunca havia imaginado. Em seguida, o Furacão Laurent atravessou a costa leste como uma vingança. Eu só precisei passar por um furacão para perceber que eu não queria tentar viver perto de outro. Eu gostava de estudar o tempo de longe, eu decidi. Mas conseguir um emprego como uma meteorologista não é fácil. Vagas são limitadas, especialmente em determinadas áreas. Eu fiquei por trás das cenas em Jacksonville. Eu nunca apareci na frente da câmera. Eu pensava que ficaria uma pilha de nervos se eu trabalhasse na televisão. Foi Rosalie que me lembrou que a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo era os meus nervos. Se eu ficasse nervosa, eu estaria despejando fatos meteorológicos obscuros e fascinantes. Seria brilhante.

Encontrar um emprego perto de Seattle foi difícil. Enviei currículos para cada canal de notícias em um raio de 50 milhas. Ninguém tinha vagas. Eu estava sofrendo com a primavera mais quente da história da Flórida quando o Twitter realmente salvou minha vida. Eu tinha twittado com Benjamin Buchanan, o meteorologista das notícias do Canal 4 de Seattle, desde que eu estava no colégio. Ele entrou em contato comigo, quando ele estava se aposentando e me disse que eu deveria pedir sua vaga, porque ele acreditava sinceramente que não havia ninguém que tivesse mais conhecimento do tempo do que eu. Com Benjamin como uma das minhas referências, eu consegui o emprego.

Tudo caiu perfeitamente no lugar. Eu me mudei de volta. Edward veio morar comigo. Nós tínhamos esperado o suficiente, mas agora ficaríamos no mesmo lugar para sempre. Passei toda a minha adolescência pensando que eu queria chegar o mais longe do estado de Washington o possível. Agora eu sabia que este era o único lugar ao qual eu realmente pertencia. Edward é uma grande parte disso.

"Eu não quero esperar mais nada", eu digo em tom tranqüilizador.

O sorriso de Edward aquece mais do que apenas meu coração. "Não há mais espera. Bella-".

Meu telefone toca, interrompendo o maior momento da minha vida. A imagem de Emmett com a camisa do Texas preenche a tela.

"Você deveria atender," Edward diz, entregando-me o telefone.

Quero gritar, mas atendo o telefone. "Ei, Em."

"Eu vou fazer isso."

Eu estou sorrindo tanto, embora isso só seja o primeiro passo em um plano muito complicado que nem sequer foi totalmente desenvolvido. "Bom. Quando você pode chegar aqui?"

"Eu não sei se eu posso chegar lá mais cedo do que no sábado. Isso é realmente forçar a barra, hein?"

No dia do casamento? Sim, isso é forçar ao extremo. Mas talvez seja o grande gesto que ela vai precisar - Emmett rebentando antes de começar o casamento. Se eu puder deixá-la bem afobada durante toda a semana, Emmett vai ser exatamente o que ela precisa. Não importa o que aconteceu entre eles, eu sei que ele sempre foi uma força calmante para ela. Assim como ele é para mim.

"Chegue aqui tão rápido quanto você puder. Edward e eu iremos fazer o que podemos, mas você tem que chegar aqui antes que ela diga que aceita."

"Eu vou. Mas Bella..." sua voz fica baixa "... eu não poderia sobreviver se ela me disser para ir embora e se casar com esse cara de qualquer maneira."

De repente, sinto esta enorme responsabilidade de fazer com que _isso_ não aconteça.

"Ela não vai dizer isso. Se você disser a ela como se sente, tudo vai dar certo. Acredito nisso. Você tem que acreditar."

Eu não estou tão confiante como eu estou tentando parecer, mas isso só vai funcionar se Emmett chegar a Seattle acreditando que ele pode convencê-la a não ir em frente com o casamento.

"Se você acredita, Bell, então eu acredito nisso. Você não iria me fazer ter mais dor de cabeça."

Eu aperto meus olhos e faço uma oração rápida para que isso não acabe em um enorme desastre. "Me ligue quando você souber quando vai chegar aqui."

Nós desligamos e me sinto terrivelmente esvaziada. Eu perdi toda a empolgação pela quase proposta.

"Ele virá?" Edward pergunta ainda de joelhos na minha frente.

"Enquanto ele não se convencer a pular fora pelos próximos dois dias."

"Nós vamos ter certeza de que isso não aconteça." Ele parece tão certo.

"Tudo gira em torno dele. Se ele não vir aqui e fizer algo grande para provar a ela que a ama, ela não vai parar nada. Ela vai se casar com alguém que ela não ama realmente. Ela vai cometer o maior erro de sua vida".

Edward se levanta e pega a minha mão. "Venha aqui". Me puxando até a porta, ele abre o armário pequeno do corredor e pega meu casaco. Sempre cavalheiro, Edward o segura enquanto eu deslizo meus braços nas mangas.

"O que estamos fazendo? São mais de onze horas."

"Coloque seus sapatos. Vamos, não temos muito tempo", diz ele com o maior sorriso. Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo, mas eu iria segui-lo até os confins da Terra se ele me pedisse. Com sapatos e casacos e estamos fora da porta.

Nós pulamos no carro e ele começa a dirigir para o sul até chegarmos à West Seattle Bridge.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Shh, confie em mim."

Eu confio. Eu nunca confiei em ninguém tanto quanto eu confio em Edward.

Chegamos a Avenida Porto. Eu não tenho ideia para onde estamos indo. Eu nunca estive nessa parte de Seattle antes. Não há nada aqui, apenas casas, e ninguém que eu conheço mora aqui.

"Desde quando você conhece essa parte da cidade?" Eu pergunto, olhando pela janela para Puget Sound brilhando sob as luzes da cidade.

"Eu não conheço, mas alguém me disse sobre ela. Agora, shush".

Ele está sendo tão misterioso. Eu gosto. Ele é sexy quando está sendo misterioso.

"Você sabia que Washington é o estado mais seguro contra relâmpagos no país?" Eu pergunto, olhando para o céu claro. "A Flórida é a mais propensa a relâmpagos. Será que eu nunca te disse isso?"

Edward ri. "Você me disse. Algumas vezes, eu acho. Outra razão pela qual eu estou feliz que você saiu de lá. Se as tempestades não a surpreendessem, um raio poderia tê-la expulsado."

"A Flórida tem sete das dez maiores cidades mais quentes dos EUA, também. O calor não era bom. Eu me sentia como se estivesse derretendo no verão. E basta pensar no que todos aqueles raios ultravioletas poderiam ter feito à minha pele. Eu não gosto de me bronzear. Vou de branco para vermelho. Isso é ruim quando você vive na Flórida."

"Outra boa razão para você voltar para casa." Edward passou a maior parte de sua vida em Chicago, mas ele sempre considerava Seattle sua casa. Eu amava isso.

"Ele também tem quatro das dez cidades mais úmidas. Chuva, chuva, chuva. Eu poderia ter sido lavada por toda aquela chuva. Achamos que chove muito aqui, mas Seattle nem mesmo está entre as dez primeiras."

Ele pega minha mão e a beija. "Pare de se preocupar e relaxe."

Assim que nós chegamos à parte mais ao norte de West Seattle, ele diminui a velocidade e estacionou em uma vaga.

"Vamos", diz ele, abrindo a porta do carro. Está escuro e a praia deve estar fechada para a noite. A última coisa que eu quero é ser presa.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto, saindo e o seguindo de qualquer maneira, porque ele parece ter um plano.

Ele já está andando na calçada. "Vamos lá, antes de entrarmos em apuros."

Eu o sigo, porque estar com ele é a única coisa que eu quero. Ele estende sua mão e eu a agarro. Andamos um pouco para baixo até ver uma âncora gigante e uma pequena área gramada de um mirante.

"Por que estamos na praia, no meio da noite?"

"Não é qualquer praia. Esta é Alki Beach. É um dos lugares mais românticos em Seattle." Ele me leva para a água e andamos através de Puget Sound, na mais bela vista do horizonte da cidade de Seattle que eu já vi. É uma noite clara e a cidade brilha, suas luzes refletindo na água como fitas multicoloridas que se estendem por todo o caminho através do som.

"Uau, isso é... wow". Estou sem palavras. É como algo que você veria em um cartão.

"Alguém no trabalho sugeriu este local. Pensei em trazer-lhe aqui um milhão de vezes ao longo do último mês ou algo assim. O onde sempre esteve no ar. O como era mais fácil. Pensei em como eu iria fazer isso por tempo demais." Ele estava de volta aos joelhos. "Seis anos atrás, eu conheci essa menina em uma praia que pensou que eu era um arrogante, um idiota detestável. Eu consegui impressioná-la com a minha capacidade de prever a chuva, mesmo que ela odiasse admitir." Eu balancei minha cabeça para o homem que eu amo tanto. Ele é arrogante e desagradável, mas nunca um idiota. "De alguma forma eu a convenci de que ela deveria ser minha garota e eu até lhe escrevi uma sinfonia. Agora eu quero mais. Eu quero o para sempre e sempre. Eu quero que ela seja minha esposa. Eu não tenho um anel, porque eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia convencê-la a fazer isso e eu estava com medo de que um anel fosse queimar um buraco no meu bolso. Eu teria dado ele a você no dia que eu o comprasse, os planos que se danem. Mas, Bella, eu quero que você se case comigo. Você quer? Na próxima semana ou no próximo ano. Eu não me importo. Basta dizer sim".

Sim.

Sim.

Sim.

Sim.

Eu imaginei este momento tantas vezes ao longo dos anos. O que ele diria? Onde é que ele diria isso? Eu sabia que ele iria me fazer chorar. Eu sabia que eu diria que sim. Eu não esperava essa sensação de calma que se apoderou de mim, no entanto. Não havia tempestade dentro de mim, só um perfeito, maravilhoso sentimento de paz. Casar-se com Edward era o que eu fui colocada aqui nesta Terra para fazer. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida. "Sim. Eu vou me casar com você."

Edward está em seus pés mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Ele me toma em seus braços e levanta-me fora de meus pés. Nós giramos como em todos os filmes bobos, mas eu adoro isso. Eu o amo.

"Eu não sei por que parte de mim se preocupou de que você não diria que sim", diz Edward, me colocando no chão. Ele me beija e eu quero me casar agora. Aqui mesmo no escuro sobre Alki Beach. Mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

"Eu falei sério quando eu disse que só poderia planejar um casamento de cada vez. Então, precisamos fazer duas coisas na segunda-feira."

Edward nunca foi mais feliz e eu sei exatamente como ele se sente, porque eu sinto isso também. "É isso mesmo?"

"Eu preciso de um anel."

"Sim, você precisa." Ele me beija novamente. Eu acho que ele se sente mal. Ele segura meu rosto em suas mãos, a curiosidade enche seus olhos. "Qual é a outra coisa que precisamos fazer?"

"Precisamos conseguir a nossa licença de casamento."

Ambas as sobrancelhas se atiram para cima. "Sério?"

"Bem, baby, se nós vamos roubar um casamento no próximo sábado, precisamos ter a nossa papelada em ordem."

Edward me levanta do chão novamente. Seu sorriso é quase mais brilhante do que as luzes da cidade. "Sim, nós precisamos."

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Capítulo perfeito. Tudo o que eu queria era ver o futuro e não mais o passado. Estou nervosa. Próximo capítulo é o ultimo!_

_Beijos meninas._


	20. O Pineapple Express

_**Capitulo 20 – O Pineapple Express**_

_Tradutora: Bia._

Interromper um casamento não é fácil. Interromper um casamento durante o planejamento para roubá-lo para si mesmo é ainda mais difícil. Interromper um casamento durante o planejamento para roubá-lo para si mesmo durante a tempestade do século está começando a parecer impossível.

De primeira, Edward e eu pensamos que tínhamos tudo sob controle. Segunda-feira, fomos para o tribunal e pedimos a nossa licença de casamento e, depois, fomos a uma loja de jóias para olhar as alianças. Terça-feira, eu consegui abalar Rosalie, começando a dizer alguma coisa quando eles fizeram seu cabelo e parando.

_"O que?" ela perguntou, olhando pra mim pelo reflexo do espelho._

_"Nada. Não importa. Você parece... bem" eu disse._

_"Bem? Eu pareço bem? Este é o meu casamento, Bella. O melhor que você pode pensar é em bem?" ela disse, ficando mais enfurecida por segundo._

_"É só que, eu não tinha percebido quão o seu rosto parece... redondo" eu disse, plantando a semente._

_"Redondo? Redondo? Você acha que meu rosto está gordo?" Ela realmente começou a surtar._

_"Não gordo! Eu não sei o que estou dizendo. Me ignore" eu disse._

Ela não podia. Ela fez a pobre moça do salão tentar quatro outros penteados nela. Depois que eu a fiz pensar que o rosto dela estava gordo nada estava certo. Ela odiou cada estilo que eles tentaram. Eu me senti um pouquinho culpada, mas era para seu próprio bem. Pelo menos era isso que eu dizia a mim mesma. Terça-feira foi também o dia em que ela me pediu para pegar seus sapatos, os sapatos que Esme não conseguiu pegar com as minhas instruções. Eu peguei os sapatos, mas eu "acidentalmente" os deixei cair, deixando-os terrivelmente sujos. Eu os levei para casa, liguei para Rose, e enquanto estava no telefone "tentei" limpá-los, apenas tornando o "problema" pior. Ela estava lívida.

As coisas pareciam estar indo bem. Em seguida, veio quarta-feira. Eu comecei a trabalhar no início da manhã, só para descobrir que um padrão de clima incomum estava se desenvolvendo. O Pineapple Express* é um padrão de tempo relativamente comum que traz ventos do sudoeste para o noroeste do Pacífico, juntamente com o ar quente e úmido do Havaí, onde são cultivados abacaxis (daí o nome). É comum para nós recebê-los no _inverno_. Não no meio de agosto. Essa tempestade em particular estava prevista para trazer mais de dois centímetros de chuva por dia ao longo dos próximos dias, com a mais pesada caindo entre quinta-feira e sábado. Partindo dessa perspectiva, nós estávamos prestes a lidar com algumas grandes inundações, possíveis deslizamentos de terra, e fechamento de estradas.

_*Pineapple Express: em tradução literal, Abacaxi Expresso._

Na quinta e sexta-feira, eu trabalhei mais horas que o normal, ajudando com o dilúvio de informações sobre a tempestade que estávamos tentando classificar. Emmett deveria embarcar na noite de sexta-feira, mas seu voo foi cancelado por causa da inundação. Seu voo não foi o único atrasado ou cancelado. Ninguém da família de Felix conseguiu entrar no Sea-Tac*. Edward tentou convencer Rosalie a cancelar o casamento devido este motivo, mas ela recusou. Felix, aparentemente, não se importava se sua família estava presente. Ele não tinha muitas pessoas do seu lado chegando, de qualquer maneira.

_*Sea-Tac: Seattle-Tacoma International Airport (Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma)_

O ensaio de sexta-feira à noite foi desagradável. Nós descobrimos que o porão da igreja, onde ficava o camarim da noiva, estava inundado. O ar quente tropical fez a temperatura na igreja sem ar-condicionado ser de uns bons dez graus mais quentes do que lá fora, e estava tão úmido que eu pensei que estivéssemos em uma sauna. Rosalie não estava feliz. Eu pensei que poderia convencê-la a adiar essa noite, mas ela cravou seus calcanhares e eu tive a sensação de que ela sabia que se ela saísse, ela sairia para o bem. Eu a pressionei um pouco, esperando que ela cederia, mas sua teimosia venceu e o casamento permaneceu.

É sábado de manhã, a chuva ainda está caindo. Estou esperando ouvir sobre Emmett e Edward está ao telefone com Esme.

"Eu sei... eu me sinto da mesma forma. Sim, nós tentamos isso... Bella falou isso pra ela. Bem, nós estamos contando que ele chegue aqui a tempo. Sei que nós não temos muito tempo sobrando. O tempo não está ajudando as coisas, isso é certo. Eu sei. Eu te aviso quando soubermos." Ele desliga o telefone e abre os braços, precisando de um abraço. "Ela está surtando."

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e pressiono meu rosto em seu peito. "Se o avião de Emmett não decolar nesta manhã, eu estarei pirando também."

"Nós poderíamos sequestrá-la. Tirar o telefone dela e trancá-la no nosso quarto até que ele chegue aqui."

"Eu não acho que este seja o melhor plano" eu digo com uma risadinha. "Mas nós vamos torná-lo o Plano C, apenas no caso."

"Eu quero casar com você hoje, mais do que qualquer coisa." Sua voz é suave, mas suas palavras penetram no meu peito e para o meu coração.

"Eu sei como você se sente."

"Prometa-me que, se Rose se casar hoje, nós não vamos esperar. Que vamos nos casar rápido. Eu não acho que eu posso esperar você planejar um segundo casamento. Nós vamos ter que fugir."

Eu ergo minha cabeça e ele levanta a sua para que possamos nos beijar. "Se Rose se casar hoje, nós vamos para o tribunal segunda-feira e tornaremos isso oficial."

"Eu espero que ela não se case hoje. Se alguém deveria se casar no dia mais chuvoso da história de Seattle, esse alguém é você. Certo?"

Eu o beijo de novo, porque eu o amo e a forma como sua mente e coração trabalham. "Absolutamente."

"Eu também proponho que nós tratemos esta noite como uma lua de mel, não importa o que aconteça." Suas mãos deslizam para baixo e ele aperta minha bunda.

Meus dedos deslizam nos seus bolsos da frente e eu beijo o seu pescoço. "Toda noite com você é como a minha lua de mel."

Seu peito sacode com os risos e nossas bocas se unem. Sua língua é tão brincalhona quanto suas palavras. Nós estamos perdidos no momento em que meu telefone toca. Um uniforme texano me encara quando eu o pego.

"Por favor, me diga que você está entrando em um avião."

"Tudo que vai para Seattle foi cancelado. Eles não podem me levar até amanhã à noite."

Eu estupidamente aponto o óbvio. "Isso é tarde demais, Em."

"Eu sei disso, Bella" ele exclama. Emmett nunca exclama. A realidade do que está acontecendo hoje está tendo seus efeitos. "É por isso que eu peguei um avião ontem à noite e voei para Denver. Agora minha mãe e eu estamos prestes a entrar em outro avião para Spokane. Nós provavelmente vamos chegar às 10:00. Então, vou alugar um maldito carro e levar a minha bunda para Seattle e chegar lá antes das 15:00 eu espero."

Eu respiro um pouco mais fácil. "Isso é bom, isso é perfeito. Você precisa chegar antes das 15:00 e você ficará bem."

"Eu não sei nada quanto ao bem, mas eu vou ter uma chance de lutar, pelo menos." Ele ainda não está convencido de que pode impedir o casamento por apenas aparecer. Eu sei que quanto mais próximo isso fica, mais ele fica com medo de que seu coração possa ganhar um enorme ferimento.

"Sua mãe está vindo?" Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto por um segundo.

"Bem, se as coisas funcionarem, ela quer ver sua sobrinha favorita se casar."

"Oh, Em. Espero que ela consiga. Eu sei que se você chegar aqui a tempo, ela vai conseguir."

"Eu espero que sim. Eu vou te avisar quando tocarmos no Estado de Washington."

Nós nos despedimos e posso dizer que Edward está morrendo por informações.

"Ele vai fazer isso?"

"Se tivermos sorte" eu digo. Embora, eu não tenha certeza se eu colocaria meu dinheiro em nós ou não.

As garotas tiveram um almoço leve no hotel antes de se prepararem para a cerimônia. Rosalie estava com um humor terrível e algo me dizia que não era apenas porque tudo não estava ocorrendo como planejado. Em vários momentos hoje eu a peguei parecendo perdida, um olhar perdido em seu rosto. Ela deveria estar absolutamente fora de si de felicidade em um dia como hoje. Eu sei que é assim que eu estaria me sentindo neste exato momento se eu não estivesse tão ocupada me preocupando com a possibilidade de não sermos os únicos a casar hoje. Ainda assim, há uma parte de mim que está absolutamente girando. Braços estendidos, cabeça inclinada para trás, os olhos fechados, sorriso no rosto – girando. Edward e eu poderíamos nos tornar marido e mulher essa noite. Eu poderia ser uma Cullen antes que o dia terminasse. Rose poderia ser a minha prima-irmã-por-lei. Se isso fosse uma coisa verdadeira.

Se ela estivesse se casando com Emmett hoje, seria nisso que ela estaria pensando também. Ela estaria animada porque nós íamos nos tornar uma família. Ela estaria ansiosa para que alguém a chamasse de Sra. McCarty. Ela estaria saltando das paredes e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela estaria girando. Ao invés disso, minha amiga permanecia parada, olhando para frente, para a desolação estendida na sua frente se ela continuasse com este casamento.

Ela não pode continuar com o casamento. Nós não vamos permitir.

A cada minuto mais próximo da cerimônia eu ficava mais ansiosa. A chuva não parou. Há deslizamentos de terra e fechamento de estradas, grandes inundações na cidade, graças às margens do rio Duwamish que transbordaram, mas isso é ainda pior mais a leste. Espero que isso não dificulte a entrada de Emmett no centro da cidade.

Edward está pirando. Esme está pirando. O Time de Meteorologistas do Canal Quatro está pirando. Eu estive mandando mensagens para o trabalho umas cem vezes. Eles sabem o que o dia de hoje significa pra mim, mas essa é a maior história meteorológica em um longo tempo. Eles até perguntaram se podiam mandar uma equipe de filmagem para tirar algumas fotos minhas em um casamento no meio desta loucura. Interesse humano, disseram. Eu preferiria estar no escritório, estudando o radar e pesquisando a história da inundação. Está me matando o fato de eu não estar trabalhando durante este tipo de fenômeno meteorológico.

"Você não pode fazer nada quanto a essa chuva de merda?" Rosalie murmura conforme nós chegávamos à igreja. O estacionamento está inundado não só da chuva, mas também da água que a bomba esvaziou o porão.

"Eu prevejo o tempo, eu não o controlo" eu explico pela milionésima vez. Por que é que as pessoas acham que os meteorologistas têm algum tipo de poder sobre o tempo que os seres humanos normais não têm? "Você pode reclamar com Deus quando estivermos dentro da igreja. Ele tem uma palavra efetiva a dizer."

Ela faz uma carranca para mim como a que ela fez durante todo o dia. "_Você_ deveria se casar em um dia como esse, não eu."

_Sim, eu deveria._ Angela me lança um olhar conhecedor, assim como Alice. Todo mundo está imerso neste plano louco, e eu não posso evitar, mas sinto lá no fundo que Rosalie realmente quis dizer o que ela disse. Armadas com guarda-chuvas e usando botas de chuva hediondas, nós saltamos para fora do carro e corremos para a Igreja Green Lake United Methodist. Ela parece um castelo do lado de fora, mas é uma verdadeira dor na bunda por causa da inundação. Rosalie tem que se arrumar no armário do diretor musical devido às questões do porão. Nós quatro estamos apertadas ali, tentando ajudar a noiva com seu vestido.

Angela continua esbarrando nas estantes de instrumentos, Alice não é nada além de braços que saem das prateleiras de roupa do coral, e se meu cotovelo atingir os pratos de bateria que estão atrás de mim mais uma vez, eu vou gritar. Nós tivemos que enxotar Esme, porque não havia espaço suficiente.

Rosalie parece linda, mas miserável. Meu telefone continua apitando na minha bolsa e eu realmente quero checá-lo, pois poderia ser Emmett me dando uma atualização ou Edward com algumas palavras de encorajamento. De qualquer maneira, eu preciso pegá-lo.

"Ang, você pode me passar a minha bolsa?" Nós meio que empurramos tudo em um canto e não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa dar à volta em Rosalie para conseguir isso sozinha.

Angela agarra os cotovelos de Rosalie e gira em um círculo pequeno até que ela está mais próxima da pilha.

Alice ainda está presa nas roupas. "Eu acho que preciso de um pouco de ar."

Angela pega a minha bolsa e faz a coisa de girar com Rose novamente até que ela possa entregá-la para mim. Alice então se junta a elas como engrenagens de uma máquina, todas girando até chegar onde precisam. Alice chega à porta enquanto eu me junto à mistura para que eu possa sair deste quarto pequeno e insanamente quente também.

"Eu já volto" eu prometo.

Alice e eu enxugamos nossas testas quando saímos de lá. Este dia podia ficar mais louco? Temo que possa, mas espero que não.

Esme está andando pelo corredor. "Onde ele está?" ela pergunta enquanto eu procuro o meu telefone.

"Eu não sei. Espere um pouco." Eu tenho uma mensagem, mas não é de Emmett ou Edward. O Canal Quatro está enviando uma equipe de filmagem. Meu chefe está me implorando para deixá-los filmar um pouco do casamento que acontecerá durante essa tempestade.

Eu não tenho certeza se essa é uma boa ideia e é isso que eu mando de volta. Este pode não ser o casamento que acontecerá no meio da tempestade. Se Deus quiser, este será o casamento que não vai acontecer, apesar da maldita tempestade.

"Bem?" Esme pergunta novamente. Eu esqueci que ela estava esperando por mim.

"Não era Emmett."

Eu mando uma mensagem pra ele pedindo uma atualização, mas não obtenho resposta. Na última notícia que tive dele, ele estava a 101 na Interestadual 90* e ainda estava há um par de horas de distância. Ele estava dirigindo como um louco, mas eu acho que ele precisava disso, porque estamos fora do tempo.

_*Emmett estava dirigindo a 101 por hora em uma estrada que a velocidade máxima era 90 quilômetros por hora._

"Onde ele pode estar? Ele precisa chegar aqui." Esme parece exasperada.

"Você sabia que nós já batemos o recorde de 24 horas de chuva por um centímetro? Se isso fosse neve, você sabe quanta neve seria?" Eu estive compartilhando fatos meteorológicos de Seattle durante todo o dia. Eu não posso evitar. Eu nunca estive tão nervosa.

"Ele vai fazer isso" Alice diz, agarrando o meu braço em uma tentativa de me acalmar.

As portas da igreja se abrem e Edward, Carlisle e Jasper entram com um guarda-chuva para os três. Eles estão descalços, calças de smoking arregaçadas até os joelhos, meias e sapatos na mão. É uma visão espetacular e eu não consigo deixar de tirar uma foto rápida com meu telefone. Isso vai para o nosso álbum de casamento. Edward está encharcado.

"Alguma palavra?" ele pergunta.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. "Só mandei uma mensagem pedindo uma atualização, mas ele não respondeu."

Mesmo encharcado, Edward parece perfeito. Ele caminha em direção a mim e balança a cabeça molhada, me borrifando com a água da chuva. "Oi."

"Oi" eu digo de volta. Eu quero tanto me casar com esse homem. Quero me casar com ele hoje. Agora.

"Ele vai fazer isso."

"Eu espero que sim."

"Você está linda."

"Você está molhado."

Ele ri e só o som me faz querer puxá-lo para frente do pastor e dizer que eu aceito e deixá-lo beijar a noiva.

"Eu vou me casar com você hoje, Senhorita Swan. De uma forma ou de outra, eu vou te tornar minha hoje."

_Sua_. Eu era sua desde o dia no futebol quando ele me derrubou e me cobriu de areia. Hoje, espero que isso se torne oficial.

Eu beijo seus lábios, colocando as mãos sobre seu peito para que ele não deixasse o meu vestido molhado, já que ele estava me puxando contra seu corpo. "Vocês precisam encontrar um jeito de se secar."

"Eu te encontro no altar" ele sussurra em meu ouvido antes de recuar e se juntar aos rapazes para encontrar um jeito de ficar apresentável para a cerimônia.

Se Emmett não aparecer nos próximos 20 minutos, eu preciso pelo menos atrasar as coisas até que ele chegue aqui. Eu mando uma mensagem para o meu primo mais uma vez.

_Eu preciso de você. Ela precisa de você. Fique seguro, mas chegue aqui._

Nós decidimos nos revezar penduradas no armário de abastecimento com Rosalie. Angela e Esme estavam lá e agora era a vez de Alice. Eu vou depois. Todo mundo está esperando que eu a faça reconsiderar. Eu não pensei em algo realmente bom para dizer ainda.

O santuário da igreja está lentamente se enchendo de convidados. Chegar aqui não pode ser fácil para qualquer um, até mesmo para os moradores. As estradas estão fechadas, as pessoas estão lidando com seus próprios problemas de inundações, é uma verdadeira bagunça. Eu olho para os meus pais. Encontro um garoto desajeitadamente alto e magro em pé na parte de trás.

"Jake?"

"Ei, Bella." O menino esta com onze anos e se parece com um cachorrinho crescido. Seus membros e os pés parecem grandes demais para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele dá um passo para mais perto e abaixa a voz. "Papai e mamãe ouviram falar sobre o seu plano e decidiram arruinar o casamento, na esperança de ele se transformar no seu. Estou aqui para quando o pastor pergunta se alguém se opõe" ele diz com uma piscadela.

Esse garoto. Nunca muda.

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas se você ainda estiver pensando em abrir essa tua boca quando eu estiver lá em cima no altar com Edward, eu vou me certificar de que você está de castigo para o resto de sua vida" Eu digo, invocando a minha babá interior.

"Bella, por favor. Me dê mais alguns anos. Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro. E Edward é... ele é... estranho. Você não pode se casar com alguém estranho."

"Ela adora coisas estranhas" Edward diz sobre o ombro de Jake, cicatrizes da luz do dia saem do pobre garoto. "Oi, Jake."

Eu dou risada enquanto Jake coloca uma mão sobre o seu coração acelerado.

"Use um sino da próxima vez, creeper*! Jesus, você está tentando me matar?"

_*Creeper: uma pessoa que faz coisas estranhas, como por exemplo, te olhar enquanto você dorme, ou olhar para você por horas através de uma janela._

"Você está tentando roubar a minha razão de existir?" Edward pergunta enquanto ele passa por Jake e coloca o braço em volta da minha cintura.

Jake revira os olhos. "Viu?" ele me diz. "Estranho. Eu vou sentar com os meus pais. Tente fazer isso um pouco emocionante, tá?"

"E eu que pensava que Felix era o único que tinha alguma competição hoje." Edward beija o meu pescoço. Nós realmente precisamos nos casar hoje.

"Não há competição para o meu coração. Nunca teve, nunca terá. Ele é todo seu."

"Ótimo. Alguma notícia?"

"Não. Estou começando a ficar nervosa. Quer dizer, tudo em que eu posso pensar é em como a média de precipitação nesta época do ano está um pouco além de uma polegada. Nós estamos muito bem com relação a isso."

Edward ri. "Bem, agora eu sei que devo esperar por alguns fatos meteorológicos em seus votos."

"Meus votos?"

"Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos concordado que iríamos fazer os nossos próprios votos" ele diz sério.

Não me lembro dessa conversa. ABSOLUTAMENTE. "O que você está falando? Eu não tenho votos escritos" Eu meio sussurro meio grito enquanto um casal do lado de Felix da família entra. Jasper os leva ao seu banco.

"Você pode improvisar. Você será incrível. Eu estou preocupado com o meu. Eu não quero me sair muito brega."

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo." É como se ele não estivesse me ouvindo. Eu não vou 'improvisar' os meus votos.

Edward beija minha testa. "Vá falar com o meu primo. Se Emmett não chegar aqui, você é nossa última esperança."

Eu ando de volta para o espaço de reunião só para ser saudada por uma equipe de filmagem do Canal Quatro.

"Bella! Ei, onde é que podemos ficar?"

Isso não é o que eu preciso agora. "Eu pensei que tivesse deixado claro que vocês estarem aqui era uma ideia muito ruim."

"Qual é, você viu lá fora?" Royce, um dos meus favoritos câmera man, diz. "Nós só filmamos da 520 Bridge. Essa coisa está desligada. É uma loucura lá fora. Nós também filmamos as casas que foram atingidas por um deslizamento de terra. Cara! Foi incrível."

"Ouça," eu sussurro, puxando-os de lado, para longe das portas "este não é o melhor casamento para ser apresentando com um sentimento de boa história. Okay? Basta confiar em mim."

Nenhum deles se importou com o que eu estava dizendo. "Vamos lá. A Igreja Green Lake tem um lago em seu estacionamento. Isso é engraçado. Só vamos tirar algumas fotos do casal feliz andando pelo corredor e talvez algumas fotos do estacionamento inundado. Nós não seremos nenhum problema."

Nenhum problemas. _Ha_. Casal feliz. _Ha Ha._ "Só fiquem fora do caminho."

Eu preciso falar com Rosalie.

"Eu acho que eu acertei um sentimento" Angela diz, parecendo completamente tonta quando eu voltei. "Ela trouxe o dia do meu casamento a tona de novo, e eu disse que o que eu aprendi naquele dia foi que não importa se o dono do anel chorou ao caminhar para o altar e correu para sua mãe antes de caminhar até nós. Não importa que o primo do meu pai trouxe duas pessoas a mais com ele para a recepção ou que o DJ original cancelou dois dias antes e tivemos que contratar alguém no último minuto que cheirava a maconha e parecia Chewbacca*."

_*Chewbacca: personagem de Guerra nas Estrelas (Star Wars)._

"Aquele cara se parecia com o Chewbacca!" Eu ri.

"Enfim." Angela balança a cabeça ao se lembrar. "Eu lhe disse que a única coisa que importava era que Garrett estava lá e ele era o homem com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Eu disse que o dia do seu casamento não é sobre qualquer coisa além de se casar com o homem que você ama. Todo o resto, bom ou mau, é insignificante em comparação. Ela não disse nada, mas eu poderia dizer que atingi algo. Se você trabalhar com ela, ela vai cavar. Eu sei disso."

Angela e eu somos melhores amigas desde a infância. Ela sempre foi gentil e sábia. Ela me deu a coragem para falar com Rosalie e dizer o que eu sinto. Rosalie esperava caminhar até o altar em cinco minutos. Emmett não me mandou nenhuma mensagem. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ele está ou quando ele vai chegar aqui. O peso deste sequestro agora está firmemente em meus ombros.

Eu abro a porta do armário e ouço Alice. "Tudo o que sei é que, se você se casar com o seu melhor amigo, então você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Se ele é o único com quem pode conversar e ser você mesma, você vai sobreviver a todos os altos e baixos que a vida de casada lançar no seu caminho. E confie em mim, a vida de casados tem altos _e_ baixos."

"Empregada doméstica de honra se apresentando" eu digo, me juntando a elas na pequena sala. "Temos cerca de cinco minutos até que chegue a hora." Alice dá um grande abraço em Rosalie e se mexe para sair, dando um pequeno aperto em meu ombro conforme ela passa por mim.

Rose e eu olhamos uma para a outra por um minuto. Ela está linda. Seu cabelo está liso e brilhante, embora esta igreja esteja úmida como o inferno. Sua maquiagem está impecável. O vestido dela se encaixa como uma luva. Ela é um quadro perfeito – do lado de fora. Por dentro, há uma guerra terrível. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos.

"No ano passado tínhamos apenas sete dias de chuva durante todo o mês de agosto. Mesmo assim, não foi tanta chuva quanto nós tivemos nas últimas 24 horas."

"Por que você está tão nervosa? Eu deveria estar nervosa, não você. Estou me sentindo nervosa, Bella. Talvez não sejam os nervos. Talvez eu esteja enjoada. Estou começando a me sentir um pouco enjoada. Eu gostaria de poder me deitar, mas eu não posso. Tenho que ir lá e me casar." O pânico de Rosalie é desolador.

"Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira fazer" eu lembro a ela. Talvez ela só precisasse de permissão.

"Eu tenho que me casar hoje" ela diz, como se isso não fosse algo que ela queira fazer.

Eu pego as mãos dela e a olho diretamente nos olhos. "Você não tem que fazer _nada _que você não queira fazer, Rose. Ninguém que importe vai te julgar ou usar isso contra você."

Seu lábio inferior treme. "O único que realmente importa não liga para o que eu faço."

Onde está o meu maldito primo quando eu preciso dele? "Isso não é verdade" eu a corrigi. "Ele se preocupa. Ele se importa muito."

Rosalie pisca as lágrimas. Ela não gostaria de estragar a maquiagem antes de caminhar até o altar. "Você só está dizendo isso porque você não gosta do Felix e ele é seu primo." Ela ainda não vai dizer o nome de Emmett.

"_Ele_ é meu primo, mas eu não odeio Felix. Eu só não acho que você ame o Felix. Acho que você ainda _o_ ama."

Ela balança a cabeça e tenta se afastar de mim. "Eu amo Felix. Ele me ama. Ele quer cuidar de mim. Ele poderia se casar com qualquer pessoa e ele me escolheu."

Esta é a besteira ridícula com a qual ela vem me alimentando por meses. Eu não aguento mais isso. "Ele é o seu melhor amigo? Ele é a pessoa com quem você imagina passar o resto de sua vida? Ele ama você por quem você é, boa e ruim? Será que ele lhe escreveu poemas de amor e disse coisas bobas só para te fazer sorrir? Será que ele não quer nada a não ser que você seja feliz, mesmo à custa de sua própria felicidade? Emmett passou os últimos meses pensando que você estava feliz e isso é o que você quer. Ele estava tentando fazer o que você pediu pra ele. Ele pensou que você queria que ele te deixasse sozinha. Mas nós duas sabemos que não é verdade, certo?"

Ela não me respondeu, nem mesmo se virou.

"Eu sei que todo mundo tem dividido os seus pensamentos sobre o casamento. Elas falam da experiência, mas eu vou compartilhar algo, também. Quando eu penso em me casar com Edward, eu não consigo parar de sorrir. Sinto-me como a garota mais sortuda em todo o mundo, não porque ele me escolheu, mas porque ele nunca imaginou escolher qualquer outra pessoa. Quando eu penso em me casar com Edward, eu não me importo se chove ou neva ou se eu tenho que me arrumar em um armário de abastecimento. Tudo no que eu penso é no olhar que eu vou ver em seu rosto enquanto eu estiver caminhando até o altar. Você sabe, aquele olhar, o que me faz sentir como se eu fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele."

Eu sei que ela sabe sobre este olhar, porque é a mesma forma que Emmett costumava olhar para ela.

"Isso é o que você merece, Rose. Adoro Emmett. Eu o amo como você ama Edward. Mas isto não é sobre Emmett" eu digo, mudando minha tática. Isso tem que ser mais do que Emmett. "Isto é sobre você. Eu te amo. Edward te ama. Seus pais te amam. Ang, Alice, todos nós amamos você. Nós odiamos ver você tão infeliz com o que deveria ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Por favor, não faça algo que você não quer fazer. Não se contente com alguém que não é o único. Não faça isso com você mesma. Você merece ser feliz."

Ela não vai virar, mas eu sei que ela ouviu cada palavra.

"Posso ficar um minuto sozinha?" ela pergunta, sua voz é pequena.

"Claro." Eu a deixo sozinha. É isso. Eu fiz e disse tudo o que eu posso pensar em dizer e fazer. Eu disse a ela para escolher a si mesma, sua felicidade. Eu só espero que ela ouça.

Carlisle, Esme, Angela e Alice estão todos de pé do lado de fora do armário. Eles estão esperando que eu diga que eu a fiz mudar de ideia. Eu não tenho certeza se eu consegui. Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. Eu não consigo entender o que qualquer um deles está dizendo, mas eu suponho que eles queiram saber o que Rose vai fazer.

"Está na hora" a anfitriã de casamentos da igreja diz, aquietando a multidão a minha volta. Ela está pronta para nos organizar e enviar Rosalie para o corredor.

"A noiva precisa de um minuto" eu digo, esperando por mais alguns minutos.

"Não, ela não precisa." A porta atrás de mim se abre e Rosalie sai.

Eu imagino que ela esteja olhando para um grupo muito sombrio. Eu não posso acreditar que eu falhei. Meus ombros caem e eu viro a cabeça para o banco onde nossas flores estão. Pelo menos eu escolhi belas flores. Vou tentar me focar nelas conforme eu fico ao lado da minha amiga, enquanto ela comete o maior erro de sua vida.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, querida?" Carlisle dá um passo à frente e oferece seu braço a sua filha. "Você sabe que sua mãe e eu apoiamos o que você quer fazer hoje. A única coisa que importa é a sua felicidade. É isso. Se você está feliz, estamos felizes. Nada mais importa."

"Eu sei, pai."

Edward vai ficar tão decepcionado. Emmett vai ser esmagado. Eu vou me casar em um tribunal na segunda-feira. Minha mãe vai me matar.

"É por isso que eu decidi que eu não posso fazer isso."

Eu não tenho certeza se eu ouvi corretamente. Eu me viro, as flores em minha mão. "O que você disse?"

Rosalie sorri pela primeira vez no dia. A primeira vez em meses, na verdade. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso me casar com Felix."

Eu me sinto a ponto de cair de joelhos e agradecer a Deus no céu quando a porta da parte de trás se abre e meu primo entra, encharcado até os ossos e vestindo um colete salva-vidas laranja brilhante.

"Eu me oponho!" ele grita, correndo em direção ao santuário. "Por favor, eu me oponho!"

"Emmett!" Eu tento chamar a atenção dele e impedi-lo de parar um casamento que já foi parado antes de começar.

Ele olha para mim e a distração faz com que ele deslize sobre o piso de ladrilho molhado, os pés voando de debaixo dele e ele cai de costas no chão. Ele geme alto enquanto todos nós corremos para ajudá-lo.

"Oh meu Deus, você está bem?" Eu pergunto, com medo de que ele quase tenha se matado tentando chegar até Rosalie.

"Eu cheguei muito tarde?" Ele parece com dor.

Eu rio enquanto o corredor enche de pessoas que vêm para ver sobre o que é o tumulto todo. A anfitriã do casamento está tentando manter as pessoas em ordem e levá-los de volta aos seus lugares. Ela começa a fechar as portas que levam ao santuário. "Eu vou dar um minuto a vocês."

Rosalie se ajoelha ao meu lado, mas seus olhos estão fixados em Emmett. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Essa é a minha deixa. Eu dou tapinhas no peito de Emmett revestido pelo colete salva-vidas e me levanto, apontando para todos os outros para recuarem comigo.

"Eu vim aqui para parar o seu casamento" ele admite. Ele tenta se sentar e estremece.

"Não se mova, filho" Carlisle diz de onde estamos em pé, a poucos metros de distância. Rosalie olha por cima do ombro para ele. Este é "o olhar". Seu pai finge fechar seus lábios.

"Por que você faria isso?" ela pergunta a Emmett.

Na minha cabeça, eu estou implorando para ele não dizer algo como, _Bella me disse_. Ele precisa ser mais suave do que isso.

"Como eu não faria, Rosie? A mulher que eu amo vai se casar com alguém que não sou eu. Como eu não poderia pelo menos tentar dizer a ela que eu não quero que ela seja a mulher de ninguém?"

_Porra, ele é bom._

"Como você chegou aqui? Eu ouvi dizer que o aeroporto estava fechado."

"Eu não voei em Sea-Tac. Isso teria sido um inferno mais fácil do que o que eu fiz para chegar até aqui." Ele se apóia sobre os cotovelos. Ele parece cômico neste colete salva-vidas. Eu só posso imaginar no que o homem tem sido até hoje. "Eu queria vir mais cedo. Eu não queria fazer uma grande cena. Eu sei que você ama esse cara e você tem todo o direito de me odiar por não ter contado mais cedo que eu amo você e eu nunca deveria ter deixado você sair da minha porta. Eu deveria ter segurado o que tínhamos, Rose. Eu deveria ter segurado você com as duas mãos, porque eu nunca vou amar ninguém como eu te amo. Meu coração não pode fazer isso. Ele quer você e só você."

E eu acho que eu me apaixonei pelo meu primo. Então, não há qualquer outra pessoa. Rosalie se inclina e o beija. Foi aí que eu notei a câmera de televisão que estava saindo das portas do santuário.

Eu acuso e fico na frente dele. "Você está brincando comigo agora?" Eu estou fervendo.

"Bella, isso é uma grande coisa!" Royce reclama conforme eu fico na sua frente. "O cara chega ao casamento parecendo que ele nadou todo o caminho para chegar e aqui e roubar a noiva. Isto é incrível!"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Felix empurra seu caminho para o corredor da frente. Não levou muito tempo para ele ver o que estava acontecendo. "Rosalie, o que diabos você está fazendo no chão?"

Edward está atrás dele e logo depois Jasper. Os caras do Canal Quatro saem para a entrada, mas recuam e mantêm as filmagens.

Rosalie se levanta e alisa a frente de seu vestido. "Felix, nós precisamos conversar."

Parece que nunca tinham rompido com Felix antes. Só porque Rose decidiu terminar não significava que ele iria embora sem lutar. Ela mostrou as suas armas, embora, e deixou seu pai, meu pai, Edward, Jasper e seu tio escoltarem seu ex do local.

As únicas pessoas deixadas na igreja agora eram a nossa família e amigos. E eles estão esperando a noiva chegar ao altar. Eu sou a noiva. Eu. Sou. A. Noiva.

"Eu não vou nem perguntar se você tem certeza. Tenho a sensação de que você diria que você nunca teve mais certeza sobre qualquer outra coisa" papai diz, ajustando sua gravata.

Eu sorrio. "Você está certo."

"Edward é um bom rapaz" ele admite pela primeira vez _desde sempre_.

Eu aperto o braço do meu pai, agradecida por ele ver Edward como mais do que O Fodedor de Filhas. "Ele é o melhor, pai. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Vamos fazer isso então."

A música começa e as portas se abrem. Alice desce primeiro, depois Rose, seguida por Angela. Assim que elas fazem isso até o fim eu posso ver Edward de pé ao lado do pastor. O olhar em seu rosto me faz querer correr e não andar por esse corredor. Às vezes parece que eu estive esperando mil anos por este momento. Nossa espera acabou. Cada hora louca de hoje levou a isso. Nosso momento é agora.

Eu pensei que ficaria sobrecarregada com ansiedade. Eu pensei que ter todo mundo olhando para mim me faria querer correr e me esconder. Mas tudo o que eu vejo é ele. Tudo que eu sinto é amor. Tudo o que eu quero é dizer que eu aceito. Porque eu aceito.

Papai e Edward apertam as mãos e há algo tão cativante sobre essa troca entre o homem que me amou por toda a minha vida e o homem que está aqui para garantir que ele vai me amar pelo resto da sua.

Papai me dá um beijo na bochecha e me entrega para Edward.

É como se Edward estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez hoje. "Eu te amo" ele sussurra. Três palavras que dizem tudo o que eu preciso saber. "E você está linda."

"Eu também te amo."

O pastor fala, mas eu não sei o que ele diz. Toda a minha atenção está no homem ao meu lado. A sensação de seus dedos em volta dos meus. O cabelo desgrenhado na cabeça. A forma como ele parece usando um smoking. Não há nada melhor, exceto, talvez, os jeans desgastados que ele usa nos fins de semana.

Quando é hora dos votos, Edward vai primeiro.

"Bella, eu prometo mantê-la quente quando nós dançarmos na chuva ou brincarmos na neve. Acho que nós dois sabemos que a vida não é sempre arco íris e sol, mas eu prometo amá-la através de cada mudança no tempo. Prometo tentar lembrar de colocar o controle remoto no lugar dele e não jogar as meias no chão. Eu prometo cuidar de você quando você estiver doente e tentar não lamentar muito quando eu estiver abaixo do tempo." Ele mexe as sobrancelhas para o seu jogo de palavras. Ele é tão adorável e completamente brega, mas eu não o quero de outra maneira. "Acima de tudo, eu prometo tentar ser o homem que você acredita que eu seja. Eu te amo agora e para sempre, porque meu coração sempre pertencerá a você."

"Isso foi realmente bom, baby" Eu digo abruptamente, explodindo com um amor louco por ele. Todos na igreja riem, mas eu não me importo. Edward dá um aperto em minhas mãos. Eu respiro fundo e me concentro apenas nele. Acho que estou improvisando. "Edward, eu prometo sempre ser a sua maior fã. Prometo nunca deixar você esquecer que você é mais do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido em um amigo, em um marido, em uma alma gêmea. Prometo fazer o que puder para ajudá-lo a encontrar o equilíbrio e uma nova canção, quando você precisar de uma. Eu prometo só ir para a cama com raiva se eu tiver 100% de certeza de que eu estou certa e você está errado." Ele sorri e eu sei que eu nunca vou para a cama com raiva. "Eu prometo não ler seu diário sem a sua autorização e lhe enviar um guarda-chuva quando eu souber que vai chover. Mais importante, eu prometo sempre voltar para casa, porque você é a minha casa. Você é o meu sol, minhas estrelas, meu vento, minha chuva. Minha linda tempestade. Você é o que vou amar hoje, amanhã, para sempre."

"Para sempre" ele sussurra de volta.

O pastor toma a frente e há alguns eu aceito e alianças trocadas. A minha aliança tem um diamante de lágrima que, como Edward apontou, deve realmente ser chamado de um pingo de chuva. Eu amo isso quase tanto quanto eu o amo. Eu sorrio enquanto eu deslizo a sua aliança. Vendo a banda de platina em seu dedo, eu percebo que não há nada mais sexy do que um homem com uma aliança de casamento. Agora todo mundo que olhar para ele vai saber que não pode tê-lo. Ele pertence a mim. Dois pequenos pedaços de jóias representam perfeitamente o significado da nossa ligação. Um círculo sem fim do amor. Sem começo, nem fim. Para sempre.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Você pode beijar a noiva".

Edward não hesita. Sua mão cobre minha bochecha e seus lábios cobrem os meus. Eu o beijei um milhão de vezes, mas isso é como beijar pela primeira vez. É o nosso primeiro. Nossa primeira vez como marido e mulher. E eu sinto isso... _em todos os lugares_. Eu sinto isso na batida rápida do meu coração. No arrepio na espinha. Na vibração em meu estômago.

Marido.

Esposa.

Até que a morte nos separe.

"Tudo bem, vocês dois. Vamos seguir com isso antes que a igreja seja lavada." A voz de Emmett rompe nosso devaneio.

Edward me deixa sair primeiro, mas depois me puxa de volta para mais um beijo. Eu posso ouvir todo mundo rir de novo. A música entra em cena e temos que parar. Nos viramos para enfrentar a nossa família e amigos. Edward levanta as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, triunfante. Sequestro completo.

Royce e os outros caras do Canal Quatro erguem os polegares para mim. Jake se senta e faz beicinho, enquanto todo mundo se levanta e aplaude. Mamãe e papai estão sorrindo com orgulho. Edward me leva para o corredor e eu não tenho certeza se eu vou conseguir parar de sorrir.

É assim que o início do feliz para sempre deve nos fazer sentir.

"Temos algumas novidades interessantes aqui no Canal Quatro. Um dos membros da nossa família Canal Quatro teve um dia muito emocionante hoje. A meteorologista favorita das manhãs de Seattle, Bella Swan, passou o dia mais chuvoso da história da cidade fazendo algo completamente inesperado." Jane Cunningham, a apresentadora da noite, sorri brilhantemente.

A tela muda para uma foto da Igreja Green Lake United Methodist. O castelo parece real enquanto a chuva cai. Parece quase como algo saído de tempos medievais. Meteorologista veterano, a voz de James Goodman soa sobre o vídeo do estacionamento inundado e um monte de guarda-chuvas em um canto da porta de entrada da igreja.

"Seattle não via tanta chuva em um período de 24 horas desde dezembro de 2007, quando outro Pineapple Express atingiu a maior área de PugetSound. Mas um pouco (ou talvez eu devesse dizer muito) de chuva não pode parar um amor verdadeiro."

A canção de Irving Berlin "Love and the Weather*" do musical _White Christmas _toca ao fundo. Há uma foto do santuário da igreja e de um homem jovem e uma mulher jovem segurando as mãos e parecendo muito apaixonados.

_* O Amor e o Tempo._

"Apesar de o porão da igreja estar inundado e do fato de que isso realmente deveria ser o casamento de outra pessoa, a nossa Bella Swan não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de dizer eu aceito neste dia na história da meteorologia."

"Não há nada que Bella ame mais no mundo do que a meteorologia e Edward. Então, faz sentido para ela se casar no dia mais chuvoso que esta cidade já viu." O nome de Angela O'Conner pisca na tela como a mulher que fala para a câmera.

James continua enquanto imagens de um belo rapaz conduzindo uma orquestra é mostrado "Bella se casou com o prodígio musical de renome mundial, Edward Cullen, hoje, em uma cerimônia improvisada depois que sua prima decidiu cancelar sua viagem até o altar."

Um garoto em idade escolar é entrevistado. "Todo mundo estava se preparando para o inicio do casamento e, de repente, Emmett McCarty entra arrebentando, gritando para impedir o casamento. Ele estava usando este colete salva-vidas e eu ouvi dizer que ele nadou pelo Green Lake para chegar aqui, mas eu não tenho certeza se isso é verdade ou não. Meu pai disse que provavelmente não."

James pôde ser ouvido rindo levemente. "Não, de acordo com as nossas fontes aqui no Canal Quatro, o Defensive Rookie* do ano da NFL* 2015 não nadou no Green Lake, mas o atacante texano do Houston fez muito alarde. Ele não é apenas o primo da nossa Bella, mas o ex-namorado da noiva-a-ser original." Há uma imagem de um homem em um colete salva-vidas e uma mulher em um vestido de noiva abraçados dentro da igreja. "Não se sabe ainda se a sua chegada teve alguma coisa a ver com o cancelamento das núpcias planejadas, mas ele certamente parecia muito feliz com o resultado dos eventos de hoje."

_*Defensive Rookie: um prêmio dado a jogadores de futebol americano._

_*NFL: National Football League (Liga Nacional de Futebol Americano)._

"Eu amo a minha prima. Eu amo Edward. Eu sabia que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro quando estávamos na escola juntos, e eu estou tão feliz por eu poder estar aqui para vê-los dar o nó. Eu também gostaria de mandar uma mensagem rápida para Skipper Dan por me ajudar a chegar aqui hoje. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, amigo!" ele grita para a câmera.

Há uma foto do casal de noivos saindo da igreja sem um guarda-chuva. Eles param, de pé com água até o tornozelo e se beijam na chuva. Ela está usando botas de borracha de chuva e um vestido de dama de honra sem alças champanhe, mas carrega um buquê de noiva de rosas e lírios. Ele está usando um smoking e as pernas da calça estão enroladas até os joelhos e ele está descalço.

Lenny Kravitz "I Love the Rain*" toca ao fundo. James termina a sua reportagem. "Parece que uma tempestade era apenas o que esta garota do tempo precisava. Vamos esperar que não haja nada além de céu azul para o nosso casal feliz de agora em diante."

_*Eu Amo a Chuva._

Jane Cunningham ainda está sorrindo. "Obrigado, James. E sim, todos nós aqui no Canal Quatro damos os parabéns à Bella e Edward. Nós desejamos a vocês uma vida de amor e felicidade e esperança, hoje vocês resistiram a pior das tempestades."

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

Não, acabou! :'(

Eu espero que todas as que leram essa fic tenham ficado encantadas, assim como eu. Esse Edward e essa Bella me conquistaram, e com certeza foi uma das melhores fics que eu já li, e tive o prazer de betar.

E gente, eu tenho que dizer: PRECISO de um homem que escreva uma sinfonia pra mim. Por favor, uma S-I-N-F-O-N-I-A. Nunca vou me conformar com isso hahahaha

Obrigada a Irene por ter me dado essa oportunidade, e também obrigada a Bia e a Alexia, por terem feito parte dessa história maravilhosa também.

Espero estar de volta em breve pra ajudar em mais uma fic maravilhosa *—*

Beijos a todas s2


End file.
